Back to the university
by GACalzonafic
Summary: Arizona entame sa dernière année en fac' de médecine lorsqu'une séduisante enseignante fait son apparition: Callie Torres. Cette rencontre va bouleverser leurs vies à toutes les deux...
1. Jour de rentrée

_Il était déjà 11h sur le campus de l'université d'Hopkins quand Arizona émergea enfin du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. La jeune blonde jeta un regard distrait à sa fenêtre et constata que la vie avait déjà repris sur le campus universitaire. Elle aperçut plusieurs étudiants occupés à discuter joyeusement dans le parc situé entre la résidence et l'université. Le matin, elle n'avait qu'à le traverser pour arriver en cours, ce qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Arizona se leva joyeusement et rejoignit la cuisine, seulement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un long t-shirt. Alors qu'elle se préparait son petit déjeuner en chantonnant, un jeune homme débarqua dans la cuisine._

 **...: Sérieux Ari, cette à cette heure-ci que tu te lève ?**

Arizona: **Pour ma défense, Tim, c'est la premier jour et c'est reconnu qu'on ne fait jamais rien d'intéressant le jour de la rentrée ! En plus, je suis en dernière année, je pourrais quasiment te le faire le discours du recteur...**

Tim: **Bonne défense jeune délinquant,** _répondit le garçon en souriant largement._

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

Tim: **N'empêche t'abuse ! T'es revenue à quelle heure de chez Joe hier ?**

Arizona: **Je demande à user de mon droit au silence votre honneur**

Tim : **Mouais t'as vraiment de la chance que je te couvre toujours auprès des parents. Quand ils ont appelés hier soir, je leur ai dit que tu dormais déjà pour être en forme pour la rentrée...**

 _Arizona éclata de rire et s'approcha pour déposer un bisous sur la joue de son frère._

Arizona: **Merci mon petit frère chéri, t'es le meilleur !**

Tim: **Clair, tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que t'as !**  
 _  
Arizona s'installa dans le divan du salon commun pour raconter sa soirée à Tim. Elle était sortie avec leur groupe d'ami et avait passé une soirée très arrosée. Tim, lui, avait décidé de rester à l'appart pour déballer ses cartons qu'il avait laissé s'accumuler depuis son emménagement. La résidence universitaire fonctionnait en fait comme une trentaine d'appartements indépendants dans lesquels vivaient chaque fois quatre étudiants. Arizona vivait donc « en collocation ». Ils avaient chacun leur chambre mais se partageaient la cuisine, la salle de bain et le salon. Elle s'était arrangée pour emménager dans le même appartement que son frère Tim et sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Teddy. Elle avait ensuite fait la connaissance d'Alex, un autre étudiant en médecine qui s'était joint au petit groupe. L'avantage d'une résidence c'est que tous les voisins sont des étudiants ce qui est tout simplement synonyme de fêtes et de soirées tous les soirs._

 _Une fois tous les potins échangés, la blondinette s'habilla rapidement et fonça vers les amphi pour assister à ses premiers cours de l'année. Arrivée devant la salle, elle repéra directement Alex et se jeta littéralement dessus._

Arizona: **Alors t'as réussi à te lever à l'heure pour le discours de rentrée et t'as même pas pensé à me réveiller, t'abuse mon gars !**

 _Alex semblait tout fier lorsqu'il lui répondit_

Alex: **En fait, je n'ai pas dormi du tout si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

 _Arizona le regarda bouche-bée. Et lui balança une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête._

Arizona: **Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire abruti mais t'étais sensé arrêter de sortir avec n'importe qui pour pouvoir te concentrer sur toi et vraiment faire ton deuil d'Izzie.**

Alex: **Oui et ben je trouve que je vais beaucoup mieux figure toi !**

 _Arizona lui asséna une deuxième baffe_

Alex: **Aie ! Et arrête de me frapper !**

Arizona: **J'arrêterai quand tu seras moins débile ! Autant dire que c'est pas prêt d'arriver...**

 _Ils se toisèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire._

Arizona: **Bon allez raconte moi ta fin de soirée parce que je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu avec une fille en particulier hier. On la connait ? Elle est sexy ?**

Alex: **D'abord, c'est tout à fait logique que tu ne te souvienne pas, tu étais bien trop occupée avec ta petite rousse. Et ensuite évidemment qu'elle était sexy, je ne sors pas avec des thons moi !**

Arizona: **Parfois tu m'exaspère vraiment...**  
 _  
Les deux continuèrent à se raconter leur soirée jusqu'à ce que leur premier professeur arrive et que le cours démarre..._

***

 _A la fin du cours, ils décidèrent d'aller se poser dans le jardin où le reste de leur groupe d'amis avaient l'habitude de se trouver en cas de beau temps: LE PARC. Et comme prévu, ils aperçurent Jackson, Cristina, Mérédith et Derek qui étaient occupé à manger en se plaignant déjà de leurs premiers cours. Ils étaient tous en médecine mais ils n'avaient pas choisis les même spécialisations, ils n'avaient donc pas tous leurs cours en commun. Alex et Arizona avaient tous les deux choisis la pédiatrie._

Derek à Jackson: **Ah non je te jure, elle est vraiment sexy un truc de fou !**

Jackson: **Bah peut-être mais elle ne sera JAMAIS mieux que le professeur Montgoméry**

Derek: **Bah une magnifique latino, ça mérite débat, faut vraiment que tu la vois.**

Alex: **Vous, vous parlez de la nouvelle prof d'ortho hein !**

Derek à Jackson: **Ha tu vois !**

Arizona: **Y a une nouvelle prof ?**

Alex: **Ah ouais, j'ai oublié de te le dire, ils l'ont présentée après le discours de ce matin. C'est le Docteur Torres, elle est spécialisée en Ortho mais elle nous dispensera quelques cours sur les maladies osseuses et musculaires infantiles ainsi qu'un autre sur l'ortho «miniature »... Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle est genre vraiment canon !**

Derek: **Clair ! C'est quand même dingue qu'en pédiatrie vous aillez autant de prof sexy... Vous aviez déjà Montgoméry...**

Meredith: **Boh t'as pas à te plaindre t'as l'étudiante la plus sexy comme copine**

Derek: **C'est vrai... D'ailleurs elle est de plus en plus sexy !**

 _Mérédith et Derek s'embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu'à ce que Cristina trainent Meredith vers leur salle de cours. Elles étaient seulement en 4e année mais elles étaient rentrées dans le groupe lorsque Mérédith et Derek avaient commencés à se fréquenter, ça faisait presque 1 an maintenant. Tim et Teddy finirent par débarquer aussi. Tim était le seul du groupe à ne pas étudié la médecine. Il suivait des cours à l'université afin de devenir pilote de ligne mais il aimait bien venir passé ses temps de midi avec le reste du groupe. Ils se racontèrent leurs rentrées et surtout, préparèrent la soirée qu'ils allaient faire ce soir chez Joe pour fêter leur retour à la fac. Arizona, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Devait-elle rappeler la rousse qu'elle avait embrassé hier et qui lui avait laissé son numéro ? A vrai dire, elle était mignonne mais c'était déjà la deuxième soirée qu'elle passait avec cette fille, à la troisième soirée, elles deviendraient presque un couple, c'était tout sauf envisageable pour Arizona... C'était une décision qu'elle avait pris il y a bien longtemps déjà. Elle s'était découverte lesbienne très jeune, aux alentours de 14 ans. Elle était alors amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Arizona et elle avaient expérimenté leur sexualité ensemble. Elle comptait plus que tout pour la blonde. Elles sont restées ensemble 2 ans avant de rompre. Johanne avait dû suivre son père, muté en Europe. Elles avaient biensûr essayer de garder contacts mais la distance avait fait son oeuvre et un jour, Johanne lui avait annoncé qu'elle craquait pour un garçon. Depuis ce jour, la blonde ne s'était plus jamais attachée sentimentalement à qui que ce soit.J_


	2. Au détour d'un couloir

_Arizona courrait dans le couloir comme un folle furieuse. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier principal deux par deux et sauta même par-dessus les 5 dernières. Dieu bénisse les longues heures de jogging dans le parc et les parties de baseball entres potes parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenu le distance sinon. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec la ponctualité mais heureusement ses jambes suffisaient souvent à la sauver. Elle aperçut le fond du couloir, l'auditoire était à droite, elle y était presque. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa montre, il lui restait 30 secondes, c'était encore faisable. Dans un long dérapage, elle effectua un virage très serré et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut quelqu'un face à elle. Elle voulut ralentir l'allure mais il était déjà trop tard pour éviter l'impact. La jolie blonde percuta, une jeune brune qui tenait dans ses mains plusieurs fardes. Celles-ci s'écrasèrent au sol dans un grand bruit, laissant échapper leurs feuilles dans tous les sens. La blonde évita la chute de justesse et lorsqu'elle se redressa, qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir une magnifique latino. Arizona en fût complètement perturbée. La brune qui lui faisait face était vêtue d'une jupe noire laissant à la vue des jambes longues et musclée, de quoi faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel être vivant. La blonde ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait dans ce couloir, ni ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de la latino. Son regard était si intense qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre n'aurait pas moins secoué les triples de notre blonde. Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se toiser. Qu'est-ce qu'Arizona faisait dans ce couloir ? Impossible de se rappeler et puis pourquoi cette magnifique fille semblait être contrariée ! Ah oui, la bousculade ! La blonde reprit finalement ses esprits._

Arizona: **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu avec le virage et... Enfin voilà, je m'excuse, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal...** _  
_  
 _La jolie brune sembla légèrement se dérider._

La latino: **Mouais, m'enfin c'est quand même pas compliqué de regarder devant soi...**

Arizona: **Vraiment désolée, je vais vous aider à ramasser tout ça**.

 _La blondinette se pencha et commença à ramasser les différentes feuilles étalées à terre. La brune fit de même, dans un silence quasiment religieux._

Arizona: **A ma décharge, normalement je suis une sorte de professionnelle des dérapages contrôlés... Vous ne m'avez clairement pas vu à mon meilleur niveau !**

 _Arizona s'était permis un petit sourire, espérant que sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère fonctionne. La brune dévisagea l'étudiante, avant de complètement se dérider pour lui rendre son sourire._

La latino: **Si je pouvais éviter de revoir ça trop vite, ça m'arrangerait** , _conclut-elle d'un clin d'oeil appuyé._

 _Arizona ne pût s'empêcher de rire en rétorquant_

Arizona: **Rhaa, nous les artistes, nous sommes toujours incompris...**

 _Ce fût à la latina de rigoler._

 _Lorsque toutes les feuilles furent ramassées, Arizona s'excusa encore une fois, promettant de s'entrainer d'avantage avant de pratiquer à nouveau dans les couloirs. La latino lui offrit à nouveau un magnifique sourire et s'en alla. Arizona jeta un oeil à sa montre, elle avait dix minutes de retard. Elle allait probablement se faire incendier mais ça lui importait finalement peu. Ce retard lui avait permis de croiser la plus jolie fille de l'université. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette rencontre « fracassante »... Avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard, la blonde poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel le docteur Sloan avait entamé son cours. Il lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le retard de l'élève. L'étudiante aperçut Alex et se dirigea au plus vite sur la place qu'il lui avait gardé. Celui-ci lui chuchota._

Alex: **Bien joué, à présent, il t'a dans le collimateur, t'as intérêt à te rattraper...**

Arizona: **Merci de ton soutien ! Et d'abord j'ai une bonne raison à mon retard, je viens de croiser une fille juste sublime, je crois que j'aurais pu sécher si elle me l'avait demandé.**

 _Arizona conclut par un clin d'oeil qui déclencha le rire d'Alex._

 _Le cours continua dans le plus grand calme et Arizona tenta de se racheter au près du charismatique professeur en répondant à la plupart des questions qu'il soumettait à l'amphi. Cette technique sembla porter ses fruits car à la fin des deux heures, Sloan ne jurait plus que par Arizona. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Alex s'exclama_

Alex : **Chouchoute va ! T'es en retard et t'arrive encore à t'en sortir, j'en reviens pas !**

Arizona: **Ca s'appelle le talent...**

Alex: **Je te jure que je te hais !**

Arizona: **Pff, paroles en l'air, tu m'adores !**

 _Alex leva les yeux au ciel et les deux étudiants quittèrent la salle pour se rendre à leur prochain cours._


	3. Dans l'oeil de la latino

_Callie Torres repéra rapidement une table libre dans la cafet' et s'y installa. Elle ne connaissait encore personne car elle venait d'arriver à Hopkins. La jeune femme avait décidé de fuir New-York après que son fiancé l'ai trompée avec une collègue. Elle venait de finir ses années de résidence et s'était montrée suffisamment brillante pour que ses recherches intéressent l'université d'Hopkins. Elle s'était donc vu proposer un poste de chercheuse et de professeur en orthopédie. Au départ, elle avait voulut refuser puis avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente occasion pour elle de fuir son « mari » et sa maitresse afin de construire une toute nouvelle vie ailleurs. Elle était jeune, belle, talentueuse et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps dans une vie qui ne lui convenait plus. Callie Torres était donc arrivée pleine d'espoir dans cette ville. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour. Il ne s'était franchement pas montré exceptionnel jusqu'à présent. Elle avait dû supporter le discours du recteur et se présenter à un amphi remplit d'étudiants. Elle avait ensuite enchainé avec deux heures de cours. Elle avait diner dans son bureau et finalement réaliser que si elle voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, il fallait qu'elle traine dans des lieux fréquentés. Du coup, la latino avait emporté ses travaux avec elle pour aller boire un café à la cafétéria C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle était tombé sur cette blonde...Callie sourit à cette pensée, la jeune fille l'avait légèrement déstabilisée avec son humour et sa joie de vivre. Elle ne parvenait pas à en expliquer les raisons mais elle désirait vraiment la connaitre davantage..._  
 _Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'elle travaillait à la cafet, elle était plongée dans ses dossiers lorsqu'un homme s'approcha._

L'homme: **Nouvelle prof d'ortho hein ?**

Callie relevant vivement la tête: **Exact ! Je suis si facile à cerner que ça ?  
**  
L'homme en rigolant: **Bah on a pas souvent des nouveaux ici et puis vu la description que les étudiants ont faits de toi, je ne pouvais pas me planter ! Des belles latino, y en a pas plein le campus !**

Callie en rougissant légèrement: **Mouais... Je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il y a pire comme commérage...**

L'homme **: Ooooh oui, je pourrais t'en raconter pleins !**

Callie en rigolant: **Ca semble tentant... Mais j'ai tout ce travail**

L'homme: **Pfff t'as tout ton temps pour travailler, là c'est la pause café, ça doit s'accompagner de commérages et de potins, c'est une règle !**

 _L'homme s'installa face à la brune et héla un élève qui passait._

L'homme: **AVERY ! Tu tombe bien, j'ai un petite soif, tu ne voudrais pas m'amener un café ?**

 _L'élève le dévisagea avec effarement mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Il s'agissait de son professeur et même s'il dépassait clairement les limites, il avait tous les droits dans l'université... Callie leva un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'elle venait de voir._

Callie: **Abus de pouvoir ça non ?  
**  
L'homme: **Oh ça va, on est dans la fac de médecine pas de droit ! Bon avec tout ça je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Mark Sloan, esthétique.**

Callie: **Callie Torres!**

Mark: **Bon alors raconte moi un peu ce qui t'as conduit ici, Callie.**

 _Les deux enseignants discutèrent un bon moment tous les deux. Callie lui raconta son arrivée à Hopkins, ce qui changeait par rapport à sa vie d'avant et elle en vint même à expliquer ses difficultés à enseigner ... Contre toute attente, Mark se montrait être un confident agréable et attentif. Il lui dévoila quelques informations sur la vie du campus, les potins essentiels pour bien démarrer et surtout qui était célibataire de qui ne l'était pas.  
_  
Mark: **Bon avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! C'était sympa cette pause café avec toi, faut qu'on se remette ça au plus vite.**

 _Il se leva pour partir_

Mark: **Si ça te tente, on peut aller boire un verre ce soir... On a l'habitude d'aller dans un bar proche du campus avec les collègues, c'est toujours très sympa !**

Callie: **C'est gentil mais je dois finir de vider mes cartons ce soir, peut-être une autre fois...**

 _Mark la salua joyeusement et s'en alla, laissant une Callie plutôt heureuse de sa nouvelle rencontre. Si on oubliait son côté légèrement dragueur, Mark était vraiment de bonne compagnie... Le Dr Torres remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son dernier cours de la journée._

 _Callie entra dans l'amphithéâtre et jeta un regard curieux à ses élèves. Il s'agissait des dernières années. C'était le groupe qu'elle craignait le plus car elle était à peine plus vieille qu'eux, ça allait être difficile de se faire respecter... Sa montre afficha l'heure de début de cours. Callie Torres jeta un dernier regard à l'assemblée, elle s'apprêtait à entamer le cours lorsqu'un bruit de porte l'interrompit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sur une étudiante essoufflée. Callie reconnut immédiatement la jolie blonde et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'élève leva les yeux vers elle et sembla la reconnaître également. La blonde resta un instant perplexe mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car son visage laissa ensuite naître un énorme sourire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser légèrement le professeur. Ces yeux étaient assurément très bleu et ce regard trop intense... L'étudiante fit signe à un garçon installé dans l'amphithéâtre avant de se diriger vers le premier rang et de prendre la place juste en face du tableau. ._

 _Le cours avait été long. Callie avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas donner trop souvent la parole à le blonde. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de déjà en favoriser certains par rapport à d'autres mais c'était difficile car Arizona Robbins (oui elle avait appris son nom du coup) était très clairement sa chouchoute. En plus d'être jolie et drôle, elle était réellement brillante. Les quelques interventions qu'elle avait faites étaient toutes très intéressantes et souvent accompagnées d'un petit trait d'humour divertissant aussi bien pour les élèves que pour le professeurs. Enseigner à un élève pareil était un vrai bonheur ! D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Callie n'aurait laissé la parole qu'à Arizona..._

 _Arizona n'en revenait toujours pas que sa latino soit également son professeur d'ortho ! Cette nouvelle provoquait en elle des sentiments partagés. D'un côté ça signifiait qu'elle se verraient quasiment tous les jours, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire mais d'un autre côté, le Dr Torres en tant que prof allait justement logiquement mettre ses distances avec son élève. Malgré tout, il fallait admettre que l'idée d'essayer de séduire et éventuellement d'avoir une aventure avec un de ses profs, enthousiasmait grandement Arizona. C'était un peu le fantasme de chaque étudiant et puis, le Dr Torres était réellement canon...  
La blonde s'était littéralement sentit fondre quand son regard avait croisé celui de Callie et qu'elle lui avait sourit. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas intéressée à quelqu'un de cette façon, c'était même quasiment la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet là. Elle avait passé le cours à dévoré des yeux son enseignante et à essayer d'attirer son attention en répondant à ses questions. Assurément, ce coup de coeur allait mener à une nouvelle passion pour l'ortho... Arizona aurait pu tout faire pour échanger à nouveau un regard avec elle. Une fois le cours terminé, Alex la rejoint alors qu'elle trainait à ranger ses affaires._

Alex: **Et ben, t'es devenue trop bien pour t'installer près de moi ?**  
Arizona: **Pour ce cours, je préfère être installée de façon à ne rien rater... Ca te dérange si je te rejoins après, j'ai une question à poser au Dr Torres...**

 _Alex sourit devant l'allusion à peine dissimulée et quitta la salle sans manquer de lui jeter un regard suspicieux. L'étudiante traînait un maximum, espérant ainsi pouvoir se retrouver seule avec son enseignante. Il ne restait plus que deux élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la porte..._

...: **Vous semblez moins rapide à ranger vos affaires qu'à vous déplacez dans les couloirs.**

 _Arizona se retrourna vers son professeur avec un grand sourire_

Arizona: **Tout est une question de motivation Dr Torres...**

 _Arizona conclut avec un petit clin d'oeil complice. La latino sembla comprendre le sous-entendu parce qu'elle vira au rouge et ne trouva rien à répliquer. Bien qu'elle trouvait sa réaction tout à fait charmante, la blonde décida de mettre fin au léger malaise de son professeur en brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer._

Arizona: **En fait, je dois avouer que j'espérais pouvoir vous parlez seule à seule.** _Arizona laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'approcha de la porte où le Dr Torres attendait, les clés de l'amphithéâtre dans les mains._ **Je sais que je vais peut-être un peu vite... Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est tôt pour déjà vous le demandez mais je veux tenter...** _Callie blêmit " Elle ne vas pas osé ?!"_ **Comme vous le savez maintenant, je suis en dernière année ce qui signifie que je dois réaliser un travail de fin d'étude. Je pensais éventuellement travailler sur l'orthopédie infantile. Je ne sais pas encore exactement la problématique que je choisirai mais je voulais déjà savoir si vous accepteriez de m'aider dans mon travail et d'être ma promotrice.**

 _Callie tenta de cacher sa surprise et réfléchit un instant en se mordant la lèvre avant de répondre._

Callie: **Oui pourquoi pas ! Je suis nouvelle donc je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment tout ça fonctionne mais...**

 _Elle fut coupée par Arizona qui lui sauta dans les bras_.

Arizona : **Oh merci Dr Torres ! Vous allez voir, ça va être top ! On va sortir une recherche innovante et si on a pas de récompense après, je vous le jure, je me rase les cheveux !**

 _Callie laissa l'enthousiasme de la blonde la contaminer et se joint à son rire. Arizona desserra légèrement son étreinte et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jolie latino._

Arizona: **Vous verrez, on sera une équipe du tonnerre.** _  
_  
 _Elle lâcha enfin son professeur et partit sans demandez son reste. Lança un « A demain Dr Torres ! », elle quitta la pièce sans un autre regard pour Callie._

 _Callie elle, resta un instant interloquée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Lorsque la blonde s'était approchée d'elle en lui demandant pour lui parler seule à seule, son esprit avait furtivement imaginé un tout autre type de scène. Le genre de scène plutôt interdite au moins de 18 ans... Elle avait d'ailleurs vraiment cru que le blonde allait l'embrasser... Le brune ne comprenait pas comment une telle idée avait pû lui traverser l'esprit ! Elle avait ressentit un frisson agréable lorsque la blonde l'avait prise dans ses bras et que son odeur l'avait envahie... Callie sourit au souvenir de l'accolade et ferma la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture.  
Ressassant encore la scène, elle réalisa enfin qu'en acceptant d'être sa promotrice, elle venait de se condamner à des réunion chaque semaine seule à seule... Elle était partagée quant à cette nouvelle, d'un côté elle adorait cette élève et était ravie de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec mais d'un autre, sans savoir expliquer pourquoi, l'idée de la voir si souvent l'effrayait un peu. Son trouble n'était clairement pas sur le point de s'achever..._

 _Arizona fonça jusqu'a la cafétéria pour rejoindre Alex, un sourire toujours visible sur son visage. Elle avait pris la latino dans ses bras et elle avait réussit a faire en sorte qu'elles soient obligées de se parler régulièrement ! Elle aperçut son fidèle compagnon négligemment assis sur une table et se jeta sur lui avec un air ravi._

Arizona: **Devine qui a réussi a prendre docteur canon dans ses bras et à la convaincre d'être son promoteur !**

 _Alex éclata de rire_

Alex: **Tu déconne ? Oh purée tu vas faire des jaloux, t'as bien fait de lui demander si vite parce que les autres vont se jeter sur elle. J'en étais sûr en plus qu'elle t'avait tapé dans l'oeil parce que jamais tu ne te serais mise en premier rang sinon !**

Arizona: **Clair ! Mais aujourd'hui je me suis découvert une passion pour l'ortho.** _Ils éclatèrent tous les deux rire_. **Non mais je te jure Dr Canon m'a quand même mise dans un sale situation parce que je n'ai aucune idée de sujet de mémoire. A la base c'est pas ma cam' cette matière mais mes hormones ont parlé trop vite pour que mon cerveau réagisse.**

Alex éclata de rire: **Bon ben t'as plus qu'a espérer concrétiser assez vite pour pouvoir encore changé de sujet et de promoteur ! On va se boire un verre pour se remettre de toutes nos émotions ? Je vais envoyer un sms à la bande pour voir qui est dispo mais je suis d'humeur fêtarde là ! Moi aussi je veux fantasmer sur quelqu'un bordel !**

 _Les deux se rendirent joyeusement vers le bar le plus proche de l'université. Il était bondé en ce soir de rentrée scolaire, ils n'étaient semble-t-il pas les seuls à avoir envie d'un remontant. Alex et Arizona commencèrent leurs soirées tous les deux accoudés au bar à papoter joyeusement de tout et de rien. La jeune blonde repéra Tim et Teddy dans la foule et se jeta sur eux pour les forcer à entamer leur danse répétée quasiment chaque semaine dans leur appart'. Les trois se lancèrent donc dans une chorégraphie des plus étonnante. Alex se planquait, mort de honte, tandis que tout le monde les acclamaient dans le bar._

 _Quand Derek, Jackson, April, Cristina et Derek débarquèrent, ils réussirent à se trouver une table et enchainèrent les tournées. La soirée avançait doucement. Alex était occupé à discuter avec une jolie blonde au bar, Derek et Mérédith étaient de plus en tactile et Arizona enchainait les verres avec Cristina et Teddy. Enivrée par l'alcool, Arizona se dirigea vers la piste. Elle se déchainait sous le regard amusé de Teddy. Très vite la blonde se retrouva a danser avec une jolie brune. Teddy avait toujours été surprise par la capacité de séduction de sa colocataire. Sa préférence sexuelle n'était clairement pas un secret dans l'université mais ce qui était étonnant avec Arizona, c'était son talent pour intéresser des filles qui à la base n'étaient pas lesbiennes. Arizona entama un rock avec la brune qui rigolait allègrement tout en la dévorant des yeux. Elle était sous le charme. La blonde avait dû le remarquer car elle enlaça la brune tout en dansant sur le rythme et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. La soirée se finit au petit matin. Alex avait disparut depuis un petit moment, Derek et Meredith étaient repartis depuis deux bonnes heures. Jackson, April et Cristina jouait un jeu d'alcool tranquillement installés à leur table et Teddy avait rejoint Tim au bar pour papoter. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'appart' et attrapèrent Arizona au vol, trop occupée à embrasser sa jolie brune._

Tim: **Bon Don Juan, on rentre, tu viens avec ?**

Arizona: **Ouaip ok j'arrive.** _Se tournant vers la jeune fille._ **Bon ben on s'appelle à l'occasion si tu veux...**

 _Elle la salua et ils quittèrent le bar_

Tim: **Très classe avec tes conquêtes !**

Arizona: **Oh ça va, elle se doute bien qu'on va pas se marier juste parce qu'on s'est embrassées dans un bar ! Et puis c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité quoi, tu lui a dit quoi à ta petite rousse de toute à l'heure ?**

 _Tim blêmit légèrement et Teddy sembla légèrement agacée._

Tim: **Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle, c'est juste une amie de mon cours de géolocalisation.**

Arizona: **Mais oui c'est ça ! Quel escroc !**

 _Elle lui emmêla les cheveux pour l'agacer, ce à quoi il répondit en la chatouillant. Les deux jumeaux se chamaillèrent le reste du trajet tandis que Teddy restait plutôt silencieuse. Ils regagnèrent l'appart' et foncèrent au lit._


	4. 1er malentendu

_Callie était installée à la cafétéria avec Mark et Addison Montgomery, une jolie rousse dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la matinée. Leur compagnie était agréable et diner avec eux était d'ailleurs hyper divertissant. Callie aperçut un peu plus loin Arizona Robbins s'installer à une table avec d'autres étudiants. La blonde donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne d'Alex Karev, ce qui fit sourire la professeur. Arizona se lança dans ce qui semblait être un histoire drôle car toute la table éclata de rire._

Addison: **Non mais sérieusement Mark grandit un peu, se marier ce n'est pas toujours synonyme de prison ! Hein Callie dis lui un peu qu'il doit grandir**

Callie: **Ben en tant que jeune divorcée, les sermon pro mariage, c'est pas vraiment mon truc...**

 _Les deux la regardèrent bouche bée_

Mark: **Tu te fous de moi ? T'as été mariée ? C'est qui ce type, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?**

Addison: **MARK !? C'est fini les interrogatoires, ça ne se fait pas de la questionner comme ça**

Mark: **Ben quoi ! C'est elle qui a lancé le sujet !**

 _Addison le fusilla du regard tandis que Callie tentait de calmer la situation_

Callie: **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas... Je me suis mariée il y a deux ans avec un ami de la fac. On s'est rencontré en cours, tout à été très vite et on s'est marié alors qu'on étaient encore étudiants. On est devenu collègue et il m'a trompé. Je suis venue ici et voilà, fin de l'histoire...**

Mark: **Ce mec est un gros con voilà !**

 _Callie éclata de rire et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la table de Robbins et ses amis. Elle aperçut une jolie brune approcher de la table d'Arizona. Celle-ci ne prit même pas le temps de parler et embrassa la blondinette. La latino fut totalement sur le cul. Arizona Robbins était lesbienne... Cette nouvelle ne fit qu'accentuer la fascination qu'elle avait pour la blonde. C'était nouveau pour elle d'être autant intriguée par un élève. Elle s'était d'ailleurs. torturée l'esprit afin de comprendre d'où venait cet intérêt Après plusieurs heures de réflexions, Callie en était arrivée à la conclusion que son intérêt pour Arizona tenait d'une sorte d'admiration. Admiration de sa beauté naturelle, de son humour et admiration de son intelligence._  
 _Arizona repoussa doucement la brune et se leva pour aller parler avec elle à l'abris des regards indiscrets. En quittant la cafétéria, son regard croisa celui du Docteur Torres. Callie se tourna vers Mark et Addison qui avaient également vu la scène._

Callie: **Arizona Robbins est homosexuelle ?**

Mark: **Oh que oui ! Et une vraie tombeuse ! Quand on traine au bar, on la voit souvent dansé et pelot...**

Addison: **Oui bon ça va Mark, on a compris !**

Mark: **Mais je lui expliquait juste !**

Callie: **Mouais je vois le genre...**

 _Addison remarqua que Callie semblait légèrement déçue mais décida de ne pas relever. Avec Mark à côté, il valait mieux laisser couler mais dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle comptait bien interroger la latino. Arizona revint s'installer et jeta un regard à Callie. Cette dernière détourna rapidement les yeux. L'élève était donc lesbienne et dragueuse. Cela pouvait expliquer le trouble de Callie, elle avait peut-être simplement sentit les intentions de la blondinette. Une élève qui drague un prof pour obtenir des privilèges ou juste pour assouvir un fantasme, c'était courant mais ça représentait tout ce que Callie détestait..._

 _Lorsque le cours avec le Dr Torres arriva, Arizona s'installa au premier rang. Elle remarqua rapidement que la latino n'agissait pas comme avant. Le jour avant, elle avait quelques fois croisé son regard, elle lui avait donné la parole mais aujourd'hui, le Dr Torres semblait totalement ignoré sa présence. Arizona fut légèrement contrariée et essaya de trouver une explication. La seule qui lui vint était qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser une fille et que l'homosexualité la dégoutait... Cette idée attrista la blonde. Elle n'essaya même pas de rester à la fin du cours et au contraire quitta l'amphi au plus vite. Les yeux légèrement brillants._

 _Callie remarqua pendant les cours qui suivirent qu'Arizona était beaucoup plus discrète voir même effacé. Et puis surtout, elle semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur solaire qui la rendait aussi agréable mais à présent, elle arborait un air maussade. La jeune prof ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la blondinette. Qu'Arizona soit une dragueuse ou pas, elle restait un élève sur laquelle Callie devait et voulait veiller. Elle décida donc de lui parler à la fin du cours._

Callie: **Voilà, nous reprendrons donc au chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez y aller. Mademoiselle Robbins, j'aimerais vous parlez à la fin du cours.**

 _Arizona sembla surprise et perplexe. Elle attendit sagement à côté de l'estrade que les élèves quittent la salle, la laissant seule avec son professeur._

Callie: **Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien ?** _Callie cherchait désespérément le contact visuel mais Arizona gardait les yeux fixés au sol._ **Vous avez l'air un peu ailleurs pendant le cours donc je voulais savoir si vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose...**  
 **  
** _Arizona fût touché par l'inquiétude de la latino. Elle s'était apparemment trompé sur sa prétendue homophobie. Le Dr Torres avait peut-être juste pris ses distances parce qu'elle était son professeur... La blonde releva la tête et croisa les yeux noisettes. Elles restèrent un instant sans parler, juste à profiter de cet échange._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée, si j'ai pu vous sembler distraite. Je peux vous assurer que je suis concentrée pendant les cours. J'ai peut-être juste été contrariée par un petit truc récemment mais je vais bien. C'est très gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter.**  
 **  
** _En parlant, Arizona avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement soulagée de ne pas être rejetée pour sa sexualité qu'une vague d'émotion l'avait envahi. Son homosexualité l'avait énormément fait souffrir dans son adolescence, elle avait dû s'assumer rapidement et faire face aux regards et aux potins. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait compris que la meilleure solution était de s'accepter pleinement. Son épanouissement l'avait propulsé au sommet de la popularité universitaire, lui avait donné un groupe d'ami fidèle et lui avait pré-maché tout travail de drague. Elle faisait craquer beaucoup de fille, qu'elles soient lesbiennes ou hétéro, très peu lui résistaient. Aujourd'hui elle avait cru replonger dans son adolescence douloureuse, le soulagement et l'émotion face à la prévenance du Dr Torres la submergea et les larmes montèrent._  
 _Callie remarqua les yeux de la jolie blonde s'emplissant de larmes. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement et hésita un instant avant de finalement lui frotter délicatement le dos dans un geste de réconfort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Arizona frissonna au contact avec la magnifique latino et leva enfin les yeux vers la femme qui la faisait actuellement craquer. Leurs regards se croisèrent avec intensité, la blonde rêvait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur mais essaya d'enterrer le plus profondément possible cette pensée et l'espoir qui l'accompagnerait forcément, s'évitant ainsi une future déception. Elle avait envie d'être sincère avec son professeur et décida donc de déballer son sac._

Arizona: **En fait, pour tout vous avouer, j'ai été blessée parce que j'ai cru que vous étiez homophobe... C'est difficile à expliquer parce que ce n'est que du ressenti mais j'ai remarqué que vous avez cesser de m'interroger après la scène de la cafétéria et j'ai été peinée à l'idée d'être à nouveau rejetée pour ce que je suis.**

 _Callie resta effarée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait énormément pris ses distance avec l'élève au point même de ne plus lui laisser la parole en cours. Elle l'avait donc en effet délibérément écartée mais cela n'avait rien avoir son homosexualité. Callie avait juste essayé de se protéger d'une dragueuse et à la place elle avait blessé une jeune fille. La latino regarda la blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Elle lui attrapa les mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens._

Callie: **Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez pu croire cela. Je vous assure que je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité,** **je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez ressentit ça !**

 _Arizona sourit légèrement_

Callie: **Maintenant que ce malentendu est réglé, je compte sur vous, pour redevenir brillante et pour venir me présenter un sujet de mémoire exceptionnel.**

 _Arizona lui sourit et lui garantit qu'un prix nobel les attendait avant de quitter l'amphi un poids en moins dans la poitrine._


	5. 1ere approche

_Pour se changer les idées après cette scène, Callie finit par accepter l'offre de Mark et se joignit donc à lui et à Addison pour boire un verre sur le campus. Elle gara donc sa voiture sur le parking que lui avait indiqué Mark. Elle se trouvait en effet face à un bar certes très animé mais surtout peuplé d'étudiants..._

Callie: **C'est pas bizarre de venir boire un verre au même endroit que nos élèves ?  
**  
Addison: **D'habitude on va dans un bar situé un rien plus loin mais il est fermé les lundi donc on vient ici et on a droit à notre table réservée donc c'est sympa...  
**  
Mark: **Et c'est encore plus sympa de pouvoir admirer toutes nos élèves à l'état sauvage...**

 _Addison leva les yeux au ciel et creusa le passage jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois et Mark offrit la première tournée. Ils enchainèrent ainsi les verres en papotant joyeusement. Callie sentait que son esprit devenait légèrement plus confus au fur et à mesure de la soirée. D'ailleurs, elle dût y regarder à deux fois lorsqu'elle aperçut Arizona qui attendait sa commande au bar. La latino était impressionnée par la beauté naturelle de l'étudiante. Cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort, ce soir elle avait enfilé un jeans troué au genou et un haut bleu mais celui-ci accentuait à merveille la profondeur de ses yeux et elle était juste éblouissante. N'écoutant que son instinct, la latino se leva précipitamment et se tourna vers Addison et Mark._

Callie: **Bon allez, la prochaine est pour moi, tequila ?**

 _Sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'avança vers le comptoir et s'installa à côté d'Arizona pour passer commande. Lorsque cette dernière remarqua la présence du professeur, elle sembla d'abord surprise puis finit par sourire largement._

Arizona: **Hé bien Dr Torres, on ne se quitte plus !** _Arizona jeta un regard à sa commande qui venait d'être servie._ **Attendez moi un minute, je conduis ça à ma table et je reviens, je vous offre un verre. Je vous le dois bien...**

Callie fut prise de court: **Heu... Non, non ce n'est pas nécessaire... Et puis je suis votre professeur, ça pourrait paraitre bizarre !**

Arizona: **Boh pas moins que ça.** _Arizona pointa du doigt la table des professeurs où Mark Sloan semblait en grande conversation avec une jolie brune pendant qu'Addison pianotait négligemment sur son gsm._

Callie rigola: **Boh... Après tout je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal ...**.

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, Arizona s'exclama:_ **Vendu !**  
 _Elle traversa la foule pour déposer les bières à sa table et revint rapidement vers Callie qui s'était installée sur un siège du comptoir._

Arizona: **Alors ? Vous buvez quoi ?**

Callie: **Jusqu'à présent, on est resté à la tequila mais j'avoue que je fatigue un peu.**

Arizona: **Joe ? Sert nous deux verres de vins blanc s'il te plait ?**

Callie: **Ha très bon choix ça ! Du vin, y a pas mieux pour passer une bonne soirée !**

 _Arizona rigola et leva son verre vers celui de la latino_

Arizona: **Bon ben à notre « réconciliation » et à notre future collaboration professionnelle !**

 _Callie sourit et leva son verre avant de boire une gorgée et de laisser échapper un gémissement_

Callie: **Il est exceptionnel ce vin !**

 _Arizona sourit et se tourna vers Joe._

Arizona: **Tu peux déjà nous en préparer un deuxième Joe ? Je crois qu'elle apprécie ta cave et comme ça on aura bien le temps de discuter.**

 _Ils rigolèrent tous les trois, échangeants quelques commentaires sur ce vin et sa provenance avant que Joe ne se dirige vers un autre client, laissant les deux femmes seules. En temps normal, Callie n'aurait jamais partagé un verre avec un élève mais les quelques tequila ingurgitées avaient aidé. De plus, Arizona Robbins avait très clairement un niveau de discussion et de maturité impressionnant pour son âge. Si le premier verre de vin pourrait être associé à des discussions professionnelles autour du cours d'ortho, de quelques idées de sujets de mémoire et de l'université en tant que telle, le deuxième verre les entraina vers un chemin plus délicat et plus privé. Arizona raconta à Callie qu'elle rêvait d'aller à Paris, parla de ses rêves et de ses espoirs, raconta ses galères d'adolescente tandis que Callie également se laissait aller à des confidences parlant de son ancienne vie d'étudiante et de ses rêves de gloire médical. Les deux femmes rigolaient énormément, oubliant un instant la différence hiérarchique qui les séparaient. La latino expliquait à présent à quel point elle avait du mal à s'habituer à cette ville et à cette université, très différente de ce qu'elle avait connu avant._

Callie: **Non mais sérieusement, tout est différent ici ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de boulangerie sympathique près du campus et je ne te parle même pas du temps pourri qu'il fait ici ! Parfois quand je vois comme c'est difficile de s'adapter, j'ai juste envie de repartir au plus vite à New-York...**.

Arizona: **Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens ? Vous êtes douée, vous pourriez bosser où vous voulez...**

Callie: **Disons juste, que je devais quitter New-York...**

 _Arizona remarqua que le visage de la latino s'était légèrement crispé, elle sentit le malaise et décida de changer de sujet.  
_  
Arizona: **En tout cas, je veux bien vous servir de guide si vous voulez ! On devra de toute façon travailler ensemble sur mon mémoire. Et puis je veux une promotrice efficace, or pour ça, vous devez d'office savoir où se trouve la meilleure boulangerie. On n'aura pas le Harper Avery en travaillant dans de mauvaises conditions...**  
Callie rigola: **C'est sûr, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais gérer sans mon croissant matinal...**

 _Elles furent interrompues par Addison Montgoméry, un air faussement faché plaqué sur la visage._

Addison: **Je viens chercher les verres que tu nous a promis il y a 50 minutes exactement**  
 _Callie croisa le regard amusé d'Arizona et se retint comme elle pouvait de sourire._

Callie: **Oups, désolée, j'ai été retenue ici par une élève trop bavarde. Elle lança un clin d'oeil à la blonde qui éclata de rire.**

 _Callie s'approcha de l'oreille d'Arizona pour être sure d'être entendue malgré le bruit._

Callie: **Merci pour le verre et encore désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise...**

 _Arizona frissonna de la proximité et lui sourit en soufflant un «_ _ **pas de problème**_ _». Callie rejoint enfin sa table, des verres de tequila dans les mains. Arizona resta un instant seule assise devant le bar, laissant ainsi ses pensées vagabonder... Elle regarda distraitement vers la table de la magnifique latino. Elle devait l'avouer, elle était complètement sous le charme... Le Dr Torres était tellement belle et tellement sympa... Elle aurait pu rester là à parler avec elle toute la nuit. La jeune étudiante jouait négligemment avec le verre vide qui lui faisait face quant elle sentit une main sur son épaule._

Inconnue: **Salut, je t'offre un verre ?**

 _Arizona dévisagea grossièrement l'inconnue et en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Cette dernière s'assit à la place laissée vide par le départ de Callie, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas._

Inconnue: **Je suis désolée de t'avoir sortit de tes pensées... Mais je t'ai vu toute seule et je me suis dis que c'était enfin le moment de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour t'aborder parce que sinon je ne le ferais jamais.**

 _La perplexité gagnait la blondinette Son petit speech était très mignon mais étonnamment aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur à draguer. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers la table des professeurs où elle vit Callie les fixer attentivement. Arizona soupira et pris la parole._

Arizona: **Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que je serai de bonne compagnie par conte une autre fois peut-être...** _  
_  
 _La jeune fille sembla déçue._ : **Mince depuis le temps que j'attendais d'oser t'aborder, faut que je tombe mal... Mais pas de problème, je comprend une autre fois alors, tu serais vraiment intéressée ou tu dis juste ça pour te débarrasser de moi ?**

Arizona: **Non non, je suis complètement partante qu'on se boive un verre une autre fois !**

 _La jeune inconnue sourit et s'en alla. Arizona, elle, rejoignit sa table dans l'idée de s'amuser bien que ses pensées soient entièrement tournée vers la magnifique latino._

 _Les verres s'enchaînèrent et la musique doubla de volume, entrainant la foule d'étudiants à danser devant le comptoir. Mark se leva avec sa jeune brunette et les deux se mirent à danser langoureusement. Addison fonça au toilettes, laissant Callie seule à table. Elle commençait à sentir l'alcool lui monter à la tête et scruta la foule pour s'occuper. C'était distrayant de voir ses étudiants hors de l'université. Elle se sentait comme un intrus qui observait une population remplie de gens avec lesquelles il lui était interdit de s'amuser. Elle prit pourtant un malin plaisir à voir cet ensemble d'étudiants à l'état sauvage s'amuser en se déhanchant furieusement sur la piste. Elle aperçut Arizona Robbins qui s'était lancée dans une chorégraphie complexe avec un jeune homme qu'elle supposa être son frère au vu de leurs traits communs. Les deux attiraient l'attention car beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour les regarder et rigoler. Arizona jeta un regard furtif dans sa direction avant de détourner rapidement les yeux._  
 _Callie souriait en regardant son élève préférée se lancer dans une « battle » de danse avec son fréro et tenter des figures de break dance sur une musique peu adaptée. Addison revint des toilettes et les tequilas aidant se montra particulièrement motivée à participer à l'ambiance en dansant. Elle mima de lancer un lasso sur Callie et de la tirer hors de la table pour danser. La latino sauta sur l'occasion pour se lever car elle avait toujours adoré danser. Elle se mit à se déhancher avec Addison, veillant malgré tout à ne pas trop se mêler aux étudiants. Arizona regarda du coin de l'oeil la magnifique latino danser et sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Si seulement elle n'était pas son professeur... Dans un élan de courage, Arizona décida de tenter sa chance. Son frère et elle avaient continué leurs joutes dansantes et lorsque ce fût son tour, elle se dirigea vers la magnifique latino et attrapa sa main._

Arizona: **Ne me laissez pas tomber sinon Tim va gagner la battle.**

 _Callie savait qu'elle devait refuser mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie et puis l'alcool la laissait se persuader que ce n'était finalement pas dramatique de danser avec une élève. D'ailleurs, Arizona n'était plus seulement une élève, c'était aussi quelqu'un avec qui elle avait discuté une heure dans un bar... C'était aussi quelqu'un dont un simple contact avec sa main avait réussi à éveiller tout le corps de la brune..._  
 _Callie se laissa mener dans un rock par Arizona. Puis décida de mener le jeu et les entraina dans une danse latine. La brunette se rapprocha donc d'Arizona car contrairement au rock, cette danse se réalisait près du corps. La blonde la dévorait des yeux, elle aurait rêvé de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Callie en bonne mexicaine dansait évidemment très bien et Tim finit d'ailleurs pas s'avouer vaincu sous les acclamations générales._

 _Arizona toute sourire se tourna vers Callie._

Arizona: **Merci beaucoup, c'était super !**  
Callie: **J'avoue qu'on est vraiment un bon duo !**

 _Sans parler davantage, Arizona posa joyeusement un bisous sur la joue du Dr Torres et s'éclipsa dans la foule. Callie resta debout au milieu du bar, tentant tant bien que mal de réunir ses pensées et de les ordonner._


	6. Lendemain de veille

**TUT TUUUT TUUUUT TUUUUUUUT**

 _Callie balança son poing sur son réveil et enfonça plus profondément son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Elle mit quelques instants à réellement reprendre ses esprits. Petit à petit, tout reprenait sa place. On était mardi, elle donnait cours dans une heure et sa tête était lourde à cause des tequila ingérées la soirée précédente. Elle se dirigea mollement vers sa douche et mit un temps fou à se déshabiller. La latino se sentait vaseuse et flemmarde, elle aurait aimé rester dans son lit toute la journée mais étant nouvelle à l'université elle n'aurait jamais osée se porter absente. L'eau se mit à couler sur son visage, d'abord fraiche et puis bien chaude. Elle prit un vrai plaisir a sentir les gouttes s'écraser sur son visage et puis couler le long de son corps. L'eau chaude l'engourdissait, l'enrobant dans une douce et agréable somnolence. Malgré son état de fatigue avancée, elle ne regrettait rien de sa soirée. Depuis sa rupture, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de s'amuser. Addison et Mark lui avait permit de ressortir, de re danser et finalement, de ressentir.  
_  
 _Ses pensées dévièrent vers la blondinette, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle avait adoré discuter et même danser avec elle. Elle repensait à plein de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser sur sa vie, son quotidien. Plus elle apprenait à la connaitre, plus elle voulait an savoir. Callie sourit en repensant à la battle de danse entre le frère et la soeur, les deux semblaient très proches et très complices. C'est quand elle observait ce genre de relation qu'elle regrettait vraiment d'être fille unique..._

 _La latino sortit à regret de la douche et enfila la première tenue qu'elle trouva. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait du confortable. Elle avait donc opté pour un jeans noir et un chemisier blanc, simple et efficace. Elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et retint une grimace. Elle s'appliqua à soigner son maquillage, léger et naturel mais valorisant ses yeux noirs. La latino voulait être à l'aise mais elle espérait malgré tout rester attirante, surtout qu'elle avait cours avec les dernières années aujourd'hui et il était hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas à son avantage... Une pensée traversa brièvement notre professeur: Même au levé du lit, Arizona Robbins devait être sublime..._

...: **Hahaha et t'aurais vu sa tête quand j'ai débarqué en chantant Taylor Swift.**

 _Les trois enseignants éclatèrent de rire devant une Addison hilare et enchantée de raconter sa fin de soirée._

Callie: **Faudra que tu nous le présente un de ces jours ce prince charmant !**

 _Mark ne semblait pas plus emballé que ça mais Addison approuva avec énergie._

Addison: **Je l'inviterai pour la prochaine mais faudra qu'on la fasse plus calme alors.**

Callie: **Parle pour toi, j'ai été super sage moi.**

Addison: **Dis la femme qui a dansée de manière très suggestive avec une élève !**

 _Callie rougit directement, perdant un peu de son aplomb._

Callie: **Ca n'avait rien de suggestif, c'était juste une danse amicale...**

Addison: **Je te jure que si je ne savais pas que tu avais été mariée avant et donc forcément hétéro, j'aurais vraiment cru que vous flirtiez...**

 _Mark constatant le malaise de la latino décida d'embrayer sur autre chose, sans laisser le temps à Addison de s'obstiner sur le sujet._

Mark: **En parlant de flirt, mon « flirt » d'hier est en fait une de mes élèves de deuxième années ! Vous imaginez ? Je me sens presque sale...**

Addison: **Ce qui est surtout dingue c'est que tu ne t'en rende compte que maintenant, tu ne porte vraiment pas assez d'intérêt à tes élèves !**

Mark: **T'exagère, ils sont plus de 800 en deuxième année, je commence seulement à les reconnaitre à partir de la dernière année moi ! Avant ça n'a aucun intérêt, ils sont complètement débiles et en plus les trois-quarts nous quitteront.**

 _Le diner continua dans la bonne humeur, Addison se dirigea vers son cours, laissant Mark et Callie seuls. La latino appréciait de plus en plus le chirurgien esthétique. A la base, elle n'avait vu en lui qu'un vulgaire dragueur, sûr de lui et arrogant mais une fois qu'on avait appris à connaitre le personnage, il était vraiment attachant. Mark lui raconta sa soirée avec sa très jeune élève et Callie raconta rapidement sa fin de soirée avec Addison, passant volontairement sous silence le bisous d'Arizona. Il ne s'agissait que d'un geste de reconnaissance mais la latino était consciente qu'il pouvait être facilement mal interprété._

Callie: **En tout cas merci de m'avoir invitée, j'ai adoré cette soirée, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée autant...**

 _Mark ne lui répondit pas, le regard fixé sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose situé juste derrière la latino. Callie se retourna vivement, curieuse de voir ce qui pouvait contraindre le quarantenaire habituellement si bavard au silence. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps l'origine de ce silence. Elle aperçut en effet, la brune avec qui Mark avait passé la soirée le jour précédent mais son regard fut surtout attirée par la personne avec qui cette petite brune était en grande discussion. Arizona. Mais une Arizona qui était très... très très sexy. Sexy? Non ce mot ne semblait pas assez fort pour décrire la jeune fille ce jour là... Elle portait un short assez court permettant de profiter de la vue de ses longues jambes. Par dessus, elle avait enfilé une chemise bleue beaucoup trop grande pour elle. La chemise était négligemment fermée, mettant à son avantage son décolleté. Elle dégageait quelque chose de profondément sexy et ce sentiment était largement accentué par ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Callie sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Il semblait provenir de ses tripes et se propager dans tout son corps, lui donnant un léger coup de chaud. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux ses interminables jambes... La blonde dût sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers leur table et lança un petit signe de la main à la latino. Callie sortit immédiatement de sa létargie, se forçant à reprendre contenance, elle lui rendit son salut. Quand elle se retourna vers Mark, celui-ci la fixait, soupçonneux._

Mark: **J'ai vu que tu commençais à te lier d'amitié avec Arizona Robbins, tu vas être sa promotrice si j'ai bien compris ?**

Callie légèrement mal à l'aise: **Oui, c'est ça ! Du coup, c'est vrai que je parle plus avec elle qu'avec le reste des élèves mais ça reste une élève, je ne me lie pas d'amitié avec...**

Mark: **Oh ça va, tu peux laisser tomber ton baratin avec moi. D'ailleurs retire moi cet air coupable de ton visage, t'as rien fais mal. On a tous été plus proche de certains élèves que d'autres et puis c'est une dernière année, dans 9 mois elle est médecin comme nous tous !**

Callie: **Oui mais... C'est pas très prof...**

Mark: **Pas de blabla sur le professionnalisme. Les règles de non fraternité c'est bien joli en théorie mais en pratique, tant que ça n'interfère pas dans ton travail, je vois pas où est le problème.**

Callie sourit timidement: **T'as raison...**

Mark: **Bon maintenant que j'en ai finis avec le grand discours, juste entre nous, elle danse bien la blondinette ? Parce que quand je la vois là comme ça, je me dis quand même que c'est un fameux gâchis son homosexualité.  
**  
 _Callie fit la choquée et lui donna un tape derrière la tête._

Callie: **Ca va aller de parler de mes élèves comme ça !** _Puis se radoucissant._ **Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, la réponse est oui** , _Et pour entrer dans son jeu ajouta d'un air coquin_ , **Tu ne t'imagine même pas à quel point...**

-

 **Ari ? T'avais pas dit que tu devais rendre un travail à 11h ?**

 _Tim était entré à moitié réveillé dans la chambre de sa soeur, celle-ci était vautrée au milieu de ses oreillers, l'esprit complètement embrumé par la soirée du jour précédent._

Arizona: **Gnouuiii pourquoi il est quelle heure ?**

Tim: **10h53**

 _L'information mit quelques secondes à être réellement intégrée mais la réaction fut quasiment immédiate, elle se releva en sursaut et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle eut juste le temps de passer un gant de toilette sur son visage et de se laver les dents avant d'attraper son travail et de foncer vers le bureau du docteur Webber._  
 _Il ne lui restait plus que 4 minutes pour atteindre l'université et rendre son travail au professeur. Ellle descendit les escaliers en trombe, traversa le parc en petite foulée et fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration à l'entrée de l'université. Son état confirmait ce qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps, il était vraiment temps qu'elle se remette au sport, elle n'avait plus aucune condition physique. La jolie blonde jeta rapidement un regard à sa montre, il lui restait 4 minutes. C'est bon, elle était sauvée, le bureau était à 30 secondes de l'entrée. Elle entra donc à son aise dans le bâtiment et rejoignit la foule entassée devant le petit bureau de l'éminent professeur. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Arizona se rappela qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer. Elle était donc vêtue d'un short très court normalement destiné à être utilisé comme pyjama et d'une chemise. Arizona haussa les épaules d'un air blasé et se dirigea vers Alex, ignorant les regards insistants._

Alex: **Hé bien dis donc, t'as cru que c'était un examen médical que t'es venue directement en sous-vêtement ?**

Arizona: **Haha très drôle petit plaisantin ! J'ai faillit ne pas arrivé à l'heure, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer**

Alex: **Ah j'avais remarqué ça**

Arizona: **Oui bon ça va on a compris ! C'est pas ça l'important, le truc c'est surtout que tu es là et que tu n'as même pas pensé à me réveiller !**

Alex: **Calmos blondinette, je ne t'ai pas réveillée parce que je ne suis pas rentré à l'appartement cette nuit... Et avant que tu ne t'emballes davantage, je n'étais pas avec une fille. Je dormais chez Jackson, il était en pleine crise de nerf...**

 _Avant qu'Arizona puisse répliquer qu'il aurait quand même pû la prévenir, un homme grand et imposant sortit de son bureau, imposant directement le silence dans le couloir._

Richard Webber: **Bien ! Déposez vos travaux sur la pile et signez à côté de votre nom dans la liste. Une fois que c'est fait, vous pouvez disposer. Les notes vous seront communiquées par mail comme d'habitude.**

 _Arizona essaya de se planquer dans la foule afin que le fameux professeur ne remarque pas sa tenue vraiment peu adaptée à une élève universitaire... Alex lui s'amusait à faire des blagues en parlant bien fort, espérant ainsi qu'elle se fasse repérée par Webber. Arizona le fusillait du regard mais ça ne faisait que renforcer son amusement. Lorsque leur travail fut rendu, les deux amis papotèrent avec Mérédith qui leur présenta sa petite soeur, une jolie brune de deuxième année qui venait d'arriver depuis seulement quelques jours. Elle s'appelait Lexie et elle était plutôt jolie, d'ailleurs Arizona remarqua directement le regard de carnassier d'Alex posé sur elle. Mérédith leur expliqua qu'elle avait cours et leur demanda s'ils voulaient bien lui faire visiter la cafétéria. Arizona souhaitait juste rentrer chez elle se changer et au vu des petits signes que lui lançait Alex, il espérait pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Lexie donc... Un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage d'Arizona, elle tenait sa vengeance contre Alex._

Arizona: **Avec plaisir ! Viens Lexie, je t'y emmène...**

Alex: **Tu ne devais pas aller t'habiller toi ?**

Arizona: **Figure toi que de façon étonnante, je commence à apprécier cette tenue, elle me donne un air sauvage, j'aime bien ! Et puis si les gens veulent mater, qu'ils se fassent plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas**

Alex la fusilla du regard et lui souffla: **Je vais te tuer**

Arizona: **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid très cher !**

 _Ils entrèrent en papotant joyeusement dans la cafétéria, Alex essayait d'attirer l'attention de Lexie mais Arizona ne lui laissait jamais le champ complètement libre. Une fois dans la cafétéria, elle aperçut la splendide latino et son coeur se serra. Elle sentit le regard du Dr Torres sur ses jambes et elle se sentit rougir. Elle aurait évidemment préféré qu'elle ne la voit pas dans cette tenue à l'unif parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'être une sorte de dépravée se baladant en mini short en plein mois d'Octobre... Une fois qu'Arizona avait aperçut la splendide prof, elle avait complètement perdu le fil de la discussion, avec la proximité de cette femme, elle était incapable de tenir un discours cohérent. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller parler avec elle mais se retint, se contentant d'un petit geste de la main. Hier, elle avait dansé avec elle, elle lui avait même déposé un bisous sur la joue... Aujourd'hui, elle devait se contenter d'un simple salut de la main, la vie était vraiment cruelle parfois..._


	7. Croissants et rapprochement

_**« Ola Dr Torres, J'arriverai un tout petit peu en retard mais ne vous inquiétez pas je mets tous mes talents de courses et des dérapages à votre service et j'arrive au plus vite si je ne percute personne dans le couloir »**_  
 _  
_  
 _Callie ne pût s'empêcher de rire toute seule en lisant le sms que venait de lui envoyer Arizona. Evidemment qu'elle arriverait en retard, comme lors de toutes leurs réunions mais elle réussirait à se faire pardonner en amenant un croissant ou une pâtisserie... Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elles se voyaient quasiment tous les jours pour avancer sur le mémoire d'Arizona et le constat était vraiment effrayant. Elles n'avançaient vraiment pas, préférant papoter que de travailler. Elles avaient toujours remis au lendemain le travail à faire. Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs fait leurs petites habitudes. Arizona arrivait 10 minutes en retard mais toujours accompagnée d'une nouvelles pâtisserie provenant de boulangeries variées. Ensuite, elles débattaient de leur classement, destiné à élire la meilleure boulangerie de Baltimore. Arizona enchainait avec une de ses 150 histoires de vie hilarantes, ce qui les occupaient pour le quart d'heure suivant. Callie se laissait ensuite aller à parler d'un cas spectaculaire qu'elle avait pu traiter et elles passaient le reste de la réunion à en discuter passionnément. Ca c'était dans le meilleur des cas... Si il avait fallut résumé ces réunions, il aurait suffit de dire qu'elles ne faisaient donc que de se voir pour papoter, ce qui ne déplaisait finalement à aucune des deux. Callie aurait évidemment pu prendre les choses en main pour qu'elles travaillent mieux mais elle n'en avait en fait aucune envie car elle adorait ces petites réunions._

 _Cette fois, Callie avait décidé d'offrir les cafés qu'elle avait été cherché le matin même. Elle commença a boire le sien en réfléchissant à sa nouvelle vie à Hopkins. La latino avait fini par trouver sa place à Baltimore et elle commençait vraiment à apprécier la vie ici qui était facile et agréable. Elle mangeait avec Addison et Mark, passait ses temps libres avec le chirurgien esthétique ou en réunion avec Arizona, elle allait boire un verre de temps à autre avec les autres professeurs. Ils n'avaient plus été dans le bar des étudiants mais l'ambiance était tout de même bien présente._

 _Arizona débarqua dans le bureau du Dr Torres, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle entra sans même frapper, sortant la latino de ses pensées. Le bureau était petit mais la blondinette s'était habituée, elle lança sa veste sur la chaise disposée en face de celle de la brune. Entre elles se trouvaient un bureau sur lequel ne reposait qu'une photo de ses parents, pas de petits ami, Arizona l'avait déjà remarqué. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines de livres de médecines et une seule fenêtre illuminait la pièce, elle se trouvait à côté du bureau. Callie avait peu personnalisé son bureau, seul quelques photos avec le professeur Sloan et Montgoméry ou quelques cartes postales disposées près de ses dossiers prouvaient que ce bureau était bien le sien._

Arizona pleine d'entrain: **Bonjour Bonjour ! C'est une bonne journée pour bosser aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs on va être d'une humeur géniale, parce que j'ai pris des croissants dans la boulangerie de l'autre côté de la ville, celle où les tartelettes étaient super bonnes !**

Callie: **Parfait ça ! Moi j'ai amener de quoi nous hydrater pendant la dégustation !**

 _Elles commencèrent à manger en papotant joyeusement. Callie appréciait de pouvoir discuter de sa passion aussi ouvertement avec un élève. C'était forcément agréable de se sentir comprise et écoutée. Elle se lança dans l'explication d'une de ses opérations les plus compliquée et pratiquée sur une fille de 2 ans. Arizona l'écoutait attentivement posant des questions techniques aux moments opportuns. La jolie blonde déplaça sa chaise à côté de celle de la jeune prof pour mieux voir les documents qu'elle lui présentait. Arizona se régalait de cette proximité. La présence seule de la latino suffisait à faire naitre des frissons dans tout son corps et battre son coeur plus vite. Elle savourait ces quelques moments où leurs mains s'effleuraient, elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne plus vivre que pour ces instants là... Elles auraient pu rester dans ce petit bureau toute la journée, unie par leur passion pour la chirurgie; mais Callie avait cours après et c'était justement avec les dernières années..._  
 _  
_  
 _Arizona s'était avancée près de Callie pour mieux lire un terme du dossier, elle avait presque sa tête sur son épaule. Callie retint son souffle. Cette proximité la mettait dans tous ses états et elle avait du mal à se concentrer quand Arizona était si proche d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle près de son visage. Si l'élève ne reprenait pas rapidement sa place, Callie allait assurément faire un infar' tellement son coeur battait à tout rompre. Lorsqu'Arizona reprit sa place, Callie pût à nouveau respirer normalement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa montre, il était temps de se diriger vers l'amphi..._  
 _  
_  
 _Aujourd'hui, elle donnait un cours spécial. Elle allait permettre aux dernières années de s'exercer à la pratique dans un atelier en laboratoire. Il lui fallait donc le temps de préparer le matériel. Arizona proposa joyeusement d'aider le professeur à installer de quoi faire son expérience. La latino accepta évidemment. D'abord parce qu'elle adorait la présence de la jolie blonde a ses côtés mais aussi parce que l'élève devait de toute façon prendre part à ce cours. Les deux femmes poursuivirent donc leur discussion jusqu'au labo et commencèrent à installer le matériel en suivant scrupuleusement les ordres de Callie. Arizona ne pouvait faire taire sa curiosité et ne cessait d'interroger la splendide brune sur l'expérience du jour. Le Dr Torres prit un malin plaisir à laisser planer le mystère, ne lui laissant comme indice que les différents composants posés sur chaque table._

Arizona : **Allez dites moi ! Si y a de l'O2 je suppose que ça va être une culture ?**

Callie: **Ahh j'aimerais répondre à cette question mais je ne peux pas !**

Arizona : **Pfff, menteuse ! Vous jubilez de me voir me torturer comme ça, je le vois bien !**

 _Arizona installait le dernier bec bunzen quand celui-ci se décomposa dans ses mains. Une des visse principale était apparemment tombée et tous les éléments se faisaient la malle._

 **Arizona: Et M****e !**

 _La latino accourut pour l'aider tandis qu'Arizona gardait ses mains serrées autour du bec, espérant garder les derniers éléments rattachés ensemble. Callie retrouva rapidement la toute petite visse et s'approcha d'Arizona. Le bec était placé sur la table et ne pouvait être déplacé sous peine de se décomposer en mille morceaux. La blonde avait plaqué ses deux mains sur l'appareil essayant de tout garder en un seul morceau. Le Dr Torres devait juste s'approcher au maximum du bec ( et par conséquent d'Arizona), trouver l'embout et replacer la visse. L'idée d'être aussi proche de la jolie blonde déstabilisa légèrement la latino mais de toute façon, elle n'avait de pas le choix... D'un pas décidé, elle se plaça donc à côté de l'élève. Leur marge de manoeuvre était tellement restreinte que leurs deux corps étaient vraiment collés l'un à l'autre. Arizona sentait le souffle de Callie sur ses mains. Le professeur avait approché son visage au maximum pour repérer le trou de la visse. Du coup, sa poitrine frôlait les bras de la blondinette et son odeur l'envahissait complètement. L'opération dura un certain temps mais quand enfin Callie parvint à replacer la visse, elles laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement, elles avaient éviter le pire ! Callie se redressa mais ne bougea quasiment pas. Leurs corps étaient toujours aussi proches mais elles se regardaient à présent dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs plantés dans les yeux bleus. Elles ne voulaient pas y mettre fin. Impossible d'expliquer si c'était cette proximité, l'odeur de la latino qui l'envahissait, toutes ses réunions avec elle ou juste ce regard mais à ce moment là, Arizona ne réfléchit plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie brune._


	8. Compétition

_Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se fût l'explosion. Arizona sentit tout son corps s'animer. Tout semblait plus fort, plus prenant. La brune était là, elle sentait sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur... Arizona priait de toutes ses forces pour que la latino lui rende son baiser. Après quelques secondes, les lèvres de la brune s'animèrent, se mouvant en harmonie. Cette réponse eut pour effet de renforcer l'ardeur d'Arizona qui passa délicatement une main derrière sa nuque pour maintenir le contact. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent davantage au plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Ce simple baiser la mettait dans un état nouveau. Une chaleur euphorisante l'envahissait complètement. Tout était d'une telle douceur. Sa main glissa dans l'épaisse chevelure noire et finit son parcours contre la joue du professeur. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle en voulait plus mais savait qu'il fallait y aller en douceur. Arizona mit délicatement fin au baiser et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la magnifique latine. Callie semblait légèrement déstabilisée mais elle souriait..._

Arizona: **Waouh... Depuis le temps qu...**

 _La porte s'ouvrit et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent vivement l'une de l'autre. Les élèves n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué car il entrèrent en plaisantant et s'installèrent à leurs tables comme si de rien n'était. Callie semblait légèrement perturbée. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et fit mine de vérifier ses notes mais elle faisait une drôle de tête. Dans un grand bruit, elle laissa tomber une de ses fardes à terre. Elle se fracassa au sol, laissant les feuilles qu'elle contenait s'éparpiller sous les jurons de la latino. Callie entreprit de ramasser grossièrement chaque élément de son cours. Arizona hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha pour l'aider. La blonde était terriblement frustrée de ne pas avoir pu parler du baiser. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pouvoir tirer directement la situation au clair. Maintenant, les deux femmes se torturaient l'esprit pour savoir ce que ce bisous signifiait et attendaient impatiemment la fin du cours pour en parler. Arizona ramassa toutes les feuilles et les tendit au professeur qui la remercia sans un regard. La blonde ignorait ce qu'elle devait comprendre de ce comportement mais il l'inquiétait. Après le bisous, elle était convaincue que le plaisir avait été partagé mais maintenant elle doutait... Et si elle venait de mettre fin à sa relation privilégiée avec le Dr Torres..._

 _Elle aperçut Alex posté derrière une des tables de labo et se dirigea pour travailler avec lui. Il dût remarqué son air dépité parce qu'il la laissa dans ses pensées. Arizona commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle avait osée embrasser sa prof. Une prof qu'elle allait être obligée de recroiser vu que c'est sa promotrice..._

Callie: **Bonjour à tous, comme je vous l'avais dit aujourd'hui, place à la pratique ! Vous avez devant vous tout le matériel qu'il m'a fallut pour créer du cartilage. Il s'agit donc de produire une « culture » osseuse.** _Elle ne pût s'empêcher de regarder brièvement Arizona avec un discret sourire. La blonde avait bien deviné tout à l'heure._ **Ce que je vous propose c'est un concours. Je ne vais pas vous donner les étapes en détail. Vous avez tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin devant vous et voici une feuille de route avec les grandes lignes. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de réfléchir. Pour réussir à produire ce cartilage, il m'a fallut une journée complète mais avec toutes ces indications, 3 heures devraient vous suffire. C'est parti !**

 _Les élèves se ruèrent tous sur leur matériel et commencèrent à s'organiser. Arizona savait qu'avec Alex, ils pourraient aisément gagné. Ils étaient un excellent duo et avaient suffisamment d'esprit critique et réflexif pour trouver la solution. Elle se dirigea vers le bac contenant les tabliers, masques et protections en tout genre._

- **Trop sexy quoi ! Crois moi, je vais tout faire pour la mettre dans mon lit.**

 **-C'est ça oui, rêve toujours !**

 **-Non non je te te jure, j'ai un plan pour me rapprocher d'elle**

 _Arizona jeta un regard aux deux élèves. Elle connaissait le plus petit, il s'appelait Shane mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué le deuxième. Il devait être nouveau... C'était un grand métisse, plutôt musclé, il avait l'air un rien dragueur mais sympa. La blonde attrapa son matériel et celui d'Alex afin de se lancer dans le défi. La blonde avait du mal à se mettre à fond dans l'exercice, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le Dr Torres. Elle lui avait brièvement sourit tout à l'heure, c'était plutôt encourageant..._  
 _Elle aperçut le métisse de tout à l'heure appelé Callie pour lui poser une question. Tandis qu'elle chipote à son microscope, il s'approche et lui raconte ce qui semble être une blague car la latino éclate de rire avant de retourner vers son bureau. Une vague de jalousie envahit Arizona. Et si ? Et si c'était d'elle qu'il parlait tout à l'heure ? De SA latino ! La jolie blonde ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce nouveau rival. Elle aurait aimé lui retirer ce petit sourire satisfait._

Alex: **Sinon, on peut aussi rester là et fusiller du regard ce pauvre gars**

Arizona: **Quoi ?**

Alex: **Arrête de regarder ce type et concentre toi plutôt sur notre défi, je veux qu'on leurs montre à quel point notre team est la meilleure ! D'ailleurs si tu veux impressionner ta latino, c'est peut-être l'occasion.**

 _Arizona le fixa silencieusement, toujours rongée par la jalousie._

Alex: **C'est ça ou je te sers dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu te calme.**

 _Arizona éclata de rire tandis qu'Alex essayait de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une blague entre eux. Ils avaient un jour lu que pour calmer quelqu'un de nerveux, il suffisait de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'a ce qu'il se calme. Depuis chaque fois qu'un des deux râlait, l'autre le serrait dans ses bras le plus fort possible et cela déclenchait toujours des fou rires mémorables. Alex savait à quel point elle détestait être compressé donc il prit un malin plaisir à tenter de la serrer dans ses bras. Arizona hilare le repoussait en le frappant avec un des livres._

Arizona: **Eloigne tes grosses paluches !**

Alex: **Seulement si tu bosses sérieusement...**

Arizona: **Marché conclut !**

 _Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et Arizona ouvrit vivement son manuel d'ortho. Elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Callie et croisa son regard. Elle l'avait sortit de ses pensées. La blondinette sourit, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps mais en tout cas, la latino la regardait..._

 _Après 2 h de travail acharné, Alex et Arizona arrivèrent enfin à obtenir du cartilage. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie et se sautèrent dans les bras. Callie approcha, gagnée par leur joie et examina leur dernier échantillon._

Callie: **Je pense que nous avons nos gagnants ! Bravo à eux ! Les autres, il vous reste une demi-heure pour réussir l'expérience et finir sur le podium.**

 _Callie serra d'abord la main d'Alex puis celle d'Arizona. Sa peau était douce et chaude; son geste hésitant._

Arizona: **J'aimerais vous parler de mon mémoire après le cours, ce serait possible ?**

 _Arizona avait innocemment gardé sa main dans la sienne en parlant. Elle sentit la latino frémir. Leur regard se croisèrent._

Callie: **E... Evidemment... Il n'y aucun problème.**

 _Quand le cours prit fin, le métisse s'approcha directement Callie. Arizona qui attendait nerveusement pour lui parler approcha un peu pour entendre la discussion. Il lui parlait de son mémoire et de son espoir de l'avoir comme promotrice. La jalousie de toute à l'heure refit son apparition, encore plus violente qu'avant. Elle entendit Callie lui dire qu'elle allait se renseigner et qu'elle le tiendrait au courant de son choix. Arizona avait des envies de meurtres. Quand il retourna enfin vers ses affaires pour partir, la blonde s'approcha de la latino et oublia brièvement toute cette rancoeur: elles allaient enfin pouvoir parler. Arizona scrutait le visage de la jolie brune. Elle semblait plutôt nerveuse et lui offrit d'ailleurs un faible sourire. Avant qu'elles aient pu commencer, un homme entra vivement dans la salle._

 **\- Salut salut Bellissima ! Je viens te chercher pour la réunion et te proposer qu'on aille b...**  
 _Mark remarquant que Callie n'était pas toute seule._ **Je t'attend dehors mais dépêche ! On est déjà en retard...** _Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, occupé à écrire un sms._

 _Callie attrapa légèrement le bras d'Arizona, pour la tirer un peu plus loin et être sure que le chirurgien plastique ne l'entende pas._

Callie: **J'avais complètement oublié la réunion avec les autres professeurs...** _Elle chuchotait précipitamment._ **Ecoute, on en parle demain d'accord ? J'aimerais évidement qu'on en discute aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure ça finira...** _Voyant le visage dépité d'Arizona, elle prit un ton plus doux pour dire._ **Je suis désolée... Mais aujourd'hui on ne sera pas tranquille... Le mieux c'est de se voir demain pour parler.**

 _Arizona réussit à sortir un timide et presque silencieux «_ _ **D'accord**_ _»._

Callie lui sourit timidement: **Passe une bonne soirée ! A demain** !

 _Arizona restait perplexe, elle ne saurait pas dormir cette nuit sans savoir ce que signifiait ce baiser. Cependant, elle restait concentrée sur le positif: Callie lui avait rendu son baiser et avait continuer à lui sourire et à lui parler après... Tout ça annonçait plutôt du positif pour l'avenir... Ce soir là, elle quittait le labo, pleine d'espoir..._


	9. Clarification

_Callie n'écoutait rien du long laïus du directeur. Le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, ses pensées se bousculaient. Evidemment, son cerveau tout entier se consacrait à la jolie blonde. Elle ressassait le baiser, frissonnant devant son intensité. Elle ignorait qu'elle voulait embrasser Arizona jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Une fois que la blonde l'avait embrassé, son corps s'était littéralement enflammé. A cet instant, elle avait compris que cette amitié n'était finalement pas si innocente que ça. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre de la pureté de ses sentiments, il était à présent plutôt clair qu'au fond d'elle, elle désirait Arizona. Cet intérêt qu'elle avait tout de suite éprouvé pour elle, était autre chose que de l'admiration... La chirurgienne adorait la regarder rigoler avec son frère ou avec son meilleur ami. Elle se régalait de ce sourire franc et sincère et pourrait tuer pour le voir tous les jours. Il suffisait de la présence d'Arizona dans le coin pour la déstabiliser. L'enseignante ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce trouble. Etait-ce sa beauté ? Son humour ? Son regard ? son regard... Rien que d'y repenser, la latina frissonnait... Jamais encore elle n'avait été fascinée de cette façon par quelqu'un. C'était un sentiment étrange et inconnu mais un sentiment euphorisant..._

 _Callie n'en revenait pas d'avoir ressentit ça avec une fille. Elle avait toujours été attirée par des hommes. Elle avait biensûr eu de nombreuses amitiés avec des filles mais elle ne les avait jamais trouvé sexy au point de les désirer, de vouloir les prendre dans ses bras, les embrasser. Il semblait clair que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour son élève mais était-elle prête à assumer réellement ? Ca signifiait l'annoncer à ses parents, à ses proches, acceptée d'être jugée, rejetée... Et puis peut-être était-ce juste un fantasme, une passe... Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir une relation sexuelle avec une femme et malgré son désir, elle n'était pas sure d'en être capable. Cette situation était d'autant plus délicate qu'Arizona était son élève. Selon le règlement, Callie avait autorité sur la jeune fille et cette relation était fermement interdite. Si elle venait vraiment a officialiser cette relation, elles devraient gardé le secret jusqu'à la remise des diplômes sous peine de renvoi. La latino était en train de prendre conscience de tout ce que cette relation allait entrainer..._

 _Mark et elle papotèrent mais il remarqua rapidement que Callie était tourmentée. Il décida de ne pas lui mettre la pression , à la place, il fit donc son possible pour lui changer les idées et la ramena ensuite chez elle._

 _Callie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle était complètement perdue. Hier, après le baiser, elle voulait se lancer dans cette nouvelle relation mais ses heures de réflexions l'avaient fait doutée. Elle avait toujours été hétéro et c'était un vrai choc pour elle de réaliser qu'elle s'intéressait à une fille. Cette relation était tellement compliquée... L'enseignante ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, elle devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle devait prendre ses distances le temps de faire le point. Elle attrapa son gsm et envoya un sms à Arizona._

« _**Je suis désolée, je ne saurai pas venir à l'université aujourd'hui, on discutera lundi**_ ».

 _Quand Arizona reçut ce sms, son coeur se serra. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer avec la latino. Elle pensa un instant obtenir son adresse et débarquer chez elle pour l'obliger à lui parler mais réalisa rapidement que cette idée pourrait envenimer la situation. Elle dût se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait passer le week-end entier à se demander ce qu'il allait passer lundi..._

_

 _Arizona fixait le sol, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était appuyée contre la porte du bureau. La latino ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle du week-end, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Arizona avait vraiment passé deux jours terribles et le stress avait gagné en intensité ces dernières heures, elle avait d'ailleurs une tête de déterrée. Malgré ses cernes, la jolie blonde avait soigné sa tenue et son maquillage, quoi qu'il arrive, elle voulait être à son avantage face à Callie. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristiques de ses talons dans le couloir et son coeur s'emballa. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la latino était debout devant elle. Elle ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça de la voir et lui offrit un maigre sourire._

Callie: **Je me doutais que tu n'attendrais pas notre réunion...**

 _Arizona essaya de plaisanter, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Callie était très clairement nerveuse elle aussi, elle mit d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes pour enfin mettre la clé dans la serrure et ouvrir son bureau. La tension était palpable. Rien que de voir la blonde devant elle, Callie sentait remonter tout ses doutes. Elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Le Dr Torres décida de ne pas faire trainer, elle avait déjà trop attendu. A peine étaient-elles entrer dans le bureau qu'elle prit la parole._

Callie: **Déjà, je tenais à te dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à te voir à nouveau. Je me doute que tu as dû te poser beaucoup de questions et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé ça. Pour être complètement sincère, ce baiser m'a vraiment... vraiment chamboulée... J'ai toujours été très « hétéro » et jamais je n'aurais cru apprécier et vouloir embrasser une fille... Je devais prendre un peu de recul et réfléchir à tout ça, mettre mes idées au clair pour décider de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.**

 _Elle s'arrêta un instant pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de la jolie blonde. Leur bleu était toujours aussi profond..._

Callie: **Ecoute, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça n'aille pas plus loin entre nous.** _La sentence était tombée sans criée gare. Arizona eut l'impression qu'on lui serrait le coeur violemment._ **Je veux dire par là que je ne me sens pas prête à me lancer dans une relation aussi compliqué mérite quelqu'un de ton âge qui aura les mêmes attentes que toi, avec qui tu pourras te balader main dans la main dans l'unif, aller chez Joe, quelqu'un que tu pourras présenter à tes amis. Quelqu'un qui s'assumera et qui voudra les mêmes choses que toi. Et hélas ce n'est pas moi... Je suis complètement paumée. Je viens de divorcer, je suis prof et à la base je suis hétéro. Tout ça, c'est trop compliqué...**

 _Arizona sentait sa tristesse se transformer en colère. Si Callie la repoussait, c'est qu'elle n'osait pas..._

Arizona: **Donc le truc c'est même pas que je ne te plaît pas ou que t'as détester ce baiser ?**

Callie en murmurant: **Pas du tout, au contraire...**

Arizona: **Tu veux dire que c'est juste que t'as peur ? Que tu ne veux pas tenter ? T'as peur de quoi, que ça te plaise ?**

 _Callie semblait la supplier du regard._

Callie: **Je t'en supplie, essaye de comprendre... Je suis ta prof, c' est interdit. On se condamnerait à une relation secrète et impossible à gérer pour toi comme pour moi... Je te l'ai dit je me découvre sous un jour nouveau, je ne sais même pas si...**

 _Callie s'arrêta mais Arizona était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez._

Arizona froidement: **Tu ne sais pas quoi ?**

Callie: **Rien, je dis juste que c'est compliqué**

Arizona: **Ecoute t'es en train de mettre fin à quelque chose qui aurait pû être vraiment une belle histoire juste parce que t'as peur, je pense que tu me dois bien un peu de sincérité.**

 _Arizona avait été plus dure que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle regardait Callie perplexe, les yeux de la latino semblaient humides._

Callie: **J'allais dire, je ne sais même pas si ça me plaira, si t'es sincère, si c'est réel...**

 _Ouch. Arizona le prit comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Elle était blessée, furieuse... Elle se dirigea nerveusement vers la porte pour s'en aller puis se ravisa. En se retournant vers la latino pour lui dire sa façon de penser, elle vit son visage. Ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes..._ _Sa tristesse frappa l'étudiante, la calmant légèrement. Ses sentiments étaient complètement contradictoires. D'un côté, l'apparente tristesse de la brune la touchait, au point qu'elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté, elle ressentait aussi cette incroyable colère... La blondinette resta un instant sans rien dire. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait voulut lui répliquer._

Arizona d'un ton amer: **C'est rude à entendre mais au moins t'as été honnête...**

 _Callie avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et pleurait silencieusement. Arizona s'approcha et se plaça face à elle. La jolie brune releva la tête vers elle. Même couverte de larmes, elle restait sublime._

Arizona: **Je trouve ça vraiment triste qu'a 25 ans, t'ai peur de te lancer... Je ne vais pas passer la journée à essayer de te convaincre, t'es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais mais je trouve ça vraiment triste.  
**  
 _Elles se regardèrent silencieusement, Arizona ne savait pas quoi dire, elle lui en voulait de se dégonfler, elle avait l'impression que la latino s'était moquée d'elle depuis le début. Elle se sentait faiblir, ses yeux piquaient et une jolie crise de larme s'annonçait donc elle décida de quitter le petit bureau. Tout avait été dit et elle étouffait à présent dans cet endroit... Elle se releva donc pour partir._

Callie: **Arizona ?**

 _Arizona se retourna une dernière fois en espérant que les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux n'étaient pas trop visibles._

Callie: **C'est peut-être beaucoup demander mais... tu penses qu'on peut malgré tout continuer à se parler ? Comme avant je veux dire...**

Arizona: **Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être un peu trop demandé en effet...  
**  
 _Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle sortit donc précipitamment de la salle. Voilà, c'était fini. Tout le week-end elle avait attendu que les choses soient clarifiées, c'était fait..._


	10. Sécher ses larmes

_Arizona quitta l'université furieuse, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle traversait le bâtiment d'un pas pressé. Elle étouffait dans cet endroit, elle voulait sortir, respirer. Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit l'air frais, elle s'arrêta un instant pour souffler. Callie l'avait repoussé. La latino avait eu peur de se lancer dans cette relation. Elle n'était pas suffisamment sure des sentiments d'Arizona et de ses sentiments pour se lancer. Arizona était en colère, elle lui en voulait de renoncer mais aussi, elle lui en voulait d'avoir attendu autant pour se décider, d'avoir partagé ce baiser avec elle, d'avoir été si complice, de lui avoir donné espoir... Arizona avait l'impression que Callie avait joué avec elle. Elle avait cru avoir une chance. Elle avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'aurait été une histoire avec elle et elle avait adoré ça. Callie lui avait fait découvrir l'intensité. Arizona s'en voulait d'avoir craqué pour sa prof, de s'être laissé allée à espérer, ... C'était toujours la même chose quand elle s'attachait vraiment, elle finissait par souffrir._

 _Sans réfléchir, ses pas la ramenèrent dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'étala dans le divan, laissant les larmes couler sans les retenir. La jolie blonde sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans un mot et la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes sans parler. Ce contact l'apaisait. Elle releva la tête vers Alex._

Arizona: **Merci !**

Alex: **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Mais sache que si pour une fois, tu accepte de te livrer, je suis là hein ! Et sinon, je suis super doué pour serrer les gens dans mes bras...**.

 _Arizona acquiesça en souriant.  
_  
Alex: **Bon ! Je ne sais pas pour toi mais tout ça m'a affamé. Céréales ?**

 _Arizona approuva mollement. Alex se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux bols de céréales. Il lui en tendit un et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le divan pour manger le sien. Il alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à un dessin animé. Ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder les deux personnages se chamailler sous le bruit de leurs céréales. Ce moment était apaisant, Alex ne lui disait rien de réconfortant et n'essayait même pas mais sa présence suffisait. Arizona avait arrêté de pleurer. Une demi heure après, Teddy se joignit à eux, elle se levait seulement et vint s'installer à côté d'Arizona. Alex zappa sur un épisode de la série « Friends ». Il savait qu'Arizona avait toujours adoré ce programme et qu'il la réconfortait à coup sûr. Les trois étudiants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commenter l'épisode, chacun y allant de sa petite remarque._

Alex: **Pfff N'importe quoi ce système de drague, en vrai ça marche jamais, croyez moi !  
**  
Teddy: **Boh, ça à son charme... Je crois que je dirais oui !  
**  
Alex: **N'importe quoi ! C'est gnangnan à mort, en vrai ce genre d'approche quand tu connais une fille depuis 2h, ça fait peur et c'est tout...  
**  
Teddy: **C'est sûr que c'est peut-être un peu trop romantique mais au fond, on est toutes des princesses qui n'attendons que d'être charmée et courtisées.** _ **  
**_  
 _Alex fit semblant de vomir  
_  
Arizona: **Mon dieu seigneur tu deviens vraiment digne d'une fan de Twilight, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es amoureuse...  
**  
 _Teddy rougit légèrement sous le grand rire d'Alex_

Alex: **Allez balance un nom, petite cachotière !  
**  
Teddy: **N'importe quoi !  
**  
Arizona: **Alerte rouge, elle a rougit ! Confirmation de l'info !** _ **  
**_  
 _Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que Teddy leur criait de la fermer. La jolie blonde se sentait bien avec ses deux amis. Elle savait qu'Alex restait à l'appartement pour prendre soin d'elle car ils étaient tous les deux censé être en cours. Elle fut touchée par ce geste. Elle n'avait pas Callie mais elle avait au moins un groupe d'ami fidèle..._

 _Callie essuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses joues couvertes de larmes avant d'aller donner cours. Lorsque Callie avait vu Arizona quitter la salle, elle avait un instant voulut la rattraper, mais à quoi bon... Sa décision était la plus sage, la plus réfléchie même si elle était douloureuse... Elle était triste qu'Arizona ait pris la nouvelle de cette façon et était vraiment désolée de lui causer autant de peine mais finalement, c'était pour son bien._

 _Callie appréhendait son cours avec Arizona, ne sachant pas comment elle gérerait de la voir mais finalement la jolie blonde ne se montra pas. La latino ne l'aperçut pas non plus à la cafétéria ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement._

Mark: **T'as vraiment une tête de déterrée ...**

Callie: **Mouais je sais ... J'ai mal dormi...  
**  
Mark: **J'aurais bien une idée pour que tu dorme mieux mais j'aurais l'air d'un vrai goujat si je te la proposait.  
**  
Callie: **Comme si ça t'empêchait d'habitude !**

Mark: **Hé j'ai changé, je me suis assagit ! Dis bonjour, au nouveau Mark**

Callie: **Le nouveau Mark fait des rechutes apparemment parce que je suis prête à parier que ta solution pour mieux dormir impliquait un lit, toi et moi mais peu de vêtement.**

Mark avec un sourire coupable: **Pas du tout, j'allais te conseiller une tisane**

Callie: **Mais oui biensûr...  
**  
 _C'était la première fois de la journée que Callie souriait.  
_  
...: **Dr Torres ?  
**  
 _Callie se retourna vers Ethan, l'élève de dernière année qui lui avait récemment demandé pour l'avoir comme promotrice. Il s'était timidement approché de la table et la regardait droit dans les yeux._

Ethan: **Je voulais savoir si finalement vous acceptiez de gérer mon mémoire ?**  
 **  
** _Callie ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Arizona et sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement._

Callie: **Heu... Oui... Je me suis renseignée, je peux m'occuper de deux élèves donc il n'y a pas de problème.  
**  
Ethan: **Merci beaucoup ! Les autres vont être trop jaloux parce que vous êtes clairement la meilleure.** _Il lui lança un clin d'oeil qui eut pour effet de mettre la latino mal à l'aise. Il la salua et quitta la salle._

Mark: **Ce petit jeune te drague !**

Callie: **Mouais, j'avais remarqué mais je ne suis pas intéressée...**

Mark: **Boh, il n'y a pas de mal à jouer le jeu et puis ça te détendrait, tu dormirais mieux !**

 _Callie balança une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Mark avant de lui dire de la fermer._

Mark reprenant d'un air plus sérieux: **Non mais plus sérieusement, j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas trop depuis vendredi, tu veux en parler ? C'est lié à la discussion que j'ai interrompu entre Arizona Robbins et toi vendredi passé ?  
**  
 _Callie fut surprise par sa clairvoyance. Elle tenta de prendre un air nonchalant mais elle était nerveuse, ça se voyait.  
_  
Callie: **Boh... Oui et non... On s'est en quelque sorte disputées quoi...**

Mark: **Dispute de BFF, ça doit être dur !**

Callie : **BFF ?**

Mark: **Best Friend Forever**

Callie: **Gnagna hilarant, crétin !**

 _Mark voyait bien que le sujet avait complètement déstabilisé son amie et il était persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'insista pas davantage, quand elle voudrait lui en parler sérieusement, elle le ferait._


	11. Se réconcilier ?

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Callie et Arizona ne se parlaient plus. La jolie blonde avait veillé à limiter ses contacts avec le professeur. Elle avait raté tous ses cours et évitait soigneusement de venir à leurs réunions pour le mémoire. Callie souffrait terriblement de cette absence. Elle lui manquait. Elle réalisait à présent l'importance que l'élève avait pris dans sa vie. Leurs discussions lui manquait, sa présence, son rire, sa bonne humeur, tout lui manquait. Sa vie était redevenue fade et triste, même Addison et Mark ne suffisait pas à la rendre heureuse. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu ce lien, Arizona était devenue une obsession. Elle pensait à elle en permanence, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, si elle était en couple avec une autre fille, si elle était heureuse. La latino jeta un regard à sa montre et se dirigea vivement vers la cafétéria. C'était devenu le seul endroit où elle pouvait l'apercevoir et elle ne ratait aucune occasion. Même si les contacts étaient limités, elle en avait besoin. Callie s'installa et aperçut en effet la magnifique blonde débarquer et papoter joyeusement avec son groupe d'ami. Elle la dévorait des yeux, profitant de chaque seconde en sa présence mais elle remarquait que son sourire était moins franc qu'avant et sa joie moins rayonnante. La latino voulait à tout prix lui parler, croiser son regard. Ses yeux bleu lui manquait..._

Mark s'installa face à elle: **Faut que t'arrête de la bouffer des yeux, ça fait presque peur ! Votre dispute de BFF n'est toujours pas réglée ?  
**  
Callie: **Non pas vraiment, elle m'évite...  
**  
Mark: **Bah fonce ! Coince là maintenant, met les choses à plat et règle le problème parce que ça devient ridicule qu'un prof et son élève s'évite de cette façon**

 _Evidemment Mark ne comprenait pas vraiment l'enjeu mais son conseil n'était peut-être pas si ridicule que ça. Callie se leva et se dirigea vers la table d'Arizona._

Callie: **Arizona, je peux te parler ?**

 _Arizona sursauta au son de sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle la tutoyait en public. Elle se tourna vers son professeur mais se borna à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux._

Arizona: **Je vous écoute.**

 _Tous les élèves de la table s'étaient arrêtés de parler._

Callie: **J'ai éventuellement un cas qui pourrait t'intéresser pour ton mémoire, on pourrait faire une réunion cette semaine pour en parler...**

Arizona: **Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail cette semaine, si vous pouviez m' envoyer le dossier par mail...**

 _Elle avait réussit à l'éviter à nouveau. Mais Callie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot._

Callie: **Pas de problème mais il faudra quand même qu'on se voit prochainement, le sujet doit être rendu pour la semaine prochaine.  
**  
 _Cette dernière nouvelle était complètement fausse mais Arizona n'était pas censée le savoir. Arizona approuva mollement, elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter en permanence..._

Arizona: **On fixe ça quand vous voulez, tenez moi au courant.**

 _Callie avait gagné, elle la salua avant de rejoindre sa place. Elle allait enfin se retrouver à nouveau seule dans une salle avec Arizona. Elle était impatiente mais aussi très très stressée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû accepter que la blonde l'évite, c'était plus simple si elles ne se parlaient plus mais Callie ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle devait la voir, lui parler, tenter de rétablir au moins leur amitié..._

 _Quand Arizona se retrouva devant le bureau de Callie, elle était très stressée. C'était toujours éprouvant pour elle de se retrouver face à sa latino. Elle lui en voulait toujours terriblement mais ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite à sa vue. Chaque rencontre était un combat intérieur. Son coeur lui criait de se battre pour l'avoir et son cerveau lui rappelait qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle souffla un coup pour se calmer et poussa la porte du petit bureau. Comme à son habitude Callie était splendide. Elle lui sourit maladroitement mais Arizona n'était pas décidée à se laisser attendrir. Elle refusait de rétablir « leur amitié », ça aurait été trop facile. Callie avait fait un choix, elle devait assumé jusqu'au bout. Evitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, elle s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle déclara d'un ton lasse._

Arizona: **Je pensais basé mon mémoire sur...**

Callie: **Arizona... on devrait peut-être parler...**

Arizona soupira et reprit comme si de rien n'était: **Je pensais baser mon mémoire sur la maladie infantile des os de verre. Je pense qu'il y a des recherches a faire sur cette maladie et ça combinerai parfaitement la pédiatrie et l'ortho** ** _._**

Callie approuva: **Très bonne idée ! Et on pourrait certainement combiné ça avec mes précédentes recherches pour créer du cartilages. Je crois qu'on pourrait par exemple envisagé une méthode qui utilisera des os sains constitués en culture.  
**  
 _Arizona l'écoutait attentivement, oubliant un instant toute sa colère et tristesse.  
_  
Arizona: **Exactement ! Et je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait également travailler avec des greffes directes !**

 _En se laissant emporter par son enthousiasme, Arizona s'était déridée._

Callie: **C'est un projet ambitieux mais ça me tente bien !**

Arizona: **Oui, ce sera beaucoup de travail mais le challenge en vaut la peine. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour cette maladie...**

 _Arizona souriait largement maintenant, elle croisa d'ailleurs le regard de Callie avant de se rappeler de ses griefs et d'ainsi détourner les yeux au plus vite. Elle reprit une mine sombre et s'apprêtait à partir._

Arizona: **Bon si vous êtes d'accord alors, nous nous reverrons quand j'aurais avancé davantage.**

Callie: **Arizona...**

 _Arizona se leva et se dirigea vivement vers la porte._

Arizona: **Aurevoir Dr Torres !**

Callie: **Arizona... Je suis vraiment désolée...**

 _Elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle l'avait entendu car la jolie blonde venait de sortir, pressée de quitter de l'endroit, Callie finit sa phrase plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune fille._

Callie: **On devrait rester amies...  
**  
 _Arizona se ravisa et revint dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de Callie en plantant ses yeux bleu dans ceux de la latino. Callie n'osait plus respirer, son coeur battait à tout rompre face à cette proximité inattendue._

Arizona: **J'ai assez d'amies comme ça.  
**  
 _Arizona quitta définitivement la salle laissant une Callie complètement déprimée..._


	12. Tourner la page ?

Alex: **Pas cap d'arriver avant moi en bas de l'amphi en passant par les sièges.**

 _Arizona le regarda perplexe. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée déprimée à l'appart, son ami ne cessait de lui lancer des défis débiles afin de l'occuper et de la booster. Il savait qu'elle avait l'esprit de compétition et qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de challenges ridicules. Les deux amis étaient en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Devant eux se trouvaient donc un vingtaines de rangées de sièges. Deux escaliers disposés sur les côtés permettaient normalement de rejoindre la porte et l'estrade située en bas mais les utiliser était nettement moins marrant que de grimper par dessus les sièges. Les deux amis étaient encore seuls dans la salle mais ça n'allait pas durer, s'ils voulaient réaliser leur défi, ils devaient se dépêcher. Un sourire grandit sur le visage d'Arizona quand elle se tourna vers Alex.  
_  
Arizona: **Challenge accepted !**

 _Sans attendre davantage, elle se jeta en avant. Elle sauta par dessus la première rangée puis s'emmêla les pieds et les mains, ça ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle se contentait finalement de se laisser glisser d'une rangée à l'autre en rigolant. Alex était plus massif et il semblait avoir plus de mal. Arizona sentit une main serrer sa cheville, son adversaire la maintenait derrière lui. La course vira à une sorte de catch parce que la blonde était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire et grimpa sur le dos d'Alex. Il fut surpris de son poids et bascula en avant. Leur lutte dura quelques secondes et ils atteignirent finalement le sol de l'amphithéâtre accrochés l'un à l'autre._

Alex: **Le premier a toucher le bureau a gagné !**

 _Arizona tentait de résister tant bien que mal mais avec sa force, il se débarrassa d'elle et sauta sur le bureau en criant de joie. Lorsque Arizona releva la tête, elle aperçut Callie et Ethan, son coeur s'emballa. Ils étaient apparemment arrivés ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre car ils semblaient avoir été interrompus dans une discussion. Callie rigolait de la scène qu'elle venait de voir. Arizona sentait son regard sur elle mais refusait de lui rendre sa marque d'attention. Elle avait fait son choix et c'est tout. Et puis surtout, elle n'était pas sure de résister davantage si elle revoyait ses magnifiques yeux noirs... Alex rougit légèrement d'avoir été vu par Callie et rejoignit la jolie blonde avant de reprendre leur place de cours._

Alex: **Pfiou heureusement qu'elle est cool, on aurait pu se choper un avertissement sur le coup...**

 _Arizona l'écoutait à peine. Elle avait le regard fixé sur Ethan qui parlait avec Callie près de son bureau. Elle sentait un profonde haine naitre en elle à la vue de ce type en train de parler à sa latino. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 jours que Callie et elle avait coupé les ponts. Arizona avait recommencé à venir en cours mais elle s'installait désormais tout au fond et évitait d'intervenir ou de commenter. Sa place au premier rang avait été récupérée par Ethan qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire remarquer en cours. Il trouvait également toujours une bonne excuse pour rester à la fin et parler seul avec la splendide professeur. La blonde y voyait clair dans son jeu et il la rendait complètement folle. Rien que d'imaginer Callie dans les bras de ce débile, lui donnait des nausées. Ethan ne cessait de crier à tout le monde qu'il allait bientôt conclure avec la super sexy professeur d'ortho, ce qui rendait à chaque fois Arizona furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours attirée par la latino. Ses pensées étaient toujours complètement centrées sur la jolie brune et son trouble en sa présence était toujours là. Chaque cours était un supplice car non seulement elle devait assister au jeu de séduction d'Ethan, mais en plus, elle devait résister à sa furieuse envie de la regarder, de lui parler, de la toucher. Le baiser qu'elles avaient partagé avait éveillé en elle des sentiments inconnus mais vachement tenaces. Parfois, elle était à deux doigts de se jeter sur sa prof et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour la faire changer d'avis. Mais chaque fois, leur discussion lui revenait en tête et elle renonçait, plongeant à nouveau dans la colère pour atténuer la douleur._

Callie: **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, demain nous entamerons le chapitre 10, pensez à réviser les bases sur le cancer osseux infantile...**

 _Ethan se précipita vers elle. Arizona qui rangeait ses affaires, ralentit l'allure, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec elle. Il lui montrait une feuille et vint se placer derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il était bien trop proche, la jolie blonde sentait monter une telle haine qu'elle ne put rester plus. Elle balança rageusement son sac sur son dos et fonça passer ses nerfs ailleurs. Callie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Arizona qui quittait la salle apparemment contrariée. La latino ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'épier. Elle lui manquait terriblement et même le simple fait de la voir plaisanter avec Alex Karev, suffisait actuellement à son bonheur. La prof n'en pouvait plus d'Ethan qui la collait en permanence, elle fut donc soulagée quand elle aperçut Mark qui venait la chercher. Elle avait enfin accepté son invitation pour aller boire un verre. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait plus la tête à la fête mais si elle ne se forçait pas, elle ne sortirait plus jamais de chez elle._

 _Ils se rendirent donc à leur petit bar habituel et enchainèrent les téquilas jusqu'à ce qu'Addison les rejoignit. Elle débarqua avec son mec actuel, un psychologue et un ami à lui. L'ami en question était un homme plutôt baraqué et mignon, il montra directement beaucoup d'intérêt à Callie. Il finit par lui offrir un verre et il lui proposa de sortir quelques instants du bar pour discuter. La latino voyait bien son jeu de séduction mais l'acceptait, elle devait tourner la page. Il était pompier, mignon et sympathique mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie d'une histoire avec lui. Addison lui avait soufflé de foncer mais elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue. Une fois dehors, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Callie ne le repoussa pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes mais la jolie brune ne ressentit rien... Ces lèvres n'étaient pas assez douces, pas assez... Le visage d'Arizona vint s'imprimer dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression de la tromper. Elle ne voulait même pas embrasser ce type ou mieux le connaitre, elle s'en foutait. Elle le repoussa vivement et prit le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser lui, elle voulait les lèvres d'Arizona..._

Callie: **Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas prête... Ecoute entre nous, ça ne va pas le faire, je suis vraiment désolée, tu es très sympa et genre vraiment beau mais, ça n'ira pas...**

 _Elle s'excusa à nouveau et rejoignit vivement sa table. Comment devait-elle interpréter son refus de passer à autre chose_ ...


	13. Vin et câlin

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ou vos petits messages, c'est toujours sympa à lire et ça motive :)  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _Arizona sautillait à cloche pied en se battant avec son jeans noir. Jetant un regard dans le miroir, elle enfila un chemisier bleu qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux. Elle se préparait pour aller chez Joe. On était lundi, elle n'était plus sortie avec aucune fille depuis plus d'un mois et elle devait vraiment se remettre en selle pour aller mieux. Elle achevait sa tenue en chaussant des hauts talons quand Teddy débarqua dans sa chambre._

Teddy: **Wahou t'es sublime ! Je ne sais pas qui t'essaye de séduire mais elle ne pourra que craquer...**

Arizona: **Aujourd'hui, je veux toutes les faire craquer !**

Teddy: **Hé ben, t'es bien partie... Je ne sais pas qui t'essaye de faire regretter, mais celle dont tu veux te consoler va s'en mordre les doigts crois moi** ! _Conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil  
_  
 _Teddy la connaissait trop bien..._

 _Le groupe se réunissait d'abord dans leur appartement pour une pré soirée. Ils avaient mis des bouteilles de vin au frais et avaient sortis quelques paquets de chips. Mérédith et Derek arrivèrent les premiers mais furent vite rejoint par Jackson, April, Crisitina, Owen ( son nouveau mec) et Lexie, la soeur de Mérédith. Le joyeux petit groupe leva son verre à « une soirée exceptionnelle »._

 _Callie montait difficilement dans la voiture de Mark, tentant de s'en sortir avec sa robe et ses talons. Il l'avait attendu une bonne demi-heure car elle avait refusé de le rejoindre tant qu'elle n'était pas parfaitement prête. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps sur son look et avait finalement opté pour une robe noire, fendue à la cuisse. Cette fois, elle avait accepté l'invitation de Mark car c'était lundi et qu'ils sortaient systématiquement chez Joe, la bar des étudiants. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'Arizona y soit. Dès qu'elle entra elle scruta l'endroit mais ne l'aperçut pas dans le bar et ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. La soirée commença rapidement, ils se burent deux ou trois téquila avec Mark en papotant joyeusement. Callie appréciait le moment mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la porte d'entrée pour voir si sa jolie blonde daignait venir ce soir. Quand la latino aperçut Alex Karev, elle eut du mal a contenir la boule de stress qui l'envahit. Elle scrutait chaque visage et aperçut finalement sa magnifique élève. Elle était vraiment sexy et elle rayonnait. Callie sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle la vit rigoler. Son sourire lui avait manqué... La petite brune qui suivait Arizona regarda vers la table des professeurs et lança un petit signe de main. Callie se tourna, perplexe vers Mark qui souriait largement en lui rendant son salut._

Callie: **Attend j'ai raté un truc, il se passe quoi entre toi et cette petite ?**

Mark: **C'est Lexie Grey, tu te souviens ? J'étais sorti avec elle lors d'une soirée... Hé ben, je ne sais plus vraiment comment mais on s'est revu et je crois vraiment qu'elle me plaît ! Sauf que c'est une élève de deuxième et qu'on a au moins 15 ans de différence. Du coup, j'ai mis fin à nos « petites rencontres » mais c'est hyper dur.**

Callie: **Pourquoi tu te limite, tu devrais vivre cette relation ! Au pire ça marche pas, ben tant pis, mais c'est vraiment con d'arrêter juste pour une histoire d'âge...**

Mark: **C'est surtout que c'est vraiment une chouette fille, je ne veux pas la blesser... Je ne suis pas vraiment un type pour elle.**

Callie: **Mark, t'es un type génial, fais toi confiance, tu mérite d'être heureux. Peut-être que le bonheur ne durera qu'un mois avec elle, tu ne peux pas le savoir mais au moins t'auras essayer et tu n'auras pas de regrets...**

Mark réfléchit un instant avant de se lever: **T'as raison ! On a qu'une seule vie**

 _Il fit mine de sortir innocemment du bar et lança un regard complice à son nouveau coup de coeur. Lexie sembla comprendre directement car elle s'excusa à ses amis et quitta la bar à sa suite. La latino réfléchissait au discours qu'elle venait de tenir à Mark. Pour donner des conseils, elle était parfaite mais pour les appliquer... Elle fixait Arizona un peu plus loin. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'elles ne se parlaient plus mais elle continuait de penser à elle tous les jours. Son affection pour la jeune fille n'était peut-être pas une passe... Une rousse plutôt sexy venait de s'approcher de la jolie blonde. Elle était très tactile, ce qui dérangea Callie. Elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un d'autre avec Arizona. Et surtout, Callie ne voulait de personne d'autre qu'Arizona avec elle. La latino ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'imposait ça. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait Arizona. Elle désirait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait... La fille près d'Arizona avait sa main sur son bras ce qui rendait Callie folle de jalousie. Buvant un nouveau verre de tequila pour se calmer, elle surveillait la magnifique blonde, assistant impuissante à un léger rapprochement avec la fille sexy. Quand enfin Arizona se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Callie la suivit. Elle se sentait sure d'elle, décidée, invincible. Quand elle ouvrit la porte sur Arizona en train de se laver les mains, elle crut que son coeur allait exploser._

Arizona: **Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dis**

 _Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, Callie se jeta sur ses lèvres. Son corps collé à celui de la jolie blonde, la main derrière sa nuque. Les quelques forces qu'Arizona avait déployé pour la rejeter s'effritèrent à son contact et elle lui rendit passionnément son baiser. C'était sauvage, violent, passionnel. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se caressaient, se mordaient... Vint le tour des langues, c'est Arizona qui prit l'initiative mais Callie en fut ravie. Leur baiser gagna en intensité et en désir. La Latino plaqua la jolie blonde contre la porte. Leurs corps étaient collés dans une sorte de danse langoureuse tandis que leurs mains se découvraient. L'élève avait le corps et le coeur en feu. Callie était partout. Son odeur et sa chaleur l'envahissait, ses mains la caressait. La latino quitta un instant les lèvres de la blonde pour descendre doucement vers sa nuque et y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Arizona murmura:_ _ **Tu ne voulais pas qu'on redevienne juste amies ?**_ _Callie sourit et s'approcha de son oreille avant de chuchoter:_ _ **J'ai déjà assez d'amies**_ _. Elle recommença à embrasser sa nuque, descendant de plus en plus vers sa poitrine. Arizona rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui laisser accès à son cou quand ses idées se remirent complètement en place. Elle retira directement sa main de la chevelure brune._

Arizona: **Woh woh woh... Ok stop ! Stop ! Je suis désolée mais attend, pause deux secondes là !**  
 _Se forçant à s'éloigner._ **Waouh, ok deux secondes...** _Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer pour reprendre ses esprits._ **Ca va trop vite, y a deux semaines, tu me repoussais...Je ne suis pas un doudou que tu câline quand tu veux et que tu peux rejeter quand tu n'en veux plus. Je suis un être humain avec un coeur et tu m'a vraiment fait souffrir. Tu m'a repoussé parce que t'avais peur et puis tu m'as ignoré, t'as tourné la page comme ça sans prendre en compte le fait que moi aussi j'avais des sentiments. Et puis, là après deux semaines sans se parler, tu te jette sur moi. Ca signifie quoi ? On est censé s'envoyer en l'air ici et puis quoi ? Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir, ok ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai été un coup d'un soir pendant longtemps mais je ne veux plus. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ne me contenterai pas d'une nuit. Je te veux entièrement. J'ai des sentiments pour toi... depuis le début... Ce n'est pas que physique, j'aime tout de toi. J'aime ta façon de me regarder, de rire en rejetant la tête, de mordre ta lèvre en te concentrant. Je veux essayer le pack complet: la vie à deux, la vraie relation, pas juste une histoire de cul dans un bar...Il y a 15 jours, tu ne te sentais pas prête, je l'ai respecter mais s'il te plaît ne joue pas avec moi. Quand on ira plus loin, je veux que ce soit parce que tu es prête à t'engager vraiment avec moi. Tu ne te rend pas compte qu'en me repoussant tu m'a vraiment blessée et là tu continue...**

 _Elles se regardèrent longuement. Arizona avait tombé le masque. Son visage laissait paraitre toute la tristesse et la douleur qu'elle avait accumulé cette dernière semaine. Callie était surprise, touchée, elle ne savait pas répondre. Elle avait honte maintenant de son comportement et quand Arizona s'en alla, elle ne la poursuivit pas. La blonde avait raison..._  
 _  
Callie rejoignit sa table dépitée. Addison se moqua de ses cheveux complètement décoiffés mais elle se tu lorsqu'elle remarqua ses yeux de devenir légèrement humides. La latino regarda rapidement vers la table d'étudiants mais ne vit pas d'Arizona. Elle saisit son gsm et tapota rapidement sur les touches._

 ** _« Je suis désolée, pour tout. Quand je t'ai rejeté, c'était nouveau et j'étais perdue. Aujourd'hui, je sais enfin ce que je veux, c'est toi ! Je n'aurais pas dû me jeter sur toi de cette façon. Je ne veux plus te blesser et je veux davantage pour nous qu'un coup d'un soir. Je te veux entièrement et exclusivement.»_**

 _Arizona reçut le sms alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à l'appart. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser de joie. Elle relut plusieurs fois le sms avant de répondre._  
 ** _« T'es toujours au bar ? »_**  
 ** _« Non, je viens de rentrer chez moi, pourquoi ? »_**  
 ** _« J'avais envie de te voir et de te parler maintenant, j'en ai marre de tout le temps attendre »_**  
 ** _« 21 Baxton Street ( dernier étage) J'ai du vin au frais »_**  
 _  
Sans attendre davantage, Arizona enfourcha son scooter pour foncer chez Callie. Elle arriva dans un immense immeuble. Et c'est le coeur battant à tout rompre qu'elle grimpa les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Ca aurait été plus rapide de prendre l'ascenseur mais elle avait besoin de se calmer. Une fois dans le couloir, elle aperçut une unique porte pour l'étage et sonna. Après seulement deux secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Callie. Elles se regardèrent un instant sans parler, se bouffant allègrement des yeux. Depuis leur dispute, Arizona s'était empêchée d'observer la charmante latino et elle apprécia donc d'enfin pouvoir l'admirer à nouveau. La jolie blonde voulait juste profiter de ce moment. Elle s'avança doucement de la belle latino et posa un chaste baiser sur sa joue._

Arizona: **A partir de maintenant, je te propose qu'on prenne notre temps...**

 _Callie en voulait plus. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait Arizona, elle espérait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser jusqu'a plus soif, ce petit bisous était frustrant... Mais elle comprenait la situation et acquiesça en la faisant entrer. Son appartement était splendide. Il était grand et lumineux. Le salon possédait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur les lumières de la ville._

Arizona: **T'as braqué une banque avant d'emménager ici ?**

Callie rigola à la blague mais expliqua plus sérieusement: **Mon père a les moyens et il aime bien en faire trop... Personnellement, je préfère les petits appart' avec une âme mais je suis partie super vite de New-York et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher et de comparer. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait un ami qui louait quelque chose sur Baltimore et j'ai foncé...**

Arizona: **Je te montrerai une fois le mien, si tu aimes les petits trucs avec une âme tu vas être servie, on est 4 dans un petit kot universitaire et l'âme est présente dans notre bordel.**

 _Callie sourit et alla leur servir deux verres de vins. Le silence qui s'était installé était presque reposant. Arizona s'installa dans le divan en attendant que la jolie latino revienne. Callie lui tendit une coupe et s'installa à côté d'elle. La blonde voulait aller droit au but et jouer cartes sur table, elle attaqua donc directement le sujet sensible._

Arizona: **Tu m'as blessée et pourtant chaque cellule de mon corps me crie de te faire confiance et de te pardonner...** _Elle se tourna vers Callie pour la regarder dans les yeux._ **Mon coeur veut te dire oui mais mon cerveau me crie que ce serait plus prudent de rester loin de toi...**

Callie: **Je sais ce que c'est de gérer une opposition entre son coeur et son cerveau...**

Arizona lui sourit : **J'ai juste besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance...  
**  
Callie: J **e vais être là, on va prendre notre temps et je vais te montrer que je suis sure de moi et que je te veux.**

 _Le coeur d'Arizona se serra à ses mots._

Arizona: **Et moi, je vais te montrer que t'as bien fait d'oser te lancer !**

 _Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le divan et enchainèrent les verres de vin en discutant de tout et de rien. Elles évitaient de se toucher car elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il était important de prendre le temps et d'y aller doucement mais c'était un vrai supplice. Elles finirent par mettre un DVD: « Le journal de Bridget Jones » et Callie vint timidement se lover dans les bras de la jolie blonde au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Elle pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, son odeur la possédait totalement. Arizona posa doucement sa tête contre celle de la brune et elle profitèrent de ce moment tout simple ensemble. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elles mirent fin à leur petite soirée, Callie proposa à Arizona de rester dormir mais l'élève refusa poliment préférant rentrer chez elle. Elle quitta donc l'appartement non sans avoir auparavant fait un bisous sur la joue de Callie. La latino n'avait pas caché sa déception face à ce bisous un peu trop chaste ce qui avait fait rire Arizona qui l'avait alors embrassé sur le coin des lèvres._

Callie: **Mmm c'est frustrant, tu me torture et ça t'amuse en plus !**

Arizona: **Et encore tu verras dans les jours à venir quand on aura cours ensemble et qu'il faudra résister ou en tout cas être hyper prudentes, tu ne tiendra pas 10 minutes !**

Callie: **Et oui, je suis faible en fait.  
**  
 _Callie s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Arizona se borna à tourner la tête pour que le bisous atterrisse sur sa joue._

Callie: **T'es cruelle !**

 _Arizona s'éclipsa de l'appartement en rigolant sous le cri de Callie, toujours un peu saoul._

Callie: **Je te déteste, je te jure !**

Arizona: **Menteuse ! Tu m'adore et ce petit jeu te rend dingue mais tu es fan !**


	14. Leçon et tentation

_Callie se réveilla sur un petit nuage ce jour-là. Ca y est, c'était arrangé avec Arizona. Elle avait un mal de tête pas possible mais elle s'en foutait complètement, sa soirée avait été géniale ! Elle avait eu du mal à dormir, tellement elle était excitée à l'idée d'enfin sauter le pas et se mettre avec Arizona. Rien qu'à la pensée de sa splendide blonde, elle souriait. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescente... Elle se leva de super bonne humeur et commença à s'apprêter en chantonnant. Elle hésita quelques instants sur sa tenue et opta pour quelque chose de décontracté: un jeans et un chemisier qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle se souvint du petit jeu d'Arizona consistant à limiter les contacts et décida d'entrer vraiment dans la partie. Elle rentra donc vite se changer pour enfiler une jupe plutôt courte qui allait à tout les coups la faire craquer._

 _Arizona ouvrit timidement la porte de l'amphi, elle avait un bon quart d'heure de retard et espérait passer sans se faire remarquer. Callie qui était sur l'estrade, se tourna vers elle et arrêta de parler. La blonde vit un sourire en coin poindre sur son beau visage mais il disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé._

Callie: **C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Vous resterez après les cours pour qu'on n'en parle. Mais que ça n'arrive plus. Allez installer vous devant sans faire de bruit.**

Arizona: **Bien Dr Torres, excusez moi, ça n'arrivera plus**.

 _Arizona avait envie de se marrer mais se retint et plaqua un air désolé sur son visage. Elle s'installa à côté d'Ethan toujours installé au premier rang pour faire du charme à la jolie latine. L'élève n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours, Callie était vraiment vraiment très sexy. Elle avait toujours été très belle biensûr mais aujourd'hui, elle dégageait quelque chose de profondément sexy. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant sa nuque à la vue du regard carnassier d'Arizona. Callie de son côté sentait le regard de la blonde sur elle et en était ravie. Tout le cours durant, les deux femmes se taquinèrent discrètement. Callie s'amusait à questionner Arizona, un air sévère plaqué sur le visage juste pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux sans se faire griller par les autres élèves. Arizona, elle, devait par contre subir les commentaires graveleux d'un Ethan déchainé._

Ethan: **Rho sérieux, elle est chaude.**

 _Arizona se retint de lui flanquer une baffe, préférant se replonger dans l'admiration de sa latino. Pour la deuxième heure de cours, ils migrèrent vers les labo pour une expérience. Alex descendit du dernier rang pour la rejoindre._

Alex: **Tcheu elle a été dure avec toi quand même, je l'avais toujours trouvé cool jusqu'à présent mais là, bof quoi... La roue tourne pour la chouchoute !**

Arizona: **T'inquiète, je vais l'amadouer**. _conclut-elle d'un clin d'oeil coquin._

 _Ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir et se placèrent chacun derrière un microscope. Callie leur expliqua comment procéder pour observer le sujet de la séance. Arizona s'exécuta rapidement mais eut envie d'embêter sa jolie professeur. Certes ce cours l'intéressait mais actuellement, il n'occupait qu'une toute petite part dans son esprit. Callie était nettement plus passionnante que l'ortho... La jolie blonde l'appela pour lui poser une question, au plus grand plaisir de Callie qui avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme en la rejoignant._

Arizona: **Sur le document que vous nous avez fourni, le nucléole c'est cet élément là ?**

 _Callie se pencha pour regarder attentivement l'image en noir et blanc. Arizona frôla doucement sa main et se plaça juste derrière elle pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Ca lui rappelait leurs longues heures de réunion sauf qu'a cette époque, elle ne pensait pas que son attirance était partagée... Arizona en profita pour hûmer l'odeur un peu fruitée de ses cheveux. Elle s'amusait de cette proximité et jouait de cette tension. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à effleurer sa main ou a s'approcher un peu trop près du professeur. Cet instant de complicité fut bien vite interrompu par Ethan qui semblait lui aussi vouloir profiter de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de leur professeur. Callie lui demanda de patienter et se tourna vers Arizona dont la jambe caressait discrètement la sienne._

Callie: **Oui, c'est bien le nucléole, quel est le problème ?  
**  
Arizona: **Ben en fait, je ne distingue pas bien celui de mon échantillon.  
**  
Callie: **Je vais jeter un oeil mais à mon avis c'est un mauvais réglage...**

 _Callie invita Arizona à regarder dans le microscope et posa sa main sur la sienne pour la guider dans les réglages de l'appareil._

Callie: **Tu vois, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de t'approcher davantage.**

 _Arizona frissonna au contact. La main de Callie était douce et la proximité de son corps rendait la blonde un peu fébrile. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer «_ _ **Crois moi j'ai vraiment envier d'approcher davantage.**_ _» La latino laissa échapper un petit rire et retira enfin sa main de celle de son élève. Callie mit fin au cours et rappela à Arizona qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de son retard de tantôt. Alex passa à côté d'elle._

Alex: **Allez au taquet hein ! Montre que t'es pas la chouchoute pour rien ! Je t'attend ?**

Arizona: **Non non t'inquiète, je te rejoindrai directement au cours de Sloan dans une heure. Je pense que ça prendra du temps parce qu'on doit aussi parler du mémoire.**

 _Alex posa un bisous sur sa joue et fila. Callie les dévisagea bizarrement. Quand enfin, le dernier élève quitta la salle, les deux femmes ne purent plus se retenir de rire. Callie vint prendre la jolie blonde dans ses bras et posa un petit bisous sur sa joue. Arizona avait envie de plus mais pensa que le mieux pour ne pas faire fuir la latino était d'attendre encore un peu avant de vraiment se laisser aller aux bisous._

Arizona: **Tu veux pas me montrer à nouveau comment régler un microscope ! Je n'ai jamais trouvé le réglage aussi sexy.**

 _Les deux étaient maintenant hilares._

Arizona: **N'empêche vous avez été sévère Dr Torres ! J'ai presque faillit y croire**

Callie: **N'est-ce pas ! D'ailleurs, je suis tellement sévère que j'ai été nous chercher des croissants ce matin.**

Arizona: **Oh merci ! C'est super mignon ! Tu reprend le travail à quelle heure ?**

Callie: **En fait, tu devras les manger sans moi, je dois déjà te quitter parce que j'ai une réunion dans 5 minutes ...**

 _Arizona eut du mal à cacher sa déception._

Callie: **Mais on peut se voir ce soir !**

Arizona: **Ca tombe bien que t'en parle parce que je voulais t'inviter au resto ce soir...**

 _Callie accepta et s'approcha un peu plus d'Arizona pour coller son corps au sien. Elle vint lui parler dans l'oreille mais en profita pour longer sensuellement sa joue et son cou. Elle était bien décidée à faire craquer la jolie blonde. Arizona sentait son souffle dans son cou et ne pût retenir un frisson._

Callie murmura: **Prépare toi parce que ce soir, je vais sortir l'artillerie lourde, tu ne pourras pas me résister...**

Arizona: **Même pas peur ! Tu craquera avant moi !**

 _Callie posa un bisous dans le cou de la jolie blonde. Arizona sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. La latino embrassa doucement chaque parcelle de son cou, tout en remontant vers ses joues. Elle prenait grand soin à contourner les lèvres de sa belle. Elle voulait l'embrasser mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde leur petit jeu. Elle voulait la faire craquer ! Le coeur en feu, la blonde décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle posa doucement un main sur la joue de Callie pour la forcer à la regarder. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelques millimètres lorsqu'elle stoppa son mouvement. La latino n'osait plus respirer. Elles restèrent quelques instants comme ça avant qu'Arizona ne s'éloigne finalement._

Callie : **TU DECONNES !**

Callie la rattrapa par les hanches et rapprocha son corps du sien, Il était hors de question qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau !

Arizona pouffa: **C'est pour toi que je me suis retenue, il est l'heure de ta réunion et si je t'embrasse, tu seras très très en retard parce que je ne me contenterai pas de 2 minutes.**

 _Callie frissona de désir. Elle finit par se montrer raisonnable et lâcha définitivement la jolie blonde. Elle attrapa son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'amphi accompagnée d'Arizona. Arrivée à la porte, il fut temps de se quitter. Arizona la serra dans ses bras et lui posa un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle se saluèrent mais alors qu'elles partaient chacune dans une direction différente, Callie se ravisa._

Callie: **Arizona ?**

Arizona se retourna vivement: **Oui ?**

Callie en regardant affectueusement Arizona: **Tu m'a vraiment manqué ces deux dernières semaines...**

 _Arizona sentit son coeur fondre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, le couloir était désert._

Arizona: **Hé merde !**

 _Sans attendre davantage, elle se dirigea vivement vers Callie. La blonde l'attrapa par les hanches pour la rapprocher d'elle et avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la latino. Callie lui rendit son baiser, profitant de ce moment plein de tendresse. Le professeur mis fin au bisous plutôt rapidement ce qui déstabilisa un peu l'élève. Etait-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié... Sans rien dire, Callie attrapa la main d'Arizona et l'entraina dans l'amphi qu'elles venaient de quitter. Elle ferma vivement la porte derrière elle et se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de la belle blonde. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en harmonie tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Callie mordillait sensuellement la lèvre de sa belle ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter la température. Arizona lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus et leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Ce baiser était différent de ceux qu'elles avaient déjà partagé. Ici, elles prenaient leur temps, profitant de chaque sensation, de chaque souffle, de chaque contact. Il était tendre et doux..._  
 _Après un moment, Arizona s'éloigna doucement des lèvres de la brune._

Callie: **J'ai gagné, tu as craquée !**  
 **  
**  
Arizona: **C'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse de perdre.**

 _Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux tandis que Callie posait un nouveau petit bisous sur ses lèvres et prit un air contrit._

Callie: **Je suis contente que ce jeu soit fini et je puisse enfin t'embrasser librement... Bon je dois vraiment y aller...**

 _Arizona acquiesça. Callie s'approcha à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Arizona et la couvrir de petits bisous_

Callie: **Mmm... c'est... trop... difficile de... partir ! Je veux rester avec toi...**

 _Elle finit enfin par s'écarter et ouvrit la porte de l'amphi pour se rendre à sa réunion._

Callie: **Bon, on se voit ce soir hein!**

Arizona: **Yep ! 19h chez toi !**

Callie: **Je me réjouie d'y être ! A tantôt ...**


	15. Le temps des doutes

_Callie était en retard d'une bonne demi heure quand elle poussa la porte de la salle de réunion. Tous ses collègues se tournèrent instantanément vers elle, ce qui la fit rougir timidement. Elle repéra directement Mark et se glissa discrètement a côté de lui sous le regard accusateur du directeur._

Callie en chuchotant: **Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?  
**  
Mark: **Boh... Apparemment quelqu'un s'est plaint au GRH qu'un professeur entretienne une relation personnelle avec un élève et qu'il y avait donc favoritisme...**

 _Callie sentit le stress grimper d'un cran. Toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur venait de s'évaporer..._

Callie: **Tu sais qui est concerné par la plainte ?**

Mark: **Aucune idée...**

 _Callie essayait de réfléchir à son cas. Il y avait vraiment très peu de chance que cette plainte la concerne... Sa relation avec Arizona était toute récente et même si elles se tournaient autour depuis un bon moment maintenant, elles étaient restées vraiment discrètes. Bon elles s'étaient embrassées une fois dans les labo et une fois dans les couloirs mais normalement personne ne les avait vu... Callie ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Peut-être que les élèves avaient fini par remarquer son attention constante pour Arizona ou que la blonde en avait parlé autour d'elle... Non, jamais l'élève n'en aurait parlé, elle savait à quel point il était important que leur relation reste secrète..._

Directeur: **Il va sans dire que le concerné sera prochainement convoqué afin de s'expliquer et que les mesures nécessaires seront prises. L'équipe de direction et moi-même feront vraiment notre possible pour que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise plus.**

 _Il laissa le temps aux professeurs d'intégrer la nouvelle avant de reprendre d'un ton plus joyeux._

Directeur: **Maintenant que cette parenthèse est, pour l'instant en tout cas, refermée, j'aimerais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Notre université à été choisie pour profiter d'une semaine de stage à l'hôpital de recherche de Washington. Chaque année, ils permettent à une université de se joindre à eux afin de découvrir leur travail, cette fois c'est notre tour. Nous avons donc la possibilité d'envoyer 20 élèves de différentes spécialités là-bas. La semaine s'achèvera par la conférence TED à laquelle ils pourront assister, bref une très belle occasion pour nos élèves !**

 _Toujours un peu stressée, Callie n'arrivait pas a penser à autre chose qu'à la menace qui planait au-dessus de son tout nouveau couple. Elle l'entendit parler de sélection des élèves, de lettres de motivation, d'accompagnateurs mais ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. A côté d'elle, Mark, lui, semblait plutôt confiant. Il était occupé à dessiner distraitement sur son bloc note tout en papotant tout bas avec Addison. La réunion s'acheva enfin et Mark se leva d'un coup, plein d'énergie._

Mark: **Bon on va boire un verre ?**

Callie: **Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu alors que tu vas peut-être être convoqué pour ta relation avec ta petite élève de 2e ?**

Mark: **D'abord elle s'appelle Lexie et ensuite ça sert à rien de stresser, on ne sait même pas qui ça concerne, ni quelles seront les conséquences... Franchement, là je suis plus inquiet de savoir si je dois prendre un vin ou une bière que d'imaginer ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer dans le futur. Sérieux, ce genre de relation ça t'apprend à vivre au jour le jour et à arrêter de trop t'inquiéter pour l'avenir, tu devrais essayer...**

 _Callie se sentit légèrement rougir à cette remarque. Peut-être que Mark avait raison et qu'elle devait cesser de s'inquiéter... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle tentait de s'occuper l'esprit en réfléchissant à sa tenue de ce soir plutôt qu'à la crainte qui l'envahissait mais elle échoua. La latino passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir. Et si des élèves les avait grillé ? Elle pourrait perdre son emploi à Baltimore et une chose lui semblait certaine, elle n'aurait pas la force de partir. Sa vie entière se trouvait dans cette université, elle y avait trouvé des amis, une familles, l'amour... Callie repensait à Arizona: elle serait incapable de renoncer à cette future histoire avec la blonde car elle voulait vraiment se lancer avec la magnifique blonde. La latino était coincée... A part, continuer à vivre et à faire face aux problèmes au fur et à mesure, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle rentra chez elle le plus vite possible. Ce soir c'était leur premier vrai soir à Arizona et à elle. Callie décida d'enfouir toute sa peur le plus profondément possible afin de passer une belle soirée. Dans la salle de bain, elle prit bien soin d'utiliser un savon qui rendait sa peau douce et parfumée, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle enfila une robe noire et courte qui lui allait à merveille._

 _A 19h, elle était prête et ne tenait plus en place. La latino se servit un verre pour se détendre et se précipita vers la porte quand la sonnette retentit. Une fois la porte ouverte, Callie resta un instant bouche-bée. Sa blonde portait une magnifique robe rouge parfaitement assortie à son rouge à lèvre. Elle était sublime. La latino ne put s'empêcher de laisser trainer ses yeux un peu trop longtemps sur les longues jambes d'Arizona. Cette dernière le remarqua et en fut flattée._

Callie: **Je suis contente de te voir !**

 _C'est en la voyant qu'elle avait réalisé à quel point sa présence lui avait manqué. Elle avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir, de se rappeler que leur relation en valait le coup, Toute la journée, elle n'avait fait que penser à elles deux, se laissant parfois aller au doute mais maintenant, elle était sure d'elle. La pression de la journée s'évacua soudainement car des larmes firent leur apparition dans les grands yeux bruns tandis que les lèvres charnues de la latino venait gouleusement chercher celles d'Arizona. C'était un bisous d'affamé mais c'était un surtout un baiser humide pour la jolie blonde qui sentait les joues de son professeur se couvrir de larmes. Elle mis doucement fin au baiser et passa une main tendre sur ses joues pour sécher ses larmes._

Arizona: **Viens on va rentrer deux minutes et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe...**

 _Elle posa un petit bisous sur son front et attrapa délicatement sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'au divan. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et Callie vint se serrer dans ses bras. Elle glissa sa tête dans la nuque de sa jolie blonde. Arizona lui laissa le temps de se calmer en caressant doucement son épaule jusqu'a ce que Callie explique sa crainte._

Callie: **Quelqu'un a dénoncé une relation entre un professeur et un élève. Le professeur concerné sera convoqué et risque des sanctions. Je sais qu'il n'y que très peu de chance que ça nous concerne mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser. J'aime être avec toi mais j'aime aussi ma vie à Hopkinks, je ne veux perdre aucun des deux...**

Arizona: **Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera hyper discrète, tu n'auras pas à choisir...**

Callie marmonna: **Merci... Mais du coup je pense aussi qu'aller au restaurant ici, à Baltimore, n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... Mais je ne veux pas te blesser...**

 _Arizona lui caressait doucement les cheveux et Callie s'apaisa quasiment immédiatement._

Arizona: **T'inquiète, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, je comprend... On peut rester ici si ça te convient, ça ne nous empêchera pas passer une super soirée ! Reste installée, je m'occupe de tout** !

 _Arizona lui déposa à nouveau un petit bisous sur le front et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle toucha à tous les tiroirs comme si elle était chez elle et se mit à installer la table tandis que la latino allait retoucher son maquillage. Quand Callie ressortit de sa chambre, Arizona avait disposé quelques bougies et s'agitait maintenant en cuisine. La brune leur servit deux verres de vin et profitait de la vue qui lui était donnée. Qu'est-ce que la blonde pouvait être sexy. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la plaquer contre le frigo et de se laisser aller à ses envies._

Arizona: **J'espère que t'aime la haute gastronomie parce que je viens de commander des pizza.**

Callie: **C'est parfait ! Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de cuisiner ? Je peux t'aider ?**

Arizona: **Je nous fais une entrée avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigo. Tu peux m'aider à tartiner ces wraps de fromages blancs, si tu veux.**

 _La latino se mit à la tâche mais fût vite interrompue par l'arrivé du livreur de pizza. Callie alla les chercher joyeusement avant de rejoindre sa blonde dans la cuisine. Arizona approcha son doigt plein de fromage blanc et le frotta contre la joue sa latino en rigolant. Callie retint un cri et se mit à poursuivre sa blonde dans la cuisine, le doigt recouvert de fromage. Chacune refusait de capituler. La brune avançait son doigt d'un air menaçant mais Arizona lui lécha doucement le fromage qui était dessus._

Callie: **Ah non, ça c'est pas juste !**

Arizona: **Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner !**

Callie: **A bon, tu le joue comme ça ! Très bien pas de quartier !**

 _Callie s'avança vers Arizona, un air coquin sur le visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jolie blonde. Elle sentait son souffle saccadé contre son visage. Arizona sentait son coeur et sa poitrine se serrer. Elle avait soudain très très chaud. Avant que Callie ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Arizona posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le bisous avait démarré lentement mais petit à petit, toute l'envie qu'elles avaient contenue réapparaissait. Très vite, leurs langues se caressèrent, leur corps se rapprochèrent._

Arizona en chuchotant: **Tu as gagné, je capitule. Je propose qu'on joue à un autre jeu...**

 _Callie entraina la blonde vers sa chambre sans quitter ses lèvres et la poussa sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, descendant de sa nuque vers sa poitrine. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans son dos et descendit la tirette de sa robe. La blonde se retrouva en sous vêtement. Callie pouvait enfin admirer son corps et surtout, sentir sa peau. Bientôt son soutien-gorge vola à travers la pièce permettant à la magnifique brune de torturer ses seins. Elle laissa ses lèvres et sa langue se ballader sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona décide de prendre le dessus. Elle retourna Callie sur le lit et lui retira vivement sa robe. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, ondulant harmonieusement. Ses mains se baladaient librement sur le corps de la latino. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait cessé de rêver à ce moment alors aujourd'hui, elle se régalait, se jetant sur son corps comme une affamée. Elle caressait chaque partie de son corps, laissant ses mains découvrir sa peau et ses formes. Elle prit soin d'éviter soigneusement le point sensible, le temps de faire monter la pression. Ses lèvres atteignirent ses tétons qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à torturer sous les gémissement de la brune. Ses lèvres descendirent dangereusement vers son tanga. Arizona posa sa main dessus, prête à l'enlever quand Callie l'arrêta._

Callie essoufflée: **Attend attend... Ca va un peu vite pour moi là ! On peut attendre un peu avant de passer à l'étape suivante, je débute et je ne suis pas sure d'être prête...**

Arizona: **Crois moi, pour quelqu'un qui débute tu t'en sors très bien !  
**  
Callie s'éloigna davantage de sa belle blonde, repoussant son approche: **Non écoute... Je... Je ne suis jamais sortie avec aucune femme avant et biensûr tu n'es pas n'importe qu'elle femme et j'ai envie de toi... Genre vraiment très envie de toi... Quand je vois ce que je ressens déjà pour toi et l'effet d'un simple baiser, je n'ose pas imaginé plus. J'attend ce moment avec impatience mais c'est nouveau pour moi. Tu dois comprendre que c'est une sorte de première fois et j'ai vraiment peur de mal faire, d'être maladroite... Je veux que cette première fois soit unique et parfaite. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps parce que tu comptes pour moi...**

Arizona: **Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'est pas pressée, on attendra que tu sois prête. Et quand ça arrivera, je te guiderai.**

 _Callie la remercia en lui posant des petits bisous sur les lèvres et en se serrant dans ses bras. Elles continuèrent à se découvrir sans jamais toucher le point sensible d'aucune des deux. Arizona prit plaisir à torturer sa magnifique latino, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de la zone interdite, elle sentait Callie frissonner mais s'arrêtait à temps. Callie se laissa aller, jouant avec les sensations qu'elles procuraient à Arizona. Elle la sentait gémir au frottement de leur corps et elle la voyait frémir légèrement quand Callie s'amusait à contourner sa zone sensible. La latino n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse prendre autant de plaisir juste en se touchant et en s'embrassant Et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant le corps d'une femme... Elles finirent couchées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, seulement vêtues de leurs culottes._

Arizona: **Purée, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim...**

Callie: **Mmm je suis bien moi comme ça...**

Arizona: **Moi aussi mais j'ai faim et quand j'ai faim, je ne me contrôle plus ! Bouge pas, j'arrive !**

 _Elle se glissa hors du lit et se hâta d'aller chercher les deux pizza qu'elle ramena dans le lit afin de les partager avec la blonde. Elles dégustèrent paisiblement leur met, profitant de l'instant qui leur était donné. Elle se laissèrent aller à quelques plaisanteries et se permirent quelques câlins. Quand vint la fin de la soirée, Callie lui proposa de rester dormir à l'appart et Arizona accepta. Elle vint donc s'installer en sous-vêtement à côté de sa magnifique latine, se retenant de se jeter dessus. Elles étaient déjà à moitiés endormies dans le lit quand Callie reprit la parole._

Callie: **Merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi ! Je sais que pour toi c'est pas évident d'attendre que je sois prête ou d'accepter d'être cachée, ...**

Arizona: **Hé oui... Je suis quelqu'un de génial que veux tu ! Pour toi, je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut. C'est plutôt les autres qui me font peur... Tu vois, maintenant qu'on est ensemble... Enfin, je veux dire, on est ensemble hein ?**

Callie, lui posant un bisous sur le front, un grand sourire sur les lèvre: **Oui on est ensemble**

Arizona: **Ben maintenant qu'on est vraiment ensemble, je suis doucement en train de réaliser tout ce qu'on va devoir affronter: l'unif, ton coming-out, les collègues, la famille ...**

Callie: **Je sais...**

Arizona: **Tu n'as plus peur ?**

Callie: **Si un peu... mais moins qu'avant. Je sais que t'es là ... Et puis il y aura des moments chouette quand même dans tout ça.  
**  
Arizona: **J'espère bien !** _Elle vint se lover dans ses bras._

Callie: **Il va y avoir mes découvertes de la sexualité féminine, notre amour secret à l'unif, une relation à long terme pour toi... Il y aura beaucoup de choses nouvelles pour toutes les deux...Ce n'est que le début...**

Arizona sourit: **Ce n'est que le début.**


	16. Réunion

_A peine le réveil se fit-il entendre que Callie balançait son poing dessus pour le faire taire. Une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda Arizona toujours profondément endormie. La jolie blonde semblait réellement paisible. Elle avait ses jambes emmêlées dans celles de la latino et avait dormir lovée dans les bras de Callie. La latino ne pût retenir un sourire attendrit en regardant sa splendide copine. Elle appréciait le contact de leur peau, de sa chaleur... N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser tendrement sur l'épaule. Elle couvrit la zone de petits bisous et remonta lentement vers sa joue et le coin de ses lèvres._

Callie: **Faut... se...lever...Ari**

Arizona: **Mmm il est quelle heure ?**

Callie: **8h...**

Arizona, un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage: **On a le temps de se réveiller doucement alors ...**

 _Arizona se serra davantage contre Callie laissant ses mains froides se balader sur le corps chaud de sa latine. Cette dernière ne put retenir un long frisson. Elles s'échangèrent quelques baiser, s'étreignant de plus en plus intensément. Ce fut Callie qui rompit le contact._

Callie: **Je dois vraiment aller à la douche, j'ai cours à 9h moi... Mais crois moi, je préférerai rester ici avec toi toute la matinée...**

Arizona, d'un air coquin: **Je peux venir avec toi sinon !**

Callie: **Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. On est déjà en retard et en plus tu ne sauras pas résister à mon magnifique corps**. _Voyant la mine déçue de sa jolie blonde._ **Mais je te promet qu'on se rattrapera !**

Arizona: **Mouais mouais ...**

 _Callie lui lança un bisous volant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arizona se posa paisiblement sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer trop pressente avec la brune mais il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'envie de faire l'amour avec elle. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle commençait à préparer des pancakes quand son gsm sonna._

Arizona: **Allo Tim ! What's up ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **  
**Tim: **Bon déjà, on pourrait parler du fait que tu aies délogé sans prévenir mais surtout, Alex vient de me dire que vous aviez une réunion ce matin très importante, il m'a demandé de te le rappeler...**

Arizona : **Oh... A quelle heure ?**

Tim: **9h !**

Arizona: **Okay merci, j'y serai !**

 _Elle raccrocha vivement et jeta un oeil à sa montre. Il lui restait une demi heure. Soit elle restait ici pour se préparer et dans ce cas, elle devrait piquer des habits convenables à sa latino, soit si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait encore vite repasser à son appart, se changer. Elle récupéra sa robe rouge, jeté à côté du lit pendant l'action et prit une feuille de papier qu'elle déposa sur le lit de Callie._

 _ **« J'ai dû filer, j'avais complètement oublié mais j'ai une réunion ce matin... Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai fais de délicieux pancakes ! A tantôt. Bisous ! »**_  
 __  
 _Arizona eut juste le temps d'enfourcher son scooter, de passer en 2 minutes sous la douche et d'enfiler la première tenue qu'elle trouvait : un jeans, un top et un chemisier qu'elle enfila rapidement par-dessus. Alex l'attendait dans le salon et ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle de conférence de l'université. Arizona ne pût échapper à l'interrogatoire sur sa soirée précédente mais elle se contenta d'expliquer qu'elle avait passée une très bonne soirée. Cette information suffit à contenter Alex qui changea vite de sujet, sachant à quel point la blonde aimait révéler les informations au fur et à mesure sur ses histoires et à quel point la brusquer pouvait être contre-productif._

 _La salle de conférence était bondée, apparemment, la réunion concernait tous les dernières années. Alex et Arizona allèrent s'installer près de Derek, Meredith, Cristina et le reste de la bande. Dr Webber, le directeur de l'université prit la parole pour expliquer que leur université avait été choisie pour participer à une semaine de stage dans l'hôpital de recherche de Washington. Le voyage se clôturerait par la conférence TED mais ils ne sélectionneraient que trois étudiants de chaque branche pour participer à ce magnifique voyage.  
Alex et Arizona se jetèrent un petit coup d'oeil, bien décidés à partir tous les deux. Arizona s'imaginait déjà toute une semaine à Washington avec Alex et Callie... En tant que professeur de dernière année, il était probable qu'elle les accompagne, ce serait une occasion parfaite pour rentabiliser les chambres d'hôtel..._

Directeur: **Pour les intéressés, vous avez jusqu'à vendredi pour envoyer votre lettre de motivation, nous rendrons les résultats dès lundi. Tout va aller très très vite car le voyage est déjà prévu pour dans deux semaines.**

 _Dr Webber acheva la réunion sous les applaudissements nourris du public, tous voulaient tenter leur chance !_

 _La nouvelle du directeur avait ravivé la motivation de tous les élèves parce qu'à chaque coin de la cafétéria, on ne parlait que de ça. Meredith parlait déjà d'organiser des grosses séances chez elle pour écrire les meilleures lettres de motivation possibles tandis qu'Alex fanfaronnait en déclarant qu'il était sur d'être pris... Le regard d'Arizona fut attiré par une magnifique latino de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. Callie lui lança un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec le Dr Sloan et le Dr Montgoméry. Arizona reprit sa discussion en essayant de ne pas penser à sa splendide brune à quelques mètres d'elle. Son gsm vibra et elle regarda rapidement le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir._

 _«_ _ **Au fait j'adore ton chemisier du jour ! »**_ _Arizona releva la tête en rigolant et jeta un regard complice à Callie «_ _ **Et encore t'as pas vu la lingerie en-dessous**_ _». Callie rougit et lança une petite grimace à sa blonde. «_ _ **Arrête de me torturer**_ _». «_ _ **Oups, pas fait exprès**_ _». «_ _ **Menteuse, je vois ton sourire mesquin d'ici**_ _». Arizona rigolait toute seule sous le regard perplexe d'Alex. « O_ _ **n aurait pas besoin d'une réunion là maintenant ? J'ai très envie que tu me ré apprenne à utilise convenablement un microscope.**_ _» «_ _ **Crois moi, j'aimerais... mais j'ai cours non stop aujourd'hui, c'est mon seul moment de pause...**_ _» «_ _ **Faut en profiter maintenant alors ! T'aurais pas envie de prendre l'air ?**_ _». Sans attendre sa réponse, Arizona se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers le parc. Elle voulait voir sir le professeur allait la suivre. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos._

Callie: **C'est mâlin ! Je vais penser à ta lingerie toute la journée maintenant...**

Arizona: **C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet ! Faut assumer après.**

Callie: **Bon on a 20 minutes, trouvons un endroit tranquille parce que j'ai juste envie de t'arracher tes fringues là.**

 _Arizona et Callie marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'a un gigantesque chêne un peu à l'écart. Arizona s'installa contre le tronc tandis que Callie s'asseyait sur elle en l'embrassant langoureusement. Leur corps se touchèrent, se tâtèrent, se caressèrent. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles dans cet immense parc._

 _Lorsque Callie rejoignit son bureau, elle checka rapidement sa boîte mail et aperçut un envoi officiel de l'université. Lorsqu'elle cliqua sur la petit enveloppe pour lire le message, une crainte la gagna directement_

 ** _«_** **** ** _Madame Torres, vous êtes convoquée dans le bureau du directeur ce soir à 20h »._**

 _Callie relut plusieurs fois le mail qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son sang se glaça immédiatement. Elle passa sa journée entière avec un noeud dans l'estomac. C'est donc morte de stress qu'elle poussa la porte du bureau du directeur ce soir-là._

Directeur: **Bonjour, Professeur Torres ! Je vous attendais ...**


	17. Se dire aurevoir

Callie: **Ari, t'as pas vu mon passeport ? Je sais que je l'avais il y a quelques minutes mais je ne le trouve plus, c'est vraiment la galère !**

 _Arizona aperçut l'objet en question et ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un oeil dessus._

Arizona: **Je l'ai ! Tiens, Calliope Torres !**

Callie lui lança une grimace: **Grrr t'as pas pû t'en empêcher hein !**

Arizona: **Bah tu me connais... Pourquoi t'as adopté Callie, il y a une raison ?**

Callie reprenant le passeport que sa jolie blonde tenait dans ses mains pour le glisser dans sa valise : **Pas vraiment en fait... Quand j'étais ado, je trouvais ce prénom trop long et trop pompeux... Bref, j'ai voulut changer pour un diminutif plus cool puis petit à petit, c'est resté et je crois que plus personne ne connait mon nom complet en fait... Il n'y a que mes parents qui s'obstinent encore...**

Arizona: **J'aime bien Calliope... Ca fait un peu déesse grecque.**

Callie réfléchissant un instant: **Mmmm c'est vrai que c'est quand même beau comme prénom...**

Arizona s'approchant pour l'attraper par la taille: **Calliope, c'est hyper sexy !**

Callie murmura en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde: **Alors maintenant, appelle moi Calliope, la déesse de l'ortho...**

Elles pouffèrent toute les deux et Callie s'éloigna doucement: **Bon, il faut vraiment que je finisse cette valise pour qu'on ait notre soirée à nous. Je veux qu'on puisse se dire aurevoir comme il se doit donc arrête de me déconcentrer. Aide moi plutôt à finir ce sac au plus vite, c'est un ordre de ta déesse. Après on sera tranquille et tu pourras me Calliope tant que tu voudras !**

 _Arizona éclata de rire avant de l'accompagner dans la chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de la valise et observa sa latino plier et ranger soigneusement ses affaires._

Arizona: **Pfff tu sais ce qui est nul ? Que je n'ai pas été sélectionnée pour participer à ce voyage scolaire ! T'imagine, on aurait pû se retrouver toute une semaine ensemble à Washington...**  
 **Sans dec', je suis quand même plus compétente que ce débile profond d'Ethan ?**

Callie: **Mais oui mon coeur t'es la plus brillante ! Mais bon, en envoyant ta lettre de motivation à une minute de la fin, tu ne leur a pas montré beaucoup de discipline... Et puis, je crois que ton avertissement n'a pas aidé non plus...**

Arizona: **Oooooh ça va quoi ! Juste parce que j'ai courut dans les couloirs et accidentellement cassé une vitre, c'est rien de dramatique non plus... Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui...**

Callie en souriant largement: **Ca arrive surtout aux élèves qui sont toujours en retard... Mais moi j'aime bien te voir courir et déraper dans les couloirs, c'est un des trucs qui m'a fait craquer chez toi !**

Arizona: **Heu... Mes super dérapages ? Je savais que j'étais trop impressionnante quand je faisais ça mais quand même...**

Callie: **Non... C'est plutôt la mimique que t'as quand t'es en retard et que tu coures, elle te rend vraiment craquante... comme lors de notre première rencontre...**

 _Callie posa un petit bisous sur le front d'Arizona. Elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour la jolie blonde de ne pas participer à ce voyage primordial professionnellement parlant. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus la jalousie maladive de sa belle pour Ethan et donc l'agacement qu'elle montrait à chaque fois que Callie mentionnait sa présence dans le voyage. La latino voulait la consoler et surtout, la rassurer._

Callie: **Tu vas vraiment me manquer pendant cette semaine...**

Arizona: **Tu vas me manquer aussi, Calliope !**

 _Callie croisa les magnifiques yeux bleu d'Arizona. Sa façon de la regarder était vraiment touchante. Toute son affection et sa sincérité se lisait sur son visage. Callie frissonna et son coeur se serra, elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir se lasser de ça..._

Arizona: **En plus, j'aurais même pas Alex pour me réconforter de ton absence...**

 _Arizona essayait de cacher au mieux sa peine. Elle ne savait pas expliquer à quel point c'était difficile pour elle de quitter son acolyte et surtout sa splendide latino. Leur couple était récent mais elle était déjà complètement accro. Arizona savait que Callie n'avait pas réellement eu le choix de partir. Elle avait été convoquée par le directeur qui lui demandait de coordonner le voyage avec le professeur Montgoméry. Elle prenait en fait la place du docteur Sloan qui avait reçu un blâme pour une relation contraire au règlement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Callie avait été réquisitionné. Elles avaient espérer partir ensemble mais Webber en avait décidé autrement. Il avait préféré sélectionner Alex, Ethan et Lucy pour représenter la pédiatrie. Ce choix avait brisé le coeur de la blonde, condamnée à voir son rival partir avec sa belle ._

 _Callie acheva rapidement sa valise et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'université en papotant._

Arizona: **Et Sloan finalement, il n'a pas eu trop de problème pour son histoire avec Lexie ?**

Callie: **C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant... Le directeur l'a suspendu un mois entier et il ne peut plus enseigner à Lexie. Mais impossible de savoir si il va continuer à sanctionner ou s'il va s'arrêter là... Mark a déjà reçu un blâme, c'est déjà assez sévère mais Webber semble vouloir faire un exemple donc on verra...**

Arizona: **Purée ça craint ! Tout ça à cause d'une photo d'eux ensemble devant chez Joe, c'est fou...**

Callie: **C'est sûr que la photo de leur baiser devant le bar et la plainte pour favoritisme, ça fait beaucoup pour Webber mais quand même, il est dur.**

Arizona: W **ebber, c'est la patron... Il est sévère et il ne veut jamais perdre la face.**

Callie: **Ben ça se voit ! Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est à quel point Mark s'en fout de ces sanctions. Il est partit en Italie avec Lexie le week-end passé...**

Arizona: **Ca donne de l'espoir leur histoire...**

 _Elles étaient arrivé à l'entrée du parc devant le campus. C'est là qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de se quitter, à l'abri des regards. Arizona enlaça rapidement son professeur et lui murmura un petit «_ _ **A tantôt docteur Torres, vous me manquez déjà !**_ _». Elle posa un rapide bisous sur le coin des lèvres et se dirigea vers l'université afin qu'elles arrivent en décalé. Callie regarda sa jolie blonde s'éloigner, elle était totalement sous le charme. Cette semaine sans elle allait vraiment être un supplice..._

 _A peine Arizona avait-elle franchit la porte de la cafétéria qu'elle sentit une main lui taper l'arrière de la tête._

Arizona: **Aie ! Ca va pas la tête...**

Alex: **Ca, c'est parce que tu ne pars pas avec moi demain !**

Arizona se massant la tête: **Crois moi j'aurais préférée être du voyage ! C'est clairement pas de ma faute...**

Alex: **Ben si t'avais envoyé ta lettre plus tôt et que tu t'étais mieux comportée la semaine passée en arrivant à l'heure en cours par exemple, je suis persuadé que tu venais avec ! Du coup à cause de toi, je dois me taper le voyage avec Ethan ! Je te jure j'ai déjà des envies de meurtres ! Il passe son temps à parler de lui et des meufs.**

Arizona se renfrogna au simple nom d'Ethan: **Mmmm j'avoue que j'ai merdé... Mais bon t'auras Cristina et Derek, ce sera cool. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour me raconter tous les potins en live !**

Alex: **D'office sista ! Et quand je rentre, on se fait une soirée pyjama, je te raconterai les gossips en te mettant du vernis.**

Arizona: **Haha hilarant ! Non mais franchement dis moi tout ce qui se passe sinon je vais m'ennuyer !**

Alex: **Ca marche... Mais alors tu me dis où tu passes la moitié de tes nuits depuis 15 jours ?**

 _Arizona rougit instantanément. Elle était tentée de lui dire la vérité mais avant le voyage, ce n'était assurément pas la bonne idée. Elle connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il risquait de gaffer..._

Arizona: **J'étais chez une fille que je commence vraiment à apprécier. Je pense que ça peut être du sérieux avec elle, j'attend d'être sure pour t'en parler davantage et te la présenter...**

Alex la regarda avec des grands yeux: **Tu veux dire que tu vois la même fille depuis 2 semaines ! Wahou quel progrès ! Elle doit être excellente au pieux pour que ça dure si longtemps entre vous...**

Arizona: **Ben... disons que pour l'instant, on en est resté au calins. On a pas encore franchi le cap...**

Alex: **TU DECONNES ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?**

Arizona: **Arrête un peu, je ne suis pas une sorte d'obsédée, je sais vivre sans sexe !**

Alex leva un sourcil d'un air soupçonneux et Arizona rigola: **Bon c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je me suis souvent contentée de ça mais avec elle, c'est vraiment différent...**

Alex: **Elle doit vraiment te plaire...**

Arizona: **Oui elle me plaît vraiment ! Je pense vraiment pouvoir entamé une relation sérieuse avec elle...**

Alex la regarda en souriant : **Je ne pensais pas te voir comme ça un jour... Teddy m'avait parlé de la Arizona romantique et amoureuse qu'elle avait connue alors qu'elle était en couple il y a quelques années mais je pensais que c'était un mythe...Je me réjouie de rencontrer la petite chanceuse !**

 _« Si tu savais ! ». Arizona et Alex passèrent la journée à discuter du voyage, d'ailleurs, l'université entière ne parlait de ça. On sentait l'excitation croître chez ceux qui partaient et la déception chez les autres. La journée passa hyper vite et la blonde se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement de Callie. Elle avait évidement promis à son acolyte de revenir le lendemain matin pour lui dire aurevoir correctement. Alex n'avait jamais entretenu de contacts étroits avec sa famille, c'était elle qui les avait remplacé dans son coeur et elle le savait..._

 _A peine avait-elle frappé à la porte que la brune lui ouvrait, apparemment, elle l'attendait impatiemment. Elles passèrent la soirée à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Arizona avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Elle avait envie de prendre possession de son corps, de la goûter. L'interdiction rendait ce désir encore plus prégnant. Elle avait discrètement tenter quelques approches mais chaque fois, sa brune la ramenait à l'ordre, ne se sentant pas prête. A force d'essuyer des refus, Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle voulait tirer les choses au clair avant la semaine d'absence, sinon ce petit doute allait l'obnubiler pendant la semaine entière. Installées dans le lit, la blonde jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de la brune._

Arizona: J **e ne veux pas être maladroite en te demandant ça mais... t'as vraiment envie qu'on passe un jour à l'étape suivante ou tu es en train de te rendre compte que tu n'aimes pas faire ce genre de choses avec une fille ?**

 _Callie se redressa pour la regarder en face. Elle ne répondit pas directement et Arizona en profita pour vider son sac._

Arizona: **Je sais que cette question est bizarre et je suis prête à patienter le temps qu'il te faudra mais je me demande si t'en a vraiment envie... Je sais que t'étais hétéro et peut-être que tu as réalisé que tu l'étais toujours. Peut-être que t'es en train de comprendre que tu ne ressent qu'une sorte d'amour platonique pour moi. Genre une amitié fusionnelle mais aucun désir sexuel... Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais je préférerais savoir la vérité parce que je suis vraiment en train de m'attacher à toi et ça me fout complètement la trouille...**

Callie: **Tu crois que j'embrasse et que je pelote mes amies ? Je te préviens, si toi c'est un truc que tu fais, je ne veux plus que tu aies d'autre « amie » que moi !**

Arizona laissa échapper un petit rire et Callie enchaîna: **Biensûr que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec toi, très envie même... Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une hétéro qui teste une nouvelle sexualité ! C'est juste que j'ai été mariée pendant 4 ans au même homme et tu seras la première personne avec qui je couche qui n'est pas lui. C'était mon premier amour et je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec personne d'autre donc c'est difficile pour moi de franchir le pas...**

Arizona posa un petit bisous dans ses cheveux: **Je comprends... On prendra notre temps... Je suis désolée de douter comme ça mais j'ai toujours peur que tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de mieux ou pour un mec...**

Callie: **Quelqu'un de mieux, faudrait déjà que je cherche bien !**

Arizona rigola: **Mouais... T'as intérêt à m'appeler tous les jours en tout cas ! Et si Ethan te colle trop, je débarque à Washington et je le remet à sa place !**

Callie: **Mmm j'aimerais bien te voir lui coller une baffe, je suis sure que ce serait très sexy...**

 _Callie se serra dans les bras de la blonde. Elle posa délicatement sa tête dans la nuque d'Arizona, la joue contre sa peau chaude et douce, profitant du moment pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Les deux femmes restèrent comme ça longtemps, sans parler. Elles profitaient du moment, plongées dans leurs pensées. Arizona sentit le corps de Callie se détendre et sa respiration amplifier. La blonde en profita pour la regarder dormir. Ses traits étaient si doux et son visage si détendu... Elle sentit une vague d'affection la submerger. Une larme s'échappa et coula doucement sur sa joue. Arizona ne s'était plus attachée à quelqu'un de cette manière depuis Johanne et elle était en train de se souvenir de la douleur associée à un tel amour. C'était intense mais c'était aussi violent et douloureux. Une relation passionnelle, c'était aussi la jalousie, la crainte, les sentiments exacerbés... Elle savait désormais que Callie pouvait être responsable des meilleurs moments de sa vie mais aussi des pires si ça venait à foirer. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûr. Ce n'était pas qu'un coup de coeur, ça allait plus loin qu'une attirance physique ou de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour. Elle chuchota, plus pour elle même que pour la brune encore endormie "Je t'aime Calliope". Un jour, elle lui dirait en face... Un jour, elle oserait lui avouer et elle espérait qu'elle entendrait ces trois mots de la bouche de son professeur.  
Elle finit par s'endormir également et c'est le gsm d'Arizona qui les sortit de leur sommeil._

Alex: **Ari ? Désolée de te déranger mais tu saurais me conduire à l'aéroport ? Je suis désolé de ne te prévenir que maintenant mais je comptais sur Tim et apparemment il a choper la grippe qui court à l'université depuis lundi parce qu'il est K.O...**

Arizona: **Biensûr, je m'habille et j'arrive à l'appart' !**

Alex: **Oh merci ! je te jure, je te revaudrai ça !**

Arizona: **J'y compte bien ! Crois moi tu vas casquer pour ce service !**

 _Alex éclata de rire avant de la remercier encore une fois et de raccrocher._

Callie encore endormie: **Mmmm qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Arizona: **J'ai été réquisitionnée pour sauver un ami et comme je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement génial, j'ai accepté... Du coup, je suis désolée mais il est vraiment temps que je file.**

Callie se réveillant immédiatement: **Déjà ?**

Arizona: **Oui, je sais... Mais bon, de toute façon il était temps que tu te lève pour te préparer et tout, je t'aurais plus dérangée qu'autre chose...**.

Callie: **Tu ne me dérange jamais.**

Arizona: **C'est gentil ça !**

 _Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Aucune des deux femmes ne voulait y mettre fin._

Arizona: **Bon ben aurevoir du coup... Donne moi des nouvelles et ne m'oublie pas !**

Callie: **Aucun risque ! Et puis une semaine, ça passe vite...**

 _Elles s'étreignirent longtemps puis après un dernier bisous, Arizona quitta l'appartement, laissant sa latino se préparer. Elle débarqua chez elle où Alex était en grande agitation. Il courrait à travers l'appartement en essayant tant bien que mal d'achever sa valise, commencée seulement vingt minutes plus tôt. La blonde l'aida à fourrer ses affaires dedans et attrapa les clés de sa voiture. Ils se mirent en route, la musique à fond. C'est tout joyeux qu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. La blonde se gara et décida lui dire aurevoir dans le parking, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'entrer et de voir tous ses potes se préparer à partir pour le voyage de l'année alors qu'elle même restait là. Ils se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent longtemps. Arizona lui fit signe jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans l'aéroport. Une fois installée derrière le volant, elle ne pût retenir une petite larme. Ca y est, ils étaient partis..._


	18. Etre séparées

_Lorsque Callie aperçut Alex Karev, elle fut déçue de ne pas voir Arizona à ses côtés. Elle avait espéré que la blonde l'aurait accompagné dans l'aéroport, elle aurait ainsi pû la voir une dernière fois avant le départ... Elle tenta de cacher au mieux sa déception en plaisantant avec Addison mais son sourire semblait crispé. Petit à petit les élèves faisaient leur apparition, certains avaient 3 valises tandis que d'autres avaient réussi à tout condenser dans un seul sac. Tous étaient en tout cas très excités car de chaque côté, ça discutait joyeusement. Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, Addison les réunit pour leur faire un petit speech sur les règles en vigueur pendant ce voyage._

Addison: **Bonjour à tous. Nous partons représenter l'université d'Hopkins donc soyez brillants. Nous attendons de vous que vous soyez intéressés et intéressants, mais surtout, que vous soyez disciplinés. Nous n'encadrons pas un voyage de collégiens mais d'universitaires donc nous ne nous amuserons pas à faire les gendarmes. Vous êtes responsables de vos soirées, si vous buvez exagérément la veille, vous assumez le lendemain. Nous ne tolérerons aucun retard ou manque de respect pendant les heures de stage mais le reste ne nous concerne aucunement. Le Docteur Torres et moi même sommes ravies de vous accompagner. Nous espérons vivre une semaine amusante et enrichissante. Comme vous l'avez vu sur vos programmes, elle va être bien chargée car dès ce soir, nous sommes conviés à un souper et une réception avec le personnel de l'hôpital. Bref, reposez-vous pendant notre heure de trajet parce qu'après, on va enchainer. Allez en route !**  
 __  
 _Les étudiants applaudirent joyeusement et se dirigèrent vers les portes d'embarquement. Addison compta les élèves et nota une absente. Elle avait reçu un appel ce matin pour prévenir que cette élève avait attrapé la grippe et ne pouvait donc pas prendre part au voyage. Addison envoya un sms à Webber pour le prévenir et monta dans l'avion pour s'installer à côté de Callie._

 _Le trajet se passa plutôt calmement, elles s'étaient pris un verre de vin chacune et papotait comme deux adolescentes. Addison était à nouveau célibataire ce qui la rendait complètement déchainée. Elle en était déjà à son 3e verre._

Addison: **Je te préviens, je compte m'éclater pendant ce voyage, on est toutes les deux célibataires, ça va être la fête !**

Callie: **Moui enfin je ne suis pas vraim...**

Addison lui coupant la parole: **Tu sais Mark a raison de ne pas se priver. Merde quoi ! On est jeune et beau, on peut s'éclater ! Et si on craque sur quelqu'un de plus jeune, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se priverait !**

Callie: **Oui je suppose...**

Addison: **C'est marrant, je ne suis jamais sortie avec un élève... Je suis sortie avec beaucoup de monde mais jamais avec un élève... Je me demande si je pourrais... Je veux dire, ils manquent quand même cruellement de maturité ! Biensûr ils sont jeunes et beaux mais ça ne suffit pas. Regarde, Derek Sheperd, je le trouve vraiment canon mais il a quoi 9 ans de moins que moi, on ne vit pas dans le même monde... Mais pour un nuit, il serait parfait !**

Callie: **Heu... On va faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu parce que cette conversation prend vraiment une tournure malsaine !**

Addison: **Oh arrête de faire ta rabat-joie !**

 _Callie ne savait vraiment pas comment intervenir dans cette discussion. Elle avait envie de dire la vérité à Addison ou du moins de lui avouer qu'elle était en couple mais la rousse ne se contenterait pas d'une information vague, elle voudrait tous les détails... Callie ne se sentait pas encore prête à assumer officiellement son couple, elle se contenta donc de boire une gorgée de vin silencieusement. Addison chez qui le vin commençait à faire effet refusa d'en finir là et se tourna vers Callie._

Addison: **Tu serais capable de sortir avec un élève ?**

Callie: **Je pense que oui... Tu sais l'amour ce n'est pas une question d'âge, de race ou de sexe...** _Elle reprit rapidement pour ne pas qu'Addison relève._ **Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je pourrais ! Tu sais on passe quasiment tout notre temps à l'université, ce serait donc logique qu'on trouve l'amour là-bas...**  
 __  
 _Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion qu'Ethan venait leur demander s'il pouvait parler de son mémoire avec Callie. Cette dernière repoussa à plus tard leur discussion afin de profiter du vol avec Addison. A peine était-il partit que la rousse se jetait sur Callie._

Addison: **Rhoo voilà avec qui tu devrais te lancer. Bon il est peut-être un peu lourd et sûr de lui mais il est beau... Et puis on ne te demande pas de te marier avec mais en coup d'un soir, il serait parfait !**

Callie: **Heu... Oui mais non merci je te le laisse... Les coups d'un soir, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.**

Addison: **Arrête ! Les coups d'un soir c'est un passage obligatoire après une longue relation. Ca sert de transition pour une nouvelle relation sérieuse. Quand t'as été en couple pendant des années et que vous vous séparez, tu souffres et tu veux éviter les histoires compliquées, persuadée que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. La période d'abstinence liée au deuil de l'ancienne relation, c'est l'étape 1. Viens ensuite l'étape 2: tu te consoles en couchant à droite et à gauche, tu t'éclates, tu redécouvres le sexe, l'amusement, les relations sans contraintes... Et puis un jour, tu retombes amoureuse, c'est l'étape 3. Et là, parce que tu as pû t'éclater avant, tu es enfin prête à te poser à nouveau sérieusement !**

Callie, ironiquement: **Wahou, t'as fait des études de psycho en plus de ton diplôme de médecine ? Tu me l'avais caché...**

Addison: **Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps de t'éclater ! Fin du deuil.**

Callie: **Je ne suis pas en deuil et toi t'as trop bu.**

Addison: **Crois moi, ce voyage c'est l'occasion ! Une histoire discrète avec un élève ou un médecin de Washington, bref, une semaine de folie et tu reviendras à Baltimore plus sereine. Fais moi confiance...**

 _Addison affona son 3e verre de vin sous le regard médusé de Callie._

Addison: **Que la fête commence !**

 _A Baltimore, Arizona s'ennuyait. On était samedi et elle trainait à l'appartement depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'aéroport. Tim était au lit avec la grippe et Teddy faisait du shopping avec sa mère, venue lui rendre visite quelques jours. La blonde était vraiment seule... Au bout du rouleau, elle se décida enfin à bouger pour aller jusqu'à la plage. L'étudiante se gara au milieu des voitures de touristes et se dirigea vers la plage la plus populaire de Baltimore. Celle-ci était évidemment noire de monde en ce samedi ensoleillé. Elle retira ses chaussures et traversa la plage, sur d'elle. Elle sentit plusieurs regards se porter sur ses longues jambes mises en valeur par un petit short blanc. Elle atteignit les rochers délimitant la plage et d'un geste vif, grimpa par-dessus et sautant de rocher en rocher, finit par atteindre un coin plus tranquille. Il s'agissait d'une petit crique coincée entre de hauts et menaçants rochers. La petite plage était recouverte de gros galets et Arizona s'installa dessus pour profiter du soleil. Elle regardait la mer et les mouvements fascinants de la houle, perdue dans ses pensées. Ca lui faisait finalement terriblement de bien de se retrouver un peu toute seule. Elle pouvait faire le point sur ses sentiments et ordonner ses pensées. Elle resta posée dans cette crique plusieurs heures. L'endroit était magnifique et déjà le soleil se couchait, envoyant ses derniers rayons rougeoyants se refléter sur l'eau en mouvement. Arizona se promit d'y amener une fois Callie et reprit son ascension pour rejoindre la plage publique. Elle remarqua que son short avait laissé une trace sur sa peau à présent halée. Une fois la plage atteinte, elle marchait rapidement vers la berge lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule._

...: **Hé Arizona ! Tu vas bien ?**

Arizona: **Henri ! Ouais je vais bien et toi ? Ca fait longtemps !**

Henri: **Et comment ! C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Tu te préparais pour le marathon de la ville non ?**

Arizona: **Oui ça devait être ça... Wahou, ça fait un bail...**

Henri: **Clair ! On en aurait des choses à se raconter...**

Arizona: **C'est sûr ! Faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc un de ces jours !**

Henri: **Ben si t'es dispo ce soir, on peut aller boire un verre ? Je voyais mes potes pour fêter un anniversaire mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, plus on est de fous plus on rit !**

Arizona: **Pourquoi pas... Vous vous retrouvez où ?**

Henri: **Au Connell's à partir de 20h !**

Arizona: **Ok c'est noté, peut-être à tantôt alors !**

Henri: **Pas de peut-être, t'es obligée de venir !**

Arizona: **Ha si je suis obligée alors... A tantôt !**

 _Elle salua Henri joyeusement et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle était contente de le recroiser. Henri était un ami qu'elle s'était fait à l'époque où elle avait pris pour habitude de commencer sa journée par un jogging. Il l'avait d'abord draguer puis ils étaient finalement devenus amis. Contente de la soirée qui s'annonçait, c'est toute souriante qu'Arizona poussa la porte de son appartement. Elle y trouva une Teddy à bout de nerfs._

Teddy: **T'étais où ? Je t'ai appelée une bonne centaine de fois !**

Arizona: **Oups... J'avais coupé mon gsm... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Teddy: **J'ai besoin qu'on fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui n'implique pas ma mère. Je crois que si je dois encore passer une heure avec elle aujourd'hui, je pourrais la tuer !**

Arizona: **Heu... Je comptais aller à une soirée ce soir donc si tu veux, on peut y all...**

Teddy: **Ok adjugé ! Ne me juges pas hein... J'adore ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a mis au monde, qui s'est occupé de moi et tout mais là, je fais une overdose ! Si je l'entend encore me parler de dilpôme, de mariage et d'enfants, je pense que je pourrais vraiment commettre l'irréparable.**

Arizona éclata de rire: **Ha les joies des sorties mère-fille !**

 _Teddy prévint sa mère qu'elle avait un truc professionnel qu'elle avait complètement oublié mais qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rater. Tim, lui, débarqua dans le salon avec sa couette et ses médicaments en déclarant qu'il voulait se joindre à elle. Il en avait marre de rester dans son lit et était persuadé que sortir le re-motiverait. Il s'était donc gavé de médicament et Arizona avait prévenu Henri qu'elle viendrait accompagner de deux amis. Ils s'étaient tous les trois préparés pour sortir quand le téléphone d'Arizona sonna._

...: **Mademoiselle Robbins ? C'est le Docteur Webber au téléphone. Je vous appelle car une élève de pédiatrie qui devait participer à la semaine de stage à Washington a attrapé la grippe. Lucy Field est clouée au lit, ce qui signifie qu'une place s'est libérée en pédiatrie. Je sais que je vous prévient en dernière minute mais si vous le désirez, vous pouvez prendre l'avion demain matin et la remplacer. Ce serait bête de priver un élève d'une telle opportunité donc j'espère que vous accepterez, ce serait vraiment une belle occasion pour un élément brillant comme vous...**

Arizona: **J'accepte avec plaisir Dr Webber, je serais prête à partir demain. A quelle heure est l'avion exactement ?**

Webber: **6h, vous arriverez à temps pour le stage comme ça...**

Arizona retint un gémissement en entendant l'heure, elle n'avait jamais été du matin: **Parfait, j'y serai !**

Webber: **Robbins, je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure et nous faire honneur !**

Arizona: **Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur !**

 _Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Arizona était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle pouvait finalement rejoindre Alex et Callie, elle allait prendre part au stage... Les deux autres la regardait incrédule, attendant qu'elle leur donne une explication. Toujours sous le choc, elle se contenta d'un:_

Arizona: **Je suis prise pour le stage à Washington, je pars demain matin**

 _Teddy et Tim sautèrent de joie, ils savaient tous les deux à quel point ce stage était important pour la splendide pédiatre. Elle leurs en avait parlé tous les jours pendant 15 jours et n'avait pas caché sa peine quand elle avait été refusée._

Tim: **Moi je dis que ça se fête une nouvelle comme ça ! TOUS AU CONNELLS !**

 _Emportées par cet élan de joie, les deux filles approuvèrent bruyamment et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar où Henri et ses amis avaient déjà commencé la soirée. Ils se joignirent au petit groupe avec bonne humeur. Henri et ses amis les accueillirent très bien. Arizona remarqua d'ailleurs qu'Henri et Teddy semblaient bien s'entendre. Au fur et à mesure des verres, ils se rapprochaient davantage, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Tim qui ne lâchait plus Teddy d'une semelle. Arizona s'amusait bien. Elle avait affoné quelques verres avec Henri et papotait maintenant avec une fille du nom de Kate. C'est lorsque le groupe se mit à se lancer des défis qu'Arizona pensa à Alex. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu de sa venue. Pour Callie, elle préférait garder la surprise mais elle voulait néanmoins qu'Alex soit au courant. Elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe et tapota son numéro. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois car l'alcool avait fait son effet et elle ne cessait de se tromper mais elle finit par y arriver et elle put enfin entendre la fameuse tonalité._

Alex: **Allo Ari ? Je te manque déjà ?**

Arizona: **C'est moi qui te manque mais je te rassure, tu n'en a plus longtemps à te morfondre de tristesse. Je vous rejoins demain, Webber vient de m'appeler !**

Alex: **NOOOOON sérieux ?**

Arizona: **Aussi sérieux qu'un jedi en plein entrainement !**

Alex: **Oulàà vu ta métaphore foireuse et le bruit que j'entend derrière toi, t'as décidée de fêter mon départ toi !**

Arizona: **Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat !**

Alex: **Hahaha bon allez va dormir parce que t'as pas intérêt à raté cet avion ! C'est vraiment une trop bonne nouvelle, je me réjouie que t'arrive !**

Arizona: **Pfff, se reposer, c'est tricher !**

Alex: **Arrête de dire des conneries et va te préparer pour demain, c'est un ordre !**

Arizona: **Ok chef, j'en prend note ! A demain !**

 _Alex raccrocha, un sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. Il avait apparemment parlé fort car toute la table s'était tu pour l'écouter. Derek et Cristina semblaient ravis de la nouvelle car ils se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire. Callie qui était assise un peu plus loin avait directement tendu l'oreille au nom d'Arizona et était en ce moment, pleine de sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, elle était folle de joie à l'idée que sa splendide blonde les rejoignent demain mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'également se sentir un peu trahie et jalouse qu'Arizona prévienne d'abord Alex et surtout, qu'elle soit sortie faire la fête. Callie n'ignorait pas le ridicule de son sentiment mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à l'élève et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tracasser. Et si Arizona rencontrait une fille splendide dans ces soirées..._

Addison: **Tu ne manges plus ?**

Callie: **Je n'ai plus trop faim en fait...**

Addison: **T'as tord, c'est vraiment délicieux !**

 _Les 20 élèves ainsi qu'Addison et Callie profitaient d'un restaurant étoilé tous ensemble. L'hôpital de Washington avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour les accueillir. Callie aperçut son gsm vibrer, c'était Arizona qui l'appelait. Elle hésita un instant. Ce n'était peut-être pas une excellente idée de décrocher alors qu'elle était rongée par la jalousie et donc particulièrement irritable. La brune avait du sang latin, elle était sanguine et impulsive. Actuellement, elle avait envie de casser deux ou trois trucs pour se calmer... Elle était folle de jalousie mais surtout, elle était entourée d'élèves. Elle décida donc finalement de ne pas décrocher. Elle écouterait son message vocale quand elle serait seule et elle la rappellerait quand elle se serait calmer..._

 _De son côté, Arizona n'avait nullement tenu compte du conseil d'Alex car elle continua sa soirée jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle rejoignit son appartement en chantant à tue tête des chansons de Disney avec Teddy et Tim qui marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils arrivèrent à 2h du matin, il lui restait donc seulement 4 heures pour faire sa valise et dormir. Elle attrapa maladroitement sa valise et y balança quelques tenues. Elle trouva une magnifique robe pour la conférence TED et se contenta de tenues simples et décontractées pour le reste. Elle y glissa également un peu de lingerie sexy afin de faire craquer Callie et alla se coucher, sans même se changer. A 5h du matin, son réveil sonna, lui fracassant le crâne, fragilisé par l'alcool ingurgité. Elle s'aperçut dans le miroir, elle avait vraiment une tête de déterrée... Elle enfila un jeans noir, un t-shirt bleu et une veste de tailleur noire, espérant qu'une tenue un peu soignée ferait oublier la gueule de bois visible sur son visage._

 _Teddy la conduisit à l'aéroport et l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes d'embarquement où elles s'étreignirent fort. Arizona qui avait dormi tout le trajet en voiture remis ça dans l'avion. Lorsqu'elle atterrit à Washington, elle semblait déjà un peu plus réveillée. Elle se recoiffa et se remaquilla rapidement dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Elle voulait être à son avantage quand elle reverrait Callie..._

 _Callie avait passé une soirée sympathique. Addison et elle avaient décidé de la faire calme pour la première soirée, elles s'étaient donc contentées de boire un verre ensemble dans la chambre de Callie après le restaurant. La latino avait voulut lui annoncer qu'elle était en couple mais c'était finalement ravisée. La jolie rousse ne cessait de l'encourager à sortir avec Ethan ce qui commençait à agacer légèrement Callie mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui annoncer qu'elle était en couple avec un élève et surtout, avec une fille, elle appréhendait sa réaction. Ethan de son côté, lui avait collé aux basquettes toute la soirée. Il trouvait à chaque fois de nouvelles excuses pour venir s'installer près d'elle ou pour lui parler. Sa présence ne dérangeait pas réellement Callie car il était plutôt sympa et distrayant mais elle s'en voulait de lui parler. Elle avait peur qu'il se fasse des idées et elle savait à quel point Arizona en était jalouse, elle voulait éviter de l'inquiéter. Arizona... L'absence de la blonde c'était fait ressentir cette nuit. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans un bar, accompagnée d'une magnifique brune. Callie n'avait jamais été très jalouse mais avec Arizona, c'était différent, elle la voulait vraiment pour elle seule. Malgré la crainte qui augmentait au creux de son estomac, elle se réjouissait que sa blonde les rejoigne. Elle alluma son gsm et réécouta le message vocale qu'elle lui avait laissé le soir précédent._

 _ **« Salut Calliope, je suppose que t'es occupée et que tu ne peux pas répondre... Je voulais juste entendre ta voix parce que tu me manque trop.**_  
 **Ari tu viens ?** _ **  
Oui j'arrive deux secondes, je parle à ma copine là !**_  
 _ **Attend deux secondes, je m'éloigne du bruit... Tu l'auras compris je suis dans un café avec Teddy, Tim et quelques amis. Bref, je voulais garder la surprise puis je me suis rappelée que t'étais prof et donc forcément au courant mais Webber m'a appelé hier, je vous rejoint demain matin. Je me réjouie vraiment de te retrouver. Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule parce qu'on ne sait quitté que depuis quelques heures mais c'est comme ça... J'aime vraiment t'avoir près de moi et sans toi tout me paraît nettement moins chouette... Bref, voilà, A demain... Je t'... apprécie beaucoup Calliope... Pas besoin de me rappeler, je vais certainement aller me coucher... Bisous ! ...Comment on coupe ce truc ? TIIIIIM ? Mon gsm se coupe plus, il est vraim. BIP »**_  
 __

 _Elle sourit au son de sa voix. Son message était vraiment mignon et son coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle l'écoutait, ce qui faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de fois. A la fin, elle aurait juré qu'Arizona s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui la rendait davantage heureuse encore. Callie avait remarqué que sa jolie blonde avait déjà ingéré une bonne dose d'alcool lors de son appel car sa voix était plus hésitante que d'habitude. Le bruit de soirée qu'on pouvait entendre en fond continuait à énerver la latino mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir au vu de son petit discours. Callie était bien décidé à passer outre sa jalousie pour vivre de superbes retrouvailles. Elle choisit donc soigneusement sa tenue du jour, elle vouait être belle._

 _Arizona paya son taxi et entra dans le grand hall de l'hôtel. Le groupe s'était donné rendez-vous à 9h pour partir à l'hôpital, il lui restait 20 minutes, juste le temps de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de partir. Elle demanda à l'accueil pour avoir la clé de Lucy Fields qu'on lui donna sans poser de questions. Elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand un voix bien connue se fit entendre._

...: **Ari ?**

 _Arizona se retourna vivement. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de la jolie brune qui lui faisait face. Une brune qu'elle avait rêvé de revoir pendant des années, une brune qu'elle avait aimé pendant très très longtemps..._

Arizona: **Johanne ?**


	19. Le début des problèmes

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive et ça donne envie de continuer ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)_

* * *

 _Arizona dévisagea la splendide brune qui lui faisait face d'un air incrédule. Johanne était toujours la même, elle s'était même un peu embellit. Les traits de son visage s'était affinés et elle avait un peu grandit. La jolie blonde ne pensait pas que la revoir provoquerait autant d'émotions chez elle et pourtant, elle était complètement troublée. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longtemps en silence, comme pour se laisser le temps de réaliser, Johanne semblait aussi perturbée qu'elle. C'est finalement Arizona qui rompit le silence._

Arizona: **Tu ne devais pas être en Europe ?**

Johanne en souriant poliment: **Si, j'y suis restée longtemps, j'ai d'ailleurs fini mes études là-bas mais j'ai été engagée cette année comme responsable communication pour l'hôpital de Washington.**

Arizona: **Wahou, félicitation ! C'est plutôt classe comme job.**

Johanne: **Merci, c'est gentil... C'est vrai que c'est cool ! Et toi ? Toujours en médecine ?**

Arizona: **Ouaip ! Dernière année en chirurgie pédiatrique !**

Johanne: **Oh Ari, c'est trop bien, tu as réussi ce que t'as toujours voulut !**

Arizona approuva joyeusement tandis que Johanne reprenait vivement: **Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu es ici pour le stage à l'hôpital ?**

Arizona perplexe: **Si, c'est exactement ça !**

Johanne: **Et ben, c'est fou ! Je dois m'occuper de coordonner votre groupe...**

Arizona: **Il semblerait qu'on soit condamnées à se recroiser souvent cette semaine alors !**

Johanne: **Ca va, il y a pire comme condamnation** _, conclut-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui déclencha l'hilarité de la blonde._

 _Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Johanne, elle aimait Callie mais cette fille avait vraiment compté pour elle et cette rencontre la troublait terriblement. C'était comme retrouver une très ancienne amie, même si leur échange était banal, elles sentaient toutes les deux les souvenirs de ce qu'elles avaient vécus dans le passé les envahir. D'ailleurs Johanne et elle ne s'étaient jamais quittées en mauvais termes. Le père de Johanne avait été muté en France et elle l'avait accompagné. Arizona et elle avaient évidemment tenté de garder contact en s'envoyant des mails et des lettres mais la distance avait finalement eu raison de leur relation. Johanne lui avait annoncé craquer pour un garçon de sa ville, ce qui avait sonné le glas de leur correspondance et elles s'étaient finalement perdues de vue... Se voir en chair et os était vraiment déstabilisant et bouleversant. Même si elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Johanne d'être passée à autre chose et d'avoir finalement mis fin à une relation vouée à l'échec, elle avait malgré tout plutôt mal vécu cette rupture... La blonde se demanda si elle était toujours avec le garçon en question... Johanne posa un main sur son bras._

Johanne: **Ce serait chouette qu'on boive un verre un de ces jours pour parler un peu du bon vieux temps, de ce qu'on est devenues et tout...**

Arizona, déstabilisée par ce contact: **Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas... Bon je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois y aller... Heu... On se recroisera certainement tantôt...**

Johanne: **Oui, à tantôt !**

 _Arizona entra dans l'ascenseur et jeta un dernier regard à la jolie brune avant que les portes ne se referment, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle était toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et remarqua qu'elle devait la partager avec une élève qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Cristina la salua en souriant largement._

Cristina: **Bien joué Robbins ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir**

 _Arizona sourit à l'appellation « Robbins », c'était un peu jeu qu'elles avaient de s'appeler par leurs noms de famille. Elle installa rapidement ses affaires sur le lit libre et se dirigea vers le hall avec Cristina. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle scruta rapidement la foule pour essayer de repérer sa belle latino. Un grand sourire vint immédiatement illuminé son visage à la vue de la latino._

 _Callie sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle l'aperçut. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Sa peau halée la rendait juste à tomber. Callie remarqua plusieurs autres élèves la regarder avec envie ce qui déclencha un sentiment de fierté. Cette fille qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'un l'avait choisie elle... Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans ces yeux d'un bleu profond. Addison lui parlait mais elle n'entendait plus se contentant d'hocher la tête distraitement. Les deux femmes se bouffaient des yeux. Callie sentait une douce chaleur monter de son ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur les lèvres de sa belle mais elle devrait hélas attendre de se retrouver seules pour ça..._

...: **T'as une tronche de déterrée !**

 _Alex arrivait vivement vers Arizona, Derek dans son sillage, mettant fin à cette contemplation réciproque_.

Alex : **Mais je suis content de te voir !**

 _Il l'a serra joyeusement dans les bras et entreprit de lui raconter la soirée de la veille. Arizona avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui racontait, elle voulait parler avec Callie. Alex remarqua leur échange de regards mais décida de ne pas l'interroger devant tout le monde._

Addison: **Ah Robbins est arrivée ! J'étais persuadée qu'elle arriverait en retard et raterait son vol... Bon, il faut que j'aie voir si elle n'a eu aucun soucis pour avoir la chambre de Fields et que je prenne une photocopie de sa carte d'identi...**

Callie répondit un peu trop rapidement: **Je m'en occupe si tu veux !**

Addison: **Boh on peut y aller ensemble comme ça, on est efficace !**

 _Callie cacha au mieux sa déception derrière un grand sourire mais elle était en fait incroyablement frustrée. Arizona était là, devant elle mais elles ne pouvaient pas se parler seule à seule... Les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe et Callie ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveuse. La jolie blonde dégageait vraiment quelque chose d'intimidant, particulièrement aujourd'hui où elle était belle, bronzée et sûre d'elle. Quand elles atteignirent enfin le groupe d'amis, toutes les discussions cessèrent instantanément._

Addison: **Bonjour Robbins, ça a été le trajet ?**

Arizona qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Callie toutes les 5 minutes: **Oui, parfait Dr Montgomery.**

Addison: **Et pour la chambre, vous n'avez eu aucun problème pour avoir la clé de Mademoiselle Fiels.**

Arizona: **Non, ils n'ont posé aucune question !**

Addison en souriant: **Ok parfait alors, bienvenue parmi nous ! Il faudra que tu me donne une photocopie de ta carte d'identité ce soir mais sinon, tout est en ordre.**

Addison amorça le départ mais Callie ne pouvait se contenter de cette simple interaction: **Robbins, je peux vous parler 2 minutes ? C'est pour votre mémoire...**

Addison: **Je suis désolée Callie mais tu n'as pas le temps maintenant, on doit aller s'arranger avec le chauffeur de bus, on est déjà en retard...**

Arizona planta ses yeux dans ceux de la latino, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le professeur et répondit avec un grand sourire: **Bah c'est pas grave Dr Torres, sur une semaine, on devrait trouver le temps d'en parler...**

 _Callie frissonna légèrement au son de sa voix et à l'intensité de son regard. Elle lui avait manqué et maintenant, elle lui semblait encore plus désirable. Cette situation était purement et simplement de la torture. En voyant la belle, ses quelques griefs s'étaient directement effacés pour laisser place à l'envie. La latino lui sourit timidement et suivit Addison vers l'accueil de l'hotel. Elle ne résista cependant pas à l'envie de prendre son gsm pour atténuer un peu sa frustration._

 _« **C'est de la torture de te faire si belle ici alors qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble !** »_  
 _Elle regarda de loin la jolie blonde sortir son gsm et lire le sms. Un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle jeta un très rapide coup d'oeil à Callie. « **Je sais ! Mais je n'en peux rien si je suis irrésistible :p** ». « **Je te préviens, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir, on doit se voir quelque part, n'importe où et le plus vite possible.** » « **Vous semblez bien impatientes Dr Torres !** ». _

_La matinée se passa très bien. Les étudiants étaient dispatchés selon leur spécialité avec un médecin du service concerné et les deux enseignantes devaient juste passer dans les différents groupes pour veiller à ce que tout ce déroule bien. Arizona, Alex et Ethan étaient donc condamnées à passer la semaine ensemble. Le médecin qu'ils devaient assisté était le Dr Barnett, un médecin d'un certain âge mais très attentif à ses patients. Ils ignoraient s'il leurs laisseraient assister à une opération mais ils pouvaient en tout cas déjà apprendre de son comportement avec ses petits patients. Ils l'accompagnèrent ainsi de consultations en consultations, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Une fois qu'il fût midi, le petit groupe de pédiatres s'installa à une des tables de la caféteria. Alex lançait sans cesse des regards meurtriers à Ethan qui ne cessait de parler de lui. Arizona sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle eut un moment l'espoir que ce soit Callie mais aperçut Johanne à la place. Celle-ci leur offrit son plus beau sourire et demanda timidement._

Johanne: **Ca vous dérange se je me m'installe avec vous ?**

Ce fut Ethan qui répondit le plus rapidement: **Pas du tout, installe toi !**

 _Mais Johanne fixait Arizona, attendant son approbation. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête et Johanne s'installa à ses côtés._

Arizona: **Les gars je vous présente Johanne, une ancienne... heu...**

Johanne: **Une amie.**

 _Les deux se sourirent et la discussion reprit assez facilement. Johanne en vint à questionner Arizona sur sa vie actuelle, sur leurs amis communs et les potins de ces 5 dernières années. Leur ancienne complicité était déjà revenue et la discussion était donc agréable et fluide. Petit à petit, Johanne reprit de veilles habitudes comme la taquiner, la toucher en parlant... La belle blonde frissonnait à ces contacts, elle était toujours un peu troublée mais heureuse de la retrouver._

 _Dés que Callie entra dans la cafétéria, elle scruta les tables pour repérer sa magnifique blonde et l'aperçut en train de discuter avec une splendide brune. La vague de jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit le soir précédent l'envahit complètement. Furieuse, Callie s'installa à côté d'Adisson en balançant son plateau plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, le choc renversa une partie de sa boisson dans un bruit plutôt conséquent. Addison l'interrogea du regard mais Callie préféra s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, imposant un silence gênant à la table. Addison fit des efforts pour discuter avec leurs collègues tandis que Callie observait Arizona de loin. La splendide brune posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore davantage le latino. Plus que ce rapprochement, ce qui la rendait furieuse, c'était de ne pouvoir rien faire. Arizona la laissait être tactile mais Callie ne pouvait pas aller lui faire de remarque, leur relation devait rester secrète. Elle aperçut son gsm vibrer et le nom d'Arizona apparaitre mais elle décida de ne pas y répondre. Callie sentit le regard interrogateur de sa jolie blonde sur elle mais elle se refusa à la regarder de nouveau, se forçant à la place à discuter avec les médecins de l'hôpital. Son gsm vibra à plusieurs reprises et elle fit exprès de l'ignorer._

 _Arizona fixait Callie de loin. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était contrariée et Arizona avait une idée de la raison mais sa latino avait décider d'ignorer ses sms, ce qui n'aiderait pas à résoudre le malentendu. Elle espérait que Callie aille aux toilettes afin de la suivre et de la confronter mais ça n'arriva pas. Quand on vint enfin leur annoncer qu'il était temps de reprendre le stage, Arizona tenta sa dernière chance. Elle s'approcha de la table de l'enseignante et demanda timidement._

Arizona: **Dr Torres, je suis désolée de vous demander ça maintenant mais serait-il possible qu'on se voit pour parler de mon mémoire ?**

Callie qui fixait un point juste à côté de sa tête pour ne pas croiser ses yeux bleus: **Heu... Je suis occupée là mais une autre fois peut-être...**

 _Arizona voulait insister mais devant tout ces médecins et professeurs, ce n'était assurément pas une bonne idée... Elle s'en alla donc tristement vers les autres, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa frustration. Alors qu'ils marchaient derrière Dr Barnett et qu'Ethan le couvrait de questions, Alex s'approcha doucement d'elle en chuchotant._

Alex: **Tu comptais me le dire quand que ton nouveau coup de coeur était aussi prof ?**

Arizona rougissant directement: **Heu... Quoi ?**

Alex: **AH AH JE LE SAVAIS ! Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que j'ai tapé juste !**

Arizona: **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

Alex: **Le fait que le Dr Torres et toi vous bouffez du regard non stop m'a légèrement mis la puce à l'oreille...**.

 _Arizona ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui annoncer aussi vite et surtout pas pendant ce voyage... Mais lui mentir ne servirait à rien, si son couple durait, il serait forcément au courant un jour. Alex la regardait intensément, attendant qu'elle confirme l'information et s'explique davantage. Après un petit instant de doute, Arizona mit fin à son interrogation._

Arizona: **Oui bon ça va, t'as raison mais ferme la maintenant, c'est complètement secret.**

Alex: **Rhooo j'en reviens pas ! T'as pécho Dr Canon...**

Arizona: **Alex sérieusement ferme la maintenant !**

Alex: **Non je veux tout savoir, raconte moi !**

 _Arizona le prit par les épaules et parla encore plus bas:_ **T'as pas l'air de comprendre que si ça ce sait, on peut vraiment avoir des problèmes. Tu te souviens de la sanction de Sloan quand même ! Crois moi, je te raconterai tout mais pas ici dans un hôpital pleins d'élèves et de profs...**

 _Alex approuva doucement et leva son pouce en articulant exagérément pour qu'elle comprenne malgré le manque de son sortant de sa bouche:_ **Félicitations en tout cas !**

 _La journée se passa vraiment bien. Ils purent voir leur première opération de l'observatoire et Arizona trouvait fascinant de travailler sur de si petits organes. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier la colère de la brune à son égard tellement ce travail la fascinait. Ce fut lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour rentrer à l'hôtel et qu'elle aperçut sa splendide latino que tout lui revint à l'esprit. Callie continuait à l'ignorer. Arrivés à l'hôtel, Addison leur expliqua qu'ils avaient du temps libre jusqu'à 19h et se retrouveraient directement à l'ambassade pour une réception. Arizona comprit que c'était le moment. Quand Callie monta dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle se précipita avec elle. Seules dans ce petit espace, Arizona n'avait plus qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cette proximité suffit à la faire frissonner, elle lui avait tellement manqué..._

Arizona: **Callie...**

 _Callie la regarda intensément avant de s'avancer pour limiter l'espace qui les séparait. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressait délicatement du pouce. Son regard était intense et Arizona sentit son corps entier s'enflammer à ce simple échange. Sans prévenir, Callie colla ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant battre leurs deux coeurs nettement plus vite. Son baiser était doux et intense. Callie approcha sensuellement de l'oreille de la jolie blonde pour lui murmurer:_

Callie: **Chambre 520, rejoins moi dans 2 minutes...**

 _Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et quitta l'ascenseur sous le regard effaré de la belle blonde. Arizona s'était attendu à des cris et des reproches mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Toujours perturbée par ce comportement étonnant, la jolie blonde sortit derrière son professeur et l'observa rejoindre sa chambre de loin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux élèves présents dans le couloir. Il y avait juste un type de neuro qui se démenait avec sa clé mais une fois qu'il fut entré, elle alla toquer à la porte de la belle latino. La porte s'ouvrit directement et dès qu'elle fut entrée, Callie plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes._

Callie: **J'ai envie de toi !**

 _Ses baisers étaient pressés. Elle la plaqua contre la porte fermée et posa une main sur la nuque de la blonde pour être sure de ne pas perdre le contact. L'atmosphère se réchauffa encore davantage quand elle colla son corps au sien. Les mains de la latino partirent vivement à la découverte du corps de sa magnifique blonde. Arizona enserra sa taille pour la maintenir près d'elle. Son corps était en feu et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Callie quitta ses lèvres pour couvrir de baiser son décolleter ainsi que son cou. Arizona laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui contenta Callie. Elle l'attira plus près d'elle encore et sans rompre le contact, l'amena près de son lit sur lequel elle bascula son élève. Elle retira son haut d'un geste vif et fit glisser son pantalon encore plus rapidement. Arizona la débarrassa également de ses habits et voulut basculer sur elle mais la brune l'en empêcha, aujourd'hui c'est elle qui menait la danse..._

 _Ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de la poitrine de la blonde tandis que ses mains se baladaient gouleusement sur la peau halée d'Arizona. Celle-ci gémit à plusieurs reprises, renforçant le désir de Callie qui descendit ses lèvres jusqu'aux hanches de sa belle. Elle posa une main sur le dernier obstacle, prête à se débarrasser de sa culotte. Quand Arizona comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle retint sa main d'un geste ferme et c'est essoufflée qu'elle prit la parole._

Arizona: **Non... Callie... Non...**

Callie ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter et recaptura ses lèvres: **Pourquoi ?**

Arizona entre deux baisers: **Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour juste parce que tu es furieuse... Ce serait ta première fois, tu mérites mieux que ça.**

 _Callie s'arrêta d'un coup pour la regarder. Arizona reprit plus doucement:_ **Je veux qu'on le fasse parce que tu en as envie et que tu te sens prête. Crois moi, je meurs d'envie qu'on passe à l'acte mais je veux aussi que ta première fois soit parfaite et pour ça, il faut que tu sois prête.**

 _Callie s'écarta d'elle sans rien dire mais Arizona la rattrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras._

Arizona: **Tu m'as manquée...**

 _Elle resserra leur étreinte et enlaça ses jambes dans les siennes. Refusant de rompre ce contact apaisant, elle se plaça de façon à faire face à sa belle tout en la gardant dans ses bras._

Arizona: **Parle moi maintenant...** _Elle replaça une de ses mèche rebelle d'un geste doux **.**_ **Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

Callie soupira et croisa son regard. Ce bleu était vraiment électrisant...: **Je... Je suis contrariée que tu aie appeler Alex avant moi, que tu sois sortie hier faire la fête et surtout, je suis folle de jalousie que la responsable com' de l'hôpital puisse te draguer, te toucher alors que moi pas ! Tu la laisses te toucher le bras et l'épaule, elle te bouffe du regard non stop et moi je ne peux rien faire à part regarder et attendre !**

 _Arizona savait que ce qu'elle allait annoncé allait encore davantage la contrarier mais elle devait lui dire:_ **Cette brune c'est Johanne, mon ex...**

 _Callie sentit un poids tombé dans sa poitrine. Et si elle lui reprenait son Arizona...:_ **Je n'avais qu'une envie dans cette cafétéria, c'était de m'approcher d'elle pour lui retourner une baffe mais maintenant c'est encore pire...**

Arizona: **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien, je suis avec toi maintenant ! Je ferais plus attention à garder mes distances avec Johanne à l'avenir ...**

Callie: **C'est surtout que c'est difficile de ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens, de devoir rester loin de toi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dure une relation secrète...**

Callie reprit: **Et puis... J'avais peur que t'en ai marre d'attendre que je sois prête pour faire l'amour...**

Arizona attendrie, qu'elle se confie de cette manière: **Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me dérange pas de t'attendre..** **Et puis** _ **,** reprit-elle un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage._ **C'est très excitant de devoir attendre. Quand on le fera, ce sera tellement génial... Mais je veux qu'on le fasse parce que t'en a réellement envie et pas parce que tu es furieuse.**

 _Callie approuva silencieusement. Elle vint doucement poser son visage contre la nuque d'Arizona, profitant de son odeur._

Arizona déclara doucement, un grand sourire commençant à naitre: **Donc en gros t'as essayé de me garder par le sexe... J'aime bien quand t'es jalouse !**

 _Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et puis se laissèrent profiter du moment en silence._

Callie: **Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire aujourd'hui mais je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, tu m'avais manquée !**

 _Les deux femmes restèrent comme ça un long moment, plongées dans leur pensée, Callie jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux blond quand elle remarqua que la respiration d'Arizona était devenue plus profonde, plus régulière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Vu son état de fatigue avancée en arrivant, c'était plutôt prévisible... Callie la regarda dormir, complètement sous le charme, puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait se préparer pour ce soir. Callie décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu et alla donc prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit en peignoir, elle s'approcha du lit et caressa doucement sa joue._

Callie: **Ari ? Faut te lever, on va à l'ambassade à 19h, il ne reste que 3/4 d'heure pour te préparer...**

 _Arizona sourit mollement et ouvrit les yeux difficilement._

Arizona toujours à moitié endormie: **Mmm c'est trop dur, allez-y sans moi...**

Callie rigola: **Boh oui, Webber va être ravi...**

 _Afin de la faire bouger, Callie posa plusieurs bisous sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle arrêta Arizona se redressa légèrement._

Arizona: **Hé ! pourquoi t'arrête ?**

Callie: **Parce que sinon tu ne te lèvera jamais...**

 _Callie posa un dernier bisous sur son front et commença à choisir ses habits pour la soirée_  
 _Arizona resta couchée dans le lit, préférant la regarder se préparer que de bouger. La latino analysait ses différentes robes d'un oeil critique tandis qu'Arizona la fixait avec envie._

Arizona: **Tu es splendide...**

Callie lui jeta un regard reconnaissant: **Merci... Maintenant il faut que je choisisse une tenue qui me rende encore plus belle.**

Arizona: **Fais moi confiance c'est sans tenue que tu es la plus belle !**

 _Callie rigola joyeusement et se mit à lui présenter ses différentes robes pour savoir laquelle elle préférait. Arizona y allait toujours de son petit commentaire « **Mmm non...** », « **Pff, c'est pas encore ça...** ». Callie retira pour la 3e fois une robe qu'Arizona avait refusé, un peu dépitée. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtement pour choisir la prochaine, Arizona s'écria:_

Arizona: **Voilà, là tu es parfaite !**

 _Comprenant qu'Arizona l'avait fait marché depuis le début des essayages, Callie attrapa un coussin qu'elle lança à la figure de l'étudiante hilare_.

Callie: **Bon allez ouste, vas te préparer ! Tu me ralentis dans mes préparatifs.**

 _Arizona toujours hilare se leva du lit, vint enserrer la taille de sa belle et lui posa un petit bisous sur la tempe afin de lui dire aurevoir. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle ne pût s'empêcher de commenter._

Arizona: **Juste pour que tu saches, la bleue était vraiment la meilleure. Tu était juste magnifique. Quand tu l'as enfilée, je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur toi...**

 _Arizona débarqua à l'ambassade avec seulement 15 minutes de retard, ce qui constituait un record honorable. Elle fixait Callie au loin et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait écouté son conseil. Sa robe bleue était époustouflante et elle était vraiment à tomber. Elle discutait joyeusement avec Addison tandis qu'Arizona rejoignit Alex et qu'ils s'occupèrent en se lançant des cacahuètes dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Ils en renversaient la moitié à terre mais amusaient la galerie donc personne ne leurs fit de remarque. Lassée d'être systématiquement éloignée de Callie, Arizona décida de tenter une approche vers les deux enseignantes. Son objectif était qu'elles puissent trainer ensemble plus souvent aux yeux de tous sans que ça paraisse bizarre. La jolie blonde attrapa Alex, le supplia de jouer le jeu et s'approcha des deux enseignantes qui bavardaient calmement avec leur petit verre de vin._

Arizona: **Dr Torres, nous avons besoin de vous pour mettre fin à ce débat stérile. Alex est persuadé que la régénération des os la plus rapide implique une prescription de magnésium et j'affirme que ça n'a aucun effet concret. Bref, on a fini par parier et j'ai vraiment besoin de gagner 50 dollars donc si vous pouviez expliquer à ce petit malin qu'il me doit de l'argent ça m'arrangerait !**

 _Les deux enseignantes rigolèrent et Callie entra directement dans le jeu._

Callie: **Allongez la monnaie Karev ! Vous vous êtes planté..**

Arizona: **Ecoute notre honoré professeur et paye mon vieux, j'accepte aussi les virements si tu veux !**

Alex: **Tu peux rêver !** _Puis se tournant vers Callie,_ **Dr Torres, je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Cette idée est présente dans pas mal d'articles que j'ai lu pourtant...**

 _Les deux entamèrent une discussion passionnante. Arizona sourit en les voyant débattre si sérieusement._

Arizona: **Sinon on peut demander au Dr Webber de vous départager, il est juste là.**

 _Tous cessèrent de parler pour suivre du regard son doigt pointé vers un vieillard qui en effet avait une vague ressemblance avec leur vénéré directeur. Tous les 4 éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à papoter de la vie à l'université plus largement. La discussion se faisait sans mal. La complicité d'Arizona et Callie permettait de détendre l'atmosphère et de toujours trouver un sujet sur lequel rebondir. Ils plaisantèrent beaucoup, parlant des absurdités administratives de l'université, de la secrétaire, des toilettes sales, des collègues d'Addison et Callie, etc... Les 4 prirent un malin plaisir à découvrir « l'autre côté » de leur univers. Arizona et Alex étaient hilares d'apprendre que les professeurs avaient également surnommé la secrétaire de l'accueil « la sorcière » et les deux enseignantes, elles, étaient ravie de savoir ce que les élèves pensaient de leurs collègues. Alors que la soirée se passait parfaitement pour Callie et Arizona qui avaient réussi à se côtoyer sans que ça semble suspect, Johanne entra dans l'ambassade vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et se précipita sur le petit groupe où se trouvait Arizona._

Johanne: **Je peux te parler ?**

Arizona un peu gênée: **Ecoute une autre fois peut-être d'accord mais je suis occupée là...**

Johanne: **Non, je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin que tu sache ! Besoin que tu sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Donne nous une seconde chance !**


	20. Turbulences

_Callie sentit son corps entier se contracter en entendant cette phrase. Son estomac venait de se resserrer violemment, elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Elle regarda nerveusement Arizona, appréhendant sa réaction. Et si la jolie blonde décidait de retourner avec son ex ? Callie essayait de se rassurer en pensant à leur alchimie mais ferait-elle le poids face à son premier grand amour ? Elles n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines... Déjà les larmes lui montait, consciente du risque que leur couple courrait. La jolie blonde resta silencieuse un long moment, complètement sonnée par ces paroles. Ces mots, elle avait souhaité les entendre depuis longtemps déjà... Elle s'était jouée mille situations, mille discours mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne lui venait, elle ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Ces mots venaient trop tard, les choses avaient changé..._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée mais je suis en couple maintenant...**

Johanne sembla surprise par cette réponse: **Mais nous, c'est autre chose, on s'aime ! On n'efface pas une relation de deux ans comme ça... J'ai été ton premier amour et tu es le mien aussi, le premier et le dernier...**

 _Arizona était légèrement gênée que cette déclaration se déroule devant Callie et ses amis. D'ailleurs le petit groupe n'était pas le seul témoin de la scène, plusieurs vissages s'étaient tournés vers elles, mettant fin à leur discussions respectives pour s'intéresser aux deux femmes. La jolie blonde était gênée de cet intérêt soudain, elle voulait mettre un terme à cette discussion le plus vite possible mais elle savait que cette discussion avec Johanne était nécessaire._ _Cette discussion elle l'avait attendue suffisamment longtemps, elle voulait savoir. Elle avait aimé la jeune femme et que Johanne lui demande une 2e chance la touchait. Pourtant, c'était Johanne qui était passé à autre chose en première en tombant amoureuse d'un garçon ! Arizona n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments, tout se mélangeait de façon contradictoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait pouvoir parler librement et pas au milieu d'une foule de curieux. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Arizona prit malgré tout le temps de regarder réellement son ex avant de lui répondre en douceur. Elle aperçut face à elle le visage défait de son ex et elle en fût touchée. Elle pu voir toute sa détresse dans son regard. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Johanne mais elle avait toujours de l'affection pour elle, ça avait été son premier amour... Elle prit donc la parole de façon très douce._

Arizona: **Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée mais je viens de me mettre en couple et je suis très bien. Tu compteras toujours pour moi mais tu m'as quitté pour un autre il y 3 ans maintenant alors tu ne peux pas vraiment me reprocher d'avoir tourné la page...**

Johanne: **Non Ari... Tu ne comprend pas...**

Arizona: **Ecoute, je te promet qu'on trouvera un moment pour parler mais là, c'est vraiment ni l'endroit ni le moment... Tout le monde nous regarde et cette soirée est professionnelle, c'est vraiment pas le top !**

 _Johanne la regarda tristement avant d'acquiescer et de sortir de la salle. Petit à petit les discussion reprirent autour de l'élève. Arizona se tourna enfin vers la belle latino qui avait les yeux légèrement larmoyant. La blonde avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde... Elle ne pût s'empêcher de maudire cette relation secrète. Elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir la prendre contre elle sans craindre le regard des autres. A la place, elle frôla doucement sa main et se força à reprendre d'un ton joyeux alors qu'intérieurement, elle bouillonnait._

Arizona: **Bon, je crois qu'on en était à la fois où la sorcière avait été se faire blanchir les dents !**

 _Addison et Alex reprirent la discussion, faisant ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter le malaise. Callie essaya de faire bonne figure quelques instants mais l'émotion était trop forte. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter et avant de craquer devant tout le monde, elle se dirigea vivement vers les toilettes. Elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot quand elle atteignit l'évier. Elle décida de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour cacher du mieux possible ses yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés. Arizona qui l'avait vu partir, avait entreprit de la suivre pour la consoler mais Addison avait réagit plus vite, ce qui augmenta davantage la frustration de la blondinette. A peine furent elles parties de la salle qu'Alex se jetait sur Arizona pour la questionner._

Alex: **Hé ben dis donc ! Quelle soirée ! C'était mignon sa déclaration...**

Arizona: **Oui, c'est sûr que ça me touche mais bon, c'est elle qui m'a quitté et c'est moi qui me suit retrouvée seule et malheureuse... C'est facile de revenir après si longtemps.**

Alex: **C'est sûr... mais on peu aussi faire des erreurs parfois, c'est humain.**

Arizona: **Arrête de la défendre ! En plus je suis bien avec Callie.**

Alex: **Biensûr que t'es bien avec, elle est magnifique, super sympa et ça se voit qu'il y une alchimie de fou entre vous mais elle est prof et hétéro... Je m'inquiète pour toi, cette relation va t'apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.**

 _Arizona ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre et décida donc simplement de garder le silence. Alex qui savait qu'il avait tapé juste décida d'enchainer sur autre chose pour éviter de leur pourrir la soirée. Elle se torturait déjà l'esprit, il était inutile d'en ajouter..._

Alex: **Sinon un grand merci pour cette soirée, elles sont trop cool toutes les deux pour des profs, je me suis bien amusé !**

Arizona: **Tu vois que Callie est top.**

Alex: **C'est certain, je comprend pourquoi t'as craqué sur elle...**

 _Arizona lui sourit gentiment._

Alex: **D'ailleurs je ne promet pas de ne pas la séduire !**

Arizona lui tapa derrière la tête: **Essaye seulement !**

Alex, hilare: **Challenge accepted !**

 _De son côté, Callie essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son mal-être à une Addison plutôt bavarde. Elle était tournée vers l'évier des toilettes, les yeux emplis de larmes et espérait qu'elle ne le remarque pas._

Addison: **Wahou la scène à laquelle on vient d'assister était franchement digne d'un film romantique. Elles étaient vraiment mignonnes, j'espère que Robbins craquera à nouveau pour la responsable com'... En même temps, elles ont une semaine pour se retrouver, c'est faisable...**

Callie: **Qu'est ça peut te faire qu'elles se remettent ensemble, on s'en fout un peu non ? En plus, la responsable com' l'a lâchée pour un autre, faudrait être conne pour y retourner...**

Addison: **Boh, j'aime bien l'idée que le premier grand amour gagne la bataille pour une fois...**

 _Addison aperçut le visage de Callie dans le miroir et s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser doucement le dos._

Addison: **Ca va toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Callie: **Rien...** _Consciente que cette explication ne lui suffirait pas,_ **C'est juste que le speech de la responsable com' m'a touché, c'est tout...**

Addison: **Oui, je comprend... T'inquiète pas ton ex-mari est un gros con.**

 _Contente du malentendu, elle hocha mollement la tête et laissa Addison continuer à parler seule. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Arizona. Et si en effet, Johanne était son grand amour ? Et si Arizona la quittait pour retrouver sa magnifique ex-copine ? Callie n'était pas sure de pouvoir s'en remettre. Ca ne faisait que quelques temps qu'elles étaient ensemble mais cette relation lui faisait énormément de bien. La latino avait recommencé à vivre vraiment, à ressentir... Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle se sentait pleinement bien, pleinement heureuse et elle n'ignorait pas que sa magnifique élève y était pour quelque chose... Elle était à nouveau capable d'aimer et elle ne se remettrait assurément pas d'une nouvelle déception. Callie sentit les larmes la gagner et se retint pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention d'Addison. Heureusement cette dernière était trop occupée à parler de son attirance pour Alex Karev que pour remarquer l'état de sa collègue. Après quelques minutes, elles quittèrent les toilettes pour rejoindre la salle où Arizona ne cessait de venir vers Callie. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, en lui frôlant doucement la main, la cuisse, le bas du dos... Malgré la crainte qui la bouffait littéralement, Callie se laissa aller à ce petit jeu. A chaque petit contact, leurs regards se croisaient intensément, les faisant frissonner l'une et l'autre. Arizona remarqua malgré tout la grande tristesse visible sur le visage de sa sublime la latino. Cette vision lui brisait le coeur, elle aurait voulut la serrer dans ses bras et la rassurer mais c'était impossible. Elle se contenta donc de ces quelques marques de soutiens, en attendant impatiemment de pouvoir lui parler librement._

 _Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, Arizona ne parvint pas à parler à Callie qui s'était mise à se comporter bizarrement, l'évitant légèrement. Addison et Alex par contre ne se quittaient plus d'une semelles et elle fût d'ailleurs surprise qu'Addison suive Callie lorsqu'elle celle-ci annonça son départ... Quelques minutes après leur départ, Arizona annonça qu'elle était crevée et quitta la soirée pour se rendre vers la chambre de Callie. Elle prit le temps de se recoiffer légèrement avant de toquer à sa porte. Elle était plutôt stressée tandis qu'elle attendait debout seule dans ce couloir. Arizona craignait que Callie prenne peur face à ce nouvel obstacle et la quitte. La brune avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance et à se lancer, Arizona savait que leur équilibre était encore fragile. Lorsque sa belle latino ouvrit la porte, elle ne pût retenir un grand sourire, elle était toujours aussi sublime... Sans un mot, la belle brune s'écarta pour laisser Arizona entrer dans sa chambre. L'élève avait décidé de la laisser commencer à parler mais c'est un silence gênant qui avait pris place dans la petite chambre. Elle décida donc de se lancer._

Arizona: **Parle moi, dis moi ce qu'il se passe...**

Callie, d'une voix légèrement trembante: **Avant tout j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne suis pas distante volontairement mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur d'être blessée. Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup Arizona... vraiment vraiment beaucoup mais du coup c'est douloureux pour moi de voir qu'il y a de la concurrence. J'ai peur que tu me quittes pour te remettre avec elle, j'ai peur que tu me trompe avec elle, que tu te rende compte de toutes les difficultés de notre relation. Je veux dire... Cette relation secrète c'est vraiment difficile. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me cacher, j'aimerais pouvoir te soutenir en public, j'aimerais que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble... Et même si je te fais confiance, j'ai vraiment peur que ces difficultés te fasse fuir. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour toi d'être avec elle. Et puis c'était ton premier grand amour, on ne l'oublie jamais vraiment...**

 _Callie se tu un instant avant de reprendre._

Callie: **Je sais que tu vas essayer de me rassurer mais ne le fais pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te demande juste une chose, si tu venais à la choisir, quitte moi avant, ne me trompe pas...**

 _Arizona s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue mais Callie s'éloigna légèrement._

Callie: **Je t'en supplie, répond juste à la question et puis laisse moi seule cette nuit. J'ai juste besoin de digérer les dernières informations...**

Arizona la regarda tristement: **Je te le promet...**

 _Elle se dirigea tristement vers la porte, elle voulait respecter sa demande, lui laisser son espace... Arizona la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Elle avait eu envie de lui déclarer de sa flamme, de lui dire les 3 mots qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne la quitterait jamais mais elle avait finit par se raviser. Elle ne voulait pas que Callie pense qu'elle lui disait ça juste pour la rassurer. La blonde rejoignit sa chambre silencieusement. Cristina dormait apparemment déjà car elle ne lui parla pas quand elle se faufila dans la pièce. La blonde enfila rapidement un short et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama avant de se coucher dans son lit. Callie occupait pleinement ses pensées, il lui serrait impossible de dormir..._

Arizona: **C'est vraiment ridicule !**

Yang qui dormait à moitié: **Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?**

Arizona: **Non t'inquiète, rien qui te concerne.** _Puis se levant vivement de son lit_ , **je reviens, à tantôt et bonne nuit.**

Yang: **Arizona, qu'est-ce que tu fo...**

 _La porte claquait déjà tandis que la blonde courrait dans le couloir pour frapper vivement à une autre porte de chambre. Callie était en t-shirt et en culotte lorsqu'elle ouvrit timidement la porte._

Arizona: **Je comprend qu'il te faut le temps d'encaisser et je le respecte vraiment mais je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu puisse me dire tes doutes et tes craintes si tu le veux; Je veux être à tes côtés.**

Callie sourit mollement: **En fait j'avoue que j'espérai que tu reviennes...**

 _Arizona lui sourit et s'installa sur son lit._

Callie: **Par contre, même si je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue, je pense malgré tout qu'on ne devrait pas dormir ensemble...**

Arizona: **D'accord chef !**

 _Elle s'installa sur le petit divan qu'elle approcha quand même un peu du lit et laissa la silence l'englober. Callie ne lui parla pas davantage mais rien que sa présence suffisait à lui montrer son soutien. La blonde s'était serrée dans le tout petit divan. Il était confortable mais clairement pas prévu pour accueillir un corps aussi grand que celui d'Arizona. Ses jambes pendaient mollement par dessus l'accoudoir et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle souffrirait de courbatures le lendemain mais elle s'en foutait. La fatigue de la journée, du trajet d'avion et de sa nuit blanche se faisait ressentir parce que ses paupières se fermaient quasiment toutes seules. Alors qu'elle avait sombré dans un sommeil léger, elle fût surprise de sentir deux bras enlacer sa taille et un corps chaud venir se serrer contre sa poitrine. Toujours dans un demi-sommeil, elle resserra l'étreinte et se laissa cette fois réellement plonger un sommeil profond._

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la latino était toujours serrée dans ses bras et elles étaient toutes les deux dans le grand lit d'hôtel. Arizona ne se souvenait pas de s'être déplacée mais apparemment, Callie l'avait installée à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit timidement un oeil pour observer sa splendide brune. Cette dernière était déjà réveillée et vu la tête de déterrée qu'elle avait, elle ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup. Arizona ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre avec Callie. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle voulait respecter le choix de Callie de prendre le temps pour encaisser. Arizona posa un petit bisous sur sa tempe et se leva du lit._

Arizona: **Merci de m'avoir ramener dans le lit, je crois que j'aurais souffert quand même**

Callie en souriant: **Oui j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas très confortable donc je t'ai déplacée. Tu me faisais mal au coeur !**

Arizona: **Ben j'étais bien crevée parce que j'ai rien remarqué !**

Callie: **Oui ça, tu dormais bien, tu m'as limite bavé dessus !**

Arizona: **C'est sûr ! Et je dors toujours bien quand je suis près de toi en plus ! Je suis désolée mais je dois aller me laver et me changer. On se voit tantôt au déjeuner de toute façon. A tout de suite ?**

Callie: **A tout de suite !**

 _Elle savait que la situation allait s'arranger mais pour l'instant Callie restait assez distante avec elle. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, la latino s'était approchée silencieusement et caressait doucement sa joue._  
 _  
_Callie: **Tu sais que je ne suis pas distante volontairement ? C'est juste que je t'apprécie et que je suis blessée qu'une femme qui ait autant comptée pour toi revienne dans le coin, j'ai vraiment peur... Mais cette petite passe, c'est juste moi qui encaisse et qui me protège, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, c'est dur d'être loin de toi !**

 _Arizona sourit et posa un doux baiser sur sa joue en chuchotant_ _ **" Je comprend, t'inquiète pas. Et c'est dur pour moi aussi d'être loin de toi".**_ _Elle quitta enfin la chambre de Callie pour retrouver la sienne. La blonde rentra le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre mais c'était inutile, elle se retrouva face à une Crisitna éveillée et en pleine forme._

Arizona innocemment: **Hey Yang ! Tu vas bien ?**

Yang: **Ecoute moi bien Robbins, c'est la dernière fois que tu quitte la chambre au milieu de la nuit sans me prévenir, je me suis inquiétée. Que tu t'échappe pour coucher avec n'importe qu'elle meuf de cet hôtel je m'en fou, je veux juste que tu me prévienne...**

Arizona, prit un air coupable de circonstance: **Je suis vraiment désolée, je ferais gaffe la prochaine fois...**

Yang: **Mouais...** _Puis reprenant d'un air langoureux_ **Alors du coup j'ai droit à des détails, c'est avec qui que tu t'es envoyée en l'air toute la nuit ?**

 _Arizona était ennuyée qu'elle demande plus de précision, elle avait espéré pouvoir éviter l'interrogatoire_.

Arizona évitant la question: **On ne s'est même pas encore envoyées en l'air d'abord !**

Yang: **Mmmm je vois, c'est une prude...**

Arizona: **Elle est pas prude, elle était hétéro c'est tout**

Yang: **Oh tu as réussi à la convertir ! Trop forte Robbins félicitations ! Allez c'est qui alors ?**

Arizona: **Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise...**

Yang: **Compte sur moi pour chercher et pour la trouver ta petite prude !**

Arizona en lui faisant une langue: **C'est ce qu'on verra !**

 _Le petit déjeuner se déroula calmement ainsi que le reste de la matinée, Johanne n'apparut pas, au grand soulagement d'Arizona et de Callie qui craignait toujours pour son couple... Cette absence sembla légèrement soulager Callie qui se montrait un peu moins distante. Arizona sourit en voyant le sms que sa latino lui avait envoyé pendant le déjeuner:_ _ **« T'es partie trop vite ce matin, j'étais bien dans tes bras. »**_ _Ce à quoi Arizona avait alors répondu_ _ **« T'inquiète mes bras sont à toi quand tu veux, tu pourras en profiter dès ce soir si c'est ce que tu désire »**_  
 _De bonne humeur, Arizona avait passé une bonne matinée. Elle avait plaisanté avec Alex et observé une des opération du Dr Barnett. Elle se demandait vaguement où était Johanne et appréhendait leur future rencontre. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de scruter les couloir à la recherche de sa jolie ex toute la matinée._

 _C'est alors qu'elle était installée à la cafétéria que la jolie responsable com' apparut. Elle entra vivement et repéra directement Arizona. Elle s'approcha et posant une main sur son épaule, lui demanda pour lui parler seule à seule. Elles s'éloignèrent légèrement afin d'avoir une discussion privée. Elle marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital et trouvèrent un petit banc sur lequel elles s'installèrent. Arizona préférait qu'elles aient leur discussion dans un endroit public, ça éviterait peut-être à Callie, de s'inquiéter davantage. Une fois installées, aucune des deux ne voulait se décider à commencer, c'est finalement Arizona qui craqua._

Arizona: **Tu m'aime toujours, tu veux une dernière chance...**

 _C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire..._

Johanne en la regardant dans les yeux: **Je t'aime toujours et je veux une dernière chance !**

Arizona en prenant garde de ne pas être trop brusque: **C'est toi qui m'a largué pour quelqu'un d'autre...**

Johanne s'approcha d'elle doucement: **Ecoute, je t'ai mentit quand j'étais en Europe, je n'avais pas craqué sur un garçon. Je t'aimais toujours mais je savais que cette relation à distance ne mènerait à rien... Je t'ai dis ça pour que tu m'oublie et que tu tourne la page. Je voulais qu'on soit heureuse toutes les deux et pour ça, il fallait qu'on passe à autre chose et qu'on reprenne nos vies...**

 _Arizona la regarda incrédule, elle ne savait plus quoi penser... La brune n'avait pas craqué pour un homme, elle avait mentit pour son bien... Si elle l'avait sû à l'époque ! La jolie brune n'attendit pas plus, elle posa sa main sur la nuque de l'étudiante et en lui soufflant «_ _ **Je t'aime toujours**_ _», captura ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, la blonde ressentit un léger frisson mais qui fut vite interrompu à la pensée de Callie. Horrifiée, Arizona s'écarta vivement de Johanne._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas...**

Johanne: **Ari, je t'ai attendu toutes ces années, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée !**

 _Arizona la regarda avec tendresse. Elle aussi l'avait attendu longtemps mais elle avait fini par rencontrer Callie... Quand elle la voyait devant elle, elle ressentait une certaine affection mais il n'y avait plus d'amour ou d'attirance. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas ressentit grand chose pendant leur baiser, rien à voir avec ce qui la submergeait quand elle était en contact avec la latino..._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée mais je suis en couple...**

Johanne: **J'ai toujours pensé que tu passerais avant n'importe quelle autre fille, même après notre rupture.**

Arizona: **Pendant longtemps, moi aussi... Mais ça a changé maintenant. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis amoureuse.**

Johanne: **Je sais que c'est inapproprié mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui s'est pour mieux réaliser je crois...**

Arizona: **Elle s'appelle** **Callie et c'est accessoirement, un de mes professeur.**

Johanne la dévisageait tristement: **T'as encore été te mettre dans une histoire simple...**

 _Arizona laissa échapper un petit rire triste. Johanne s'était confiée et Arizona lui devait plus d'explications que simplement l'excuse du couple._

Arizona: **Ce serait tellement plus simple pour moi de me mettre avec toi: pas de secret, pas de collègues, ... Je sais que je t'aimerais à nouveau, ce serait simple et naturel. On serait heureuse, j'en suis sure. Tu as beaucoup compté pour moi et tu gardera toujours une place dans mon coeur. Tu as été mon premier grand amour... Je t'ai attendu, longtemps...**  
 **Sauf qu'avec Callie c'est autre chose. Tout ce que je vis et ressent avec elle est exacerbé. Je ne suis avec elle que depuis quelques semaines et c'est déjà si fort ! Je l'aime comme une dingue, je suis complètement accroc. Alors oui, évidement, cette relation est compliquée, on doit faire face à pleins d'obstacles mais Wahou ! C'est dingue comme ça en vaut la peine... Tu ne te rends pas compte comme elle me fait me sentir en vie. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça... Quand je suis avec elle, c'est juste magique, on a cette connexion... J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la bonne !  
Et je te souhaite sincèrement de vivre ça. Ne te contente pas d'un amour simple et facile à vivre. N'aie pas peur de te lancer. Biensur, c'est risqué ! Je sais que Callie pourrait me détruire tellement facilement mais je te promet que l'amour mérite qu'on se lance... Tu mérite ça aussi, tu mérite le grand amour ! Ne m'attends pas...**

 _Johanne avait baissé la tête et quelques larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. Cette vue brisa le coeur de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent comme ça un instant, sans parler. C'était l'aurevoir qu'elle n'avait jamais pu se faire... Johanne posa un bisous sur sa joue et quitta ses bras. Arizona la regarda tendrement._

Arizona: **D'une certaine façon, je t'aime... et je veux vraiment que tu sois heureuse mais ce ne sera pas près de moi...**

Johanne lui sourit tristement: **Tu sais que tu vas souffrir avec cette relation ?**

Arizona: **Y a des chances mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle...**

 _Elles se dévisagèrent en silence quand Arizona remarqua une femme qui les observait par la fenêtre, son sang se glaça. Cette femme avait le visage couvert de larme. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. L'étudiante n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Callie se retournait vivement pour partir. Arizona se leva d'un bond pour la rattraper. Callie courrait presque dans les couloirs, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses explications, elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle en avait assez vu comme ça. Elle aperçut la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte et elle se précipita dedans, espérant ainsi lui échapper. Arizona qui vit les porte se fermer, s'élança en avant mais hélas, elle fut trop lente, l'ascenseur se referma et entama son ascension._


	21. Je t'aime

_Callie était soulagée qu'Arizona n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Elle se sentait trahie, malheureuse et vraiment furieuse contre cette responsable communication trop canon. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Son gsm vibra dans sa poche mais elle ne regarda pas l'appelant, elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Elle préféra appuyer longuement sur le bouton qui permettait de couper l'appareil. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage mais reprit rapidement sa course vers les étages supérieur.s La brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit entier était concentré sur cette déception, sur cette haine. Elle voulait courir loin, frapper fort. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert la poitrine, encore une fois. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle revit George avec cette belle blonde... Elle se revit rentrer plus tôt du boulot... Un manteau de femme sur le divan ? Pas normal... Mais c'était différent. Avec George, son couple battait de l'aile depuis longtemps, elle se doutait que la fin était proche. Elle se souvient avoir presque été soulagée lorsqu'elle avait quitté cette ville, ces gens, cet homme. Biensûr elle l'avait aimé mais la flamme s'était très vite éteinte et le quotidien les avait détruit... Aujourd'hui c'était pire, elle avait à nouveau fait confiance, elle avait aimé à nouveau. Arizona lui avait donné l'impression de la comprendre. Il y avait cette incroyable complicité et alchimie. Elle aimait tout d'elle... Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue et descendaient dans son cou, direction son joli chemisier. Elle ne savait pas où aller ni que faire. Elle voulait juste s'en aller loin, ne pas voir Arizona. Elle décida de redescendre pour quitter cet hôpital dans lequel elle étouffait. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle scruta rapidement l'espace de peur de tomber sur sa blonde. Heureusement, celle-ci avait dû partir à sa recherche dans le bâtiment..._

 _Callie passa les portes et laissa le vent souffler doucement sur son visage, ça faisait du bien de prendre l'air... Elle se tourna vers le petit banc où elle avait surpris l'élève et son ex et sentit son coeur rater un battement, Johanne était toujours là... Une colère intense l'envahit: c'était à cause d'elle ! Sans davantage réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers la responsable com' dont les larmes coulaient aussi abondamment. Johanne releva la tête d'un air interrogateur et reçut une claque monumentale sur la joue droite. Etonament ce geste la soulagea légèrement. Callie lui jeta un regard noir avant de quitter l'hôpital à pied, direction inconnue..._

 _Arizona de son côté avait parcouru les étages en courant, elle avait gravit les nombreux escaliers de l'hôpital deux à deux en espérant rattraper l'ascenseur mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Elle avait déjà appelé Callie 5 fois mais son gsm était sur répondeur. Elle se sentait complètement paniquer... Lorsque son gsm sonna, elle décrocha immédiatement, espérant entendre la voix de la femme qu'elle aimait._

 **Ari ? C'est Johanne...**

Arizona: **Ecoute Johanne, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas le temps là ! Je pensais avoir été clai...**

Johanne: **Non non écoute c'est pas ce que tu crois... Je n'en reviens pas que je sois en train de t'aider à la rattraper mais... Enfin bref, je viens de voir ta Callie et comme je suppose que tu la cherche partout...**

Arizona: **TU L'AS VUE OU ?**

Johanne: **Elle vient de quitter l'hôpital... D'ailleurs en passant, elle est un peu agress...**

 _Arizona avait déjà raccrocher et courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, elle devait la rattraper. Arriver à l'entrée, elle se précipita vers Johanne qui lui indiqua une direction. La jolie blonde ne releva même pas la joue rose de son ex, elle partit en courant dans la direction indiquée... Elle dépassa un parc et arriva dans le coin commerçant. Les rues étaient noir de monde et les ruelles touristiques partaient dans tous les sens. La blonde s'arrêta, essoufflée... Elle l'avait perdu._

 _De son côté, Callie s'était assise contre un arbre du grand parc qui côtoyait l'hôpital. Elle laissa ses larmes couler et ses souvenirs l'envahir. Elle regarda tristement autour d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'était clairement pas prête à recroiser Arizona ou Johanne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Addison seule avec 20 élèves... Serait-elle capable de reprendre les cours à Hopkins sans parler avec sa merveilleuse blonde. Pourrait-elle la côtoyer professionnellement après cette trahison ? Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Mark et Addison... Elle venait de refaire sa vie et elle commençait seulement à s'y sentir bien. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir rejoindre l'hôpital pour encadrer les élèves mais elle n'était pas prête à revoir Arizona. Arizona... Rien que de penser à la blonde, elle avait envie de tout casser !_

 _Arizona rentrait à l'hoptial dépitée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour retrouver Callie. Elle pouvait être n'importe où dans Washington... Elle l'avait appeler une bonne centaine de fois et avait zoner dans les rues côtoyant l'hôpital mais aucune trace de sa belle brune. Elle traversa le parc mais ne l'aperçut pas non plus. Lorsqu'elle retraversa le hall, il était déjà 16h, Le Dr Barnett allait certainement lui faire une remarque mais elle ne s'en inquiéterait plus tard. La blonde entreprit de fouiller à nouveau les étages de l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour monter au 2e étage et fouiller l'endroit, son coeur rata un battement. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur sa splendide brune. Callie ne l'avait pas remarquer. Arizona ne réfléchit pas et monta dedans juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. La latino releva la tête et aperçut Arizona. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et la fusilla du regard._

Arizona: **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Callie, je lui ai dit aurevoir pour de bon.**

 _Callie était toujours furieuse et elle refusait de croire aussi facilement l'élève. D'un geste nerveux, elle s'avança vers la porte, prête à partir dès que les portes s'ouvriraient._

Callie: **Je dis rarement aurevoir à mes ex en les embrassant et en les serrant dans mes bras... De toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas, je vais chercher mes affaires et je m'en vais.**

 _Arizona sentait l'ascenseur ralentir, menaçant de libérer la latino, sans réfléchir, elle appuya vivement sur le bouton d'urgence, bloquant l'ascenseur. Callie s'avança menaçante._

Callie: **Fou moi la paix Arizona !**

Arizona: **Je t'en prie, fais moi confiance, c'est toi que j'ai choisis ! Elle m'a embrassée par surprise mais les choses sont claires maintenant.**

 _Callie débloqua nerveusement l'ascenseur, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Arizona la laissa faire, elle n'allait pas se battre avec elle mais elle refusait de la laisser s'enfuir sans avoir pu s'expliquer. La porte s'ouvrit et Callie entreprit de sortir mais Arizona se plaça dans l'entrée, la bloquant, elle était consciente que c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de se faire entendre._

Arizona, d'un ton ferme: **L'accolade ne voulait rien dire, c'était juste un aurevoir. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle parce qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus. Elle comptera toujours pour moi mais elle ne fait pas le poids parce que je t'aime Calliope.**

 _La latino resta muette et surprise d'une telle révélation. Elle sentit sa colère s'évaporer en partie, enfin sa splendide blonde lui disait ces trois mots magiques. Son coeur se serra devant l'émotion. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien de l'entendre. Arizona n'attendit pas de réponse, elle lui lança un dernier regard tendre et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant l'ascenseur se refermer et continuer son ascension. Callie resta complètement choquée. Arizona l'aimait. Arizona venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, Arizona l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait... Peut-être que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire... Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et arriva à l'étage où elle devait retrouver Addison. Elle fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, tentant de faire le point sur ses émotions. Elle était principalement émue de la déclaration de l'élève. Elle était toujours un peu en colère mais elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être réagit trop vite... Arizona l'aimait... Callie sourit à cette pensée. « je t'aime Callie ». Sans attendre, la latino se précipita au département pédiatrie. Elle aperçut le groupe de pédiatres qui écoutait consciencieusement les explications du maitre de stage. Arizona était postée parmi eux, comme si de rien n'était mais Callie ne pouvait pas attendre, elle voulait tirer ça au clair. Elle se dirigea vivement vers le petit groupe et parla d'une voix ferme._

Callie: **Bonjour Dr Barnett, je suis désolée, mais je dois vous emprunter Robbins immédiatement, c'est assez important...**

 _Dr Barnett, légèrement amer: Elle a déjà rater deux heures de visites aujourd'hui de toute façon, alors 10 minutes de plus ou de mojns... Robbins rejoignez-nous directement après s'il vous plait et ne vous perdez plus cette fois !_

 _Callie le remercia et Arizona suivit sagement Callie qui ne lui dit rien de tout le trajet. La jolie blonde commençait à stresser légèrement. L'enseignante entra dans le vestiaire des résidents et referma la porte derrière elles._

Callie: **Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes et puis juste disparaitre !**

Arizona: **Je l'ai fais pourtant !**

Callie: **Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te répondre...**

Arizona: **Je sais mais en fait j'avais peur de ta réponse... On est ensemble depuis 2 semaines, c'est trop tôt pour les grands sentiments, je le sais bien, c'est juste sortit comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas c'...**

 _Callie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de la faire taire. Elle prit le temps de profiter du moment, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux. Elle attrapa délicatement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et joua avec sensuellement. Arizona serra son corps contre le sien, heureuse que la brune se soit calmer. Callie mit fin au baiser et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dire ces trois mots à quelqu'un d'autre que son ex mari, elle savourait le moment. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle ne le redirait jamais mais aujourd'hui, elle était sure d'elle. Elle lui aurait d'ailleurs dit plutôt si elle n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction d'Arizona..._

Callie: **Arizona, je t'aime aussi.**

La jolie blonde sourit en se serrant tendrement dans ses bras: **Redis le pour être sure ?**

Callie rigola en répétant: **Moi aussi je t'aime !**

Alors qu'Arizona s'était serrée dans ses bras, Callie murmura: **Excuse moi d'avoir réagit au quart de tour, j'aurais dû t'écouter...**

Arizona: **Rhalala ces latino...**

Callie rigola doucement: **Donc c'est vraiment fini avec Johanne ?**

Arizona: **Complètement ! Je lui ai expliqué à quel point j'étais amoureuse d'une latine légèrement impulsive et elle a comprit.**

 _Callie sourit toute seule au terme « amoureuse ». Elle pourrait s'y habituer, elle pourrait parler d'Arizona en l'appelant son amoureuse ou sa copine. Elle était prête. Elle réalisa que tout ses freins ( ne pas parler de leur relation, ne pas faire l'amour, etc.) étaient liés à sa peur d'être trahie et à ses doutes quant à l'affection qu'Arizona avait pour elle. Pourtant l'élève n'avais pas cessé de lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour elle. Elle l'avait pourchasser plusieurs semaines, avait continuer à y croire malgré ses rejets, elle avait respecter son envie d'une relation secrète, elle avait repousser son premier amour pour rester avec... Callie voulait plus que quelques bisous cachés entre deux cours. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait de vrais engagements, une vraie relation. Elle voulait la présenter à ses amis, partager son quotidien, elle voulait le pack complet..._

 _Arizona posa quelques petits bisous sur ses lèvres et Callie la regarda, les yeux noir de désir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la verrouilla d'un geste puis revint vers sa belle et approfondit le baiser, permettant à leurs langues de s'en mêler. Le désir augmentait à la proximité de sa splendide copine. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur l'envahir, son odeur l'imprégner. Callie la plaqua contre les casiers et l'embrassa plus vivement. Elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque tandis que son autre main caressait doucement sa taille. Arizona laissait ses mains se balader sur son splendide corps, avides de découvertes.  
Légèrement haletante, Callie souffla: __**J'ai envie de toi !**_

 _Arizona lui enleva son haut et la poussa sur le divan au milieu de la salle. Elle retira vivement son haut avant que sa latino ne la ramène près d'elle. Callie se régala de sa peau, elle embrassait chaque partie de son décolleté et de son ventre. Arizona sentait le corps de la brune se mouver contre son genou, placé à un endroit stratégique. Elle en eut marre de jouer, elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, elle sentait que sa brune était enfin prête. Elle joua délicatement avec ses seins puis voyant que Callie appréciait, descendit davantage. Elle se débarrassa de son jeans et doucement couvrit de baiser son bas ventre et ses cuisses. Callie gémissait mais Arizona voulait être sûre qu'elle était prête._ _ **  
**_  
Arizona: _ **Tu veux que je m'arrête ?**_  
 _Callie le souffle court:_ _ **Surtout pas !**_

 _La blonde sourit et lui posa un dernier petit bisous avant de lui retirer son tanga. Elle prit le temps de profiter de la vue avant de doucement rapprocher ses baisers de la zone sensible. Elle contournait l'endroit sensuellement. Callie gémissait et la supplia de mettre fin à cette torture. Arizona prit un plaisir infini à la contenter. La brune s'agrippait au matelas tandis que la blonde prenait possession de son corps. Callie laissa le désir l'envahir bruyamment ce qui contenta davantage Arizona. La latino reprit doucement son souffle et se retourna sur Arizona, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille. Callie se débarrassa des vêtements d'Arizona et descendit maladroitement sa main contre le corps chaud de sa belle. Ses gestes étaient légèrement hésitants mais elle s'appliquait, elle était attentive aux réactions d'Arizona. Elle fut surprise de tirer autant de plaisir à en donner. Elle saisit ses petits points faibles et prit un vrai plaisir à l'entendre gémir. Quelle satisfaction de savoir que c'était elle qui était responsable de cette jouissance... Dans un dernier gémissement, Arizona serra sa brune contre elle._

« **Je t'aime !** »  
« **Je t'aime aussi** ».

 _Juste à côté du divan, dans le jeans d'Arizona, son gsm affichait 3 appels en absence..._


	22. Dans notre bulle

_Serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles avaient l'impression d'être seules au monde. Arizona jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de sa brune et regardait le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien et cette présence lui suffisait pour être bien. Callie s'était installée contre Arizona et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle était pleinement heureuse. Ce moment avec l'élève avait été magique. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à sauter le pas. La brune s'était sentie plus vivante que jamais et ses sentiments pour Arizona avaient encore gagné en intensité. Une chose était sure, maintenant que l'étape était franchie, elle ne comptait plus se priver._

Arizona: **Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y retourne sinon les gens vont se douter quelque chose et surtout Barnett qui risque de m'étrangler avec son stéthoscope**...

 _Callie rigola à sa remarque mais resserra son étreinte:_ **Nooon... On est trop bien là !**

Arizona posa un bisous sur front: **Crois moi, j'adore notre petite bulle mais si je suis renvoyée à Baltimore, ça ne nous arrangera pas**...

 _Callie accepta de la laisser quitter ses bras mais ne se priva pour l'embrasser sensuellement avant pour la faire regretter. La jolie blonde se leva malgré la tentation et entreprit de retrouver ses habits balancés à travers la pièce. Alors qu'Arizona enfilait rapidement son jeans, elle sentait le regard de sa brune la scruter avidement. La belle blonde n'osait pas lui poser de question sur cette première fois avec une femme mais au vu de son sourire persistant, c'était plutôt une expérience positive..._

Callie: **Tu es magnifique !**

Arizona: **Arrête d'essayer de me pousser au vice en me flattant !**

Callie en souriant: **Ciel, je suis démasquée ! Mais franchement, on pourrait rester ici encore un peu... Je ne suis pas sure de bien gérer ma nouvelle sexualité, j'ai besoin de pratiquer pour m'améliorer.**

Arizona éclata de rire: **N'importe quoi !** _Puis s'approchant pour lui poser un petit bisous sur les lèvres._ **Et tu maitrise déjà très bien ton sujet ...** _Voyant la mine déçue de sa latino, elle ajouta avec un sourire coquin._ **Mais pour que tu sois parfaite, je te promet qu'on va pratiquer beaucoup. On commence un entrainement intensif dès ce soir d'ailleurs !**

 _Les deux femmes éclatèrent rire et Callie commença enfin à se rhabiller. Arizona se recoiffa comme elle pouvait tandis que Callie enfilait sa jupe à toute vitesse. Après quelques minutes, les deux femmes avaient retrouvé apparence convenable. Elles se dirent aurevoir à contre coeur et sortirent en différé du vestiaire des résidents. Leur séparation ne serait pas longue car aujourd'hui, les élèves quittaient l'hôpital plus tôt que d'habitude afin d'aller visiter le Capitole tous ensemble. Arizona rejoignit la bande de pédiatres un étage plus bas. Elle avait loupé quasiment toute l'après-midi et elle n'arrivait plus à se replonger dans la médecine, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa latino. Alex lui lançait des regards interrogateurs toutes les secondes mais ils ne trouvèrent pas d'occasion de parler ensemble car Barnett ne cessait de questionner ou de rappeler Arizona à l'ordre. Quand enfin, il fût l'heure, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall de l'hôpital, prêts à jouer les touristes._

 _Dans le car, Alex et Arizona s'installèrent dans le fond près de Derek et Cristina. Ils papotèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la destination. Arizona remarqua Ethan assis près d'Addison et Callie et pour une fois, il lui fit plus pitié que de l'énerver. Elle était toujours jalouse biensûr mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le professeur et le fait qu'il continue à espérer lui pinça légèrement le coeur... Callie lui lança un petit regard qui suffit à faire sourire Arizona. C'était assez jouissif de savoir que leur enseignante était tout à elle et qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans ce car n'en était consciente. Arrivés au Capitole, les élèves se dispersèrent en petits groupes pour se balader autour du bâtiment et profiter des extérieurs. Alors que le petit groupe d'Arizona plaisantait sur le bord du point d'eau, Callie s'approcha subtilement. Arizona et Alex essayaient de se pousser l'un l'autre dans l'eau sous les éclats de rire de Derek et Cristina._

Callie: **Je met 20 billets sur Karev !**

 _Le groupe se figea un moment, surpris d'être interpellé par un professeur. Alex éclata de rire et Arizona aida a détendre l'atmosphère en prenant une moue choquée._

Arizona: **Vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir parié sur moi Dr Torres, croyez-moi !**

 _Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil avant d'esquiver une approche d'Alex._ _D'un geste vif, Arizona s'abaissa, trempant son bras dans l'eau et lança un énorme jet d'eau vers la jeune latine. Callie l'esquiva mais fût tout de même mouillée au visage. Derek et Cristina les regardèrent perplexe qu'Arizona ait osé mouiller leur professeur. Callie pourtant lançait avec un regard de défi:_ **Robbins, vous venez de vous lancer dans une véritable guerre !**

Arizona avec un sourire mesquin: **Même pas peur... Je vous attend !**

Callie: **Karev, 5 points bonus en ortho si vous la balancer dans l'eau !**

 _Sans attendre, Alex se jeta sur la blonde et la poussa vers le bassin. Arizona fut prise de court, elle s'attendait à ce que l'assaut vienne de sa belle brune. Elle dérapa et malgré ses efforts pour se stabiliser sur le bord, elle perdit l'équilibre et dans une grande éclaboussure, elle se retrouva les deux pieds dans l'eau. Le bassin était plus profond que prévu parce qu'elle en avait jusqu'aux genoux. La chute l'avait mouillé jusqu'à son t-shirt, elle était trempée. Le petit groupe éclata de rire tandis qu'Arizona fusillait son meilleur ami du regard._

Arizona: **C'est pas du jeu !**

Alex: **Merci Ari, tu viens de sauver ma moyenne**

Callie: **Heu... Oui m'enfin ne rêvez pas Alex, je plaisantais...**

 _Arizona éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Alex._

Arizona: **Piégé Alex ! Ca t'apprendra à trahir tes amis !**

 _Arizona sortit tant bien que mal du bassin et le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'obélisque en papotant joyeusement. Callie s'était joint à leur discussion sans trop de mal et les étudiants s'étaient finalement habitués à sa présence avec eux. La jolie blonde sortit son gsm de sa poche extérieur pour voir s'il n'avait rien et remarqua que Teddy l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais sans succès et sans laisser de message vocal. Un peu surprise, elle essaya de rappeler mais tomba sur le répondeur. Elle se tourna vers Alex et lui demanda si Teddy l'avait appelé aussi._

Alex: **Aucune idée, mon gsm n'a plus de batterie et j'ai oublié mon chargeur à Baltimore...**.

Arizona: **Boh... Si c'est important, elle finira par répondre...**

 _Après un quart d'heure, Arizona se mit à frissonner, ce qui n'échappa pas à Callie._

Callie: **Bon Robbins, vous me faites mal au coeur et je me sens légèrement coupable. Venez avec moi, on va allez dans les boutiques alentours chercher après quelque chose pour vous sécher un minimum.**

 _Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent donc du groupe. C'était agréable pour elle de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, même si ça perturbait légèrement les autres élèves qu'un professeur traine avec ses élèves. Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, Arizona la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, mouillant ainsi son chemisier. La latino éclata de rire mais ne parvint pas à la repousser._

Arizona: **Je t'avais dis que tu n'aurais pas dû parier contre moi !**

 _Les deux femmes trouvèrent une petite boutique d'accessoires pour touristes et lui achetèrent un t shirt « I love Washington », des tongs et un essuie. Son pantalon restait mouillé mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. La blonde sortit à nouveau son gsm pour voir si Teddy l'avait rappelé mais celui-ci avait l'écran brouillé. Arizona retira rapidement la coque et la batterie pour voir ce qui clochait et elle remarqua que l'appareil était humide. L'eau avait finit par s'infiltrer dans la machine, il était foutu. Arizona en profita pour faire culpabiliser Callie qui lui promit de lui en offrir un au plus vite. Elles rejoignirent enfin le groupe à l'entrée du capitole pour la visite du bâtiment. Arizona avait perdu sa classe légendaire avec une tenue pareille mais elle avait la chance que même habillée n'importe comment, elle restait splendide. Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de ses tongs sous le regard suspicieux d'Addison. Elle avait été surprise de l'incroyable alchimie entre l'élève et sa collègue quand elles avaient passer la soirées ensemble à l'ambassade. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elles se regardaient et se parlaient souvent, cette relation semblait dépasser légèrement du cadre élève-professeur..._

 _Le groupe suivit son guide à travers les immenses couloirs de ce bâtiment mythique et encore une fois, la jolie blonde et sa professeur passèrent ce moment ensemble, augmentant le doute d'Addison. Elle observa de loin leurs nombreux regards et nota qu'elles étaient fort tactiles l'une avec l'autre. Lorsque la visite prit fin, ils regagnèrent tous le car et arrivèrent à l'hôtel épuisés de cette journée. Addison ne fut pas réellement surprise de voir Callie chuchoter quelques mots dans l'oreille d'Arizona avant de monter dans l'ascenseur qui la mènerait vers sa chambre._

 _Arizona et Callie avaient convenu de passer leur soirée ensemble car pour une fois, le programme était libre. Les étudiants avaient décidé de se retrouver au restaurant de l'hôtel et d'aller ensuite passer leur soirée dans la discothèque voisine mais les deux femmes préféraient s'éclipser dans Washington pour enfin vivre une soirée juste toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous devant l'hôtel à 19h et elles se préparaient donc chacune dans leur chambre. Arizona ressaya de joindre Teddy avec le téléphone de l'hôtel mais sa tentative fut un échec...Elle se promit d'essayer à nouveau cette nuit ou demain matin. La jolie blonde entreprit ensuite de s'habiller au mieux. Elle enfila une magnifique robe bleue et soigna le maquillage de ses yeux, elle n'ignorait pas que c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Callie._

 _Callie avait dis à Addison qu'elle sortait retrouver une vieille connaissance en ville mais qu'elle reviendrait pour la soirée. La jolie rousse n'avait pas insisté mais Callie la sentait soupçonneuse. La latino ne quitta la chambre que lorsqu'elle fût parfaitement ravie de son look et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée, elle était impatiente à l'idée de passer toute la soirée avec Arizona hors d'une chambre ou d'un appartement bien caché. C'était leur première sortie ensemble, au grand jour. A Baltimore, elles n'osaient pas sortir de peur de se faire voir mais ici, à Washington, elles étaient juste deux femmes dans la foule. Quand elle aperçut sa blonde, elle ne pût s'empêcher de la bouffer des yeux._

Callie: **Tu es sublime...**

Arizona: **Toi aussi,** _s'approchant doucement_ , **D'ailleurs s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je remonterais dans la chambre tout de suite...**

 _Callie rigola et posa un bisous sur sa joue. Elles étaient toujours devant l'hotel où vivait une vingtaine d'élèves de l'université, il valait mieux être prudent. Elles hélèrent un taxi et s'installèrent dedans. Une fois la portière fermée, Callie se jeta sur ses lèvres, laissant libre court à son envie. "_ _ **Tu es juste irrésistible dans cette robe !**_ _" Arizona sourit sous les assauts de sa brune, elle était pleinement heureuse..._

 _Elles choisirent un petit restaurant italien et prirent un malin plaisir à se faire du pied ou a se toucher les mains ou les joues; pour une fois, elles pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour. Elles se laissèrent aller à quelques potins avant de se lancer dans des sujets plus délicats. Elles reparlèrent pour la première fois de Johanne et Callie finit même par ressentir une certaine pitié pour elle. Finalement, la jeune fille avait essayer de préserver Arizona en lui mentant mais ce mensonge avait tellement bien réussi qu'elle était réellement passé à autre chose... Malgré toutes leurs discussions, elles évitaient de parler de l'avenir car elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes qu'il était trop incertain. Leur relation restait secrète pour l'instant alors à quoi bon parler d'emménagement ou de présentations aux parents, tout ça viendrait en son temps..._

 _Arizona et Callie achevèrent leur repas et décidèrent de se promener bras dessus- bras dessous dans les rues animées de cette grande ville. Alors qu'elles passaient dans une rue pleine de discothèques et de bars, Callie se mit à chantonner sur les échos lointain d'une chanson vaguement connue._

Arizona: **Hé mais... Tu chante trop bien ! Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter avant ?**

Callie: **On a tous nos petits secrets... Je ne dévoile pas tout directement, comme ça je peux continuer à surprendre.**

Arizona: **C'est sûr... D'ailleurs tu ne devineras jamais quel est mon talent secret !**

Callie avec un sourire mesquin: **Déraper dans les couloirs, trouver les meilleures boulangeries, arriver en retard, s'attirer des ennuis et tu te débrouille pas mal en danse...**

Arizona avec un air choqué: **Comment ça « je me débrouille pas mal », je suis complètement génial tu veux dire...**

Callie: **Boh tu te défends...**

Arizona: **Très bien, je te défie en duel de danse maintenant dans ce bar !**

 _Arizona indiqua du doigt le bar le plus proche et y entraina sa belle à sa suite. Callie la suivit sans opposition et fut ravie du choix._

Callie: **Tu est morte, c'est de la musique latine !**

Arizona: **C'est ce qu'on verra, je suis polyvalente moi !**

 _Les deux femmes foncèrent sur la piste de danse et se laissèrent aller sur la musique. Elles étaient pleinement dans leur élément. Arizona s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi pour amuser Callie qui se déhanchait langoureusement, ce qui ne laissait pas la jolie blonde indifférente. La latino voulait sentir le corps de celle qu'elle aimait contre elle, elle voulait partager cet instant avec elle, vivre ça avec elle. Elle saisit doucement la main d'Arizona. La blonde frissonna à ce doux contact et se laissa guider par son maître. Callie s'approcha délicatement et elles s'engagèrent dans une danse près du corps et assez sensuelle. N'y tenant plus, Arizona posa un bisous sur les lèvres de sa belle latine. C'était leur premier bisous en public et c'était incroyablement agréable de ne pas avoir à se cacher..._

 _Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux épuisées d'enchainer les danses, elles s'installèrent au fond de la salle. L'endroit était plus calme, les gens y buvaient un verre en discutant, installés confortablement dans des petits divans. Alors que la brune levait son verre de vin vers celui d'Arizona pour trinquer, son gsm sonna. Elle regarda rapidement l'appelant: c'était Addison, c'était peut-être important. Elle fit signe à Arizona qu'elle sortait pour décrocher et se faufila parmi la foule pour rejoindre la rue, légèrement plus calme._

Callie : **Allo ?**

Addison: **Callie ? T'es avec Arizona Robbins ?**

Callie mal à l'aise: **Heu... non... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois avec elle ?**

Addison : **Callie je m'en tape de pourquoi ou comment, c'est juste que je dois joindre Robbins au plus vite. Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être ?**

Callie: **Si je pense pouvoir la joindre, dis moi ce que je dois lui transmettre.**

Addison: **Ca concerne son frère Tim, il lui est arrivé quelque chose...**


	23. Retenir ses larmes

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que la fiction vous plaît :)**

* * *

 _Quand Callie rentra dans le bar, elle traversa vivement la foule et elle aperçut un peu plus loin, Arizona assise au bar avec son verre de vin. Elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse... Elle rayonnait... ça lui fendait le coeur de détruire sa petite bulle de bonheur. La jolie brune respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et s'avança vers la blonde. L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour lui annoncer ça mais l'élève était déjà resté trop longtemps dans l'ignorance... Arizona se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La blonde l'interrogeait silencieusement, redoutant la nouvelle. Callie s'approcha et prit doucement une de ses mains dans les siennes._

Callie: **Arizona... Addison vient de m'appeler, on doit rentrer à l'hôtel au plus vite. Tim a fait un accident de scooter, il est à l'hôpital... C'est assez grave... Je suis désolée...**

 _Arizona entendit la phrase mais elle ne sembla pas lui faire d'effet directement. Callie ne parlait certainement pas de son Tim... Pourtant au vu du regard désolé que lui lançait la latine, l'information ne pouvait être que vrai. La nouvelle mis du temps à être intégrée mais lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était vrai, la jolie blonde sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle._

Arizona : **Grave comment ?**

Callie: **Il est en soin intensif, son état est critique. Tu prends l'avion cette nuit pour Baltimore... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée Arizona.**

 _Sa gorge se noua et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne les sente. Son corps entier lui faisait à présent mal. C'était son jumeau, comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas sentit qu'il souffrait, ils étaient censé être connectés ! Elle sentit des bras la serrer, ça n'atténua pas sa douleur mais ça lui faisait du bien. Callie l'emmena jusque dans un taxi sans jamais perdre ce contact physique, le trajet se fit en silence. La latino avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus, absorber une partie de sa douleur mais elle ne pouvait hélas pas. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer face à l'émotion de sa belle, elle se sentait inutile...  
_  
 _Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel et pénétrèrent dans le hall sans prendre de précaution. Callie et Arizona, entrèrent ensemble, Callie serrant sa belle dans ses bras. Il n'était plus temps de s'inquiéter du regard des autres, sa blonde avait besoin d'elle. Plusieurs élèves zonaient dans l'endroit mais surtout, Alex attendait, les yeux rouges. Dès qu'Arizona l'aperçut, elle quitta sa latino et s'avança pour le serrer dans les bras. Addison téléphonait de la réception de l'hôtel pour régler les réservations d'avion. Cristina et Derek vinrent les prendre tous les deux dans leurs bras. Ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait qu'ils rentrent aussi à Baltimore mais Arizona leur dit de rester ici, ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité près de Tim. Elle les appellerait tous les jours pour les tenir informés et s'il fallait il serait encore temps, pour eux de prendre un avion à ce moment-là. Alex ne posa même la question, il avait directement demandé à Addison de lui réserver un avion. Tim et Arizona étaient ses colloques, sa famille. Lorsqu'Addison eut réglé les détails administratifs, elle tendit son gsm à la blonde pour qu'elle puisse parler avec ses parents. Arizona composa le numéro en tremblant légèrement, fébrile._

Maman: **Arizona ? Ma chérie...**

Arizona: **Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

Maman: **Tim a prit le scooter cet après-midi. Sur la grand route près de l'université, une voiture a grillé un feu rouge et l'a percuté. Il a été opéré cette nuit mais on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Les médecins n'ont pas l'air de savoir exactement non plus... Ou en tout cas, ils ne nous disent pas grand chose. Il est en soin intensif et toujours inconscient mais ils le réopèrent demain matin, ils espèrent qu'il se réveillera... On l'espère tous...**

Arizona: **Tu sais exactement quels sont ses problèmes et de quoi ils l'opèrent ?**

Maman: **Ma chérie... Je sais que la chirurgie c'est ton domaine mais moi je ne comprend rien à leur jargon, tu en sauras plus quand tu seras parmi nous...**

Arizona: **T'inquiète pas maman, je comprend... Je viens au plus vite ! Je t'aime...**

 _Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Addison s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un billet d'avion lui annonçant qu'elle avait réussi a trouver deux vols pour 4h du matin. Arizona la remercia silencieusement tandis que Callie la regardait d'un peu plus loin. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait soutenir sa blonde mais beaucoup d'élèves étaient là. S'ils avaient avaient mis leurs arrivées dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le compte du soutien et de l'émotion, une trop grande proximité entre les deux révélerait certainement la vraie nature de leur relation... Arizona réglait les détails pratiques avec Alex et Addison dans un coin de la salle mais une fois que ce fut finis, la splendide blonde s'approcha de sa latino. Elle vint se réfugier dans ses bras, laissant libre court à sa tristesse. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, profitant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence. La brune la serra et vint poser sa tête contre son crâne. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux, essayant comme elle pouvait de l'apaiser. Etonament, aucun élève ne sembla soupçonner qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'un professeur qui soutenait son élève, ou du moins, personne ne laissa rien paraitre. Callie accompagna Arizona jusqu'à sa chambre où elle devait faire sa valise. Arizona et Alex avaient deux heures pour faire leurs sacs et leurs aurevoir avant de filer à l'aéroport. La latino l'accompagna dans la chambre et lui tint compagnie quelques instants mais elles furent rapidement rejointes par Cristina, venue voir comment allait Arizona. Callie décida donc naturellement de s'en aller._

Callie: **Bon, vous n'êtes plus seule, je vais vous laisser avec vos amis Robbins...**

Arizona: **Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.**

 _Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte et une fois hors de vue, Callie lui dit aurevoir en posant un baiser sur son front._

Callie: **Je suis là si t'en as besoin, tu peux compter sur moi. Un mot et je suis là...**

 _Arizona acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Callie s'éloignait._

Callie: **Je t'aime...**

 _Arizona savait que sa latino était sincère mais la triste vérité c'est que leur relation devait rester secrète et que par conséquent Callie ne serait pas là pour la soutenir, elle serait seule. Elle enfourna le plus vite possible tous ses habits dans sa valise et rejoignit Alex dans sa chambre où se trouvaient également Derek. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Derek tous ensemble et discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Après une dernière accolade et quelques mots de réconforts, Arizona et Alex rejoignirent le hall, leur valise sous le bras. Malgré la crainte et la tristesse, le coeur de la blonde se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut sa latino l'attendre à l'accueil._

Callie: **Un taxi vous attend pour vous conduire à l'aéroport, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage...**

 _Arizona avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer mais il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à gérer la crise sans elle. Callie ne pourrait pas être à ses côtés à Baltimore, autant s'y faire tout de suite... La latino les accompagna jusqu'au taxi où elle les aida également à embarquer leurs valises. Alex monta rapidement dans le taxi afin de leur laisser le temps de se dire aurevoir. A peine eut-il disparut de leur champ de vision que Callie vint serrer Arizona dans ses bras. Cette proximité ému la blonde qui se détendit légèrement laissant couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques heures. La latino posa un doux baiser dans son cou avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux._

Callie: **Arizona, j'aimerais être là pour toi, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'accompagner à Baltimore...**

Arizona: **T'inquiète, je comprend, ta place est ici, avec tes élèves... Personne ne sait pour nous, ça ruinerait ta carrière...**

 _Callie y avait longtemps réfléchit, toute la soirée pour être exacte. Elle était partagée entre Arizona et sa carrière. Si elle faisait le choix de l'accompagner, les soupçons se feront confirmations. Leur relation serait dévoilée et elle serait convoquée chez Webber. Elle s'était demandée si elle risquait le renvoi pour une relation de cette nature avec son élève, Mark avait juste été suspendu... Sauf qu'elle était nouvelle à l'université, son contrat n'était que d'un an, c'était une période de test... Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Addison seule avec 20 élèves... Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens biensur. Elle s'était dis qu'elle pourrait trouver une excuse quelconque et que personne ne se douterait de sa vraie destination. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de l'hospitalisation d'un élève, des étudiants seraient très probablement présent pour le voir ou pour soutenir Arizona. Si elle se rendait à l'hôpital avec elle, elle officialisait leur relation..._

Callie: **Appelle moi en tout cas. Dès que tu en as envie, dès que tu en a besoin, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit mais appelle moi... Je pense fort à toi et je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.**

 _Arizona sourit faiblement. Biensûr elle comprenait que la latino ne l'accompagne pas mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être vraiment attristée, cette relation secrète était éprouvante... Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle latino et monta dans le taxi. Une larme coulait le long de la joue de Callie alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard au taxi qui s'éloignait._


	24. Seule(s)

_Callie regardait le plafond de sa chambre d'hôtel sans parvenir à dormir, elle avait la sensation de ne pas être où elle devait. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de ne pas accompagner Arizona mais elle n'était pas prête à dire aurevoir à sa vie à l'université par amour. Elle s'était fait de nouveau amis et s'était habitué au quotidien avec eux. Dans sa vie passée, elle avait toujours privilégié l'amour et en avait souffert. Elle avait bien trop peur de risquer ce nouvel équilibre pour une relation qui finirait par s'achever laissant place aux regrets... Et pourtant, l'image de sa splendide blonde ne cessait de venir la hanter, elle ne pouvait pas s'ôter de l'esprit qu'Arizona était sans elle à Baltimore. Elle aurait dû être à ses côtés, la soutenir... Callie grogna toute seule dans sa chambre, c'était trop compliqué de mélanger amour et travail !_

Addison: **Outch ! T'as une tête de déterrée ...**

 _Callie lui lança un regard meurtrier en s'asseyant face à elle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le restaurant de l'hôtel était rempli d'étudiants, elles s'étaient donc installées à une table légèrement isolée afin de papoter tranquillement._

Callie: **Ben j'ai dû rester éveillée jusqu'au départ de Karev et Robbins pour être sure que tout était en ordre donc je suis un peu crevée ouais...**

Addison: **C'est toi qui t'es proposée pour t'en occuper ! D'ailleurs ça s'est bien passé ?**

Callie: **Ouais, aucun problème à signaler...**

Addison: **Tu as pu dire aurevoir à Robbins convenablement ?**

Callie rougit immédiatement et perdu contenance: **Heu... oui... évidemment et à Karev aussi...**

Addison: **Oui m'enfin, t'as toujours été plus proche de Robbins... Je veux dire... Vous êtes fort complices et vous vous parlez beaucoup...**

Callie: **Ben elle fait son mémoire avec moi donc évidemment on se connait mieux mais bon ça reste une élève.**

Addison: **Ah oui t'en es sure ? Parce que je vous trouve fort proche en ce moment... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu l'avais retrouvée hier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle**...

 _Callie ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais ne trouva pas quoi répondre et se contenta donc de refermer sa bouche doucement._

Addison: **Bon Callie quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot ? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Robbins ?** _Addison s'avança pour prendre une des mains de sa collègue dans la sienne._ **Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerai pas**.

 _Callie jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Elle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage mais ne parvint pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête en regardant timidement son assiette. La latino n'avait pas honte d'être avec Arizona mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avouait à quelqu'un. Elle ressentait une sorte de soulagement et en même temps, ça rendait les choses tellement concrètes, tellement réelles... C'était bizarre de parler tout haut de quelque chose qu'elle vivaient depuis si longtemps dans le silence et dans le secret. Elle était bouleversée d'enfin l'avouer à sa collègue et amie. Elle sentit les larmes qui lui monter aux yeux mais battit des cils à plusieurs reprises afin de les retenir. Elle était soulagée de se débarrasser de ce secret, du moins auprès de ses proches. Elle releva la tête pour observer la réaction d'Addison face à la nouvelle. Addison qui avait remarqué son malaise se dépêcha de continuer, enthousiaste._

Addison: **Ah ben au moins t'as écouté mon conseil sur les élèves comme plan cul !**

Callie: **Oui m'enfin, on était déjà ensemble quand tu m'as parlé de ça...**

Addison: **Tu déconnes ? Attends ça fait combien de temps que tu me mens ?**

Callie: **Je ne voulais pas te mentir, c'était un vrai supplice de garder le silence mais je n'assumais pas. Je n'arrivais déjà pas moi-même à accepter de vouloir être en couple avec une fille qui est mon élève en prime. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas rejeter mais c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir l'annoncer à mon entourage, de supporter le regard des gens... Je sais que c'est con mais c'est vraiment plus dur que ce qu'on** **peut penser. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas encore sure de pouvoir. J'aime Arizona mais...**

Addison: **Wahou attend... Pause deux secondes... Tu l'aime ? Vous êtes un vrai couple et tout ?**

Callie sourit en pensant au temps qu'ils leurs avaient fallut pour l'admettre: **Oui je l'aime... On est ensemble depuis une vingtaine de jours maintenant mais je pense que ça pourrait être du sérieux...**

Addison: **Ecoute Callie, je ne veux pas te sembler brusque mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Que tu profite de la vie et que tu vois quelqu'un, homme ou femme, je trouve ça génial mais tu sembles t'être vraiment attachée. Il faut que tu sache que Robbins est plutôt du genre à enchainer les conquêtes, elle est reconnue pour ça... Je ne dis pas qu'elle joue avec toi, je n'en sais rien mais fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffre davantage !**

Callie répondit plus brusquement que ce qu'elle aurait voulut: **C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais Ari m'aime et j'ai entièrement confiance en elle.**

 _Addison ne répliqua pas. Son objectif n'était pas de se mettre Callie à dos. Elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes, la latino les avait entendus, le reste ne la concernait plus. Un silence légèrement froid s'était installé, Callie n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la remarque d'Addison et ne faisait aucun effort pour mettre fin au léger malaise. C'est la jolie rousse qui enchaina, un sourire en coin._

Addison: **Bon et alors dis moi du coup, c'est comment d'être au lit avec Robbins ? Elle a tellement de succès à l'université que ça m'a toujours intrigué...**

Callie avec un petit sourire: **Magique...**

Addison: **Ah oui, t'es vraiment mordue...**

 _Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur repas en papotant joyeusement de tout et de rien._  
 _Avant de partir pour l'hôpital, Callie jeta un regard distrait sur son gsm, espérant recevoir un sms de sa belle mais elle n'avait rien reçu. C'est donc un peu déçue qu'elle se rendit à l'hôpital. Sa matinée se passa de manière assez banale, elle avait surveillé les différents groupes d'un oeil lasse. Elle pensait que travailler l'occuperait mais ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers sa jolie blonde. Arizona lui manquait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son cerveau se démenait pour trouver une solution à son problème. Elle pourrait se faire porter malade et rejoindre discrètement Arizona à l'hôpital. Elle pourrait également la rejoindre en tant que spécialiste ortho... Un accident de scooter, personne ne poserait de question... Elle pourrait de cette façon trainer l'hôpital sans révéler la vrai nature de sa relation avec Arizona et la soutenir en même temps. Son cerveau élaborait mille et un scénario sous le regard bienveillant d'Addison qui semblait la surveiller sans cesse du coin de l'oeil. Cet intérêt commençait à agacer la latino qui ne demandait qu'à plonger dans ces pensées. Sans oublier qu'Ethan semblait s'être aussi donné comme mission de veiller sur elle car il ne la suivre pour lui parler, ce qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Callie vérifia une dernière fois son gsm avant de s'installer près d'Addison à la cafétéria. La latino jouait maladroitement avec les deux tomates qui restaient au fond de son assiettes, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de de son plateau repas. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à Baltimore sans que ça ne remette en cause son emploi. Elle détestait cette situation, elle détestait être coincée à Washington et actuellement elle détestait aussi cet emploi. Addison posa une main sur la sienne et prit une voix étonnamment douce._

Addison: **Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis tantôt sur Robbins, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler.**

Callie: **T'inquiète pas c'est déjà oublié...**

Addison: **C'est juste que t'as l'air d'être contrariée alors je me suis dis que tu m'en voulais peut-être.**

 _Callie releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux:_ **Ecoute sans vouloir avoir l'air brusque, je m'en fous complètement de ce que tu penses de mon couple. Arizona a dû partir parce que son frère est hospitalisé et moi je suis coincée ici, loin d'elle et sans pouvoir rien faire pour la soutenir. J'ai aucune nouvelle depuis cette nuit et je suis vraiment en train de devenir dingue donc crois moi bien que ta petite remarque me passe complètement eu-dessus.**

 _Addison sembla surprise par une telle réaction et lâcha sa main immédiatement. Callie regretta directement ses propos et enchaina rapidement en prenant un air désolé._

Callie: **Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça mais...**

Addison: **Tu t'inquiète, j'ai bien compris... Pas de problème...**

 _Un silence s'installa entre elle mais il fut finalement stoppé par la belle rousse._

Addsion: **Callie, je suis désolée de te demander ça mais je ne comprend pas... Si tu l'aime et que c'est aussi sérieux que ça entre vous, pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec elle ?**

Callie: **Si je la rejoins à Baltimore, ça officialise notre relation parce que soyons réaliste, je ne peux pas débarquer dans un hôpital plein d'élève pour soutenir Arizona sans révéler la vérité sur notre relation ! Ca signifie que je rencontrerai ses parents, ses amis et qu'on se présentera comme un vrai couple. Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment prête à assumer mon couple avec une fille. Et ça veut aussi dire que l'information va circuler et qu'il faudra assumer à l'université et près de Webber... Je risquerais de perdre mon job**

Addison: **Oui mais tu l'aime donc fonce, t'auras le temps de te prendre la tête plus tard !**

Callie: **C'est pas si simple !**

Addison: **C'est ridicule !**

Callie: **De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas, je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici avec 20 élèves, là je me ferais licenciée directement...  
**  
 _Addison ne la contredit pas, c'est vrai qu'elle devait être accompagnée pour encadrer ces étudiants. Callie soupira bruyamment et retint du mieux qu'elle pu les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son gsm n'indiquait toujours pas de message tandis qu'elle tapotait rapidement sur les touches._ _ **« J'espère que tu vas bien. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en as besoin. Courage ! Tu me manque fort, je t'aime. Ta Calliope ».**_ _A peine avait-elle appuyer sur envoyer qu'un jeune homme plutôt beau venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

Ethan: **Dr Torres, j'aurais aimé qu'on parle un peu de mon mémoire ensemble, on pourrait éventuellement aller boire un verre ensemble...**

 _Callie le fusilla du regard avant de répondre, excédée:_ **Mr Layton je ne vais pas aller boire un verre avec vous. Si vous voulez qu'on parle de votre mémoire, envoyez moi un mail et nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous. En attendant, j'apprécierai grandement que vous cessiez de m'importuner sans arrêt pour me parler de vos idées ou remarques.**

Ethan sursauta, surpris par une telle réaction. Il se décomposa légèrement et finit par bafouillé rapidement: **Heu... Bien Dr Torres, excusez moi...**

 _Une fois qu'il eut évacué les lieux, Addison ne pû retenir un petit rire. Callie laissa, elle aussi, apparaitre un petit sourire, c'était agréable de se laisser aller de temps en temps... Après le diner, Addison et Callie accompagnèrent les étudiants en neurologie afin d'assister à un essai innovant sur des capteurs à fixer directement sur le cerveau afin d'analyser la prise de décision chez le patient. La latino trouvait cette technologie passionnante et elle l'inspirait réellement pour de futures recherches. C'est alors que les élèves pouvaient analyser le fonctionnement concret des capteurs que son gsm se mit à sonner. La belle brune jeta un regard rapide à l'écran et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Arizona. Elle regarda un instant la démonstration et sans hésiter, décida de décrocher. Elle s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir pour prendre l'appel._

Callie: **Ari ? Comment tu vas ?**

Arizona avait la voix légèrement tremblante quand elle avait pris la parole: C **a va... ça va... C'est plutôt dur de le voir dans cet état mais on continue à espérer. Tout va se jouer ce soir, on va l'opérer et on en saura plus après...**

Callie: **Je pense à toi, garde espoir hein ! Tim est jeune, rien n'est joué !**

Arizona soupira: **Je sais... mais c'est vraiment difficile... Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour tenir le coup.**

Callie: **J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider...**

 _Arizona ne répondit pas, la vérité c'est que si elle avait vraiment eut envie d'être avec elle, c'était possible..._

Arizona: **Bon et alors de votre côté, ça c'est passé comment la journée.**

 _Callie remarqua le manque de commentaire de sa blonde mais fit comme si de rien n'était et elle se lança dans un récit très précis de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la journée. Elles réussirent à plaisanter mais la latino était bien consciente que sa blonde se forçait. Elle sentait que la distance physique les éloignait réellement. Leur complicité s'effritait légèrement à cause des nombreux non-dit. Arizona ne l'admettait pas mais elle était déçue que Callie ne l'accompagne pas. Elle refusait de se livrer au téléphone ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le léger malaise. La latino assistait inocente à la lente destruction de leur complicité. Elle se haït encore plus de ne pas oser tout plaquer pour la rejoindre... Elles continuèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était en abordant des sujets inutiles jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona annonce devoir raccrocher. C'est sur un dernier « je t'aime » qu'elles se quittèrent._

 _Cette discussion laissa Callie perplexe. Elle sentait qu'Arizona avait vraiment besoin d'elle mais qu'elle faisait la fière. Et surtout, la latino sentait que sa belle blonde lui en voulait de ne pas être là dans un des pires moments de sa vie... Mais sa décision était la plus sage, la plus réfléchie... Elle comprenait la douleur de sa copine mais elle devait comprendre qu'elle avait des responsabilités._

 _La brune passa sa soirée avec Addison et rejoignit rapidement son lit. Elle avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, elle avait donc une excuse parfaite pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite et mieux se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle enfila le t-shirt qu'Arizona avait l'habitude de lui emprunter quand elle logeait dans sa chambre et se laissa envahir par son odeur avant de s'endormit lourdement. C'est la sonnerie de son gsm qui la réveilla en sursaut. C'est l'esprit complètement embué qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lança lourdement sa main sur le petit appareil et le traina jusqu'à son visage pour voir qui l'appelait à cette heure tardive. Arizona..._

Callie: **Allo ?**

La voix d'Arizona était brisée: **Ca ne va pas du tout en fait. Je fais comme si je gérais pour mes parents, parce que je suis la jeune chirurgienne mais ça ne va pas du tout. Je n'y arrive pas. Teddy est effondrée. J'ai Alex mais il ne me parle plus, il a toujours tout gardé pour lui et il continue... Je me sens vraiment seule et désespérée. J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi...**

Callie: **Ari... Crois moi si je pouvais venir je le ferais mais je ne peux pas laisser ces 20 élèves sans encadrant et puis tu as toujours su qu'il fallait que ça reste secret entre nous...**

Arizona: **Je comprend mais la vérité c'est que ça me détruit cette relation secrète. Ca me détruit de devoir me taire, de devoir te voir en secret, de devoir t'aimer en silence. C'est vraiment difficile de réfléchir à chaque information que je donne sur ma copine alors que je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que t'es ma copine.**

 _Callie le prit comme un coup._

Callie: **Je suis ta copine.**

Arizona: **Quand j'ai une copine, je traine avec, je la présente à mes amis et mes parents. Quelqu'un qu'on se contente d'embrasser en secret, c'est un plan cul et ça ne me convient pas.**

 _Arizona raccrocha avant que Callie ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, laissant une latino en larme._


	25. Coeur VS raison

_Callie essaya de rappeler Arizona mais elle ne décrocha pas. Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Elle savait que la blonde n'avait pas complètement tord mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à assumer... Et puis surtout, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'uniquement faire son coming-out, il s'agissait d'assumer une relation avec une élève. Selon le règlement de l'université, c'était une faute professionnelle qui pouvait entrainer un renvoi. Elle plongea son nez dans le t-shirt qu'Arizona utilisait habituellement pour dormir et laissa son odeur l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Arizona. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle lui manquait chaque seconde et le moindre contact avec son corps éveillait tous ses sens... Elle était déjà vachement accroc ! La latino savait à quel point l'élève comptait pour elle et elle n'était pas prête à risquer de la perdre pour des potentiels problèmes professionnels. Elles l'aimait et elle voulait être avec elle en ces moments difficiles. Elle était déchirée entre son coeur et sa raison._

 _Callie finit par s'enfoncer dans un sommeil tourmenté._  
 _Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, Callie avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi du tout. Elle se leva précipitamment en enfilant un peignoir, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien venir la déranger aussi tôt..._

...: **Torres ! T'as vraiment une sale tête...**

Callie: **Mark qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

 _Mark entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'autorisation particulière et s'installa dans le fauteuil de la chambre, les pieds sur la table basse._

Mark: **C'est Addison qui m'a appelé, elle m'a tout expliqué et j'ai décidé de t'aider**.

Callie: **Heu... c'est à dire ?**

Mark: **Elle m'a dit pour la petite Robbins et toi. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour t'avouer que je l'avais sentit venir ! Vous aviez cette complicité de dingue... Bref, je sais qu'elle est rentrée à Baltimore pour son frère et que toi t'es restée ici, ce qui est vraiment débile !** _Callie tenta de protester mais il l'en empêcha et enchaina._ **D'abord que tu aies peur d'être viré c'est vraiment con. Tu t'en fous, t'as clairement les capacités pour être engagée n'importe où et ça ne changera rien à notre relation. On sera toujours là pour toi même si tu quittes l'unif. En plus franchement, l'amour mérite qu'on se batte pour lui. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez toutes les deux. Ce que vous avez là, c'est rare ! J'ai vu naitre votre complicité, j'ai remarqué vos regards et il y a assurément quelque chose de fort entre vous. Ne gâche pas tout ! Lance toi, sinon tu risques de le regretter...**

Callie: **J'ai essayé de l'appeler pour régler le problème mais elle ne veut pas me parler, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, elle devrait comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser Addison seule avec 20 jeunes...**

Mark en rigolant: **Callie... Arrête de tout le temps te trouver des excuses. Je suis là, il y a bien une solution... Tu freines sans arrêt. Dès que tu fais un pas en avant, t'en fais deux en arrière pour être sure que ça n'aille pas trop vite.**

 _Callie réfléchit rapidement et remarqua qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Elles avaient flirté et s'étaient embrassées puis elle l'avait repoussé. Elles s'étaient mises en couple mais il n'y avait eu de sexe et de " je t'aime" qu'après plusieurs semaines..._

Mark: **Tu l'aime et elle t'aime, le reste on s'en fout ! Oublie Webber et l'université deux secondes, tout ça ce n'est pas l'important quand tu rentres chez toi le soir. Tout ça c'est génial mais ça ne suffit pas à être heureux. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aimais, c'est merveilleux, ne le gâche pas. Fonce, vis cette relation à fond, on ne sait pas où ça te mènera mais si tu ne te défonces pas pour cette histoire, tu t'en voudras à vie. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi. Si tu n'es pas là pour elle maintenant, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais et elle non plus...**

 _Callie vint se serrer dans ses bras en soufflant un petit_ : **Merci...**

Mark: **Allez lance toi et va la reconquérir ta petite blonde !**

 _Arizona rejoignit la chambre de son frère le coeur gros. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça. Cette discussion avec sa latino la tourmentait depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin. Cette situation de secret et cet interdit la rendait dingue mais elle n'était pas prête à faire une croix sur son couple avec Callie pour ça. Elle l'aimait et était prête à subir cette situation infernale juste pour pouvoir rester avec. Elle avait parlé sur le coup de la colère et de la fatigue cumulée. Après cette discussion éprouvante, elle avait coupé son gsm et avait été noyé sa tristesse dans l'alcool avant de rentrer à l'appartement pour s'endormir sur le divan. Ses parents passaient la nuit avec Tim et l'avaient obligé à rentrer se reposer... Quand elle s'était réveillée aux alentours de 11h, elle s'était sentie légèrement plus lucide que le soir précédent et avait réalisé qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter sur sa latino. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais était directement tombée sur la messagerie, elle s'était promit de réessayer plus tard mais avait tout de même laissé un message vocal: **« Callie ? C'est Ari... Je suis désolée pour mon message de cette nuit, j'étais bouleversée... Je t'aime et je ne voulais pas m'emporter sur toi. »**_. _Lorsque la blonde avait raccroché, elle avait aperçut le mp3 de Tim trainer sur la table du salon et avait directement replongé dans sa profonde tristesse. Elle avait alors enfilé un des mythiques pulls en laine de Tim. C'était son moyen à elle de le sentir à ses côtés, elle en avait besoin. Après s'être lavée et changée, elle était venue retrouver ses parents dans la chambre de Tim. Elle s'installa à côté de lui comme le jour précédent et attrapa doucement sa main. Ses parents allèrent se chercher des cafés, laissant le frère et la soeur seuls dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Arizona lui raconta ses déboires amoureuses. Elle parla aussi de l'université, des dernières informations qu'on lui avait raconté. C'était assez bouleversant de voir son frère, d'habitude si fort, couché sur ce lit, avec tous ces tuyaux et toutes ces machines... Elle caressa tout doucement sa joue. Sa peau était chaude et douce, comme s'il dormait..._

 _Vers 16h, Jackson, Meredith et April passèrent la soutenir. Teddy et Alex étaient déjà là depuis 2 bonnes heures mais refusaient de partir avant le bilan du médecin. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la salle d'attente, laissant la chambre à ses parents. Ils se racontèrent les derniers potins de l'université. Apparemment, le Dr Sloan avait enfin fini sa période de suspension, il reprendrait les cours prochainement. Ils discutèrent ensemble du cas de Tim et essayèrent de se rassurer les uns les autres. La blonde faisait tout son possible pour cacher sa crainte et sa tristesse. Elle voulait tenir bon et se forçait donc sans cesse à ravaler ses larmes. Tim n'était pas mort, il ne fallait pas pleurer. On pleure quand il n'y a plus d'espoir, pas quand on y croit et elle devait y croire ! Alors qu'Arizona faisait les cent pas, Jackson laissa échapper un murmure de surprise. La blonde releva la tête vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait. Elle suivit alors on regard et aperçut à quelques mètres derrière elle une splendide latino._

 _Arizona resta muette face à la vue de Callie. Elle portait un simple jeans et sa traditionnelle veste en cuire mais même comme ça, elle était sublime. La blonde croisa directement ses yeux noirs et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Une vague de tendresse l'envahit. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui déclarer son amour. La belle brune s'avança timidement vers le groupe et s'adressa à Arizona d'une voix peu assurée._

Callie: **Je me suis dis que je serais plus utile ici qu'à Washington. Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être en ce moment...**

 _Arizona sourit en réalisant. Elle était revenue. Elle avait accepté de risquer leur secret pour la soutenir. Elle avait accepté de dévoiler leur relation, si pas au grand jour du moins elle avait fait un pas dans cette direction... La blonde s'avança vers elle sans un mot et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Son contact, son odeur lui avait manqué. Elle murmura dans son oreille **« Je suis désolée pour mon apppel, j'étais bouleversée... Merci d'être là... Je t'aime !** » Callie posa un petit bisous sur sa joue avant de répondre. « **Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. Et je t'aime aussi ... »**. Arizona vint se lover dans ses bras, profitant de se contact rassurant pour se laisser aller à quelques larmes. La latino la serra plus fort, incroyablement heureuse elle aussi de retrouver celle qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées..._

 _Le petit groupe d'étudiants les regardèrent perplexe. Teddy haussa les sourcils en souriant, une relation prof-élève bien complexe, c'était du tout grand Arizona, Tim l'aurait probablement sermonné ou applaudit... Jackson, lui, souriait bêtement tandis que Meredith fronçait les sourcils de surprise. Ils échangèrent quelques regards pour marquer leur incompréhension avant de finalement hausser les épaules en signe d'acceptation. Après tout, Lexie sortait bien avec Sloan... Il n'y avait plus grand chose de choquant. Callie finit par s'installer avec eux pendant qu'Arizona se rendait dans la chambre de Tim pour assister au bilan du médecin. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre les étudiants et le professeur. La latino regardait nerveusement ses pieds sans oser parler. April voulait lancer une discussion mais elle finit par renoncer en manque d'inspiration. Afin de dissiper légèrement le malaise et surtout pour s'échapper de cette ambiance pesante, Callie se releva et lança au groupe d'étudiants._

Callie: **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je meurs de soif moi... Je vais rapidement aller me chercher un café, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?**

 _Ils la remercièrent mais refusèrent poliment. La latino se dirigea donc vers la machine à café au bout du couloir et prit le plus de temps possible. La brunette aurait tout donné pour s'échapper de ce silence gênant. Une fois qu'elle eut son café, elle dû cependant rejoindre le groupe. Elle aimait vraiment Arizona et quand elle était avec elle, elle oubliait instantanément qu'elle était son élève mais c'était différent pour ses amis... Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Alex déclara avec un sourire en coin._

Alex: **En fait vous me direz comment il est parce que je meurs d'envie d'un café mais j'avais besoin d'une personne test...**

Callie sourit à sa blague tandis que Teddy répliquait: **T'es quand même pas croyable !**

Alex en s'adressant à Teddy: **Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une pauvre fille sans défense.** _Puis se tournant vers Callie_. **On dira que c'est ma revanche pour votre petite manoeuvre près de la fontaine à Washington !**

 _Callie rigola tandis que les autres demandaient plus d'explications sur cette histoire. L'ambiance se détendit directement et les langues se délièrent, la conversation était lancée. Alors qu'enfin, les étudiants mettaient, pour quelques instants, leurs tracas de côté, il furent bien vite ramener à la vie réelle lorsque la porte de la chambre de Tim s'ouvrit. Ils cessèrent tous de parler ou de sourire, inquiets de ce qu'on allait leur annoncer. Instantanément, tous redevinrent triste et tourmenté. Alex n'attendit pas qu'Arizona ait fermé la porte pour déjà lancé d'un air inquiet:_

Alex: **Alors ?**

 _Arizona prit le temps de s'asseoir parmi eux avant de répondre._

Arizona: **Je vais faire court. Il est toujours inconscient et ils ne savent pas dire quand il se réveillera. Il a encore un problème rénal et un grosse opération à subir à la hanche mais ils préfèrent attendre 2 ou 3 jours qu'il soit assez fort pour subir une nouvelle intervention. Ils espèrent pouvoir nous en dire plus après tout ça... En gros, on doit encore attendre, on ne sait rien de plus !**

 _Alex frappa un coup dans le siège à coté de lui pour passer ses nerfs et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de Tim. April et Teddy vinrent rapidement serrer Arizona dans leurs bras avant d'également rejoindre la chambre de leur ami. Arizona avaient les yeux légèrement humides quand elle s'adressa à Callie._

Arizona: **Je sais que c'est peut-être te demander beaucoup mais tu pourrais jeter un oeil à son dossier ? Je veux dire t'es quand même un des meilleurs chirurgien orthopédique, je serais folle de ne pas te demander ton aide...**

Callie: **Je n'osais pas te le proposer... Je ne te garantis pas qu'ils me laisseront faire mais je vais essayer** !

 _Arizona la remercia et profita de ces quelques instants seule à seule pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Callie savoura ce doux baiser et caressa doucement sa joue. Arizona mit fin à leur baiser et enlaça doucement sa main dans la sienne pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Callie caressa tendrement l'arrière de sa main mais se dégagea doucement juste avant de franchir la porte. La latino préférait entrer en tant que médecin qu'en tant que petite copine. Elle retrouvait ces bruits, ces odeurs qui lui étaient plus que familier. Le *Bip* régulier et le souffle de l'assistance respiratoire. Elle jeta automatiquement un regard à ses constantes, elles étaient bonnes. Elle eut un regard désolé pour le garçon couché dans le lit inconscient. Son regard scruta ensuite la pièce et tomba sur un homme massif et l'air sévère à côté d'une petite femme un peu ronde et l'air avenant. Arizona n'attendit pas pour présenter Callie à ses parents._

Arizona: **Papa, Maman, je vous présente Callie. C'est une de mes prof, elle est aussi chirurgienne orthopédique et je lui ai demandé qu'elle jette un oeil sur le dossier de Tim, c'est la meilleure dans son domaine...**

 _Ces parents lui sourirent tristement et lui serrèrent poliment la main. La mère d'Arizona la remercia à plusieurs reprises, ce qui toucha la latino. Elle n'était plus habituée à cette reconnaissance inquiète de familles qui mettaient en vous leurs derniers espoirs... Une fois que les présentations furent faites, Callie se dirigea vers le médecin qui notait les dernières indications pour les infirmières._

Callie: **Bonjour, Je suis le Dr Torres, chirurgien orthopédique, je pourrais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants.**

 _Le chirurgien lui lança un regard lasse._

Chirurgien: **Si vous voulez...**

 _Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle afin de parler plus librement. Callie voyait déjà à son air qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Elle prit donc bien soin de formuler sa demande le plus calmement possible._

Callie: **Voilà, je suis chirurgien orthopédique et j'aurais aimé avoir accès au dossier de Robbins ou au moins pouvoir discuter avec vous de l'approche que vous avez choisie pour sa hanche ...**

Chirurgien: **Ecoutez... C'est très gentil de votre part mais c'est pas moi qui choisis qui accède aux dossiers, faut demander au chef de chirurgie...**

Callie légèrement énervée par son manque de collaboration: **Bien alors, sauriez-vous m'indiquer où je peux le trouver ?**

 _L'homme lui indiqua le bureau à quelques mètres et sans un regard, reparti dans la chambre pour finir son travail. Callie était bien décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle se dirigea donc d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du chef de chirurgie et toqua. Quand elle entra, une silhouette bien connue était penchée sur des dossiers, un air concentré plaqué sur le visage. Callie la reconnu immédiatement et ne pu retenir un cri de surprise._

Callie: **Bailey ?**

 _La jeune femme releva soudainement la tête et un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage d'habitude si sévère._

Bailey: **Callie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 _Callie avait connu Miranda Bailey alors qu'elle faisait son internat. Ca semblait être il y a des années lumières et pourtant... Quand elles travaillaient ensemble, elles étaient souvent en compétition pour être la meilleure. Callie se souvenait d'ailleurs encore de sa déception lorsque qu'elle avait été nommé Chef des résidents, Bailey l'avait littéralement détestée à cet instant. Mais malgré tout, elles avaient traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et leurs contacts avaient toujours été très amicaux. Bailey avait pour habitude de garder ses distances mais Callie avait réussi à briser cette carapace pour fonder une véritable relation de confiance. La latino s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. Le médecin grogna de mécontentement mais se laissa faire. Elle détestait les câlins mais était vraiment heureuse de la revoir..._

Callie: **Alors t'es chef de chirurgie... Wahou, c'est très impressionant, félicitation !**

Bailey: **Merci ! Mais tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sortie non plus d'après ce que je vois passer dans les revues médicales !**

 _Callie sourit modestement. Elle se racontèrent rapidement ce qu'elles étaient devenues depuis leur internat avant que Bailey ne revienne enfin sur la question qu'elle se posait depuis que la belle chirurgienne était entrée dans son bureau._

Bailey: **Avec tout ça tu ne m'as toujours pas dis, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau ?**

Callie: **Vous avez admis il y a deux jours le frère d'une amie. Il doit être opéré de la hanche dans 2-3 jours et j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil au dossier, voir l'approche que vous envisager et éventuellement, je dois te l'avouer, vous proposez mon aide...**

Bailey ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir: **Evidemment, c'est d'accord ! Si tu veux, tu pourras assister le médecin en charge de ce patient. Je te donne une habilitation spéciale pour ce cas.**

 _Callie la remercia vivement. Elle obtint une copie du dossier de Tim afin de l'analyser chez elle et rejoignit Arizona. Tous les étudiants étaient partis, il ne restait plus que la famille et l'heure des visites touchait à sa fin. Les parents Robbins encouragèrent leur fille à rentrer dormir chez elle. Il ne se passerait rien de nouveau avant deux jours... La jolie blonde finit par saluer ses parents et posa un bisous sur le front de Tim avant de sortir, accompagnée de Callie. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, la latino proposa à Arizona de dormir chez elle ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. C'était toujours douloureux de rentrer à l'appartement et de voir les affaires de Tim dispersées dans toutes les pièces. Callie glissa sa main dans celle de sa copine et elles rejoignirent toutes les deux l'appartement du professeur. La latino prit soin de sa blonde, elle lui cuisina rapidement une omelette et lui fit un thé. Elle l'encouragea à aller se détendre dans une bonne douche et se força à ne pas l'accompagner afin de la laisser un peu seule. Lorsqu'Arizona la rejoignit finalement dans le lit, elle vint se blottir contre elle._

Arizona: **Encore merci d'être venue, je sais ce que ça t'a couté... Mais tu m'aides vraiment, ta présence me rassure...**

Callie: **Je ne regrette pas mon choix une seule seconde ! Par contre, je sais que tu as envie qu'on officialise notre relation mais j'aimerais qu'on attende encore un peu avant de vraiment confirmer tout ça si tu veux bien. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça convenablement donc j'irai voir Webber au plus vite pour lui annoncer qu'on est en couple et lui demander qu'il me retire la classe de dernière année pédiatrique afin d'éviter les conflits d'intérêt. Je me dis que si je suis honnête et que je le préviens avant qu'il ne l'apprenne, ça devrait jouer en ma faveur...**

Arizona approuva doucement: **Oui je suppose...**

Callie: **Par contre, il va falloir que j'agisse vite parce que la rumeur va circuler rapidement à mon avis et mon retour précipité de Washington suffira à la confirmer. L'excuse de la grand-mère souffrante ne tiendra pas le coup à mon avis...**

Arizona: **Mmm j'avoue... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes amis ne vont pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus. Ca va forcément circuler mais tu devrais avoir le temps de voir Webber avant que ça n'arrive jusqu'à lui.** _Arizona planta ses yeux dans les siens_. **Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer ça. Pour tout dire, je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir mis la pression...**

Callie: **Je serais venue te rejoindre à un moment ou un autre de toute façon. J'avais envie de craquer depuis ton départ mais je réfléchissais trop. Je pense que tu me laissais encore une journée et je prenais l'avion pour te rejoindre. Tu as juste accéléré les choses... Et puis je suis utile ici. Je vais regarder ce dossier et surveiller le chirurgien pour qu'il fasse un travail impeccable, j'aime bien revenir sur le terrain...**

 _Arizona sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, elle acquiesçait de temps en temps à ce que disait Callie mais elle sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. C'était fatiguant d'être triste et inquiète... Pendant ce temps, la latino feuilletait distraitement le dossier de Tim. Elle sourit à l'idée d'avoir un dossier de patient chez elle. C'était complètement illégal mais elle avait eu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de Bailey, preuve encore une fois de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. La latino sentit une nouvelle fois une pointe de stress l'envahir en pensant à cette opération. C'était génial de pouvoir participer et aider concrètement sa copine mais que se passerait-il si l'opération était un échec. Elle craignait que la blonde lui tienne rigueur d'un éventuel problème dans le bloc. Elle savait toute l'admiration que lui vouait la belle blonde et c'était une autant plus grande responsabilité. Qu'arriverait-il si elle la décevait... La latino regarda la visage détendu de la blonde. Elle était tellement belle et elle semblait tellement paisible quand elle dormait... Pour la première fois depuis son atterrissage, elle eut une pensée pour Washington et se demanda si tout se passait bien pour Mark et Addison. Elle ferma la lampe de chevet et se serra un peu plus au corps chaud d'Arizona. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était sure d'être là où elle devait être._


	26. Confrontation

_Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis 2 jours, Callie se leva avant Arizona et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer des pancakes. Elle avait très mal dormi, stressée à la pensée de l'opération qui se profilait ce soir. Toute la nuit divers cauchemars l'avaient assaillis. Ils démarraient tous avec une complication et s'achevaient en permanence avec la douleur et la rancoeur d'Arizona. La latino avait passé sa soirée à revoir avec Bailey et le Dr Stark la meilleur approche pour l'intervention de Tim. Ils étaient finalement tombé d'accord pour une technique récente mais efficace. Leur approche était assez complexe et demandait une grande maitrise de l'ortho, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait été décidé que ce serait à Callie de diriger les opérations. La latino disposa rapidement les crêpes sur une assiette et étala négligemment du sucre dessus, c'était comme ça qu'Arizona les préféraient...Elle se dépêcha de tout finir avant d'aller réveiller sa belle avec un petit bisous sur la joue. Celle-ci gémit doucement et serra son oreiller dans ses bras. Callie ne put retenir un sourire affectueux, elle était trop mignonne quand elle devait se réveiller ! La blonde était retournée en cours le jour précédent et devait à nouveau aller à l'université début d'après-midi mais il semblait évidemment qu'elle n'oubliait pas Tim pour autant ! Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé à Callie de la réveiller tôt afin qu'elle ait le temps d'aller le voir avant. Elle finit par ouvrir un oeil et lorsqu'elle vit que sa belle latino s'éloignait déjà pour rejoindre la cuisine, elle la rattrapa par la taille et l'amena tendrement à elle. Callie se laissa tomber dans le lit avec plaisir, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans l'attente de ces quelques moments de complicité..._

Arizona: **Tu pensais vraiment t'échapper comme ça !**

 _Callie souriait largement tandis que la belle blonde enlaçait ses jambes dans les siennes. Tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, s'enivrant au passage de son délicieux parfum. Elle couvrit son cou de bisous en lui murmurant dans l'oreille._

Arizona: **Ma copine est tellement géniale qu'elle va sauver mon frère et que tout seras parfait après...**

 _Callie sentit son estomac se nouer davantage et une légère envie de vomir la gagner. Trop d'enjeux allaient se jouer cette journée... Elle avait peur de perdre Arizona si l'opération tournait mal, la latino profitait donc de chaque bisous, de chaque moment avec sa blonde au cas où c'était les derniers. Arizona lui déposa quelques doux baisers sur les lèvres_ _avant d'enfin la libérer de son étreinte. Callie qui ne voulait pas quitter ses bras, resta posée à ses côtés et lui chuchota:_

Callie: **Je t'ai fais des pancakes, ils t'attendent en cuisine !**

Arizona : **Mmm je suis bien ici, je n'ai pas envie de bouger...**

Callie: **Ah** **ben ça tombe bien ! Tu vas être utile, j'ai besoin d'un 2e avis !**

Arizona perplexe: **Un avis sur quoi ?**

 _Sans s'encombrer d'explications, Callie sortit du lit et ôta son pyjama en se dirigeant vers sa commode. Elle fouilla dedans quelques instants, enfila deux-trois éléments choisis avec soins et se tourna vers Arizona, l'air légèrement inquiète._

Callie: **Bon alors avec cette tenue j'ai l'air de quoi ? Genre professeur sérieuse ? Enfin je veux dire, ça donne envie de me faire confiance ?**

Arizona: **Mmm... sexy !**

Callie: **Mouais sexy, c'est pas vraiment ce que je vise... Il ne faut pas qu'il ait l'impression que je séduis mes élèves.**

 _Callie retira précipitamment sa jupe et après quelques secondes de réflexion, opta finalement pour un pantalon noir. Elle ajusta sérieusement les différents éléments avant de se soumettre à l'avis de sa splendide copine._

Callie: **Bon ! Et maintenant ?**

Arizona: **Sexy...** _Callie lui lance un regard de reproche, auquel Arizona répondit rapidement, sur la défensive_ , **Quoi ? J'en peux rien si j'adore ce chemisier...**

Callie: **Ari t'aide pas là !**

Arizona: **Je sais... Mais bon, t'as qu'a être moins sex...** _voyant le regard de reproche, elle se rattrapa de justesse_ **jolie !**

 _Callie se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement désespérée._

Callie: **De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux y aller. C'est de la folie ...**

 _Arizona s'approcha doucement et caressa son dos délicatement._

Arizona: **Calliope, Webber te connait. Il sait que tu es une bonne prof et que tu ne dragues pas tes élèves ! Habille toi normalement, reste naturelle et soi toi-même, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !**

Callie planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle: **J'ai peur d'être en train de faire une grosse bêtise...**

Arizona: **Je suis persuadée que non ! Je veux dire... Je suis en dernière années et dans quelques mois je ne suis même plus élève dans cette université ! On a que 5 ans de différence, c'est pas énorme... Et... Et puis, on a pas attendu d'être démasquées, on vient lui annoncer avant Non définitivement, il ne peut pas te renvoyer !**

Callie: **J'ai peur... J'ai peur de perdre mon job et j'ai peur qu'il transforme cette belle histoire en quelque chose de glauque et malsain !**

Arizona caressant sa joue: **On s'en fou de ce que les gens pensent. L'important c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on va être heureuse ensemble. Ils seront tous jaloux !**

 _Callie ne pu pas se retenir de sourire largement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arizona._

 _Callie jeta un dernier regard à sa tenue et réajusta rapidement son maquillage d'un air nerveux. Elle était parfaite. La latino prit le temps de souffler un grand coup avant d'enfin quitter les toilettes de l'université, direction le bureau du directeur. Ils avaient fixé ce rendez-vous à sa demande le jour précédent. Quand elle avait rejoins Arizona à Baltimore, elle était sure de vouloir officialiser les choses mais maintenant que ça devenait concret, elle doutait fortement. Elle apercevait la porte du bureau à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle regarda nerveusement sa montre, elle avait trois minutes d'avance, c'était parfait. Elle avança sa main vers la porte pour toquer quand son gsm sonna. Intriguée, elle sortit l'appareil de sa poche et ouvrit nerveusement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir d'Arizona. **« Courage ! Quoi qu'il arrive, on se rejoint à la cafétéria à 13h pour que tu me racontes tout ! Ca va aller, j'en suis sure ! Bisous. Je t'aime»**. Callie sourit en pensant sa splendide blonde. C'était pour ça exactement qu'elle allait risquer sa carrière en parlant avec Webber, parce que rien que de penser à Arizona la rendait heureuse... Le sms lui donna la dernière dose de courage nécessaire et elle toqua enfin à la porte. Elle était prête à se lancer dans la bataille..._

 _Assise face à son ancien mentor et plus récemment son directeur, Callie jouait nerveusement avec sa montre. Celui-ci finissait de remplir des documents administratifs, l'air légèrement mécontent. Lorsqu'il acheva sa tâche, il releva la tête vers son enseignante et lui consacra toute son attention._

Webber: **Voilà, je suis tout à vous. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Callie essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans avant de se lancer: **Bien, Mr Webber, je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon départ précipité de Washington...**

Webber: **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux comprendre, c'est important les grands-parents ! Et puis, vous avez eu le bon réflexe en contactant le Dr Sloan pour qu'il vous remplace directement. Votre départ n'a n'a pas influé sur la bonne marche du voyage donc je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.**

Callie: **Tant mieux ! Merci, monsieur...** _Puis prenant le temps de respirer un coup pour se donner du courage._ **Mais j'avoue que je ne venais pas pour ça... J'aimerais... En fait, j'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose... Voilà... Je... Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais... j'aimerais ne plus être la responsable du cours d'ortho pour les dernières années en pédiatrie !**

Webber souleva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension: **Pourrais-je au moins connaître les raisons de cette demande ?**

Callie: **Hé bien... Disons qu'il y aurait conflit d'intérêt si je continuais à enseigner à cette classe...**

Webber: **Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir...**

Callie: **Je vis une histoire avec un des élève de cette classe. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu mais c'est arrivé et je sais que c'est contre le règlement de l'université d'avoir une relation avec un de nos élève donc voilà, j'aimerais ne plus donner cours à cette section pour éviter tous les problèmes.**

Webber: **Ne pensez vous pas que si vous aviez voulut « éviter tous les problèmes », comme vous dites, vous auriez dû éviter de côtoyer cet élève...**

 _Callie sentit un poids énorme tomber au creux de son estomac, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre donc elle se contenta d'attendre en silence que la sentence tombe._

Webber: **Pourrais-je savoir quel est l'élève concerné ?**

Callie: **Arizona Robbins.**

Webber ne pu retenir une mimique de surprise mais il se reprit rapidement: **Depuis combien de temps cette relation dure-t-elle ?**

Callie: **Je ne pense pas que ça soit réellement important monsieur ...**

Webber: **Si, c'est important. Vous avez décidé d'être honnête et d'assumer cette relation, soyez le jusqu'au bout Torres.**

Callie: **Bien... Nous avons entamé cette relation i semaines. Dès que c'est devenu sérieux, je vous ai contacté pour clarifier la situation et éviter que des rumeurs se répandent et nous mettent tous dans une situation délicate.**

 _Webber ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, il semblait plongé dans ces pensées. Callie n'osait plus respirer, ce silence était vraiment trop oppressant. Elle fut presque soulagée quand il reprit enfin la parole._

Webber: **Je suis désolé mais je ne vous comprend pas. Vous êtes jeune, intelligente, très douée, vous avez l'avenir devant vous. Quand je vous ai offert cet emploi, je l'ai fait parce que je me souvenais de vous pendant votre internat. J'ai lu vos recherches Torres, j'ai vu votre évolution, vous êtes vraiment talentueuse... Vous êtes le genre de médecin qui en plus d'être excellent avec le patient va innover et faire progresser la médecine. Et c'est pour tout ça que je ne comprend pas comment vous avez pû prendre le risque de gâcher tout ça.**

Callie: **Je ne l'ai pas choisis monsieur... Ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je le vois venir.**

Webber: **Je comprend, vous êtes belle et divorcée. Je sais comment sont les étudiants. Ils aiment « séduire » leurs enseignants, ça fait partie du jeu. Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse vraiment fonctionner... Il y a d'un côté cette fascination pour le professeur qu'on idéalise et de l'autre le plaisir de plaire à un séduisant élève, sans oublier un attrait pour l'interdit ... Ca flatte l'ego des deux mais quand la magie s'évapore pour laisser place à la réalité, c'est bien souvent bien différent.**

Callie: **J'entend bien mais pour nous c'est différent. Je ne serais pas venue vous trouver si je ne pensais pas que ça soit du sérieux...**

Webber: **Torres ! Vous entendez ce que je vous dis mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce couple ne PEUT pas avoir une fin heureuse. Vous êtes en train de jouer votre carrière pour quelque chose qui est clairement voué à l'échec. Soyez raisonnable ! Mettez fin à cette relation bon sang !**

Callie qui commençait sérieusement à être agacée par l'attitude du directeur: **Je ne suis pas venue pour avoir des conseils matrimoniaux. Dites moi juste quel est votre sanction et c'est tout.**

Webber: **Ce que je vous dis est en lien direct avec la « sanction ». Je ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose comme ça mais je veux vous laisser une dernière chance de bien évaluer la situation. Réfléchissez bien. Si vous tenez à Robbins tel que vous le dites, pensez à elle aussi ! C'est un bon élément, quelqu'un d'incontestablement brillant mais imaginez la réaction de ses camarades quand ils l'apprendront ! Ils remettront en question ses résultats, elle se fera traitée de fille facile ou on la considérera comme une élève qui « couche pour réussir ». Les autres ne vont pas la lâcher... Et puis même, quel avenir espérez-vous lui offrir ? Comment vos amis et vos familles respectifs vont réagir à une telle relation ? Vous vous imaginer vivre avec quelqu'un qui est encore aux études et qui a forcément des priorités différentes des vôtres ? Vous vivez dans des monde différents Torres...**

Callie était maintenant excédée: **Dr Webber je ne vous permet pas de juger mon couple, vous ne nous connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien !**

Webber: **Non mais...**

Callie qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps: **Je vous ai assez écouté Dr Webber ! Ca suffit ...**

 _Elle le fusilla du regard et sans attendre davantage, se leva pour quitter le bureau. Elle s'avança d'un pas sur vers la porte et alors qu'elle sortait, elle entendit l'imminent directeur lui lancer:_ **Pensez-y Torres, c'est tout ce je dis...**

 _Callie ne prit pas a peine de répondre et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Elle était littéralement folle de rage. La latino traversa les couloirs d'une traite, le regard fixé sur la porte de sortie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de marcher, elle devait se défouler. La brune sortit à l'air libre et sans jeter un seul regard aux élèves qui la dévisageaient, elle se mit à marcher pour se calmer._

 _Arizona était assise à côté d'Alex dans l'amphi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de surveiller son gsm toutes les 5 minutes pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveau sms de Callie ou de ses parents. Quand elle rangea son portable pour se reconcentrer sur le cours, elle sentit à nouveau des élèves la fixer et chuchoter. C'était le 5e fois que ça lui arrivait pendant ce cours et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Depuis qu'elle était revenue en cours, c'était quelque chose à laquelle elle avait dû se réhabituer: les regards... Quand les élèves avaient appris pour son homosexualité, elle avait dû faire face à ces regards, aux commentaires et aux blagues graveleuses. Depuis hier, elle avait l'impression que ça recommençait. Elle sentait qu'on la scrutait, elle voyait les gens se retourner vers elle et chuchoter. Elle avait souvent énormément attiré l'attention mais elle détestait toujours autant ça. Il lui était impossible de savoir si tout cet intérêt était lié à l'état de son frère ou à cette nouvelle rumeur qui la mettait en couple avec le Dr Torres... Elle faisait son maximum pour l'ignorer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir épiée..._

 _Callie marcha jusqu'au parc et finit par s'installer dans un coin tranquille près de l'étang. Elle prit plaisir à mettre toutes ses pensées sur pause pour se consacrer uniquement à l'observation des deux canards qui se disputaient une miette de pain. La latino fixa le doux mouvement de l'eau d'un air perdu. Comment Webber avait-il pu se permettre de commenter son couple de cette façon. Elle trouvait cette attitude vraiment humiliante, on aurait dit son père et ça l'avait agacée. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, il lui avait parlé comme si elle était une petit fille en plein caprice... Callie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle risquait son emploi sur ce coup... Ce qui la touchait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était son commentaire sur le bonheur d'Arizona. Il avait mis en lumière des craintes qu'elle avait au fond d'elle depuis le début et ça l'avait touché. Sa belle élève ne serait-elle finalement pas juste plus heureuse sans elle..._

 _Il était 12h30 quand la latino rejoignit finalement la cafétéria pour manger avec Addison et Mark. Ils étaient rentrés de Washington la veille et étaient impatients de se raconter leurs anecdotes. Quand Callie arriva, ils étaient déjà tous les deux installés à leur table habituelle et parlaient avec animation. Elle avait les yeux rouges quand elle s'assit parmi eux._

Mark fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, elle lui parlerait quand elle le voudrait: **Alors ready pour l'opération ! C'est ton jour de gloire aujourd'hui ! Celui où tu sauve le frère de ta belle.**

Callie esquissant un timide sourire: **J'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer...**

 _Webber entra dans la cafétéria et entreprit de faire la file pour obtenir son traditionnel sandwich. La latino sentit toute sa rancune revenir. Elle le fusilla du regard lorsque ce dernier salua la table de professeur d'un petit geste amical._

Mark: **On peut savoir ce qui se passe avec Webber ?**

 _Elle lui lança un regard noir en soupirant de mécontentement et attaqua sa salade avec hargne._

Mark: **Mouais... Je suppose que ça veut dire non...**

 _Callie sentait les larmes revenir au souvenir de leur entretien. Elle les retint au mieux, il était hors de question qu'elle craque devant Webber, elle voulait se montrer forte. Alors qu'elle se concentrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contenir ses larmes, elle aperçut enfin la raison de son combat. Arizona entra d'un pas pressé dans la salle bondée. Elle scruta rapidement les gens pour repérer sa belle latino et grimaça quand elle remarqua le visage défait de sa belle. Callie l'aperçut de loin sortir son gsm pour écrire un sms qu'elle reçut directement. **« On se retrouve dans ton bureau pour que tu me raconte ton entretien ? »**. Callie se tourna vers elle pour croiser son magnifique regard bleu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui répondre... Elle regarda rapidement Webber qui les fixait de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans prévenir, sans même l'avoir prévu, elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Arizona. Cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Callie continua sa progression sans parler. Elle la bouffait du regard, elle était magnifique et même après un mois, elle continuait à sentir son corps entier s'agiter en sa présence. C'est le coeur battant à tout rompre qu'elle finit par se retrouver face à Arizona. La latino jeta un dernier regard à l'éminent directeur avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue douce de la blonde. Elle la caressa tendrement avant d'approcher son visage et de capturer ses lèvres. Elle fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour amplifier légèrement le bisous. Comme à chaque fois, son estomac se serrait à son contact et une chaleur agréable se répandait dans tout son être. Callie sentit Arizona sourire pendant leur baiser. Sa latino l'embrassait en plein milieu de la cafétéria, devant tout le monde... Sa joie était contagieuse car lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent, Callie souriait de plus belle. La blonde ne pût s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début._

Arizona: **Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Et Webber ?**

Callie: **M'en fou ! Il reste 6 mois avant que tu sois diplômée, c'est beaucoup trop. Je suis prête à prendre les mesures qu'il faut: arrêter de t'enseigner, être suspendue mais je ne veux plus rester loin de toi. Ce secret ça nous bouffe et je ne m'en remettrais pas si notre couple prenait fin pour ma jeune carrière d'enseignante. Au pire, je quitterai l'unif. Je peux redevenir chercheuse ou médecin, franchement je m'en fou. Je t'aime et c'est peut-être la seule chose dont je sois sure actuellement ! J'en ai marre que les gens ne sache pas que tu m'appartiens et que je suis entièrement à toi.**

 _Callie avait agit sur un coup de tête mais c'était étonnement soulageant de se révéler au grand jour. C'était la fin de leur secret, elles pourraient vivre leur amour au grand jour sans craindre de se faire surprendre. Elle pouvait penser à l'avenir maintenant ... Arizona posa un petit bisous sur sa joue et Callie lança un regard de défi à Webber qui, comme toutes les personnes présentes, les fixait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son air particulièrement mécontent, elle comprit que ce n'était que le début des problèmes..._


	27. Coeur brisé

_Avant qu'elles aient eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Webber, se trouvait face à elles, l'air furieux. Il fusilla Arizona du regard ce qui eut pour effet de la faire battre en retraite._

Arizona: **Bon ben je crois que je vais y aller moi...**

 _Dans un ultime acte de rébellion, elle murmura à Callie «_ _ **A tantôt et courage !**_ _» Cette dernière lui sourit rapidement avant de s'éloigner avec l'éminent directeur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Seule au milieu de la cafétéria, Arizona devait faire face aux regards médusés de tous les élèves présents. Le silence qui avait envahit la salle lors de leur baiser commençait à s'estomper doucement et les bavardages habituels reprenait mais partout où elle regardait, elle croisait des regards curieux. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter et baissa les yeux, tentant d'ignorer au mieux tout les bavardages à son sujet. Elle repéra rapidement quelques visages amicaux et se précipita vers eux, s'affalant à leur table. Elle souffla un grand coup comme pour essayer de remettre toutes ses idées en place et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Même à cette table composée uniquement d'amis, Arizona se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur Alex pour rompre le silence gêné de la tablée._

Alex: **Hé ben dis donc, tu viens de rendre jaloux la moitié de l'unif !**

 _Toute la table éclata d'un grand rire. Le stress, la peur, la joie, la gêne, l'inquiétude pour Callie enfin tout ces sentiments contradictoires s'évacuèrent dans un éclat de rire. Tout semblait soudain plus léger, plus viable. Elle se sentait entourée et bien._

 _De son côté, assise à son bureau, Callie regardait d'un air perdu par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, elle était bien trop occupé à réaliser les conséquences de ses actes. Elle venait de perdre son emploi, c'était une situation totalement nouvelle pour elle. Elle devrait écrire un C.V, partir à la recherche d'un nouveau job et de préférence dans la région. Elle devrait prévenir ses parents, son père... Elle grimaça en imaginant la réaction du fameux Carlos Torres quand il apprendrait que sa fille venait de se faire virer... La jolie brune entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière elle mais ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle sentit un corps robuste s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête dans son cou et reconnu directement le parfum de Mark. Ce n'était pas Arizona mais ça lui convenait aussi._

 _Une fois son repas achevé, Arizona se leva sous le regard curieux de tous les élève. Elle fit semblant de ne pas prêter d'intérêt à tous ces visages tournés vers elle et elle se précipita vers le bureau de Callie. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte, elle aperçut sa belle dans les bras de Sloan. Elle sentit un léger pincement au coeur mais ravala directement sa jalousie. Au vu de l'air défait de ses professeurs, il ne faisait aucun doute que Callie venait de perdre son emploi... Arizona s'approcha doucement du duo. Elle se positionna face à sa belle et s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien. La blonde posa doucement une main sur la joue chaude et humide qu'elle caressa délicatement tandis que les grands yeux de sa latino trouvaient les siens. Mark s'écarta précautionneusement de Callie._

Mark: **Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin ! Et de toute façon, on se voit demain pour boire notre verre hebdomadaire avec Addison...**

 _Callie acquiesça mollement avant de passer doucement ses bras autour des hanches de sa belle blonde pour la rapprocher. Arizona la serra le plus fort possible, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Elle voyait la tristesse naître sur le visage de sa magnifique copine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable: tout ces chamboulements dans sa vie venaient de leur relation..._

 _Ce fut le gsm de Callie qui mit fin à ce moment. La sonnerie retentit fort dans le petit bureau plongé dans le silence. La latino le sortit mollement de sa poche et jeta un oeil sur l'interlocuteur. Elle se figea instantanément, fixant d'un air terrorisé son téléphone. Arizona jeta un oeil sur le nom qui apparaissait sur le petit écran: « Papa ». Elle n'avait que très peut entendu parler des parents de Calliope. Elle savait juste qu'ils vivaient à Miami et que son père était quelqu'un de riche et de suffisamment influent pour lui trouver un emploi à l'université. La latino coupa l'appareil et le glissa nerveusement dans sa poche._

 _Le silence était lourd cette après-midi dans la voiture de la jolie blonde. Callie semblait plus malheureuse que jamais et Arizona n'avait aucune idée de la manière de la consoler. Elle se sentait coupable de son malheur et ne savait pas comment mettre sa conscience de côté pour la soutenir. Elle se contenta simplement de lui déposer un petit bisous sur la joue quand la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Ca ne réglait rien mais ça lui montrait son soutien... Le gsm de Callie sonna à nouveau et dans un grand soupir, la latino finit par décrocher. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement et elle préférait se confronter le plus rapidement possible pour être tranquille._

Callie, d'un air faussement enjoué: **Allo Papa, tu vas bien ?**

Carlos: **Ne fais pas la maligne, Webber m'a appelé tout à l'heure ! J'aimerais entendre ta version de l'histoire avant de savoir si je débarque à Baltimore pour te secouer ou si tu as une bonne explication.**

Callie: **Je t'en supplie ne débarque pas ici !**

Carlos: **Explique moi alors !**

Callie: **Bien... Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il faut bien que tu comprenne que cette personne compte beaucoup pour moi. Cette histoire d'amour me rend très heureuse sauf que cette histoire est en quelque sorte interdite par le règlement de l'université. Bref, j'ai essayé d'en parler à Webber mais il a décidé de me virer.**

Carlos: **Je vois...**

Callie: **Rien de bien méchant tu vois...**

Carlos: **Je prend le premier avion pour Baltimore, je vais régler tout ça !**

Callie: **Quoi ? Non je te jure ce n'est pas nécessaire**

 _Elle n'eut droit à aucun autre commentaire, son père avait déjà raccroché._

Callie: **Bordel, je suis dans la merde là !**

Arizona: **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Callie: **Il se passe que mon père va débarquer ici et que ça va être l'enfer. Il va me sermonner et m'obliger à aller m'excuser près de Webber. Je le vois d'ici faire un gros chèque à l'université pour qu'on me reprenne...**

Arizona: **Bah au pire s'il parvient à te faire ré-engagé, c'est peut-être pas complètement mauvais...**

Callie: **Tu ne comprends pas... Toute ma vie j'ai travaillé dur pour mener ma propre vie, sans les relations de mon père, sans user de l'argent, sans être « la fille de »... Je me sens honteuse quand il utilise son porte-feuille comme ça. J'essaye de m'éloigner de tout ça sans arrêt mais il finit toujours par réapparaitre dans ma vie pour « m'aider ».**

Arizona: **C'est ton père, il veut le mieux pour toi... Je ne dis pas que sa technique est la meilleure mais il t'aime ça se sent.**

Callie: **Ca je sais mais il est trop protecteur, tu ne te rends pas compte. Quand il va apprendre pour notre couple, ça va être horrible. Il est très catholique et je pense qu'il va avoir beaucoup de mal à... à accepter tout ça... Il est du genre à dire partout qu'il n'a rien contre les homosexuels tant qu'ils ne montrent pas leur affection en public et qu'ils ne se marient ou n'adoptent pas ! Autant dire que quand le grand Carlos Torres apprendra que sa petite fille chérie est en couple avec une femme, il va nous faire une crise, je n'ose même pas imaginer... Je pense bien que je ne serais plus jamais sa "petite fille chérie" après ça...**

 _Arizona sentit que Callie s'inquiétait vraiment de ce coming out, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la culpabilité de la blonde. Cette dernière s'en voulait de mettre en péril les relations familiales de sa belle. Elle avait l'impression que leur amour était en train de détruire toute la vie de sa latino... Elle gara dans le parking de l'hôpital universitaire de Baltimore en quelques manoeuvres avant de conclure leur discussion._

Arizona: **Il t'aime et il ne veut que ton bonheur, il finira forcément par l'accepter...**

 _Callie lui lança un regard sceptique avant de sortir de la voiture pour se rendre vers le bâtiment où était hospitalisé Tim, son futur patient et beau frère._

 _Callie checkait une dernière fois les constantes du jeune homme tandis que les parents d'Arizona serraient nerveusement le corps de leur fils toujours inconscient. Lorsque la latino eut finit, elle lança un petit regard vers Bailey et Stark qui attendaient dans le couloir avec des infirmières et Ben, l'anesthésiste. La latino s'approcha doucement d'Arizona et posa une main dans son dos en signe d'encouragement._

Callie: **Je suis désolée mais il est temps d'y aller...**

Arizona se pencha sur son frère et lui déposa un bisous sur le front en murmurant à son intention: **Pas de bêtise hein ! Je compte sur toi... J'ai besoin de mon grand frère.** _Sa voix trembla légèrement._ **Depuis que t'es dans ce lit, j'essaye de me montrer forte mais la vérité c'est que sans toi, tout est difficile. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie...**

 _Callie sentit son coeur se serrer devant la tristesse de sa blonde, elle attendit d'être sûre qu'Arizona ait eu le temps de dire aurevoir avant de faire signe à l'équipe de venir chercher le patient. Les infirmières débranchèrent certaines machines, en branchèrent d'autres et elles prirent soin de le déplacer en douceur d'un lit à l'autre. Callie donna ses instructions et fit signe aux infirmières de l'emmener vers le bloc. Toute l'équipe suivit le mouvement d'un seul et même geste. La latino croisa une dernière fois le regard d'un bleu profond et se dirigea nerveusement vers le bloc._

 _Arizona regarda nerveusement l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes que l'opération avait commencé. Elle essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans et s'apprêtait à aller se chercher un café lorsqu'elle remarqua du mouvement près de l'entrée du couloir. Elle tourna instantanément sa tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Callie et Bailey. Dès qu'elle aperçut son visage, elle comprit. Le résultat de l'opération lui sauta au visage comme une évidence. D'ailleurs il était beaucoup trop tôt que pour les voir débarquer pour parler à la famille. Elle continuait cependant à s'accrocher à un dernier espoir, fixant nerveusement sa latino. Callie arriva face à la petite famille, planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle blonde tandis que Bailey prenait son ton le plus professionnel._

Bailey: **Je suis désolée mais Tim est décédé avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de l'opérer. Il n'était apparemment pas suffisamment fort pour supporter une quelconque intervention. Son coeur déjà affaibli par l'accident et les dernières opérations a lâché dès l'arrivée dans le bloc. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le réanimer. Je suis vraiment désolée... Moi et mon équipe vous présentons toutes nos condoléances...**

 _Mme Robbins éclata en sanglot tandis que son mari la serrait dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur. Des larmes coulaient le long de la joue du colonel qui semblait livrer un combat intérieur pour conserver son air fort. Ses yeux rouges trahissaient cependant cette illusion. Mais tout ce que Callie voyait, c'est Arizona. La jolie blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme figée, glacée par la nouvelle. La latino voyait qu'elle baladait son regard d'un air perdu, comme pour chercher des réponses à ses questions, pour accepter LA réponse... Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais réalisa qu'aujourd'hui, elle était le chirurgien qui avait tué son frère. Elle se contenta donc de rester là, sans savoir quoi faire._

 _Arizona sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle, laissant place à une grande douleur. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir et d'admettre pleinement ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Tout ça lui semblait encore abstrait. Et pourtant au vu du vide qui venait de prendre possession de sa poitrine, il ne faisait aucun doute que d'un côté, elle était consciente qu'elle ne reverrait plus Tim. Si sa tête avait du mal à admettre l'évidence, son coeur, lui, réalisait l'importance de la perte... L'immense tristesse qui lui déchirait littéralement la poitrine forma une boule dans sa gorge et laissa des larmes s'échapper douloureusement et couler le long de ses joues. Arizona avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un brouillard qui l'empêchait de voir, d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que cette perte... Son coeur était soudainement comme à vif, vulnérable, brisé. Dans le brouillard, Arizona perçut des bruits de pleures, des mains qui lui caressaient le dos ou des bras qui la serraient. Elle entendit vaguement des gens prononcer son nom ou des mots qu'ils pensaient être encourageants mais la blonde ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils disaient vraiment, son cerveau semblait tout simplement bloqué sur cette perte..._

 _Callie attrapa un chemisier noir dans la commode d'Arizona et l'aida a l'enfiler. Elle la coiffa consciencieusement et prit bien soin d'être la plus douce possible avec la brosse à cheveux. Lorsqu'elle furent toutes les deux prêtent, elle posa un petit bisous sur le front de sa belle en signe d'encouragement auquel cette dernière répondit avec un léger sourire. Ce petit sourire disparut hélas très rapidement laissant place au visage fermé et aux yeux emplis de détresse, qu'Arizona arborait quotidiennement depuis ces 3 derniers jours. Alex et Teddy les rejoignirent dans le salon et la petite bande se dirigea ensemble vers le cimetière de la ville. Callie se sentait comme un imposteur parmi ces gens qui pleurait leur proche alors même qu'elle était celle qui tenait le scalpel quand son coeur avait lâché. Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Arizona qui s'y accrocha comme un noyé à une bouée. Callie la regarda affectueusement, elle était venue uniquement pour ça. Près d'elle, la latino se sentait utile. Elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé mais elle pouvait tout faire pour améliorer un tant sois peu le futur de la jolie blonde... Son gsm sonna et Callie raccrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait... Son père avait débarqué le jour précédent à Baltimore mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir car cette dernière s'était retranchée chez Arizona pour la soutenir au mieux._

 _La cérémonie débuta dans une église comble. Le cercueil qui trônait devant l'autel était couvert de fleures et une photo du jeune homme qui éclatait de rire reposait sur la seule parcelle de bois encore visible. Sur le bord de la photo, on pouvait apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds, il ne faisait aucun doute que la photo avait été recadrée et qu'Arizona se trouvait sur l'originale. Les discours s'enchainèrent. Tous insistaient sur cette complicité entres les deux enfants Robbins dont l'amitié était sans cesse décrite comme fusionelle. Chaque anecdote ne faisait que confirmer la relation privilégiée qui unissait les deux inséparables. Callie prenait un plaisir particulier à entendre toutes ces histoire et à s'imaginer la petite Arizona faire toutes ces bêtises. Quand ce fut à l'intéressée de faire un discours, elle lâcha la main de sa belle et d'un air déterminée se saisit du micro. Elle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et se lança._

Arizona: **Tim, tu as été mon confident, mon conseiller, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon partenaire de délires, bref tu n'était pas seulement mon frère, tu étais aussi mon meilleur ami. Tu es celui qui a toujours été là pour moi et à qui je pouvais parler de tout pendant des heures entières, celui avec qui je pouvais faire du « rien », celui qui me lançait dans les délires les plus fou... Mais tu m'as aussi montrer le bon chemin... Je ne te l'ai jamais dis parce que tu aurais pris la grosse tête mais tu étais et tu es un modèle pour moi. Tu es de ces hommes bons même dans la tempête, qui affronte la vie avec bravoure et honneur. Pour ça, je ne t'oublierai jamais ... Je ne saurais même pas exprimer à quel point je suis fière d'avoir été ta soeur. On nous appelait Tic et Tac pour exprimer cette amitié fusionelle et c'était tellement ça... Tu as été mon Tac, mon bro, mon frérot, ma « personne » et je t'aime...** _Sa voix tremblota légèrement, laissant apparaitre des larmes le long de ses joues._ **Aujourd'hui tu me laisses seule et tout me paraît plus difficile, plus effrayant... Tu me manque énormément...**  
 _  
Callie frotta rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées pendant le discours avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Arizona. Cette dernière posa tendrement sa tête contre sa latino._

 _Arizona regarda le cercueil contenant le corps de son frère s'enfoncer sous terre d'un air morose. Elle se sentait étouffé dans ce chemisier avec tout ces gens autour. Toutes ces émotions l'empêchaient de réfléchir or elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle jeta un oeil à Teddy et Alex qui pleuraient silencieusement à côté d'elle avant de se tourner vers sa latino. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait profondément mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Observant un dernière fois le cercueil, Arizona sentit son coeur se serrer davantage. Elle manquait littéralement d'air, tout était trop difficile, trop lourd a porter pour ses épaules. Elle murmura dans l'oreille de Callie qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pour prendre l'air. Arrivée à l'entrée du cimetière, elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Ses jambes voulaient l'emmener loin de tout ça. Elle se mit à courir sans plus s'arrêter. Il n'y avait qu'elle et le vent contre sa peau. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça à jamais..._

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews. Vos commentaires me touchent et m'aident à garder la motivation , donc merci :)_


	28. Cicatriser

_**« Embarquement porte 34 pour les passagers à destination de Dakar »**_ _. Arizona jeta un regard perdu au gsm dans sa main qui sonnait à nouveau. Elle savait que c'était sa dernière chance de lui parler, de lui expliquer. Ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait que son corps entier se réveillait à l'idée de l'entendre. Elle pressa le petit téléphone vert en tremblant et approcha l'appareil de son oreille._

- **Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime...**

Arizona: **Calliope... Je suis désolée... mais je dois partir... Je ne peux rien faire pour Tim mais je peux améliorer les choses là-bas, je peux sauver pleins de «Tim ». Je serai utile. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil, de me reconstruire... Je t'aime mais ça ne va pas être beau à voir, j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre parfois et je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. J'ai déjà suffisamment chamboulé ta vie comme ça et je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre...**

Callie: **Arizona, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça...**

Arizona: **Je suis désolée mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire...** _Sa voix hésita un instant avant de reprendre d'un air convaincu._ **Oublie moi et sois heureuse, tu le mérite...**

 _Avant que Callie ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle avait raccroché. Arizona nota rapidement le numéro de ses parents, d'Alex et de Teddy. Son bic resta en équilibre dans sa main quand le numéro de Callie s'afficha... Elle secoua la tête d'un air résigné et jeta son gsm dans la poubelle la plus proche._

 _ **« Dernier appel pour les passagers à destination de Dakar »**_ _Arizona saisit sa valise et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle jeta un regard nerveux à son billet d'avion et laissa échapper quelques larmes en le tendant à l'hôtesse. Elle quittait la ville où elle avait connu sa plus grande perte mais aussi l'endroit où elle avait vécu ses plus beaux moments..._

 _L'idée lui était venue à l'enterrement de Tim. La jolie blonde avait rapidement comprit que si elle voulait se reconstruire et faire son deuil convenablement, elle devait s'éloigner un temps de ces gens, de cette ville où tout lui rappelait son frère... Arizona était rentrée à son appartement en courant et avait fait une rapide recherche internet pour découvrir qu'une association cherchait de jeunes médecins volontaires pour aider dans un dispensaire près de Dakar au Sénégal. Elle avait immédiatement téléphoné au responsable et organisé son départ 2 jours plus tard. La jolie blonde avait pris soin d'éviter de l'annoncer directement à Callie. Une part d'elle voulait certainement repoussé cet instant au plus loin car elle savait que c'était la seule personne qui pourrait la convaincre de renoncer à cette idée. Elle avait donc foncer faire les vaccins obligatoires, mettre en ordre tous ses papiers et annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents qui s'étaient montrés très compréhensifs. Cependant, lorsqu'il était arrivé le moment de l'annoncer à Callie, Arizona s'était ravisé et n'avait pu se résigner à lui dire la vérité. Elle avait voulut préserver encore un temps le coeur de sa belle latino. Elle s'était donc contentée de l'embrasser intensément la veille et de déposer une lettre à son appartement avant de se rendre à l'aéroport._

 _Arizona sentait les larmes couler davantage tandis qu'elle ré-entendait la voix suppliante de Callie au téléphone. Elle sortit de son porte-feuille la seule photo qu'elle avait encore d'elles deux et sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de leurs sourires complices et du bras qu'elle avait passé autour du cou de Callie. Une larme s'écrasa sur la photo qu'Arizona se dépêcha de ranger à l'abri. Installée dans l'avion, elle emprunta le gsm d'un voisin pour envoyer un sms à Alex: «_ _ **Je t'en supplie, veille sur Callie pendant mon absence, j'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse... Je pense à toi ! Bisous**_ _». L'hôtesse lui demanda de couper son gsm et alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à Baltimore, l'avion quitta le sol américain, l'emmenant vers d'autres contrées._

 _Callie regardait fixement son gsm. Elle était partie. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler le long de ses joues._

 _La latino regardait son plafond d'un air perdu. Son appartement ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vide... Elle soupira longuement et glissa son nez dans le t-shirt qu'elle portait, c'était un de ceux qu'Arizona avait oublié dans sa chambre avant son départ... Arizona... Elle sentit son coeur se serrer à sa pensée. La plaie profonde qu'Arizona avait ouvert dans sa poitrine en partant était encore fraîche et douloureuse. La brune avait la sensation d'être brisée... Le T-shirt commençait déjà à perdre son odeur. Callie inspira longuement le tissus pour essayer de se rappeler de sa présence. Cet habit était un des seuls témoins de leur amour, Callie le conservait comme une sorte de relique pour se rappeler que tout ça avait réellement existé. Arizona avait débarqué dans sa vie et en quelques semaines, elle l'avait entièrement chamboulée. Maintenant, elle était partie et Callie n'était pas sure de pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme avant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tellement ressentis et éprouvé que sa perspective d'avenir semblait vraiment fade à côté de ces quelques mois aux côtés de son élève... Un bruit brisa le silence de ce grand appartement et Callie se leva mollement pour aller ouvrir à Mark qui tambourinait à sa porte._

Mark: **Bon allez, fini de déprimer ! Tu vas te lever, t'habiller et on sort d'ici.**

Callie: **Je sais pas Mark, je ne suis pas au top en ce moment, je suis crevée...**

Mark: **Je m'en fou je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas habillée. On sort, crois moi ça te fera du bien !**

 _Callie lui jeta un regard lasse avant de se diriger mollement vers sa chambre._

Mark: **Et va te laver, tu pues Torres !**

 _Elle se retourna pour lui tirer la langue avant de se diriger vers la douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage et ses pensées vagabonder. La perte d'Arizona avait au moins permit quelque chose, elle savait maintenant avec certitude qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses deux amis. Addison et Mark avaient été présent tout le long. Biensûr, ça l'avait parfois énervé de les voir s'imposer alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était rester seule dans ses pensées, mais elle réalisait avec le recul que leur soutien la maintenait debout. Elle n'était pas sure d'être capable de se relever sans eux. Lorsqu'elle fut lavée et habillée d'un bête jeans et d'un gros pull, elle rejoignit son salon où Mark était occupé à fouiller dans le frigo._

Mark: **C'est dingue comme les femmes aussi peuvent être crades ! J'ai lancé un lave-vaisselle et ouvert tes fenêtres parce que ça pue le rat mort ici.**

Callie: **Merci, c'est sympa...** _Puis voyant qu'il continuait à fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs._ **Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?**

Mark: **Je cherche de quoi nous faire un petit dej'. Mais ton frigo n'a pas l'air de vouloir me facilité la tâche.** _Mark finit par se tourner d'un air contrit vers la latino._ **Je suppose que ce paquet de fromage est là depuis des années ?**

Callie: **Deux semaines et trois jours pour être exactes...**

Mark la dévisagea tristement en comprenant à quoi son amie faisait référence : **Comment tu le vis ?**

Callie: **Boh... J'ai jamais été fan de fromage !**

Mark éclata d'un grand rire avant de refermer le frigo et de s'asseoir derrière le bar, à côté de Callie: **Non sérieusement ? Je m'inquiète pour toi...**

Callie: **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je...** _Callie sentit sa voix trembler et Mark la serra directement dans ses bras._

Mark: **C'est bon... Ca va aller... On est pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite ...**

 _Callie frotta ses yeux d'un geste nerveux et prit un air faussement enjoué._

Callie: **Bon alors, tu m'as promis un petit-dej' si je ne me trompe pas !**

Mark: **Juste ! Mais je pense que si on veut éviter l'intoxication alimentaire, on va aller en ville. Allez viens, je te l'offre !**

 _Callie monta dans la voiture de son ami en silence. Elle se laissa bercer par la musique tout le long du trajet, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'hôpital de Baltimore que Mark la poussa à rompre son mutisme en lui demandant:_

Mark: **Alors finalement, tu ne m'as pas dis comment c'était passé ton entretien d'embauche ?**

Callie: **J'ai été prise...**

Mark: **Ca veut dire que ton père va enfin repartir ?**

Callie en lui souriant timidement: **Il est repartit hier... Il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir sur le dos.**

Mark: **Et il sait pour A...**

Callie le coupa avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase: **Non. Webber m'a promit de garder mon secret et il a tenu sa promesse. Il sait juste que j'ai eu une aventure avec un étudiant... Il ignore son sexe ou son identité, et c'est très bien comme ça !**

Mark reprit la parole lentement, en pesant chaque mot afin de ne pas braquer son amie: **Et tu n'as pas envisagé de lui dire la vérité ? Après tout, il n'y a aucun mal...**

Callie: **T'es complètement fou ! Il ne doit jamais savoir ! C'est arrivé une fois, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se reproduise et que je lui en parle. Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment attirée par les filles, je sais juste que j'étais attirée par Arizona...** _Elle se fit violence pour contrôler les sentiments qui l'assaillaient en prononçant ce nom._ **Mon père est très « veille école »... Il n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut qualifier d'homophobe mais il fait partie de ces gens qui trouve ça génial tant que ça reste chez les autres et hors de leur vue...**

Mark: **Je comprends... Mais...**

Callie le coupa à nouveau: **Bon Mark, je croyais qu'on sortait pour me changer les idées ?**

Mark: **Oui, c'est vrai...**

 _Le silence reprit sa place dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que Mark enchaîne en racontant les potins universitaires. Callie l'écoutait distraitement, le regard vague, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Arizona..._

 _Callie engloutit sa bière en un temps record alors que la tablée discutait joyeusement. Elle regarda Addison, Henri, Lexie et Mark papoter joyeusement. Elle ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour le petit groupe. Même si elle ne participait pas activement à l'ambiance, elle appréciait de pouvoir en profiter, de voir que la vie continuait. Elle se dirigea vers le bar pour commander la prochaine tournée quand elle aperçut Alex Karev, assis au comptoir. Elle hésita un instant puis se résigna et s'installa à côté. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard distrait avant de se reprendre la contemplation de son verre._

Alex: **Vous lui manquez terriblement.**

 _La phrase était tombée comme ça, tout simplement mais elle ne fit que briser davantage le coeur de la latino. Callie sentait déjà les larmes menacer, elle s'abstint donc de toute réponse._

Alex continua: **Je pense qu'elle croit vraiment avoir fait le meilleur choix pour tout le monde... S'exiler, ça lui permet de faire son deuil sans nous imposer sa douleur... Elle veut nous préserver... Si elle savait...** _Puis il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien_. **Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous, vous le saviez ?** _Callie hocha la tête lentement, elle était incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Alex la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son verre._ **J'aimerais tenir ma promesse mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aidez alors que j'arrive déjà à peine à m'occuper de moi... Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était amis !**

 _Il se tût pour laisser le silence s'installer entres eux. Etonament, sa présence l'apaisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle savait qu'ils vivaient tous les deux la même perte. Alex Karev était son meilleur ami, il pouvait comprendre sa douleur, son manque... Elle posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement et répondit en murmurant:_

Callie: **Elle me manque aussi...**  
 **  
**  
Alex leva des yeux brillant vers elle, menaçant de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes: **J'ai parfois l'impression que ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis qui sont morts ce jour-là...**

 _Callie acquiesça doucement, elle comprenait tout à fait. Elle même avait parfois la sensation de porter un deuil. Elle demanda à Joe de leurs servir deux tequilas._

Elle leva son verre dans un geste solennel et lança: **A la fin des deuils, parce qu'après la pluie vient forcément le beau temps.**

Alex la dévisagea perplexe: **C'est bien ringard ça comme citation !**

Callie: **Je sais mais j'ai rien trouver de mieux...**

 _Alex lui sourit et ils burent tous les deux leurs verres d'un trait. Callie grimaça, elle n'avait plus l'habitude des téquilas..._

Alex: **Je ne vais pas vous demander comment ça va parce que je crois que je peux imaginer la réponse mais est-ce que vous pourriez au moins me dire si vous avez réussi à retrouver un boulot ?**

Callie: **Oui, j'ai retrouvé un job, je travaille à l'hôpital de Baltimore...**

Alex: **Tant mieux, vous le méritez...**

 _Callie se leva pour partir mais se ravisa finalement et s'approcha d'Alex pour croiser son regard_.

Callie: **Considère que tu as tenu ta promesse, je vais aller bien. Je ne dis pas que tout sera rose mais je crois que je parviendrai à me relever... Et... tu te relèveras aussi... Je sais qu'on est pas proche mais on vit une perte tous les deux donc si un jour t'as besoin, n'hésite pas...**

 _Alex lui sourit timidement et regarda la latino rejoindre la table composée de ses anciens collègues et amis. La vie reprenait doucement son cours..._

 _L'alcool continuait à couler à flot pour cette soirée improvisée avec Mark et Addison. Callie ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle ne voyait pas net et elle se sentait complètement vaseuse. Alors qu'elle quittait la piste de danse pour aller s'asseoir et récupérer un peu, un homme la retint par la main. La latino fut surprise par ce contact. Callie le regarda fixement, elle ne connaissait pas ce type mais se souvenait avoir dansé avec lui plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'était pas désagréable et semblait plutôt gentil... Il attrapa la jeune femme pour danser. Celle-ci se laissa guider par ses pas. C'était agréable d'avoir un corps contre le sien, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle désirait. Callie se surprit à fermer les yeux pour essayer d'imaginer que c'était Arizona qui la menait dans ses danses. Elle avait besoin de se sentir proche de sa blonde. Elle resserra son étreinte et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ce n'était surement pas Arizona, elle était beaucoup plus douce et son coeur s'emballait dès que c'était elle qui la touchait ou l'effleurait, mais c'était mieux que rien. La brune sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulait du contact, elle avait besoin de combler le grand vide qui la composait à présent. Peut-être que se rapprocher physiquement de ce corps pourrait, au moins un temps, atténuer le manque. Callie lui rendit son baiser et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa voiture..._

 _Callie regarda nerveusement la languette. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris deux mois plus tôt ! Elle sentit le stress l'envahir complètement lorsque le test de grossesse livra sa réponse. Il était définitivement temps de tourner la page et de se lancer dans sa nouvelle vie._


	29. Faire face aux changements

_Arizona composa nerveusement le numéro de téléphone de son meilleur ami. Elle avait beau l'appeler tous les mois, elle stressait systématiquement quand il s'agissait de replonger, le temps d'une discussion, dans son ancienne vie. Elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite en entendant le son de sa voix. Il lui semblait presque proche. Pendant ces quelques minutes au téléphone, elle oubliait qu'ils étaient à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Arizona lui demanda rapidement de ses nouvelles mais attendait nerveusement que vienne son tour de raconter ce qu'il lui arrivait car elle avait une excellente nouvelle à lui faire partager._

Alex: **Et donc je vais certainement devenir interne à l'hôpital de Baltimore, c'est top hein ?**

Arizona: **Wahou, c'est trop génial ! C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ! Mon meilleur ami va être diplômé...**

Alex rigola au bout du fil: **On n'aurait pas parié sur moi il y a quelques années hein !**

Arizona éclata de rire: **C'est clair ! Rhaaaa quelle influence j'ai sur toi quand même...**

Alex: **Pfff c'est la meilleure ça ! Tu m'as toujours entrainé dans les trucs les plus cons, Robbins, tous mes avertissements, c'est à toi que je les dois !**

Arizona, d'un air nostalgique: **J'avoue qu'on a fait pas mal de petites bêtises... Ca me manque tout ça...** Puis reprenant d'un ton plus joyeux **, bon et alors quoi de neuf à Baltimore, comment vas Teddy ?**

Alex: **Teddy va super bien, elle sort avec Henri et c'est le grand amour donc elle est insupportable.**

 _Un silence s'installa. Alex se doutait de la prochaine question de la blonde mais craignait la réponse qu'il allait devoir lui fournir, il ne lui facilita donc pas la tâche, entrant dans un mutisme complet._

Le coeur d'Arizona serrait chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet avec Alex mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y intéresser: **Et... T'as des nouvelles de Callie, elle va bien ?**

Alex: **Heu... Elle va bien je crois... Elle travaille toujours à l'hôpital de Baltimore comme tu le sais...**

 _Arizona remarqua directement le malaise d'Alex, ce qui amplifia son stress actuel. Il semblait assez évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et ça ne présageait rien de bon._

Alex: **Par contre, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer mais je pense finalement qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'apprennes de moi... Callie est comme qui dirait... Enfin, elle est enceinte quoi...**

 _Arizona sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Elle déglutit difficilement et ne parvint pas à parler. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche inutilement et de la refermer à plusieurs reprises, non définitivement, elle était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit... Alex attendait nerveusement une réponse, quelque chose qui indiquait comment la blonde prenait la nouvelle._

Alex: **Ari ? Ca va ?**

Arizona secoua la tête pour se forcer à sortir de sa léthargie et parvint à articuler: **Heu... oui oui... Mais elle est enceinte de qui ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elle était en couple ? Et elle en est à son quantième mois ?**

Alex: **Je ne sais pas trop de qui est l'enfant, elle est toujours célibataire en tout cas, à ce que je sache... Et elle est enceinte de trois mois peut-être, pas plus.**

 _Arizona sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle s'accrocha nerveusement à la chaise la plus proche et se força à garder son calme. Callie avait donc eu une relations avec un homme moins d'un mois après son départ... Elle s'était apparemment rapidement remise de son départ... Arizona sentit les larmes monter. C'était égoïste mais elle avait pensé que la latino avait autant de mal qu'elle a supporter la rupture. Arizona n'avait pas passé un jour sans penser à elle. Elle avait de nombreuses fois voulut revenir à Baltimore mais elle avait finalement résister. Ici, elle se sentait utile, elle sauvait des enfants, elle était au coeur de l'action. Ce travail la comblait de satisfaction et lui avait permit de faire son deuil. Elle commençait à aller mieux et elle réalisait que la vie continuait même sans Tim. Biensûr, elle continuait à penser à lui à chaque instant et elle savait que ce vide qu'il avait laissé ne la quitterait jamais mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait vivre avec. Elle s'était récemment décidée à rentrer à Baltimore, elle voulait retrouver ses proches et Callie... Sauf que cette annonce venait tout bouleverser... Elle commençait à se relever mais elle ne supporterait pas de voir Callie en couple. Elle avait espérer pouvoir revenir et reprendre les choses là où elle les avait laissé mais elle était en train de réaliser que c'était trop tard, la vie avait reprit sans elle..._

Alex: **Alors, c'était quoi ta grande nouvelle ?**

Arizona: **Heu... Rien d'important, j'ai finis ma formation complémentaire et mes cours par correspondance, je vais être diplômée la semaine prochaine et devenir officiellement un médecin !**

Alex: **Yeah ! Félicitation ... On a tout ce qu'on a toujours voulut...**

 _Arizona sentit la boule dans sa gorge gagner en ampleur et les larmes couler le long de ses joues._

 _La blonde respira un grande bouffée d'air frais en descendant de l'avion. Elle sentit l'excitation la gagner en voyant l'inscription Baltimore. Ca y est, elle était rentrée ! Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici... Elle descendit sur la piste, suivie de deux enfants et d'une jeune femme blonde. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent pour attraper chacun une main de leur pédiatre et la serrèrent nerveusement. Arizona leur sourit joyeusement et les emmena à sa suite dans l'aéroport. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la douane, c'était un impressionnant comité d'accueil qui les attendait. Un petit groupe composé de 2 médecins et de 2 infirmières, tous vêtu de blancs les saluèrent vivement. Arizona croisa directement les yeux d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui avait atrocement manqué ces dernières années. Elle confia précautionneusement les deux enfants à Coleen, l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Alex éclata de rire en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que 2 ans c'étaient écoulés, c'était comme hier. Sans la lâcher, Alex s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour mieux la regarder._

Alex: **Ca fait un bien fou de te revoir ici ! Et tu as une mine superbe...** _Il lui posa un bisous sur la joue en rajoutant._ **C'est dingue ce que tu m'avais manqué.**

 _Arizona sentait son coeur sur le point d'exploser. Sa joie était telle qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux en le voyant comme ça devant elle. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'elle voulait rentrer mais la peur l'avait retenue au Sénégal plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut._

Arizona, le regarda, les yeux brillant: **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué et puis j'avais personne pour m'accompagner dans mes challenges débiles là-bas...**

 _Alex rigola avant de se forcer à reprendre un ton plus professionnel. Il lâcha enfin son amie et lui présenta les membres du personnel un à un, finissant par le médecin qui l'accompagnait._

Alex: **Arizona, je te présente le Dr Drake, c'est le chef de pédiatrie à Baltimore et c'est surtout celui qui m'a aidé à monter tout ce projet.**

 _Arizona lui sourit poliment en lui serrant la main._

Dr Drake: **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous... On ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet dans le coin.**

 _Il conclut son petit speech par un clin d'oeil qui mit Arizona mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens la flattait, elle ne savait jamais comme réagir. La blonde prit un air chaleureux pour répondre._

Arizona: **Merci beaucoup mais c'est moi qui suis vraiment enchantée d'être là. Je pense qu'on va faire du très bon travail !**

 _Une fois les présentations terminées, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le parking où était disposé plusieurs voitures. Arizona monta avec Alex et le petit Noah, tandis que Sika montait en voiture avec Drake et les infirmières. La blonde se glissa sur la banquette arrière avec Noah qui s'était lové dans ses bras. Il était un peu effrayé de voir autant de gens d'un coup et dans un décor si différent de ce qu'il connaissait au Sénégal. Sika, lui, semblait plutôt heureux de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Depuis qu'il était descendu de l'avion, il n'avait cessé de regarder autour de lui curieusement en les harcelant de questions de toutes sortes. Lorsque sa voiture passa devant celle d'Arizona, elle aperçut le petit garçon lui faire des grimaces par la fenêtre. Le petit garçon déclencha le rire d'Arizona qui prit un malin plaisir à lui répondre. Elle resserra ensuite son étreinte autour de Noah, tout en s'adressant à Alex qui était sur le siège passager mais se tournait vers elle pour la questionner sur son voyage et sa vie au Sénégal._

Alex: **Alors ça te fais quoi de revenir ici ?**

Arizona: **C'est très étrange mais aussi très excitant ! Je me réjouie de voir tout le monde... Vous avez prévu un truc ?**

Alex: **Biensur qu'on a prévu un truc qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On s'est dit qu'en souvenir du bon vieux temps, ce serait vraiment chouette de se boire un verre chez Joe**.

 _Arizona se surprit à sourire bêtement en imaginant tout le petit groupe à nouveau réuni. Le trajet se passa assez rapidement, la blonde se régalait de toutes les anecdotes qu'Alex lui racontait sur leurs vies actuelles et ne cessait de le relancer. Elle voulait tout savoir, comme pour effacer ces 2 ans de séparation. Au moment de passer les larges portes menant dans l'imposante bâtisse, Alex l'attrapa doucement par le bras pour l'éloigner légèrement du reste du groupe et aborder un sujet qu'il savait délicat._

Alex: **Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le sache directement, concernant Callie...**

Arizona le coupa directement: **Ne t'inquiète pas, Callie c'est du passé. Je sais qu'elle bosse ici en ortho mais normalement j'ai peu de chance de devoir la côtoyer... Et puis cet hôpital est immense ce serait quand même étonnant que je doive travailler avec elle.**

Alex: **Justement à ce sujet...**

 _Avant qu'il ait le temps de continuer sa phrase, une petite dame qu'Arizona ne mit pas longtemps à resituer se précipita vers eux et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme._

Bailey: **Arizona c'est un plaisir de te revoir, surtout dans ces conditions ! Alors le voyage c'est bien passé ?**

Arizona avec un sourire franc: **Le plaisir est partagé et oui oui, tout s'est b...**

\- **Bailey ? Qu'est ce que vous faites la, vous êtes censée être en congé !**

 _Arizona se figea directement, son coeur sur le point d'exploser. Cette voix, elle la reconnaitrait entre milles... Son ex se trouvait derrière elle et ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas encore remarqué, elle enchaina donc._

Callie: **Vous n'avez pas pû vous en empêchez hein ! Je vous préviens si vous revenez encore avant la fin de vos congés maternité, je vous envoi la sécurité !**

Bailey d'une petite voix: **Oui je sais... Mais mettez-vous à ma place, je m'ennuie ! J'ai plus touché de scalpel depuis 10 jours, je suis littéralement en train de devenir dingue !**

Alex laissa échapper un petit rire que Bailey remarqua directement: **Je serais vous je ne me moquerais pas Karev...**

 _L'air menaçant de la chirurgienne suffit à faire disparaitre toute trace de joie sur le visage du jeune homme. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Arizona qui avait perdu son sourire du début. Celle-ci souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se tourna vers Callie, un sourire timide plaqué sur le visage._

Arizona d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'émotion: **Salut Callie... Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.**


	30. Le temps des explications

_La visage de Callie se décomposa. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. La latino se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir lu le dossier complet que Karev lui avait envoyé, elle aurait ainsi pû mentalement se préparer à voir débarquer Arizona Robbins. Elle fixa la splendide blonde qui lui faisait face, elle était comme sa mémoire l'avait fixé. Elle s'était longtemps dit que l'amour l'avait aveuglé à l'époque et que son élève n'était pas si sexy que ça mais c'était officiellement faux... Elle avait même légèrement occulté la vérité, rejetant son aura et son charisme naturel. Elle croisa le regard bleu azur d'Arizona et sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle avait oublié l'effet que ces yeux pouvaient avoir sur elle. Sentant le regard d'Alex et Bailey fixé sur elle, Callie se reprit rapidement et tenta du mieux possible de paraître indifférente._

Callie: **Bonjour Arizona... J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé...**

 _Arizona frissonna en entendant sa voix. Callie était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. La latino s'avança maladroitement pour lui serrer la main. Arizona sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre quand la main de Callie entra en contact avec elle. Etonament, ce contact lui semblait familier..._

Callie: **Je suis le chef de chirurgie actuelle, je remplace Bailey pendant son congé maternité.** _Elle lança un petit regard mesquin à la femme à sa droite qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire._ **C'est moi qui vais donc encadrer toutes les procédures...**

 _Arizona leva un sourcil de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendu à devoir se confronter à la latino aussi souvent. Elle allait donc travailler avec Callie quotidiennement. L'idée ne la dérangeait pourtant pas du tout, au contraire. Même si elle avait refusé de se l'avouer, elle avait monté ce projet dans l'idée de revenir enfin à Baltimore et de revoir Callie. Le chef de chirurgie lui fit signe de la suivre pour qu'elle lui montre les installations auxquelles elle aurait accès durant le projet. Elle aurait aimé refiler la tâche à Alex mais elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs détails administratifs à voir avec Arizona... Callie se retourna pour entamer la visite et Arizona en profita pour retourner une claque derrière la tête d'Alex en lui soufflant rapidement._

Arizona: **T'aurais pû me prévenir, abruti !**

 _Alex haussa les épaules d'un air innocent en lui murmurant un « désolé ». La blonde se tourna rapidement et rejoignit son ex. Se retrouver seules les perturbaient toutes les deux, ça se sentait dans le silence qui flottait entre elles. Callie qui voulait absolument éviter qu'elles abordent des discussions plus intimes enchaîna, en faisant bien garde à ne plus croiser ses yeux._

- **J'ai ici ton badge d'accès à l'hôpital et sinon je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé un logement mais l'hôpital peut t'en financer un.**

Arizona la coupa directement: **Pas de problème, j'en ai un !** _Puis ajouta pour éviter tout mal entendu._ **Je dormirai chez Alex et Teddy, ils ont un appart' ensemble au centre ville...**

 _Callie approuva silencieusement. Elle lui montra rapidement les urgences avant de l'emmener dans l'ascenseur pour la conduire au département de pédiatrie. La latino se sentit soulagée lorsque d'autres personnes montèrent avec elles dans le petit appareil. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à être confiné dans un si petit espace, seule, avec Arizona Robbins. Arrivé dans l'espace pédiatrie, l'ambiance se détendit légèrement. La blonde était dans son environnement, elle se régalait à la vue des nombreux bambins et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Callie se surprit la reluquer en souriant alors que la blonde prenait dans ses bras le petit Noah déjà installé dans une des chambres. Elle se retourna directement une claque mentale. Il était hors de question, qu'elle se mette à observer son ex de cette manière, leur relation devait obligatoirement rester professionnel. Pas de sentiment, pas d'intérêt, pas de discussions personnelles, que de la médecine !_

 _Les deux femmes passèrent ensuite par les scans et les labos avant d'enfin atteindre le bureau du chef de la chirurgie. Callie soupira de soulagement en entrant dans son nouveau petit cocon. La visite prenait fin, elle allait enfin pouvoir se séparer d'Arizona et réfléchir posément à ce retour et à ses implications._

Arizona: **Sympa ce bureau, il est nettement mieux que celui que t'avait à l'unif...**

 _Callie sentit son coeur rater un battement, c'était la première fois qu'une des deux faisait référence au fait qu'elles se connaissaient avant aujourd'hui, qu'elles avaient eu un passé..._

Callie laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux: **Oui, c'est sûr... Celui-ci est nettement mieux.** _puis reprenant, toujours aussi crispée._ **Je fais confiance à Alex pour te montrer la cafet', les salles de repos et tout le reste. Maintenant je dois juste te faire remplir quelques papiers administratifs et puis tu seras libre.** _Elle lui tendit un dossier qu'elle devait signer et compléter. La blonde s'y plongea sans attendre._

 _Callie profita de cet instant de répit pour se reprendre. Elle n'avait plus été stressée comme ça depuis longtemps, c'était pire qu'un entretien d'embauche... Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait envers son ancienne étudiante. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de son départ et elle était persuadée d'être passée à autre chose mais en même temps son corps entier continuait à réagir à la présence de la jolie pédiatre. Et puis, il y avait tout ces non dit... Est-ce qu'elle devait lui parler de Sofia ? Callie se torturait pour démêler l'enchevêtrement de sentiments et de questions qui flottait dans son crâne depuis quelques heures. Callie se réprimanda quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage d'Arizona. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à l'observer ! Elle fut terriblement soulagée quand la blonde lui tendit les papiers complétés et s'apprêta à partir._

Arizona: **Et ben... Merci pour la visite... A tantôt du coup je suppose...**

Callie: **Oui, à tantôt !**

 _Arizona se leva vers la porte mais stoppa son mouvement alors qu'elle tenait la poignée. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son ex._

Arizona: **Calliope...**

 _Callie releva la tête en sursaut. Ca faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça... Elle croisa les yeux azurs et se sentit légèrement défaillir._

Arizona: **Je suis contente de voir tu vas bien...**

 _Puis sans ajouter d'autres mots, elle sortit de la salle, laissant Callie seule et totalement perturbée..._

 _Arizona marchait vers la cafétéria où elle devait retrouver Alex et quelques anciens élèves de l'université devenus jeunes internes à Baltimore. Arizona sourit en reconnaissant Cristina et Jackson._

Cristina: **Attention Alex, ta boss est là !**

Cristina et Arizona éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Alex grommelait: **Ce n'est pas ma boss !**

Cristina: **Ben sachant que Robbins est considérée comme un pédiatre et toi comme un assistant... Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle a le pouvoir ! Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?**

Arizona: **C'est juste qu'en Afrique, ils manquent de personnel donc ils ont des formations accélérées. J'ai passé mes examens par correspondance presque un an après être sortie de l'université et comme j'avais déjà dû faire face à de nombreux cas exceptionnels, j'ai assez facilement obtenu mon grade...**

Cristina: **Alors ils acceptent les diplômes africains ici.**

Arizona lui tira la langue en répliquant: **Non, ils n'acceptent que les major de promo partit aider en Afrique pendant deux ans et dont le visage a fait la une de Medmag.**

Cristina leva les yeux au ciel: **Pff Major du nombre d'avertissements donnés par Webber oui mais major de promo j'ai du mal à le croire** !

Alex: **Elle était major du nombre de retards en cours ça c'est sûr !**

Arizona les dévisagea et reprit d'un air faussement choquée: **Rhalala trop de jalousie ici. Disons que si j'avais fini mon cursus à Baltimore, j'aurais été major...**

Cristina: **C'est bien de voir que t'as mauvaise foi est toujours intacte Robbins !**

 _Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et continuèrent à papoter jusqu'à ce que leurs bippeurs les rappellent à l'ordre._  
 _Arizona et Alex se rendirent avec enthousiasme vers le service pédiatrie où les attendaient Drake et son équipe. La jolie blonde présenta Sika et Noah au petit groupe et briefa l'équipe sur les différents problèmes de santé de ces deux enfants. Le lendemain, elle devrait présenter les deux cas à l'équipe de neuro et de cardio, sous le regard attentif du fameux chef de chirurgie... Afin de bien illustrer ses propos, la jeune pédiatre demanda un nouveau scan et des examens sanguins complet afin d'être sûr que rien n'avait empiré. Alex se dirigea avec Drake vers leurs autres patients et Arizona en profita pour se poser dans une salle de repos afin de préparer sa présentation du lendemain. Mais rapidement ses pensées dévièrent vers une splendide latino qui dirigeait le département chirurgie de l'hôpital... Callie était toujours aussi belle et elle désirait plus que jamais lui parler sincèrement. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient vue ce matin, elles s'étaient contentée d'un échange de banalités mais la pédiatre refusait de se satisfaire d'une relation professionnelle. Elle voulait s'expliquer pour retrouver une relation normale avec la brune. Sans attendre, Arizona fonça vers le bureau du chef de chirurgie. Remarquant qu'il était vide, la jolie blonde questionna l'infirmière la plus proche._

Infirmière: **Je peux la bipper si vous voulez mais elle n'avait pas d'opération prévue aujourd'hui donc elle doit examiner un patient en ortho ou alors elle est à la crèche avec Sofia...**

 _Arizona sursauta violemment, elle avait presque oublié que Callie avait une fille à présent. Elle sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif et sans attendre, descendit jusqu'à la crèche. Elle approcha lentement de la salle, craignant à chaque instant de voir débouler la latino. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il n'y avait rien à déclarer, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa les bambins qui jouaient de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle scruta rapidement la salle et y repéra seulement deux enfants qui pouvaient avoir l'âge souhaité. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre la petite Sofia, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère... Arizona ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. D'un côté, cette petite était la preuve vivante que Callie était passée à autre chose, ce qui lui brisait littéralement le coeur mais de l'autre, cette petite bouille la faisait vraiment craquer. La blonde l'observa silencieusement de longues minutes, perdue dans ses pensées._

Callie: **Elle s'appelle Sofia et elle a 1 an et demi...**

 _Arizona sursauta violemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Elle dévisagea intensément la latino, espérant y lire quelque chose qui l'éclairerait sur son ressentit actuel mais son expression était indéchiffrable. La brune lui sourit timidement pour détendre l'atmosphère et vint se placer à côté d'elle, les yeux fixés vers les enfants qui jouaient dans la crèche._

Callie: **Je n'aime pas la laisser à la crèche mais avec mes horaires, c'est difficile de faire autrement... Puis ici, je peux la voir aux temps de midi et pendant mes pauses.**

 _Arizona toisait la latino qui gardait les yeux rivés sur sa fille. Elle sentait que le sujet était délicat mais elle devait savoir. La pédiatre prit le temps d'intégrer les information délivrées par la brune avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus de 2 ans._

Arizona: **Je sais que tu ne me dois pas de réponse mais j'avoue que ça m'obsède depuis que je sais... Je veux dire, je suis partie et 3 mois après t'étais enceinte...Avec qui ... Enfin, je veux dire, qui est le père de Sofia ?**

 _Question derrière laquelle on aurait simplement pû lire: Avec qui as-tu couché moins d'un mois après mon départ ? Qui t'as fait m'oublier ? Qui était avec toi quand tu m'as brisé le coeur ? Callie prit le temps de choisir chaque mot avant de se tourner vraiment vers Arizona pour répondre._

Callie: **Elle ne connaît pas son père biologique et moi non plus.**

 _Arizona leva un sourcil perplexe. En temps normal elle n'aurait pas insisté mais elle refusait de se contenter d'une réponse si vague et énigmatique, elle voulait tirer tout ça au clair._

Arizona: **J'aimerais vraiment comprendre... Tu t'es faites inséminée ?**

Callie: **Tu m'as brisée le coeur.**

 _La phrase était sortie sans que Callie l'ai prévu mais c'était la vérité donc elle ne le regretta pas. Même si elle avait tenté d'oublier Arizona et de mettre leur ancienne histoire d'amour dans une petite boite bien profondément enfouie, elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait que rarement réussi. La blonde avait longuement hanté ses pensées et son absence avait nourri une amertume, une colère qu'elle pouvait enfin délivrée._

Callie: **J'étais follement amoureuse de toi.** _Arizona sentit son coeur se serrer à l'utilisation du passé._ **Je t'aimais profondément et ton départ m'a brisé. TU m'as brisée. Je suis sortie pour t'oublier, j'étais triste et saoule, bref, j'ai commis l'irréparable. Quand j'ai découvert ma grossesse, j'étais dévastée et puis finalement ça a été un électrochoc. Je devais arrêter de t'attendre et tourner la page.**

Arizona d'un ton amer: **J'étais partie depuis moins d'un mois que tu couchais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre alors j'avoue que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu tant de mal que ça à m'oublier.** _Son ton avait été plus sec que ce qu'elle avait voulut._

Callie haussa la voix, furieuse: **Tu m'avais quittée Arizona ! Tu m'as larguée au téléphone et tu t'es enfouie. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu m'as dis de continuer ma vie et d'être heureuse, j'ai essayé !**

Arizona ne se démonta pas: **Quand je te disais d'être heureuse, je ne pensais pas à des coucheries avec des inconnus et à des grossesses indésirées !**

Callie: **Je ne t'autorise pas à parler comme ça de ma grossesse ! Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre bien sagement pendant 2 ans alors que tu m'avais quitté comme ça ? Tu as bouleversé ma vie et puis tu as disparu ! Tu as été complètement égoïste et moi j'aurais dû sacrifier toute ma vie pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas fiable ?!**

 _Callie la fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Arizona la retint par la main. La latino s'arrêta, surprise de ce contact physique. La pédiatre prit le temps d'encaisser et se força à reprendre son calme._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... C'est juste que quand je l'ai appris, ça m'a touché... J'avais du mal à imaginer que tu passes si vite à autre chose alors que moi je souffrais toujours terriblement de cette rupture.**

 _Arizona approcha doucement sa main de la joue de la latino afin de la forcer à la regarder. La brune se laissa faire et se délecta du touché de la belle blonde sur sa peau. La pédiatre plongea ses yeux bleu azurs dans ceux de la brune. C'était intense et troublant, Callie sentit un frisson la parcourir entièrement._

Arizona: **Je suis désolée de t'avoir quitté comme ça. Je me sentais vide, perdue et inutile. La seule solution qui m'est venue pour aller mieux, c'était de partir aider en Afrique. Je savais que si j'étais venue te dire aurevoir, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de m'en aller. Je t'aimais et je serais restée donc j'ai préférée fuir. Je suis désolée, tu méritais mieux que ça... Tu mérites mieux que ça...**

 _Callie se sentit plus légère en entendant ça. Elle avait souffert de cette rupture et s'était longtemps questionnée sur ce départ précipité. Elle n'avait eu droit ni à un au revoir, ni a des nouvelles pendant son absence. La latino en était venue à douter des sentiments d'Arizona, à douter de leur histoire... La voir devant elle, l'entendre lui raconter sa version la troublait. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, Arizona était trop proche. Sa main sur sa joue l'empêchait littéralement de penser. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche précipitamment, comme pour empêcher une potentielle approche de la blonde._

Callie: **Je suis avec quelqu'un !**

 _Le coup vint percuter le coeur d'Arizona avec force mais elle se força à sourire._

Arizona: **Je suis contente pour toi.**

 _Callie fut légèrement déçue de sa réponse. Au fond, elle aurait aimé qu'elle se batte pour la reconquérir. Arizona retira sa main de sa joue pour la tendre en signe de paix vers la latino._

Arizona: **Amies ?**

 _Callie regarda sa main avec perplexité... Pouvaient-elles vraiment être amies après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ? Et puis, la latino n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement pardonner, il lui faudrait du temps pour passer par dessus sa rancoeur. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde: de la colère, de l'attirance, un mélange des deux ? Certainement pas de l'indifférence en tout cas... Quoi qu'elle ressente pour la jeune pédiatre, elle devrait passer outre... D'un geste peu convaincu, elle lui serra donc la main._

Callie: **Amies !**


	31. Quand la fête s'en mêle

Arizona: **Allez dis le moiiiii**

Alex: **Sérieux Ari, j'en sais rien, faut que t'arrêtes de me poser la question !**

Arizona: **Je suis sure que t'en sais plus que ce que tu ne dis !**

Alex: **Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est sortie avec quelques personnes de l'hôpital mais je ne suis pas son confident ...**

Arizona: **Tu crains !**

Alex: **Et toi t'es trop curieuse.** _Il attrapa un oreiller qu'il lui balança dans la figure._ _Arizona ne se laissa pas faire parce qu'elle saisit l'oreiller en question et s'approcha d'un air menaçant._ __

Arizona: **Je veux des noms !**

Alex: **Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture !**

 _Arizona le frappa lourdement avec l'oreiller tandis qu'il lui attrapait les jambes pour la faire basculer sur le divan._

Alex: **Teddy, Ari me harcèle !**

Teddy: **Les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer immédiatement sinon maman va devoir sévir !**

 _Arizona lui rendit un coup d'oreiller tandis qu'il l'immobilisait avec une prise de judo, la tête contre l'accoudoir. Teddy débarqua dans le salon et retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant ses deux amis se battre dans le divan._

Teddy: **Vous êtes vraiment pire que des gosses !** _Elle les poussa pour les séparer et s'asseoir entre les deux._ **Bon, fini de se bagarrer ! Ce soir on sort et je veux qu'on soit canons !**

 _Les 3 poussèrent une exclamation de joie et foncèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Teddy mit la musique à fond dans l'appartement tandis qu'ils se préparaient. Arizona s'habilla rapidement, elle ne comptait pas séduire ce soir donc elle n'avait pas besoin de faire énormément d'efforts .. Elle enfila une tenue plutôt simple mais qui mettait tout de même ses yeux en avant. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle rejoignit la cuisine afin de boire une première bière avec Alex. Profitant de cet instant seule avec lui, elle décida de tenter une nouvelle approche pour qu'il réponde enfin à sa question._

Arizona: **Sinon pour les noms ...**

Alex leva les yeux au ciel: **Sérieusement Ari, t'es encore là-dessus ?**

Arizona en le suppliant: **Mais je veux savoir ! Je vais côtoyer ces gens pendant plus d'un mois, c'est légitime que je sache qui a été en couple avec Callie ou pas...**.

Alex: **Non. Ca va foutre la merde et des tensions inutiles...**  
 **  
**  
Arizona prit un air innocent: **Tu me prends pour qui... Je sais me tenir !**

Alex: **En temps normal oui mais dès que ça touche à Torres, tu deviens incontrôlable...**

 _Arizona lui lança un regard suppliant._

Alex: **Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne t'aurais pas balancé de noms ?**

 _Arizona sourit malicieusement._

Alex d'un air lasse: **Bien... Je ne sais pas grand chose de Torres parce qu'elle est très discrète sur sa vie privé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a eu une histoire de quelques mois avec une chirurgienne de l'hôpital.**

Arizona: **Qui ?**

Alex hésita, plutôt embêté: **Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je ...**

Arizona: **T'en a trop dit maintenant donc balance !**

Alex: **Erica Hahn**

Arizona cherchant dans sa mémoire: **Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ?**

Alex: **Parce que c'est le chirurgien cardio-thoracique en charge de Sika.**

 _Callie était donc sortie avec une autre fille pendant leur rupture... La pédiatre sentit une pointe de jalousie faire son apparition au creux de sa poitrine. Arizona n'avait pas encore rencontré cette Erica mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne l'apprécierait pas !_

Alex, enchaina: **Voilà, je t'ai dis ce que je savais, je compte sur toi pour te comporter normalement ! Pour ce qui est de son couple actuel, je n'en ai aucune idée mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'hôpital...**

Arizona acquiesça mollement et lui lança un petit sourire taquin: **Merci de ta confiance.**

 _Très vite, le duo fut rejoins par une Teddy éblouissante. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe bleue qu'Henri lui avait offerte quelques semaines plus tôt et qui la rendait tout simplement extrêmement sexy. Ils achevèrent rapidement leur bière et foncèrent chez Joe où le reste du groupe les attendait déjà. Tous accueillirent chaleureusement Arizona, heureux d'être à nouveau tous réunit. Assis autour de leur table habituelle, la jeune pédiatre eut un instant la sensation que rien n'avait changé... Elle eut une pensée émue pour Tim qui aurait normalement dû être parmi eux._

 _Il était 1h du matin et la soirée battait son plein chez Joe. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures, il était maintenant temps de danser. Teddy légèrement éméchée se dandinait sur la piste de danse en essayant d'amener avec elle les autres membres du groupe. Meredith et Cristina se laissèrent convaincre, emmenant à leur suite Derek et Owen. Arizona ne se fit pas priée et se jeta sur la piste pour se lancer, comme à son habitude, dans les chorées les plus dingues. Jackson et April étaient occupés à se bécoter sur le banc tandis que Lexie tapotait nerveusement sur son gsm. La pédiatre et son amie d'enfance se lancèrent dans une chorégraphie à base de pas chassés et de déhanchés. Arizona fut approché par une fille mais la pédiatre la recala gentiment, elle s'éclatait et voulait juste profiter de ce moment avec ses amis. La blonde retint un sursaut de surprise en voyant débarquer Mark Sloan, meilleur ami de Callie, dans le bar. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de danser pour scruter une possible entrée de la splendide latino mais le chirurgien semblait être venu seul. Il se dirigea directement vers la table où Lexie était toujours installée. Arizona comprit immédiatement que l'étudiante l'avait appelé. Mark échangea un bisous avec Lexie avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse pour partager quelques pas langoureux._

 _Après un certain temps, Mark remarqua la présence d'Arizona, il la dévisagea sans aucune discrétion et finit par lui sourire. Jackson et April mirent fin à leur séance tripotage et rejoignirent le reste du groupe sur la piste de danse. Arizona et Teddy lancèrent un battle et furent directement suivies par les autres. L'ambiance était parfaite, tout le monde était motivé et la soirée promettait d'être longue et mémorable. Arizona s'arrêta un instant de danser pour observer tous ses amis réunis là. Tous avaient dû supporter la mort de Tim, le départ d'Arizona, le début de leur vie professionnel, ... Tout n'était pas parfait dans leurs vies mais à cet instant, ils se régalaient. Ils portaient tous tellement de choses sur leurs épaules qu'ils profitaient de cette soirée pour décompresser. Partout où Arizona regardait, elle ne voyait que des sourires et se dit que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, tout allais bien se passer pour elle..._

 _Le réveil fut douloureux. La blonde avait perdu l'habitude de boire. Elle avait été plutôt studieuse au Sénégal et avait évité de sortir, elle avait donc perdu toute habitude de consommer de l'alcool. La nuit avait été courte. Joe avait fermé son bar à 3h mais ils avaient décidé de continuer la soirée dans l'appartement de Teddy et Alex jusqu'au petit matin. La pédiatre se souvint s'être écrasée dans son lit aux alentours de 6h du matin alors que son réveil sonnait déjà à 7h30. Elle se leva et s'habilla sans aucun entrain, chaque mouvement lui semblait douloureux. La jolie blonde descendit mollement les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon et retint un éclat de rire en voyant l'état de la salle. Des cadavres de bouteilles reposaient un peu partout. Ils avaient évidemment accompagné leurs soirées de pizzas et autres aliments trouvés dans le frigo. Arizona se souvint avoir concocté avec Alex des crêpes garnies aux oeufs et au chocolat. Chacun s'était alors lancé dans une recette de sa composition. Chaque plat étant plus atroce que le premier, la salon était rempli d'assiettes à moitié vides, de couverts ou de verres au contenu plus que douteux. La pédiatre traversa le champ de bataille pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les bols étant tous sales, elle se résigna à passer par une boulangerie en allant travailler. Alex descendit à sa suite et grimaça en voyant l'état de l'appartement._

Alex: **Teddy va devenir folle ! C'est son jour de congé en plus donc elle sera obligée de ranger !**

 _Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et après avoir laissé un petit mot taquin à leur colloc', ils se dirigèrent vers la moto d'Alex._  
 _  
Arizona entra dans l'hôpital avec un croissant en bouche et un café dans les mains. Alex s'amusait à la pousser pour la faire renverser sous le regard amusé de Cristina._

Cristina la dévisagea et retint une grimace: **Hé ben Robbins, on a plus l'habitude de faire la fête !** _Puis se tournant vers Alex en rigolant_ , **je te parie qu'elle va vomir son déjeuner dans le bloc.**

Arizona leva son majeur sous les moqueries de l'asiatique: **Pas très poli ça Robbins !**

 _Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et la jolie blonde sentit son coeur faire un bond quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur sa latine qui revenait apparemment de la crèche. Ils la saluèrent tous et Cristina décida de s'en mêler._

Cristina: **Alors Torres, on ne t'a pas vu hier ! J'étais persuadée que tu serais venue avec Mark...**

Callie semblait légèrement mal à l'aise: **J'aurais bien aimé mais je n'avais pas prévu de sortir donc je n'avais personne pour garder Sofia.**

Cristina: **Et voilà pourquoi je ne veux jamais avoir d'enfant !**

 _Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis qu'Arizona les regardait avec perplexité. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis ?_

Cristina enchaina: **Sinon la prochaine fois, on fait la fête à l'appart' et t'amène Sofia... Ou sinon on vient tous chez toi !**  
 **  
**  
Callie lui sourit avant de répondre: **Ca marche ! On fait comme ça.**

 _Arizona fouillait à présent dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler à quel moment Alex aurait mentionné dans leurs discussions téléphoniques que Callie faisait la fête avec eux._

Cristina: **Mais je te préviens direct si on vient chez toi, faut caché la vaisselle parce que Robbins se prend pour un grand chef quand elle a trop bu.**

Arizona sur la défensive: **Je cuisine super bien et je n'avais pas trop bu !**

Cristina: **Bien sûr que si t'avais trop bu ! Tu ne tiens plus du tout l'alcool ! T'as même déliré sur Callie que tu trouvais encore plus canon qu'avant.**

 _Arizona rougit instantanément et se mit à fixer avec passion le sol de l'ascenseur sous le regard amusé de Cristina et d'Alex. Callie laissa échapper un petit rire et décida de venir à la rescousse de la jeune pédiatre._

Callie: **Je suis canon, c'est un fait ! Ca ne veut absolument pas dire qu'elle était bourrée...**

 _Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de son bureau et Callie sortit en leur faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls dans l'habitacle, Arizona se tourna vers Cristina en la fusillant du regard._

Arizona: **T'es complètement malade de lui balancer un truc pareil !**

Cristina, innocemment: **Bah c'est la vérité ... Et puis t'avais qu'a admettre que t'étais bourrée !**  
 **  
**Arizona: **T'es complètement cinglée ! Tu sais que c'est mon ex et que c'est déjà suffisamment bizarre sans avoir à en rajouter !**

Cristina: **Boh vous avez l'art d'en faire tout un plat vous les lesbiennes ! Est-ce qu'on se prend la tête comme ça nous ? Regarde Owen, on est séparé depuis deux mois et on ne fait aucun drame, il sait que je le trouve canon...**

Arizona lui lança un regard noir: **Ca ne compte pas, Owen et toi vous continuer à coucher ensemble...**

Cristina en rigolant avec satisfaction: **Je sais...**

Arizona se tourna vers Alex: **Et toi ! J'ai beau me remémorer nos discussions au téléphone et je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu que vous aviez pris l'habitude de faire la fête avec Callie !**

Alex : **J'ai dû oublier de le mentionner...**

Arizona: **Tu te moques de moi là ?!**

Alex: **Ari, je te jure que ce n'est pas vraiment important... Elle ne sort avec nous qu'occasionnellement. Lexie s'est mise à sortir avec Mark et on allait tout le temps chez Joe donc parfois ils venaient s'installer avec nous...** Il reprit en parlant plus bas cette fois. **Puis Cristina a emménagé avec Callie pendant quelques mois donc on s'est un peu côtoyer à ce moment-là mais rien de bien important...**

 _Arizona le fixa bouche-bée. Comment avait-il pû lui cacher autant de détails sur sa vie pendant deux ans. Elle sortit furax de l'ascenseur mais Alex la rattrapa vivement par les épaules._

Alex: **Ari, t'étais à Dakar. T'étais de l'autre côté du monde et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je savais que t'aimais toujours Callie et je pense d'ailleurs que tu l'aimes encore...** _Arizona s'apprêtait à réagir mais Alex la coupa._ **Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le fait est que oui, on s'est rapproché de Callie. Elle était malheureuse, elle sortait beaucoup et nous aussi. Comment tu voulais que je te raconte ça Ari. Tu es partie et je comprend très bien pourquoi, je ne te reprocherais jamais d'être allée à Dakar mais tu as laissé un vide ici pour chacun de nous. J'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis en l'espace d'une semaine. Callie avait perdu la femme de sa vie. On était là malheureux et on a fini par devenir des sortes d'amis. Je savais que t'avais besoin de ce voyage. Egoïstement, j'aurais aimé que tu reviennes mais je savais que le mieux pour toi était de tourner la page. Chaque fois que je t'avais au téléphone t'avais l'air d'aller tellement mieux, t'étais tellement heureuse de te sentir utile, tu revivais. Je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer à quel point ici tout le monde était encore malheureux et à quel point les choses changeaient... Si je t'avais encore parlé de Callie, ça t'aurait rendue malheureuse, j'en suis persuadé. Tu voulais que je te raconte nos soirées ? Les fois où elle se faisait draguer par un homme ou une femme ? Tu voulais vraiment que je te parle de sa tristesse et de sa nouvelle vie ? Je sais que tu le prend comme une trahison mais c'est le contraire. Je t'ai mentit parce que je tiens à toi et que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Je voulais que tu puisse te relever, aller mieux et alors là tu aurais peut-être un jour pû revenir...**

 _Arizona le fixa silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que son départ avait pû avoir un impact pareil... La culpabilité grandit légèrement au creux de sa poitrine. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait surtout culpabiliser d'avoir fui sans s'expliquer près de Callie mais maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'être partie, tout simplement. Elle acquiesça doucement aux paroles d'Alex et le serra dans ses bras en silence. Elle lui souffla qu'elle avait besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion avant de sortir se poser sur le banc devant de l'hôpital pour réfléchir. Les choses avaient tellement changées ici. Chacun avait tracé sa route, de nouvelles amitiés s'étaient formées, de nouveaux couples... Elle réalisa qu'elle avait inconsciemment espéré que rien n'ait bougé mais il fallait qu'elle accepte que les choses avaient changé, tout comme elle avait changé..._

 **T'es sortie pour vomir ou...**

 _Arizona sursauta en entendant la voix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Callie arrivé. La blonde la fixa d'un regard interrogateur et la latino s'expliqua en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

Callie: **Alex et Drake t'ont bippé deux fois mais tu n'as pas répondu donc ils se sont tournés vers moi. Ils s'inquiétaient tous de savoir où la grande Arizona Robbins pouvaient bien avoir disparue...** _Puis d'une vois plus douce, presque tendre._ **Je me suis souvenue que pendant l'hospitalisation de Tim, tu venais passer des heures à réfléchir assise sur ce banc... Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas...**

 _Arizona laissa échapper un rire jaune avant de fixer intensément la brune dans les yeux._

Arizona: **Tu m'as pardonné d'être partie il y a deux ans ?**

 _Callie fut surprise qu'elle lui pose la question si franchement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avait-elle pardonné à Arizona ?_

Callie: **Je ne sais pas trop... mais j'y travaille... J'ai très envie de te pardonner...**

 _Arizona sentit son coeur bondir de joie mais elle garda ses traits crispés, d'autres questions la tiraillaient._

Arizona: **Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis rentrée que tu ne dois plus voir mes amis. Si tu ne supportes pas ma présence, on peut faire des tournantes...**

Callie sourit devant la proposition de la blonde: **Un peu comme si on était des parents divorcés, c'est pas un peu excessif ?**

Arizona sourit aussi: **Ben franchement s'il faut...**

Callie la coupa: **T'es souvent à côté de la plaque hein ? Tu penses que je ne peux plus te supporter ?**

Arizona hocha doucement la tête: **Ben je vois bien que depuis que je suis rentrée, tu me fuis et tu te montres distante. J'ai bien compris que je t'avais blessé et que tu avais refais ta vie...**

 _Son visage afficha une expression qu'Arizona n'avait encore jamais vu depuis le début. La latino semblait triste et fatiguée, elle avait tombé le masque:_ **J'aurais aimé te détester et t'oublier. J'aurais vraiment aimé réussir à tourner la page mais la vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à te haïr...** _Callie planta ses pupilles noires dans les siennes_. **Le truc ce n'est pas que je suis distante parce que je ne te supporte pas, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir. Je me protège. T'es censée repartir dans quelques mois, je ne veux plus souffrir...**

 _Arizona prit le temps d'intégrer chaque mot, chaque parole de Callie et acquiesça doucement, elle comprenait mieux... Le silence qui s'installa était presque reposant. Sa latino venait quasiment d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle pourrait craquer à nouveau pour elle. Le coeur de la blonde battait à tout rompre et son ventre s'était emplis de milliers de papillons. Cependant, elle avait aussi entendu sa crainte de souffrir et elle la respectait. Arizona se promit intérieurement de ne plus rien faire pour la blesser et pour ça, elle devrait se contenter de son amitié. Après tout, être amies, c'était bien aussi ! Après un certain temps, le bippeur de Callie les rappela à l'ordre._

Callie: **Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais t'as une présentation à gérer devant le staff de neuro et de cardio !**

Arizona sursauta: **Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié... Mon dieu, je vais être terriblement nulle**

Callie: **Mais non, ça va aller... Et puis je serais là...** _Elle se leva et déclara avec un grand sourire._ **Si t'es trop nulle je les distrairai, maintenant que je sais que je suis encore plus canon qu'avant !**  
 __  
 _Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'Arizona marmonnait._

Arizona: **Ca ne va plus me lâché ça, tu vas être insupportable hein ?**

Callie acquiesça joyeusement tandis que la pédiatre marmonnait: **Je vais tuer ton ancienne colloc'...**

 _Les deux femmes rejoignirent la salle de réunion en rigolant et en papotant joyeusement. C'est plus complices que jamais qu'elles arrivèrent dans la petite pièce, sous le regard intrigué d'Alex. Ces quelques mois promettaient d'être intéressants..._


	32. Coup de chaleur en cuisine

_Callie se réveilla d'excellente humeur se matin-là. Elle choisit sa tenue avec soin et rejoignit rapidement le salon. Elle mit plusieurs bouteilles de vin au frais et ramassa d'un geste vif les quelques jouets que Sofia avaient laissé trainer à terre. Son appartement était prêt pour la fête de ce soir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de ranger et de cuisiner avant de voir arriver la petite bande, elle avait donc prit de l'avance. Callie aurait juste le temps de préparer son poulet avant de les voir arriver. Une fois que l'appart' fut à son goût, elle attrapa son trousseau de clé et fonça vers sa voiture. Elle arriva à l'hôpital en sifflotant, Arizona était revenue depuis quelques semaines maintenant et sa présence rendait le travail de la latino beaucoup plus agréable. Elles avaient trouvé une sorte de routine amicale qui la réjouissait. La pédiatre avait amené une bonne humeur et un optimisme qui s'était répandu parmi les équipes. Elle menait d'une main de fer les procédures mais se montrait toujours drôle et sympathique avec le personnel. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital s'était maintenant habitué aux paris débiles d'Alex et Arizona et prenaient un malin plaisir à les voir se bousculer ou courir pour atteindre en premier la chambre d'un patient. Certains médecins levaient les yeux au ciel en voyant le duo d'amis débouler dans une pièce en se poussant mais beaucoup trouvaient amusant de voir ces deux excellents médecins se comporter comme des enfants quand ils étaient ensemble. Callie, elle, prenait un plaisir fou à ré-entendre son rire et à voir rayonner sa joie et sa bonne humeur. La latino sourit largement en voyant Arizona arriver vers elle avec deux croissants dans les mains. Elle lui en tendit un tandis que la latino lui proposait un café. C'était un de leur ancien rituel qu'elles avaient ré-instauré naturellement en re-travaillant ensemble. Callie mordit dans le sien avec plaisir._

Callie: **Merci... Je meurs de faim !**

Arizona, d'un air moqueur: **Je vois ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as eu un problème de micro-onde ?**

 _Callie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant tandis que la blonde éclatait de rire au souvenir de Callie qui avait cassé son micro-onde en renversant une cruche d'eau dessus et qui avait piteusement essayé de faire fonctionner la garantie._

Callie: **Très drôle ! Non c'est cette soirée qui me prend la tête, je suis persuadée que je vais rater mon poulet, j'ai toujours été NULLE en cuisine...**

Arizona: **Ca c'est sûr... Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Quand on était ensemble, c'est toujours moi qui gérais la cuisine !**

 _Callie blêmit à l'idée d'être seule dans une cuisine avec la jolie pédiatre. Même si elles avaient tout fait pour limiter leur relation à de l'amitié, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son coeur s'emballer en sa présence et ses yeux la traquer sans cesse. Elle en était arrivé à vouloir tout savoir sur ce que faisait la blonde. Elle passait son temps à attendre d'avoir de ses nouvelles et l'attirance qu'elle ressentait n'avait fait qu'augmenter en la côtoyant à nouveau. Si elles se retrouvaient seules hors de l'hôpital, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir résister..._

Callie: **Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais gérer !**

Arizona: **Trop tard, c'est décidé, je viens t'aider ! Je me réjouie de voir à quoi ressemble ton nouvel appartement en plus donc ça me laissera plus de temps pour examiner l'endroit comme ça.** _Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et ajouta un dernier argument qui allait convaincre définitivement la brune, elle le savait._ **En plus à deux, ce sera plus facile pour surveiller Sofia et gérer la cuisine.**

 _Callie ne pouvait résister à un tel argument, elle capitula donc et fixa une heure de rendez-vous avec Arizona. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion ensemble et saluèrent vivement Hahn. Callie sentit directement Arizona se tendre légèrement. Hahn et Arizona faisaient du bon travail mais la pédiatre cachait mal le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas la cardiologue, ce qui était vraisemblablement réciproque._

Hahn: **Robbins ! Je vous attendais il y a un quart d'heure pour qu'on parle de la prochaine opération de Sika**

Arizona, avec un sourire crispé: **Oh Hahn... Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! Je sais... J'ai vu votre message tantôt mais c'était déjà trop tard pour être à l'heure. On va parler de ce changement de procédure maintenant et voir ce que le Dr Torres en pense mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincue par votre approche... Je la trouve trop risquée.**  
 __  
 _Hahn expliqua en long et en large son idée et Arizona expliqua pourquoi selon elle, cette approche n'était pas la solution. Les deux femmes si disputaient avec énergie et Callie leur fit signe de la fermer pour qu'elle puisse décider._

Callie: **Je fais confiance à Arizona, elle est pédiatre et elle connait les risques encourut par des enfants. Si elle dit que c'est trop risqué, on trouve une solution moins dangereuse pour le patient.**

 _Arizona retourna un sourire satisfait à la blonde qui la fusillait du regard. Hahn se tourna vers Callie et lui demanda d'un ton cinglant_ : **Tu lui donnes raison parce que tu veux coucher avec elle ou parce que tu penses que c'est mieux pour le patient ?**

Arizona retint un éclat de rire: **Elle ne veut pas coucher avec moi, c'est absurde !** _Puis ajoutant face aux regards de Callie qui lui intimait de la fermer._ **Enfin ce que j'en dis moi...**

 _La latino planta un regard meurtrier sur Hahn, elle semblait furieuse et Arizona fut soulagée de ne pas être à la place de la cardiologue... La latino sembla faire un effort sur-humain pour parler calmement mais son ton était sec et froid._

Callie: **Dr Hahn, c'est la première et la dernière fois que vous vous permettez un commentaire sur ma vie privée et que vous remettez en question mon intégrité professionnelle !**

Hahn sur la défensive: **C'est toi qui a commencé à mêler le personnel et le professionnel quand tu t'es mise en couple avec un collègue et quand tu laisses tes sentiments interférer dans tes décisions !**

Callie: **Je ne suis pas en couple avec Arizona !**

Hahn: **Je te parle de NOTRE couple Callie !**

 _Callie garda la bouche légèrement ouverte mais sa tête avait changé, laissant place à un sentiment de surprise. La curiosité d'Arizona fut piquée au vif, elle n'osait plus respirer de peur de leur rappeler sa présence_.

Callie se calma quasiment directement, elle prit un ton plus doux pour répondre: **On est plus un couple Erica... Je pensais que tu l'avais accepté...**

Hahn: **Je l'ai accepté, t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on ait été un vrai couple, tu ne nous as jamais vraiment laissé de chance ! Tu t'es mise avec moi mais tout ce temps, tu continuais à attendre qu'elle revienne**. _Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Arizona qui leva les yeux au ciel._ **Maintenant qu'elle est là, dans cet hôpital, non seulement on est plus ensemble, mais en plus tu remets en doute mes capacités professionnelles. Tu ne choisis pas entre deux procédures, tu choisis entre tes deux ex's...**

Callie: **Oh je t'en prie... Je ne remet pas en cause ton travail, je fais un choix de raison en préférant la procédure d'Arizona.**

Hahn: **Tu l'aurais choisi de toute manière ! Tu la choisiras toujours ! Personnellement, tu fais ce que tu veux mais professionnellement, elle n'est pas meilleure que moi !** _Et elle sortit furieusement de la pièce, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant._

Arizona sourit timidement pour détendre l'atmosphère: **Ca va, elle la bien prit...**

Callie éclata de rire et prit un air misérable en répondant: **C'est pas drôle, elle croit que je t'ai choisis parce que ...**

Arizona: **Parce que tu veux coucher avec moi !** _Acheva Arizona en rigolant_

Callie leva les yeux au ciel: **... parce que je m'entend bien avec toi !**

Arizona: **C'est ridicule ! Pas que tu veuilles coucher avec moi, ça semble évident que tu veux coucher avec moi, qui ne voudrait pas ! Non, ça n'a rien avoir . Tu as choisi ma procédure parce que je suis la meilleure et c'est tout !**

Callie lui tapa un coup dans l'épaule: **N'inverse pas tout, c'est toi qui me trouve canon !**

Arizona: **On dit beaucoup bêtises quand on est bourré, c'est effrayant !**

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, la jolie pédiatre lança un clin d'oeil à Callie et quitta la pièce, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. La latino se surpris à regarder le fessier de la pédiatre alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Ce jeans moulait à merveille ses formes et rendait honneur à ses si belles jambes. La brune se vit un moment les caresser avec douceur avant de s'ordonner d'arrêter de fantasmer sur sa collègue. Arizona et elle commençait seulement à retrouver un peu de la complicité qui les liait, il était hors de question qu'elle gâche tout en fantasmant sur elle._

 _Arizona souffla un coup pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer au bloc. La perspective de passe opérer avec Erica Hahn ne l'enchantait guère mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La blonde laissa un sourire mesquin naitre sur son visage à la pensée de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt. L'autre blonde était folle de jalousie que ce soit la procédure d'Arizona qui avait été choisie au détriment de la sienne. Quand Erica avait parler de Callie désirant Arizona, la blonde avait sentit un léger pincement lui serrer la poitrine. Elle avait bien compris ces dernières semaines que tout ce Callie espérait avec elle, s'était une relation platonique. Elle avait donc décidé de respecter cette décision et faisait tout pour faire taire son attirance. Afin de lui montrer sa bonne volonté, Arizona faisait un effort monumental pour paraitre indifférente aux contacts avec la brune. Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à la taquiner sur sa vie de couple et à plaisanter sur leur pseudo attirance l'une pour l'autre. Sauf que derrière ces plaisanteries se cachaient de réelles intentions..._

 _Arizona entra dans le bloc accompagnée d'Alex tandis qu'Hahn et Cristina discutait avec animation en observant les derniers scans._

Arizona en s'adressant au personnel: **Bon allez au travail ! Donnons à Sika une occasion de vivre jusqu'à 90 ans !**

 _Ils acquiescèrent tous dynamiquement alors qu'Hahn levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Le geste n'échappa à Arizona qui décida de ne pas relever mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot... Décidément, elle n'allait pas devenir amie cette fois-ci._

 _Elles entamèrent la procédure sous les ordres d'Arizona. Alors que les deux chirurgiennes s'attelaient chacune à leur tâche, Hahn rompit le silence._

Hahn: **Tu vois pourquoi ma procédure était plus logique que la tienne, son vaisseau est complètement atrophié...**

Arizona en soupirant sans grande discrétion: **Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est normal c'est un enfant sous-alimenté ! C'est courant en Afrique, ça ne veut pas dire que l'artère est inutilisable. Mon approche prend peut-être vingt minutes de plus mais si elle peut permettre à Sika de se remettre mieux, ça en vaut la peine.**

Hahn: **Sauf que ton truc ne tiendra peut-être pas bien avec des vaisseaux dans cet état...**

Arizona: **Comme je te l'ai dis, des études ont montré que...**

Hahn: **Je sais mais ça n'a pas de sens !**

Arizona: **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en discute, Cal- Torres m'a donné raison !**

Hahn: **Callie te donne toujours raison !**

Arizona: **N'importe quoi !**

 _Elle leva les yeux, agacée, tandis qu'elle se reconcentrait dans son travail. La tension était palpable dans le bloc et un silence pesant avait envahit la salle. Personne n'avait l'habitude de voir le Dr Robbins de mauvaise humeur..._

C'est Hahn qui rompit le silence: **Tu n'avais pas l'air surprise lors de notre discussion toute à l'heure, tu savais pour Callie et moi ?**

Arizona: **Et comment ! J'ai dû m'enfiler 3 anti vomitif quand je l'ai appris...**

 _Cristina pouffa mais se reprit directement face au regard meurtrier de son mentor._

Hahn: **Très drôle Robbins, tu es très drôle comme toujours...**

 _Arizona décida de calmer le jeu directement. Même si elle la détestait car elle avait vue Callie nue, elle ne voulait pas s'en faire un ennemi. Elle laissa le silence se réinstaller dans la salle avant de reprendre._

Arizona: **Ce n'est pas Callie qui m'en avait parlé, on est plus ensemble depuis 2 ans, elle ne me doit aucun explication...**

Hahn laissa échapper un petit rire jaune: **Vous avez l'air proches pourtant...**

 _Arizona n'appréciait pas de devoir se justifier auprès de la cardiologue elle s'aprétait à lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires quand Alex la coupa._

Alex: **Je dois écarter davantage ou ça va comme ça Dr Robbins ?**

 _Il voyait que son amie commençait à s'agacer et s'il voulait préserver une ambiance de travail potable, il devait détendre l'atmosphère._

Alex: **Au fait, vous avez gouté le nouveau cocktail de Joe ? Miss gueule de bois, tu ne tiens pas deux secondes avec un truc pareil dans le sang !**

Arizona se déridant légèrement: **Je parie que je peux en boire plus que toi !**

Alex: **Marché conclu, dès que l'occasion se présente concours sur celui qui en finit le plus en 5 minutes !**

 _L'opération s'acheva dans un climat plus détendu, les deux amis se taquinèrent encore quelques instants et Arizona se laissa emporter par une discussion sur un cas qu'elle avait dû opérer en Afrique et qui passionna le bloc en entier._

 _Arizona était légèrement stressée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Callie. Elle hésita quelques instants, la main en stand-by devant la porte du nouvel appart' de la latino puis pris son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour voir la belle brune venir lui ouvrir. Arizona resta figée sans savoir quoi dire quand elle aperçut son ancienne prof face à elle, les cheveux encore mouillé et une serviette nouée. Arizona ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses longues et belles jambes sur lesquelles coulaient encore quelques gouttes d'eau. Elle frissons à la vision de sa peau nue. Une bouffée de chaleur traversa le corps de la blonde tandis qu'elle se sentait légèrement rougir à la vue de la latino. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sans prêter attention au malaise de la pédiatre, Callie lui sourit largement en lui expliquant rapidement:_

Callie: **Sofia a fait sa difficile donc je ne suis pas encore tout à fais prête... Mais entre !**

 _Elle lui indiqua le salon et se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre tout en continuant à parler avec son ex._

Callie: **Fais comme chez toi surtout ! J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes et puis on s'attaquera au poulet...**

Arizona: **Pas de problème, prends ton temps !**

 _La blonde en profita pour analyser l'endroit et surtout jeter un oeil curieux aux différents cadres trônant dans la pièce. Elle vit quelques photos de Sofia dans les bras de Callie, une photo où Mark et Addison jouait avec la petite fille, une autre des trois amis dans un bar... Arizona ne nota aucune photo de couple, ce qui la fit inconsciemment sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas si sérieux que ça comme relation... La blonde aperçut la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de Sofia. Par curiosité, elle s'approcha et la vit s'agiter dans son grand lit en agitant ses deux peluches préférées. La petite fille croisa son regard et se releva pour la dévisager avec curiosité à travers les barreaux de son lit. Arizona lui fit un petit coucou maladroit et la petite latino lui sourit plus largement en répondant. Amusée la blonde s'approcha pour lui faire des grimaces et fut heureuse de voir la petite éclater d'un grand rire. Dès qu'Arizona arrêta, la petite stoppa son éclat de joie en la fixant curieusement, attendant la suite. Quand elle remarqua que la blonde n'en faisait plus, elle murmura: « '_ _ **core, core !**_ _» en agitant ses petits bras en l'air. La blonde décida d'exaucer le voeux de la fille de Callie et se lança dans une série de grimaces qui accentuèrent le rire de la petite. Bientôt, Sofia lui répondit avec d'autres mimiques, déclenchant l'hilarité de la blonde. Elle était définitivement trop mignonne! Arizona lui répondait avec leurs meilleurs grimaces de pédiatrie, son rire se mêlant à celui de la petite._

 _Lorsque Callie eut fini de s'apprêter, elle se rendit dans la salon où elle pensait trouver Arizona mais ce dernier était vide. Elle entendit alors deux de ses sons préférés raisonner à ses oreilles. Sa Sofa et sa splendide blonde rigolaient toutes les deux à gorges déployées. La latino s'avança précautionneusement vers la chambre de la petite et assista à un spectacle qui lui emplit le coeur de joie. Elle sentit son coeur battre légèrement plus vite et ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Arizona remarqua sa présence et s'arrêta directement de faire des grimaces. Elle haussa les épaules pour s'expliquer._

Arizona: **Elle m'a provoqué dans un concours de grimaces !**

 _Callie éclata de rire et attrapa Sofia dans ses bras pour la mettre dans le salon devant un dessin animé. Pendant ce temps, Arizona retroussait les manches de son chemisier et se lançait dans la découpe des légumes. Elle donna quelques consignes à Callie et les deux femmes entamèrent le travail dans le silence._

Arizona: **Elle est vraiment mignonne...**

 _Callie sentit son coeur se serrer à cette remarque, elle avait eu peur que la pédiatre la rejette. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça lentement._

Arizona: **En même temps avec une mère comme ça, c'était obligé...**

 _Callie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle toussa bruyamment et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu._

Callie: **Ca a été ton opération avec Hahn ?**

Arizona: **Disons que mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste était plus agréable...**

Callie éclata de rire : **Cristina avait beaucoup de mal aussi au début avec Erica... Puis elle s'est habituée et elles ont maintenant une sorte de relation professionnelle cordiale... Faut juste apprendre à la connaitre !**

 _Arizona haussa un sourcil. Ce speech lui rappelait juste qu'elles étaient sorties ensemble ce qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de mieux connaitre Hahn... Elle se contenta d'acquiescer poliment et de se replonger dans sa sauce. Elle se pencha pour attraper une louche et frôla la main de la latino dans un délicieux frisson. La blonde fut impressionnée par la force d'attraction qu'elle représentait toujours pour elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient vécus et traversés, Arizona continuait à se sentir irrémédiablement attirée par elle. Elle se surpris à la regarder tendrement alors que la brune se débattait avec des oignons._  
 _Callie dégagea une mèche de ses yeux et remarqua le regard d'Arizona posé sur elle._

Callie: **Quoi ?**

Arizona: **Rien,** _répondit la blonde en se détournant rapidement._

 _La tension était palpable et elles avaient beaucoup de mal à enchainer les discussions légères qu'elles pouvaient tenir à l'hôpital. Arizona fut soulagée quand la sauce toucha à la fin. Elle la goûta rapidement avant tendre la cuillère à Callie qui soupira de plaisir en goutant la préparation._

Callie: **Mon dieu ça m'avait manqué ta cuisine...**

 _Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la latino réalisa à quel point elles étaient proches. Arizona ne répondit rien mais son regard était tellement intense que la latino se perdit dedans. La blonde était tout près, elle pouvait sentir son parfum lui caresser les narines, elle était trop près pour qu'elle réfléchisse. Callie prit un malin plaisir à se laisser envahir par l'intensité du moment. Son corps entier semblait s'être réveillé car une chaleur l'envahissait complètement, tout son être semblait frémir avec fébrilité. Il n'y avait que cette blonde qui réunissait à la mettre dans des états pareils, à réveiller en elle chaque parcelle, chaque atome. Ses yeux descendirent instinctivement vers ses lèvres et elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde, comblant l'espace entre elles. Arizona ferma les yeux et sentit avec régale les lèvres de Callie saisir les siennes avec sensualité. Le coeur de la blonde explosa. Tout lui semblait plus fort, plus lumineux, plus intense. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, mêlant leur langue dans un délicieux ballet. Les mains de la latinos vinrent doucement se placer contre sa nuque afin de renforcer encore ce baiser. Arizona l'attrapa à la taille et colla son corps au sien. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle. Le baiser prit en intensité quand Arizona entendit Callie gémir contre ses lèvres. Le blonde eut l'impression de revivre enfin. Sans quitter une seconde ses lèvres, elle poussa Callie contre la table de la cuisine et d'un geste brusque écarta tous les éléments qui se trouvaient dessus. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Callie inversa les positions et l'attrapa par les cuisses pour asseoir sa belle sur la table. Elle se plaça entre ses jambes et se serra sensuelement contre son corps. Elle caressait doucement ses cuisses tandis que ses lèvres partait titiller sa délicieuse nuque. Callie sourit de satisfaction en entendant Arizona gémir doucement et resserrer leur étreinte._

Arizona: **Calliope...**

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car la sonnette de l'appartement se faisait entendre mettant directement un terme à leur câlin. Callie s'éloigna brusquement de la blonde, rompant violemment le contact. Arizona ressentit directement un manque. La latino grimaça légèrement avant de rejoindre le salon. Elle était frustrée qu'on les interrompent et que ça finisse aussi brusquement. Elle souffla un coup pour reprendre son souffle et réajusta rapidement ses habits. Elle jeta un regard attendrit à Sofia qui était passionnée par son dessin animé, heureusement, elle ne semblait rien avoir remarqué... Callie se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la porte pour accueillir Mark et Lexie. Son ami la dévisagea avec curiosité quand il remarqua son malaise et ses joues légèrement rosées. Il entra joyeusement dans l'appartement et prit directement Sofia dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard distrait à la cuisine où Arizona s'agitait pour ranger divers éléments qui trainaient à terre._

Mark: **Hé ben Torres, c'est le bordel dans ta cuisine ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Arizona rougit légèrement et répondit distraitement: **Cette cuisine est petite, c'est difficile d'y travailler à deux...**

 _Elle sentit le regard de Callie fixé sur elle et fit un effort surhumain pour éviter de croiser à nouveau les pupilles sombres. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante..._


	33. Se battre

_Dans l'imposant salon de son appartement, Mark jouait avec Sofia, des peluches dans les mains tandis que Lexie racontait à Arizona comment se passait sa 4e année à l'université. Callie vint s'installer à terre, près de son meilleur ami qui en profita pour la questionner._

Mark: **Alors, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir dérangé quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure non ?**

Callie, d'un air innocent: **Tu ne me déranges jamais !**

Mark: **Pas à moi ! J'ai vu la tête de Robbins quand on est rentré et surtout, t'étais complètement décoiffée en venant ouvrir, ça ne te ressemble pas ...**

Callie: **Grillée...**

Mark, d'un air impatient: **Bon alors dis en moi plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Callie sourit doucement et chuchota : **On s'est embrassé... Enfin quand je te dis embrassée, ça ne semble vraiment pas adapté comme terme pour décrire ce qu'on a vécu... On s'est jetée l'une sur l'autre avec passion.** _Elle vit que Mark la regardait en rigolant bêtement et elle se sentit obligé d'expliquer davantage._ **Je te jure c'était inattendu, intense et chaud... Je suis toujours sous le choc !**

Mark: **Et tu regrettes ?**

 _Callie prit le temps de réfléchir deux secondes avant de répondre, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Regrettait-elle de l'avoir embrassé ? Culpabilisait-elle ? L'euphorie qui avait suivit ce moment avec la blonde était toujours présente, elle ne parvenait donc pas à tirer au clair les différents sentiments qui la traversait..._

Callie prit un air hésitant: **Pour l'instant non... Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien**

Mark: **Ca je l'ai toujours dit ! Tape m'en 5 Torres !** _Il leva sa main pour partager son enthousiasme avec la jolie brune qui lui jeta un regard noir._

 _Callie jeta un coup d'oeil vers Arizona qui les dévisageait tous les deux d'un air méfiant. La latino lui rendit un sourire crispé avant de fusiller Mark du regard_ : **C'est très discret ça bravo elle a certainement compris de quoi on parlait !**

 _Mark éclata de rire tandis que la sonnette retentissait à nouveau, forçant la chirurgienne à se lever pour aller accueillir le reste des invités. Les membres du groupe arrivèrent un par un, obligeant Callie à courir entre la porte d'entrée et le salon sans pouvoir reprendre sa discussion. Cristina et Arizona avaient trouvé la réserve de vin et servaient généreusement les invités sous les acclamations réjouies des jeunes médecins. Lorsque les derniers furent arrivés, la latino s'installa confortablement près de Mark et Addison, Sofia sur ses genoux. La latino échangea un petit regard avec la belle blonde qui lui rendit un petit sourire. Arizona ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Mark et Lexie n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment-là. Elle frissonna de désir en observant Callie. Le médecin orthopédique était éblouissante et la blonde était maintenant bien consciente de l'erreur qu'elle avait fait en partant loin d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était de retour à Baltimore, elle avait tenté de justifier son départ mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur i ans. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait à nouveau rayonné et récupéré goût à la vie. Arizona avait retrouvé ses amis et côtoyait à nouveau Callie. Leur relation avait démarré timidement mais maintenant, elles avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan et Arizona n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se passer de la latino dans sa vie quotidienne. Elle avait l'impression que son bonheur et son épanouissement dépendait de son ex..._

 _Callie sentit le regard d'Arizona posé sur elle mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle appréciait savoir que la blonde lui portait de l'intérêt..._

 _L'ambiance était calme mais agréable dans le petit groupe. Arizona trouvait bizarre d'être à une soirée avec des anciens profs et ça la perturbait légèrement de voir Callie plaisanter avec ses compagnons de cours. Elle s'était légèrement mise en retrait et observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle dût admettre avec surprise que ça collait vraiment bien entre entre les anciens élèves et professeurs. Jackson et Mark parlaient de chirurgie plastique avec passion tandis qu'Addison flirtait dangereusement avec Alex. Callie, elle, rigolait à gorge déployée à une remarque qu'avait lancé Cristina à Derek. Arizona par contre, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce groupe. Elle n'avait jamais été impressionnée par ses professeurs mais elle trouvait vraiment perturbant qu'ils soient tous devenus amis. Elle se contenta donc de parler avec ses amis habituels en observant de temps à autre sa magnifique latino pour se redonner le moral. C'est Mark qui changea la dynamique en s'adressant à la pédiatre qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce, imposant ainsi le silence à tous les invités._

Mark: **Alors Robbins, tu restes combien de temps à Baltimore ?**

 _Callie jeta un regard noir à Mark mais ce dernier sans foutait, il fixait la blonde en attendant sa réponse. Tout le monde s'était tu pour admirer la scène, ce qui mit la blonde légèrement mal à l'aise. Arizona hésita, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre... « Ca dépend de Callie ? », « Je reste ici pour toujours sauf si je me prends un râteau avec ta meilleure amie parce que je ne supporterais pas de la voir vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » Malgré elle, son regard glissa rapidement vers Callie qui détourna directement les yeux pour les plonger dans son verre de vin._

Arizona: **Je ne sais pas... Je... Ca dépendra de beaucoup de choses.** _Sentant le malaise s'installer elle décidait d'enchainer pour détendre l'atmosphère._ **Pour mon foie, il serait préférable que je reparte au Sénégal le plus vite possible en tout cas !**

 _Le groupe éclata de rire, chacun reprenant la discussion dans laquelle il était plongé avant l'interruption. Mark lança un clin d'oeil à Callie, auquel elle répondit en le fusillant du regard avant de se lancer dans une discussion avec Addison. Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde regarda les deux femmes agiter leurs bras pour souligner leurs propos. Cet échange était animé, les deux semblaient se disputer. La blonde tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur discussion, elle était persuadée que ça avait un lien avec elle mais ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'elles se disaient. Très vite, l'apéro laissa place au repas et ils passèrent tous à table avec enthousiasme._

Alex: **Rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas laissé la Sénégalaise s'approcher des plats !**

Callie: **Ben justement...**

 _La latine prit un air désolé avant de rejoindre la cuisine en souriant, Addison sur ses talons. La jolie blonde était bien décidée a ne pas se laisser faire, elle s'approcha d'Alex et posa un doigt sur son torse d'un air menaçant._

Arizona: **Je cuisine super bien je te ferais dire !**

Cristina: **Ouais ouais... On a vu ça à la soirée passée... Des crêpes au ketchup, sérieusement ?**

Arizona: **C'était de l'innovation ! Vous êtes culottés de dire ça alors que c'est toujours moi qui cuisine à l'appart' ! Sans moi vous mangeriez des pizza tous les jours et c'est tout.**

 _Arizona prit un air supérieur et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre en cuisine et aider à servir. Elle y trouva Addison et la latino en grande discussion._

\- **T'aurait pû l'inviter aujourd'hui Callie, Ethan mérite...** _La rousse stoppa directement sa phrase en remarquant Arizona et lui sourit poliment en lui tendant les plats à ramener à table. La blonde fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse. Est-ce qu'elles parlaient du Ethan qu'elle avait connu à l'université ? Elle chercha le regard de la latino quelques instants mais celle-ci s'obstina à regarder le carrelage, apparemment mal à l'aise. Arizona rejoignit la table sans se dérider. Elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait dans toute cette histoire et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Tout le long du repas, la phrase d'Addison raisonna dans l'esprit de la pédiatre. Callie et Ethan se connaissaient et se voyaient encore... A l'époque, Ethan l'avait dragué et elle avait été sa promotrice pour son mémoire mais elle l'avait toujours rejeté... La blonde en venait à se demander tout ce que Callie avait encore pu lui cacher ces dernières semaines. Elle réalisa que même si elles s'étaient rapprochées, la latino s'était bien gardé de lui parler de sa vie privée... Pourtant, Callie l'avait embrassé, c'est elle qui avait fait le 1er pas ! Arizona se souvenait de l'annonce de Callie étant en couple mais elle n'avait jamais su avec qui... Elle en était venu à se dire que la latino lui avait peut-être mentit pour se protéger mais l'explication était peut-être toute autre... Se pourrait-il que ? Mais bon sang, elle l'avait embrassé et ça avait été tellement intense, tellement puissant... Arizona n'arrivait juste plus à penser à autre chose. Dès qu'elle aperçut sa latino se lever pour aller vers la cuisine, la blonde se leva à sa suite et la rejoint dans la petite salle. Callie était penchée, la tête dans le frigo à la recherche de bouteilles de vin fraîches et ne remarqua pas directement la présence de sa belle blonde derrière elle._  
 _  
Arizona:_ **Callie, on peut parler deux secondes ?**

 _La latino se releva en sursaut, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Arizona la confronte aussi vite._

Callie: **Heu oui... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Arizona: **Tu m'avais dis que tu étais en couple, est-ce que c'est vrai ? T'es en couple ?**

Callie prit un air gêné: **C'est compliqué...**

Arizona implacable enchaina: **Est-ce que c'est avec Ethan que t'es en couple ?**

Callie: **Je te l'ai dis, c'est vraiment compliqué mais oui...**

 _Arizona sentit son coeur se serrer violemment, elle ne put retenir une grimace face à la nouvelle et d'un ton très froid conclut la discussion._

Arizona: **C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.**

 _Sans que Callie ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la blonde était sortie de la pièce laissant la latino seule, le visage décomposé. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la tablée, la brune avait perdu son chaleureux sourire et laissait entrevoir son malaise. Certains semblèrent le remarquer mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à Arizona qui mettait un soin particulier à l'ignorer. Callie cherchait désespérément à attirer l'attention de la blonde, elle voulait lui parler, elle devait lui faire comprendre... La belle brune dû se lever pour ouvrir à la baby-sitter qu'elle avait engagé pour l'occasion et proposa à la jeune fille de s'installer le salon pendant qu'elle mettait Sofia au lit. Elle prit donc la petite dans ses bras après que cette dernière eut fait un bisous à tout le monde pour leurs dire aurevoir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle lui lut une histoire et quand enfin la petite s'endormit, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe. La brune fut surprise de voir Arizona et sa baby-sitter en grande conversation mais plus que surprise, Callie devait admettre qu'elle était surtout agacée._

Callie: **Bon alors, on va achever cette soirée en boîte ou on s'enterre ici !**

Addison: **Tous en boîte ! On finit nos verres et on y va d'ici un quart d'heure non ?**

 _Le groupe entier approuva tandis que Callie jeta un oeil à Arizona et à la jeune fille. Elle vit sa baby-sitter prendre un vieux morceau de papier dans sa poche et y noter rapidement quelque chose avant de le tendre à une Arizona souriante. Lorsqu'elle eut saisit la note pour la planquer dans la poche arrière de son jeans, la blonde se leva en direction des toilettes. La latino lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance puis rejoignit le couloir pour attendre, accoudée contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte des toilettes._

Callie: **Ari, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer tout à l'heure...**

 _Sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler davantage, Arizona fit un mouvement pour rejoindre le salon mais la brune la bloqua directement en se plaçant face à elle. Callie lui lança un regard désespéré qui toucha légèrement la pédiatre. Cette dernière fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas le montrer. Elle prit son visage le plus neutre et sa colère resurgissant directement, son tond fut sec et froid._

Arizona: **Ca me semble clair pourtant ! Tu m'as embrassé alors que t'es en couple** , _elle rajouta en retenant une grimace de dégoû_ t, **avec Ethan en plus !**

Callie: **Quand je t'ai dis que c'était compliqué, c'est vraiment parce que c'est le cas... Je suis en couple avec Ethan mais on a fait un break il y a quelques temps.**

Arizona: **Ca veut dire quoi quelques temps, demanda-t-elle avec ironie, 15 minutes ?**

Callie: **Un peu plus de deux semaines. Le lendemain de ton retour d'Afrique pour être exacte...**

 _Arizona resta bouche-bée face à sa réponse. Elle sentit son coeur battre légèrement plus vite mais elle s'empêcha de laisser naitre de l'espoir_ : **Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as directement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais qu'une relation amicale avec moi...**

Callie: **C'est ce que je pensais le premier jour ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment me l'avouer mais quand je t'ai côtoyé, j'ai à nouveau sentit ce truc... Je ne l'explique pas mais c'est un fait, on a une sorte de connexion, de lien particulier qui rend tout très... intense. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, d'analyser mes sentiments pour toi et pour lui. Ethan est quelqu'un de bien, il a été là ces derniers mois... J'ai besoin de stabilité et il m'apporte ça.**

Arizona la dévisagea avec tristesse: **Ca veut dire quoi alors ce baiser dans la cuisine ?**

Callie: **Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'ai encore cette attirance pour toi mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le quitter pour me mettre avec toi. Je n'ai plus confiance... Tout à l'heure, j'ai répondu à une pulsion, une envie incontrôlable... J'en suis désolée... Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je me méfie de toi. Je perds toute raison quand on est ensemble...**

 _Callie jeta un regard plein de tendresse à sa belle blonde dont le visage laissait paraître une grande tristesse. Elle leva la main pour caresser doucement sa joue. Arizona frissonna au contact de sa peau._

Callie murmura: **Je t'en prie ne me rejette pas pour ce que je viens de te dire. Il faut me laisser le temps. Le temps de savoir ce que je veux et dois faire, le temps d'analyser et de réfléchir à tout ça... En attendant on est amies...**

 _Arizona se laissa doucement aller contre la main de la latino en soupirant, elle ne savait pas lui résister de toute façon. Et puis, c'était elle qui était partie sans donner de nouvelle, c'était elle qui avait abandonné Callie, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir refait sa vie... La blonde devait admettre que cette discussion avait réveiller quelque chose en elle, une petite part d'espoir. Son ancienne prof hésitait, le combat n'était donc pas perdu. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait encore une chance, elle comptait bien se battre pour retrouver le bonheur ! La blonde avait décidé de tout mettre en oeuvre pour récupérer sa latino. Elle acquiesça doucement à la brune et approcha son visage du sien avec douceur. La jolie blonde entendit la respiration de Callie s'emballer et sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait encore après ces deux années. Elle posa un bisous sur sa joue et lui murmura._

Arizona: **Je respecterai ça ! Je te laisserais le temps et l'espace pour réfléchir.**

 _Callie sentit son corps s'enflammer à la proximité de la splendide pédiatre directement suivit par une grande frustration lorsque celle-ci s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre le salon. La joyeuse petite troupe sortit du salon pour rejoindre leurs voiture et se diriger vers la boîte de nuit la plus proche. Ils arrivèrent dans la plus belle boîte de Baltimore. Addison connaissait le patron donc ils eurent accès au coin VIP et à une bouteille de champagne offerte. Ils s'installèrent sur la grande table du coin VIP et entamèrent un jeu à boire dans une ambiance survoltée. Le champagne coulait à flot. Alex et Arizona se donnait des gages de plus en plus con sous les éclats de rire du reste du groupe. Teddy était déjà complètement bourrée et rigolait sans arrêt, accrochée au cou d'Henri et Cristina et Meredith s'étaient enfilées quelques tequilas avant de foncer sur la piste de danse. Callie alla commander une autre tournée au bar et fut rejointe par Mark qui s'installa sur un des tabourets pour papoter._

Mark: **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant avec miss chevelure de princesse ?**

Callie: **Rien,** _répondit-elle d'un air résigné_

Mark: **T'entends quoi par rien ?**

Callie: **Mark ma relation avec Arizona est passionnelle et destructrice. On a essayé une fois toutes les deux et on a tous vu comment ça s'est achevé.**

Mark: **C'est différent là, elle est revenue**

Callie: **Pour repartir dans quelques temps...Et puis même je ne pourrais plus avoir confiance.** _Elle reprit d'un air convaincu,_ **Non, j'ai Sofia maintenant à prendre en compte, je dois choisir ce qui est le meilleur pour moi, pour nous.**

Mark: **Hé ben tu la bouffe bien beaucoup du regard, pour quelqu'un qui a l'air si sure d'elle...** _lui répondit-il avec un sourire taquin._

Callie: **N'exagère pas !**

Mark: **Arrête un peu va ! Dès qu'elle est dans un pièce, tu décroches immédiatement ! Vous vous cherchez sans arrêt et Lexie m'a dit que t'arrêtais pas de la questionner sur elle.**

Callie: **Je sais... Mais Arizona n'est pas bien pour moi. Tu vois c'est un peu comme un hamburger, c'est super bon mais si t'es un adulte responsable, tu ne peux pas en manger au quotidien, sinon ton alimentation sera déséquilibré et sur le long terme c'est mauvais pour toi. Tu dois manger des aliments sains, même si quand tu mange ta pauvre salade, tes pensées sont entièrement occupées par le hamburger...**

Mark: **Arrête de parler de burger, tu me donnes faim avec tes conneries !**

Callie: **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à me confier à toi, tu n'écoute même pas réellement.**

Mark sur la défensive: **Biensur que je t'écoute ! Arizona est un burger...**

Callie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant mais Mark repris: **C'est un délicieux burger que tu as envie de bouffer mais y a cette salade fidèle et bonne pour la santé qui te fais culpabiliser... Sauf que bordel ce que c'est bon quand on mord dans le burger... Quand on a le burger en main, on ne regrette JAMAIS la salade ! D'ailleurs dans le burger, y a de la salade aussi alors il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de culpabiliser !**

 _Callie lui lança un regard emplis de perplexité_ : **On parle toujours de moi là ?**

 _Mark chuchota en fixant un point situé derrière elle:_ **Silence, le burger arrive...**

 _La latino se retourna et remarqua qu'en effet, Arizona s'avançait vers eux. Elle s'approcha du duo et s'agenouilla devant Callie dans une révérence digne des meilleurs films d'épées._

Arizona: **Madame, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

 _Callie fixa la main qu'elle lui tendait en doutant. Danser avec la splendide blonde qu'elle avait embrassé gouleusement quelques heures avant n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus prudente à faire mais les yeux bleus azurs eurent raison d'elle. Elle sourit sincèrement et posa sa main dans la sienne, un frisson familier lui parcourant délicieusement l'échine. La blonde l'entraina à sa suite sur la piste et elle se mirent à se déhancher furieusement sur la musique. La jolie blonde se lança dans une chorégraphie plutôt sensuelle sous l'intense regard de sa latino qui n'hésita pas une seconde à s'approcher davantage de la femme pour danser près d'elle. La latino sentait son coeur s'emballer et une chaleur l'envahir doucement. Elle avait très envie d'augmenter le contact, uniquement la voir ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait la toucher. La latino se força à résister. Elle devait réfléchir calmement et cesser d'écouter ces fichues hormones ! Lorsque la musique s'y prêta, la pédiatre saisit fermement Callie par la taille pour entamer un slow. La jolie brune posa ses mains derrière sa nuque chaude et se laissa pleinement envahir par la sensation de bien-être qui ne manquait pas de faire son apparition lorsqu'elle était avec Arizona. L'envie de l'embrasser la reprit mais elle se contrôla directement. Il était hors de question qu'elle craque à nouveau ! La blonde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à provoquer le contact car elle souriait sournoisement à sa belle brune._

Arizona: **Hahn avait raison... Tu veux coucher avec moi, c'est flagrant !**

 _Callie leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu retenir un sourire devant les provocations de son ex._

Arizona: **Je vais te faire une confession...**

Callie craignant ce que la blonde allait répondre l'interrompit: **Non... Ce n'est pas nécessaire !**

Arizona reprit comme si de rien n'était: **Je te trouve sublime ! Je me fais la remarque chaque matin mais j'en profite pour te le dire aujourd'hui...**

 _Callie sentit son coeur fondre devant la déclaration toute simple de la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Arizona lui avait dit ça très naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait... La latino était partagée entre le bonheur de serrer cette fille entre ses bras et son envie de fuir loin d'elle pour prendre ses distances et enfin réfléchir posément._

Arizona: **Et j'ai une autre confession à te faire. Tu m'as terriblement manqué pendant ces 2 ans, j'ai énormément pensé à toi...**

Callie lui répondit nerveusement: **Je t'en prie... Tais toi !**

Arizona: **D'accord** **Calliope, tes désirs sont des ordres.**

 _Callie se mordit la lèvre en entendant la belle blonde prononcer son nom de cette manière. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. La latino n'osait plus respirer ou bouger de peur de se laisser aller à ses instincts qui lui criaient d'embrasser Arizona. Elle se reprit doucement et avec un ton plein d'ironie lui murmura_ : **C'est ça que t'appelle me laisser mon espace ?**

 _Arizona releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans les siens avant de répliquer d'un air mutin_ : **Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis que j'allais respecter ton temps de réflexion que je ne vais pas me battre pour que tu fasses le bon choix.**

 _Callie frissonna devant la promesse de la blonde, une petite part d'elle avait envie de crier de joie et l'autre se méfiait toujours._


	34. Je t'aime toujours

_Callie venait de mettre Sofia au lit quand elle aperçut sur la table de son salon son gsm qui clignotait, signe qu'elle avait reçu un sms. Elle regarda curieusement qui pouvait bien lui envoyer des messages à cette heure tardive et sursauta en voyant que l'expéditeur n'était autre qu'Arizona. Elle cliqua nerveusement sur la petite enveloppe_ _ **« J'ai appris pour ton cas de ce matin :/ Je suis désolée, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur... »**_ _Callie se sentit sincèrement touché par sa prévenance. Elle le relut plusieurs fois avant de se décider pour une réponse._ _ **« Merci de penser à moi comme ça Mais ça va aller, t'inquiète... »**_ _Elle avait à peine reposer l'appareil sur la table qu'elle recevait déjà une réponse_ _ **« Si t'as besoin, n'hésite pas, je peux passer »**_ _Bien que l'idée de passer sa soirée entière avec Arizona ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, elle se résonna, se remémorant ses bonnes résolutions._ _ **« C'est vraiment sympa mais je suis crevée, je vais aller me coucher »**_ _Cette fois, la latino garda son gsm en main afin de mieux surveiller l'arrivée de sa future réponse._

 _Voyant qu'Arizona tardait, elle fonça vers la cuisine pour se faire cuire une pizza puis se dépêcha de regarder à nouveau son gsm, persuadée qu'elle aurait une réponse mais le gsm restait muet. Elle se servit sa pizza et commença à la manger mais elle rallumait sans arrêt son gsm pour vérifier qu'il n'indiquait pas l'arrivée d'un sms de sa belle blonde. La latino se demanda ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Arizona de répondre directement. La joie qu'elle avait ressentis précédemment fut vite remplacée par un léger agacement. Elle était peut-être à une soirée... Sauf qu'Alex et Cristina étaient de garde aujourd'hui donc ce n'était certainement pas avec eux... La latino se torturait l'esprit pour savoir ce que la blonde pouvait faire en ce moment. Et si elle était dans un bar ? Callie savait très bien ce qu'il se passait quand elle sortait chez Joe: les filles l'approchait et elle en ramenait une chez elle pour la nuit, ce qui, elle devait l'admettre, contrariait la latino. Ceci dit, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'imaginer ça de sa blonde car depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé chez elle, Arizona s'était montré très disponible et elle ne semblait plus vraiment draguer autant qu'à l'époque universitaire. Le passage du numéro échangé entre sa baby-sitter et sa belle pédiatre lui revint en mémoire et lui fit craindre le pire._  
 _  
_  
 _Elle était fébrile quand elle ouvrit à nouveau son gsm pour voir qu'il ne contenait toujours pas de message. Cédant à son impulsion, elle tapota rapidement sur son clavier_ _ **« Et toi ? T'as quoi de prévu ce soir ? »**_ _. A peine avait-elle envoyer le sms qu'elle regrettait déjà. Etait-ce vraiment correct d'envoyer un sms comme ça à son ex ? Mais elles étaient amies maintenant... Voilà, c'était une discussion normale entres amies... Pourquoi ressentait-elle tant d'impatience à lire sa réponse alors ? Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, son gsm clignota enfin et la latino se jeta sur l'appareil pour lire sa réponse._ _ **« Ok, pas de problème! Ben je comptais m'incruster chez ma patronne pour lui changer les idées mais je suppose que je vais me trouver d'autres plans du coup Bonne nuit Calliope ! »**_ _Callie analysa chaque mot du sms. C'était définitivement trop vague pour savoir ce que la blonde envisageait comme soirée. Elle alluma sa télévision et se posa dans on divan pour passer une soirée tranquille mais ne parvenait pas arrêter de penser à Arizona. Des images d'elle et de sa baby-sitter l'envahissait sans arrêt. Elle attrapa son portable et hésita quelques instants, recommençant son sms à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin envoyer_ _ **« Finalement, je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir, si t'es toujours dispo, tu peux passer à la maison. »**_ _Callie se surpris à sourire niaisement quand elle lut sa réponse_ _ **« Ca marche ! »**_ _. La latino fonça dans sa chambre enfiler un jeans et un top qui lui donnait un air détendu mais la rendait terriblement sexy. On toqua à la porte et la belle brune rajusta rapidement son maquillage avant d'aller ouvrir à sa belle pédiatre. Celle-ci lui tendit directement une bouteille de vin._

Arizona: **Je crois me souvenir que c'est ton petit peché** , _faisant ainsi référence à une de leur première discussion chez Joe._

 _Callie sourit et l'invita à entrer. La blonde s'installa dans le divan tandis que la latino leurs servait deux verres de vin. Lorsque la brune revint avec les deux verres à la main, Arizona lui présenta un tas de DVD qu'elle sortit vivement de son sac._

Arizona: **Alors comme je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu préférais regarder, j'ai pris pleins de genres différents. J'ai une comédie romantique, un Harry Potter et un Seigneur des anneaux parce que ce sont des valeurs sures, une comédie, un drame, un film d'action...**

Callie la dévisagea avec perplexité: **T'as vraiment pris Harry Potter ? C'est un film pour les gosses ça...**

Arizona: **T'es complètement folle ! Harry Potter c'est universel...**

Callie: **Si tu le dis... J'en sais rien en fait je n'ai jamais regardé...**

Arizona la fixa sans parler pendant quelques secondes, un air choqué plaqué sur le visage: **T'as JAMAIS regardé Harry Potter ? Tu vivais dans une cave ces 10 dernières années ?**

Callie: **Non... mais je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de regarder le premier donc je n'ai jamais insister.**

 _Arizona lança le tas de DVD dans son sac en ne gardant que son exemplaire d'Harry Potter dans les mains:_ **Bon ben c'est décidé du coup, ce sera Harry Potter !** _Elle se précipita vers la télévision et lança son DVD tandis que Callie diminuait les lampes du salon pour apprécier davantage le film. Cette ambiance tamisée n'était pas pour calmer les ardeurs de la latino mais tant pis_.

Arizona: **Heureusement que je suis là pour améliorer ta culture cinématographique...**

 _Callie se posa confortablement et proposa un bout de couverture à la jolie blonde qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Dès que le film commença, Arizona se plongea dans l'histoire et se concentra sur l'écran. La latino, elle, laissa son regard se balader sur la pédiatre. Les savoir seules dans cette pièce la perturbait, c'était la première fois depuis la scène du baiser... La blonde ne semblait pas y prêter attention mais la latino sentait un léger trouble l'envahir. Se souvenir du baiser la faisait frissonner, elle ne pû s'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion pour observer sa belle. Cette dernière était toujours aussi sexy et son air concentré la rendait juste irrésistible. Elle suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire et descendit jusqu'à son décolleté qui lui permettait une vue agréable. Arizona la sortit de sa rêverie en se tournant vers elle pour commenter le film._

Arizona: **J'ai toujours eu un léger faible pour Emma Watson... C'est un fantasme qu'on partageait avec Tim.**

 _Callie sourit en jetant un regard à la petite fille brune qui se trouvait sur l'écran._

Callie: **Elle est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?**

Arizona: **Très drôle inculte ! Elle a mon âge à peu de chose près. C'est juste que c'est le premier film donc elle doit avoir 12-13 ans là dedans...**

Callie: **Boh... Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier hein ! Je ne juge pas moi ... Tu peux tout à fait être une cougar !**

Arizona: **Oui m'enfin à cet âge c'est plutôt la plainte pour « détournement de mineur » qui m'inquiéterai... Et puis tu es très bien placée pour savoir que je craque plutôt sur les femmes plus âgées que moi.** _Elle lui tira la langue tandis que Callie sentait son coeur se serrer à l'évocation de leur ancien couple._

Callie, prit un air vexé pour lui répondre: **On voyait à peine notre différence d'âge !**

Arizona: **C'est vrai que t'es plutôt bien conservée pour une vieille.**

 _Elle éclata de rire tandis que Callie lui balançait un oreiller dans la figure, renversant en partie le verre de vin qu'elle tenait dans les mains._

Arizona: **Hé ben bravo !**

 _Callie et Arizona rigolèrent de bon coeur. La latino se sentait bien et détendue, la présence de la jeune pédiatre avait l'art de lui alléger le coeur. Lorsque le silence réapparut, Callie parla d'un voix plus douce._

Callie: **Merci d'être passée Ari...**

Arizona: **Avec plaisir... Et puis je n'ai aucun mérite, je m'ennuyais chez moi !**

Callie: **Non mais même... Ca me touche...**

 _Elle se regardèrent quelques instants avant de replonger dans le film._

Lorsque le film s'acheva, Arizona observa Callie qui dormait à côté d'elle. La latino avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et s'était assoupie. La blonde profitait de ce moment tout en douceur aux côté de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle savourait chaque sensation, chaque odeur... La pièce était quasiment plongée dans le noir et la pédiatre aurait rêvé de pouvoir rester là toute la nuit contre la latino... Elle resta un long moment assise à côté d'elle avant d'enfin se décider à partir. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à la réveiller, elle entreprit donc de se contorsionner pour s'extraire du divan tout en maintenant doucement sa tête contre sa main. Elle s'apprêtait à l'installer avec douceur dans le fauteuil quand elle l'entendit murmurer.

Callie: **Tu pars déjà ?** _Elle avait gardé les yeux en partie fermés mais lui maintenait le poignet._

Arizona: **Le film est fini et tu dors depuis une bonne heure, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'éclipse.**

Callie se pelotonna dans le fauteuil, à moitié endormie: **Comme tu veux... Encore merci d'être venue... J'aime bien quand t'es là... Tu m'apaises...**

 _Elle bailla bruyamment et replongea dans le sommeil. Sa respiration devint profonde et régulière. La blonde la regarda dormir quelque instants, profitant de son visage d'ange aux traits délicats et détendus. Lorsqu'elle fut sure que Callie dormait d'un sommeil profond, Arizona posa un petit bisous sur son front et murmura._

Arizona: **Bonne nuit Calliope, je t'aime toujours...**

 _Et sans attendre davantage, elle quitta l'appartement de la latino._

 _Arizona passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un effet légèrement décoiffé et se dévisagea dans le miroir: Elle était au top. Teddy la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et se posa devant l'évier pour se laver les dents. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers sa colocataire et, la brosse à dent toujours en bouche, lui balança._

Teddy: **Tu es resplendissante en ce moment c'est dingue !**

 _Arizona en soulignant son regard d'un trait d'eye liner_ : **Oui ben crois-moi, c'est du boulot !** _Puis elle se tourna complètement vers son amie_ , **Plutôt ce chemisier ou le bleu ?**

 _Teddy analysait les deux tenues d'un oeil critique puis répondit d'un air convaincu_ : **Le bleu !** **Avec les yeux que t'as tu ne devrais porter que du bleu...**

 _Arizona lui rendit un grand sourire avant d'enfiler le chemisier que lui avait conseillé son amie. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir et une fois définitivement convaincue, elle fonça rejoindre Alex qui l'attendait dans sa voiture. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé en la voyant monter dans la voiture._

Alex: **Elle est belle et bien finie l'époque où tu sortais sans te préparer...**

Arizona: **Mode séduction ON !**

 _Alex sourit à la remarque de la pédiatre et monta le son de la radio à fond pour les laisser se défouler avant d'entamer 48h de garde. Arizona secouait la tête spasmodiquement tandis qu'Alex chantait sur la musique d'un air solennel. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la soirée chez Callie était passée. Depuis ce jour, Arizona avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours venir habillée très soigneusement. Elle voulait faire craquer la latino et y mettait les moyens. De son côté, la chef de chirurgie, semblait faire son maximum pour maintenir une limite amicale entres elles mais la blonde ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Arizona prenait un malin plaisir à se montrer proche ou à la taquiner. Malgré toute sa volonté, Callie finissait toujours par craquer et par entrer dans son petit jeu provocant. La blonde sourit largement en arrivant à l'hôpital, aujourd'hui elle opérait Sika avec Callie, elle ne pourrait donc pas l'éviter ! Elle arriva dans le hall avec ses habituels croissants dans les mains, dès qu'elle aperçut sa belle brune, elle se dirigea vers elle._

Arizona: **Ola bella, tou es caliente comme ouné tranche dé jambònne fumé**

Callie se retourna vers elle en rigolant: **Mon dieu Ari, tu m'avais caché toutes ces années que tu étais bilingue !**

 _Arizona ignora sa remarque et s'approcha de Sofia que la latino tenait dans ses bras pour lui faire une grimace à laquelle la petite fille rigola. Tandis que la petite déposait un petit bisous sur sa joue, la pédiatre tendit une partie de son déjeuner à sa collègue._

Arizona: **Je vous apporte le déjeuner honorable chef !**

Callie prit un air gêné: **Tu n'es plus obligé de m'amener mon croissant tous les jours Ari...**

Arizona: **Tu rigoles ! Vu comment tu cuisines, ça serait non assistance à personne en danger !** Voyant que _Callie s'aprétait à protester_ , **Et c'est surtout parce que je connais ton humeur quand tu ne déjeunes pas correctement ! Je te rappelle qu'on passe la journée ensemble aujourd'hui alors hors de question que je subisse ça ! T'as besoin d'énergie pour tantôt ! Allez on se retrouve pour un récap' en salle de réunion dans une demi-heure ok ?**

 _Callie approuva doucement tandis que la belle blonde courrait vers les ascenseurs en lui faisant de grands signes auxquels Sofia s'amusait à répondre avec énergie. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de laisser trainer son regard un peu trop longtemps sur le jeans de la blonde et se retint de tout commentaire mental._

 _Callie arriva un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle de réunion et y aperçut Arizona en train d'examiner consciencieusement les scans de Sika. La pédiatre ne la remarqua pas entrer, la latino en profita donc pour s'approcher doucement et pour la dévisager à sa guise. Elle se régala à la vue de son air concentré qu'elle trouvait à craquer et frémit devant son décolleté. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés lui donnait un air sauvage qui la rendait atrocement sexy. Callie se mordit nerveusement la lèvre pour contrôler ses pensées. C'est officiel, cette jolie blonde voulait sa mort._

Arizona: **Tu comptes rester là, à me dévisager en silence ?**

 _Arizona avait parler sans même détourner le regard et Callie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait._

Callie: **Je... Heu... Je ne voulais pas te déranger...**

 _Arizona détourna enfin les yeux des scans pour observer Callie silencieusement_ : **Tu ne me dérange jamais Calliope... J'aime bien travailler avec toi, on est une bonne équipe !**

 _Callie frissonna vivement en entendant son nom prononcé en entier, il n'y avait que dans sa bouche qu'il sonnait aussi bien. Elle lui sourit et vint s'installer à côté de la blonde. Leur proximité la perturbait mais Arizona ne sembla pas le remarquer car elle continua comme si de rien n'était._

Arizona: **Donc je pensais qu'on pourrait tenter une approche par L1, je sais que d'habitude on passe par l'autre côté mais dans le cas de Sika ce serait vraiment une perte de temps et un risque inutile...**

Callie: **Moui... C'est pas bête... Je suis ok et sinon je comptais utiliser une soudure basique, ça te convient ?**

 _Arizona approuva consciencieusement et elles discutèrent quelques instants des différentes étapes de l'intervention, réglant au passage chaque minuscule détail afin que tout soit parfait. Elle s'approcha d'un des scan en pointant une tache:_ **T'en penses quoi ? C'est floue et pas vraiment précis mais ça me semble être bénin...**

 _Callie s'approcha légèrement pour mieux voir. Le parfum d'Arizona vint délicieusement lui chatouiller les narines_ : **Mmm... C'est difficile à dire mais c'est minuscule, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes...**

Arizona: **Oui... On verra ça tantôt...** _La blonde rangea ses scans dans une farde puis se tourna vers Callie afin de mieux la voir_. **Bon et sinon, pourquoi tu m'évites ?**

 _La blonde avait posé sa question de façon complètement inattendue et au pire moment possible pour la latino. Elles étaient proches, trop proches pour que la brune puisse prendre les bonnes décision. Cette dernière resta figée, à quelques centimètres seulement de cette splendide blonde qui la hantait en permanence. Le silence s'était alourdi dans la petite pièce et les deux femmes se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Elles étaient proches, vraiment trop proches. Callie se perdit totalement dans ce regard et se sentit craquer à nouveau, son corps entier lui disait de couvrir la distance qui les séparait pour partager un moment privilégié avec Arizona. Elle se souvenait de l'effet que le baiser avait eu sur elle et son coeur battait à tout rompre, lui criant de se laisser aller mais c'est son cerveau qui eu le dernier mot._

 _Callie articula difficilement, sa voix n'était d'ailleurs qu'un chuchotemen_ t: **Arrête de faire ça...**

Arizona: **Faire quoi ?**

Callie: **Flirter !**

Arizona, d'un air innocent: **Je ne flirte pas !** Puis elle reprit avec un sourire mutin, **C'est mon charme naturel qui fait cet effet aux gens ! Hahn aussi m'évite... Je ne sais pas si je dois en déduire qu'elle a crut que je flirtais...**

 _Callie rigola franchement mais ne s'éloigna pas. Elle était étrangement bien là comme ça. Arizona continuait de la regarder aussi intensément et lui murmura_ : **On devrait regarder plus de scans ensemble...**

 _La latino sentit son coeur fondre, elle ne pouvait littéralement pas lui résister. Cette femme qu'elle avait aimé avec tant de passion dans le passé occupait toujours son coeur et ses pensées, ça ne faisait aucun doute, seule Arizona pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil..._

- **Ari ?**

 _Les deux femmes sursautèrent violemment et Arizona se tourna vers Alex comme si de rien n'était._

Alex: **Noah refuse de prendre ses médicaments, il te demande...**

Arizona se dirigea d'un bond vers le couloir: **A tantôt Callie, je te vois pour la visite avec les résidents !**

 _Les deux amis disparurent laissant Callie seule avec ses doutes..._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, Callie fonça vers le vestiaire des résidents et y entra sans frapper. Elle y trouva Derek torse nu qui lui grommela de prévenir avant d'entrer comme une folle furieuse et Cristina qui écrivait un sms un rien plus loin. La latino se précipita vers elle et se planta juste devant l'asiatique avec un grand sourire._

Callie: **Cristina t'es dans mon service aujourd'hui !**

Cristina, sans même levé les yeux de son gsm: **Faux... Je suis avec Hahn comme toujours.**

Callie: **J'en prie Cristina, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! J'ai besoin que tu sois mon résident sur ce cas et que tu sois toujours avec moi ! J'ai besoin que tu sois mon ombre pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries !**

Cristina: **Je suis pas baby-sitter moi ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre... Derek par exemple !**

Derek: **Je ne peux pas, je suis sur un anévrisme aujourd'hui !**

Callie: **Ecoute, j'ai déjà regardé le programme de tout le monde, t'es la seule que je peux prendre et puis, ça va être une opération intéressante ! Et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas !**

Cristina: **Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas fiable du tout...**

Callie, à bout de patience : **Bon, je suis la boss et je te dis que t'es avec moi sur l'opération de Sika, fin de discussion ! Et je t'ordonne de me suivre comme mon ombre !**

Cristina la dévisagea comme si c'était une folle furieuse: **Très bien chef... Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir...**

Callie: **Hé ben envoie moi ton avocat ! Allez hop debout, on a les visites !**

 _Cristina grommela bruyamment avant de se lever pour suivre la latino. Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Sika où Arizona les attendaient avec Alex et Burnett. Dès qu'ils furent tous là, elle demanda le silence et leur expliqua rapidement_.

Arizona: **Je ne sais pas ici si tout le monde est bien familiarisé au travail avec les enfants. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'accorde une grande importance à l'humain, encore plus qu'avec un patient lambda. Les enfants sont plus résistants mais ils sont aussi plus craintifs et plus méfiants, vous devez gagner leur confiance si vous voulez qu'ils se sentent bien et qu'ils se confient sur leur douleur. Ca fait toujours peur de s'attacher à un patient, mais en pédiatrie, c'est nécessaire.** _Arizona détourna les yeux du groupe pour fixer le sol, tout en enchaînant d'une voix légèrement moins assurée._ **Au Sénégal, on voit parfois arriver des enfants dans des états tellement critiques qu'ils sont condamnés car on n'a pas les moyens humains et matériels de les sauver, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est frustrant... Mais on leur offre le minimum: un contact chaleureux, une oreille attentive, on s'y attache... et parfois, on est surpris.** _Elle s'arrêta, le regard vague, perdue dans ses pensées._ **Sika et Noah étaient des cas désespérés et finalement ils sont ici et vont probablement vivre encore de nombreuses années, il faut toujours y croire ! J'y crois, je crois aux miracles en pédiatrie, surtout quand ils sont mis en place par les meilleurs médecins, alors allons y, soyons les meilleurs !**

 _Tout le long de son petit speech, Callie avait fixé Arizona d'une regard pétillant. C'était un aspect qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas à l'époque, ce côté sensible, presque maternelle... Son discours avait eu l'effet escompté car l'équipe en entier applaudit et ils entrèrent tous joyeusement dans la salle où Sika somnolait sur son grand lit. Lorsqu'il aperçut Arizona, il se redressa contre le dossier et tendit ses bras pour que la blonde l'étreigne. La pédiatre ne se fit pas presser, elle s'assit sur le lit et laissa le garçon se serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle laissait Alex lui expliquer l'opération du jour. Le petit garçon lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui fit rire la belle blonde. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux toujours en rigolant puis se tourna vers l'équipe pour expliquer._

Arizona: **Il vient de me dire qu'il espérait que quand on l'opérerait, on lui laisserait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme Harry Potter.** _Son regard glissa vers Callie qui lui rendit un sourire sincère._

 _Les médecins sourirent à la remarque du garçon et le préparèrent pour l'opération. Arizona lui déposa un petit bisous sur le front avant de l'emmener au bloc. Elle se prépara pour l'intervention aux côtés de Callie et de Cristina qui ne lâchait pas Callie d'une semelle. Arizona lui jeta un regard intrigué._

Arizona: **T'es pas censée faire le boulot de résident et préparer le patient avec Alex pendant que ton titulaire se stérilise ?**

Cristina: **Si... Mais il semblerait que ce soit un cas d'extreme urgence que je me stérilise en même temps que ma titulaire... Genre une question de vi...**

Callie, la coupant précipitamment: **Oui bon... Je veux qu'elle fasse la première incision donc elle doit être prête en même temps. C'est une nouvelle technique éducative !**

 _Arizona haussa les épaules et entra dans le bloc d'un pas assuré. Callie en profita pour l'observer à nouveau derrière la vitre, elle était de plus en plus sexy..._.

 _Cristina qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène lui répliqua d'un air taquin_ : **T'es raide dingue d'elle !**

 _Callie rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux de sa pédiatre_ : **Bien sûr que non !**

Cristina: **Oh si ! Et c'est pour ça que tu veux que je sois collée à toi, pour t'empêcher de te jeter sur elle parce que tu la trouve irrésistible...**

Callie avec un petite rire gêné: **C'est ridicule voyons...**

Cristina: **Oh ça va arrête ! C'est gros comme une montagne !**

Callie: **Ce qui est gros comme une montagne, c'est que tu délire ! Allez on y va !**

 _Les deux femmes rejoignirent l'équipe dans le bloc et l'opération put commencer. Tout se passait selon leur plan. Callie semblait légèrement distraite mais Arizona n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur l'intervention. Elle chercha du doigt la masse qu'elle avait aperçu au scan et se figea en la repérant. Elle avait de nombreuses racines et s'était développées plus que ce que ne le montrait les scans. La masse n'avait définitivement rien de bénin. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer tandis qu'elle l'extrayait comme elle pouvait. Certaines racines étaient inatégnables, elle dût se résigner à le refermer pour faire de nouveaux examens afin de réattaquer correctement cette tumeur. Ses yeux fixaient intensément le petit Sika sur la table, comment avaient-ils pu louper ça ?_

 _C'est très énervée qu'elle se débarrassa de ses gants et elle quitta le bloc sans un regard ou sans un mot pour l'équipe. Elle sentait la peur l'envahir et la paralyser. Sika devait survivre. Elle avait mis au point toutes ces interventions pour le sauver, elle avait fait tous ces kilomètres avec lui. Elle le connaissait depuis 1 an et refusait d'admettre qu'ils arriveraient à soigner sa maladie neurologique et sa malformation de la colonne vertébrale mais pas son cancer. L'idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête à subir une nouvelle perte. Elle entra d'un geste brusque dans une salle de repos et se mit à faire les cent pas pour analyser la situation. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique, rien n'était sûr encore... La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière elle et tandis qu'elle s'aprétait à crier à l'intrus de dégager, elle reconnut sa belle latino._


	35. Fini de jouer

Callie: **Je peux entrer ?**

 _Arizona acquiesça et laissa le silence s'installer dans la petite salle tandis que Callie refermait la porte derrière elle. La blonde lui jeta un regard de détresse en déclarant piteusement._

Arizona: **C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû le remarquer avant !**

 _Callie lui répondit avec douceur:_ **Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais très bien que c'est hyper difficile a repérer suffisamment tôt ce genre de tumeur.**

 _Arizona soupira avant de recommencer à s'agiter:_ **Si cette tumeur s'avérait lui être fatale, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.** _Sa voix se brisa et Callie attrapa doucement sa main pour l'attirer vers le lit. Elle la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui murmura._

Callie: **Tu ne peux pas savoir si cette tumeur peut lui être réellement fatale ou pas. Il y a encore des chances que ça aille... Alex est parti refaire un scan plus précis pour pouvoir réellement délimiter la tumeur. C'est probablement opérable et si c'est la cas, ça ira...**

 _Arizona gémit et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains_ : **Non j'étais pas assez concentré**

 _Callie hésita un instant puis passa un bras autour des épaules d'Arizona. La blonde laissa couler ses larmes et vint se blottir dans le cou de la latino qui frissonna au contact de leur peau, elle sentait la joue humide d'Arizona contre son cou et les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa poitrine. Son coeur se serra devant l'émotion de la blonde, elle avait l'impression de ressentir toute sa détresse comme si c'était elle qui souffrait. La brune posa doucement sa tête sur le dessus de son crâne blond et resserra son étreinte._ **« Je suis là... »** ** _._** _La blonde se laissa aller dans les bras de sa belle latino. Son odeur et sa présence l'enivrait, effaçant légèrement le vide qui la bouffait._

 _Elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, peut-être même plus, aucune des deux ne souhaitait mettre fin à ce moment privilégié. C'est le monde extérieur qui les rappela à lui car Alex entra comme une bombe dans la salle et déclara avec enthousiasme._

Alex: **Les nouveaux scans montrent les délimitations précises de la tumeur, on pourra probablement la réséquer dès demain par laparotomie, ça devrait aller !** _Arizona se sentit instantanément plus légère, le noeud dans sa gorge se dénoua légèrement et le soulagement lui fit couler de nouvelles larmes._ _Alex lui sourit avec encouragement._

Alex: **Bon je dois aller régler les détails pratiques avec Burnett mais je voulais absolument t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle avant.**

Arizona: **Merci Alex**.

 _Il quitta la salle avec entrain tandis qu'Arizona regardait Callie avec gratitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Arizona se sentit fondre. Elle était littéralement sous le charme de la latino, et ce depuis le début. Le moindre de ses regards réveillait en elle une grande chaleur et le plus petit contact faisait battre son coeur à la chamade. Elle avait tout fait ces dernières semaines pour se rapprocher de la latino mais elle avait voulut respecter son désir d'espace et s'était finalement énormément limité. Elle s'était donc contenté d'un petit flirt mais ça ne lui suffisait plus, elle en voulait plus. Elle devait la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras. La blonde voyait que la latino livrait un combat intérieur mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'échapper de nouveau._  
 _  
Arizona s'approcha avec douceur de Callie et posa ses lèves sur les siennes. La latino lui rendit directement son baiser et d'un geste léger de la main, vint frotter les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de sa belle. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs coeurs s'emballèrent et leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Callie entreprit de couvrir le visage triste de baisers, elle voulait la voir se détendre, aller mieux, elle aurait tout donner pour ça... Elle prit donc soin de poser un baiser sur ses fossettes, sa nuque, son front, son nez... Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la latino s'éloigna doucement alors que la blonde la ramenait vivement vers elle pour l'enlacer plus langoureusement qu'avant._

 **"Ari..."** _Au vu du regard de la blonde, Callie renonça à finir sa phrase. A la place, elle resserra plus étroitement leur étreinte et laissa ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Elle les descendit doucement vers ses jambes. Elle avait tellement fantasmé sur ces jambes ! Son esprit était embrumé par le désir et elle ne parvenait plus à tirer ses pensées au clair. Dans un éclair de lucidité, la latino se rappela qu'elles étaient dans une salle de garde et elle murmura contre les lèvres pressantes d'Arizona:_ **« Faut fermer à clé... »** **« Mmmm on s'en fou »** _Callie sourit avant de lui déposer un dernier baiser et de s'éloigner d'elle pour fermer la porte à clé. A peine s'était-elle retournée vers la serrure qu'un corps chaud venait se serrer dans son dos. Arizona pressa sensuellement son corps contre le sien et attaqua doucement la nuque de Callie, cette partie du corps de la latino qu'elle avait toujours adoré taquiner. Elle refusait de quitter un instant ces lèvres ou de s'éloigner de ce corps chaud et doux. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sous son haut et d'un geste vif lui enleva. Elle retourna doucement la latino et s'écarta légèrement d'elle afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Ses yeux analysaient chaque parcelle de peau, se régalaient de chaque millimètre de son corps. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre devant cette vague de désir qui l'envahissait. Callie était vraiment magnifique. Elle était tellement belle qu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Callie regardait curieusement Arizona et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la toucha. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait belle et désirable. Arizona la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'une des choses les plus précieuses au monde. La blonde posa sa main sur sa joue et la descendit en douceur pour aller caresser sa poitrine et longer la courbe de sa taille._

Arizona: **Calliope, tu es magnifique...**

 _La blonde repartit à l'attaque et attrapa fiévreusement un mamelon entre ses lèvres. Elle le mordilla tandis que sa main se régalait de l'autre sein. Elle entreprit ensuite d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette poitrine mais Callie folle de désir captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Arizona sentit la latino presser sa cuisse contre son entre jambe et entamer un danse sensuelle. Son coeur semblait s'enflammer tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche. Callie se sentait fière de provoquer déjà une telle réaction et le gémissement de la blonde venait de décupler son désir. Elle l'attrapa fermement par les cuisses et la souleva du sol tandis qu'Arizona entourait sa taille de ses jambes. Callie la porta quelques mètres avant de la basculer vivement sur le lit._

Callie: **Fini de jouer j'en peu plus !**

 _Arizona et Callie se déshabillèrent rapidement et se dévorèrent du regard. Elles étaient comme des affamées, profitant de chaque contact, consciente de la valeur de ceux-ci. Elles prirent le temps de se redécouvrir longuement et pourtant tout semblait très familier... La latino embrassa le ventre de sa belle avant de descendre davantage et de répondre aux gémissements de plus en plus insistants de la pédiatre en dévorant sa zone sensible. La blonde serrait avec force les draps tandis que son autre main caressait l'épaisse chevelure de celle qui était responsable de sa torture_ **« Cal... Calliope... »** _Arizona haletait et se sentait à deux doigts de partir mais elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait que ce moment dure... Elle la bascula et inversa les rôles. Elle jeta son regard le plus sexy à Callie en murmurant_ **« A moi de jouer avec toi maintenant ! »** _. Callie frissonna tandis que la blonde couvrait de baiser son entre-jambe. Son corps s'emballait devant les assauts de la blonde. Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser et elle d'imploser. C'est dans un état second qu'elle attrapa fermement le bras d'Arizona, la forçant à retrouver sa place contre son corps et contre ses lèvres. Elle ne tenait définitivement plus, elle voulait que ce doux supplice prenne fin. La latino profita du langoureux baiser, le corps de la blonde épousant parfaitement le sien. Arizona, folle de désir murmura contre ses lèvres_ **« Je t'...»** , _Callie sentit son coeur se serrer mais la blonde s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase. La latino laissa sa main glisser vers l'entre-jambe de la blonde et prit plaisir à la sentir gémir contre ses lèvres. La blonde voulait que sa latino vive ce moment de plaisir en même temps qu'elle. Elle descendit doucement sa main et très vite les gémissements de la latino vinrent s'ajouter à ceux de la blonde. Elles étaient en osmose, connectées. Chaque gémissement de l'une augmentant le désir de l'autre. Lorsque leurs corps se contractèrent en même temps mettant fin à ce partage sensuel, les deux femmes étaient toujours haletantes. Callie se serra contre la blonde et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Arizona pour profiter encore de sa présence._

Arizona, encore haletante: **C'était...wahou...**

Callie: **Magique...**

 _Le silence s'installa et aucune ne voulait le rompre, de peur que la magie du moment s'évanouisse avec lui. La blonde emmêla ses jambes à celle de la latino et passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que Callie fermait les yeux de bien-être, le visage toujours posé contre sa nuque. Arizona sentait ses cheveux lui caresser doucement le cou, la faisant légèrement frissonner. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à profiter complètement du moment car une grosse crainte était en train de naitre au creux de sa poitrine. Après un certain temps, la blonde s'éclaircit la gorge et posa la question qui la tourmentait depuis quelques instants._

Arizona: **Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 _Callie sentit son coeur se serrer devant l'air inquiet de la pédiatre. Elle s'éloigna doucement d'elle pour mieux réfléchir à sa réponse. Après quelques assez longues minutes, la brune se mordit la lèvre d'un air gêné avant de regarder Arizona..._

Callie: **Je ne sais pas trop... C'était intense... et juste génial** , _déclara-t-elle d'un air rêveur._ **Mais on est pas un couple si c'est la question... Le problème est toujours le même, tu es partie et je n'arrive pas à te refaire confiance. Je suis toujours attirée par toi mais...**

 _Arizona le prit comme un coup, elle avait secrètement espéré que ce moment la convaincrait de leur redonner une chance... Elle fit un effort énorme pour cacher sa douleur derrière un masque d'indifférence et approuva doucement les paroles de la chirurgienne._

Arizona: **Ca va... T'inquiète j'ai compris... Ca ne nous engageait à rien !** _Elle lui sortit un sourire qui se voulait décontracté mais devait certainement sonner assez faux. Elle se redressa d'un coup pour ramasser ses habits qui parsemaient le sol et jeta un regard distrait à son bippeur. La latino la fixait intensément, essayant de comprendre ce que le blonde pouvait bien ressentir en ce moment. Arizona s'habilla en 30 secondes et se dirigea vivement vers la porte._

Arizona: **On m'a bippé deux fois donc faut que j'y aille.**

Callie, mal à l'aise: **Oui... Bien... Heu... A tantôt du coup...**

 _Arizona acquiesça mollement et sortit de la pièce en soufflant profondément comme si ça lui permettait d'atténuer la tristesse. Elle se dirigea vers la salle des scans où l'attendait Alex et Burnett._

Alex: **Et ben t'en a mis du temps pour venir !**

Arizona: **J'étais un peu occupée... Mais je suis là maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?**

 _Alex la briefa sur la situation qui était plutôt encourageante et Burnett et elle entamèrent un débat animé afin de décider de la meilleure approche possible. Lorsque Callie et Cristina entrèrent dans la pièce, Arizona évita de croiser le regard de la latino. Burnett quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers son appendicectomie de l'après-midi, Alex sur les talons. Il confia à Arizona la tâche d'expliquer l'opération à Callie. Celle-ci lui tendit les scans d'un geste nerveux et s'excusa quand sa main toucha celle de la latino. Cristina les dévisageait, un sourcil levé._

Cristina: **J'ai raté un truc...**

 _Callie et Arizona se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise tandis que Cristina continuait de les fixer d'un air suspicieux. Arizona haussa les épaules et reprit son explication consciencieusement. Elle ne se permit pas un seul regard vers la brune et évita de plaisanter sur quoi que ce soit. Elle lui sortit l'explicatif de l'opération le plus rapidement possible avant de s'éclipser en prétextant un coup de téléphone important à passer. Cristina continuait à regarder Callie, suspicieuse._

Cristina: **Robbins qui ne te taquine pas ou ne plaisante pas, ça veut dire qu'il s'est forcément passer un truc...**

 _Soudain, elle se figea et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la brune._

Cristina: **Vous avez couché ensemble ! Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement évident...**

 _Callie rougit directement et marmonna d'une voix incertaine_ : **C'est ridicule...**

 _Cristina éclata de rire bruyamment_ : **Vous avez recouché ensemble ! En même temps c'était prévisible avec toute cette tension sexuelle !**

Callie: **Arrête un peu.**

Cristina: **Toi arrête, ça semble évident ! Donc quoi, vous êtes de nouveau un couple ?**

Callie: **Non... On avait juste cette... attirance, cette tension sexuelle pour reprendre ton expression mais maintenant qu'on a cédé à la tentation, on va se calmer et pouvoir reprendre nos vies comme avant...**

Cristina: **C'est marrant t'as presque l'air d'y croire...**

 _Callie leva les yeux au ciel et lui ordonna d'aller s'occuper de l'administratif pendant qu'elle appelait Mark. Elle devait absolument lui parler, c'était une question de vie ou de mort mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Callie jeta un regard à sa montre, il devait être en cours... Elle lui envoya donc un sms_ _ **« Mark je dois absolument te parler, appelle moi entre deux cours, j'ai craqué et j'ai mangé un « burger »... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... ».**_

 _Arizona était assise sur le banc à l'entrée de l'hôpital, perdue dans ses pensées. Cet instant qu'elle avait partagé avec la belle brune avait été magique et même si elle était déçue qu'il ne symbolise pas leur nouveau départ, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Si pour l'instant elle devait se contenter d'une relation amicale avec de temps à autre un petit écart de conduite, elle le ferait. Elle savait au fond d'elle qui ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour convaincre la latino de lui redonner une chance. Arizona voulait une vraie relation avec Callie et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la convaincre. Bien que la blonde soit fatiguée que tout en revienne toujours à son départ en Afrique, elle était consciente que si elle voulait lui faire oublier cet épisode, la pédiatre devrait frapper fort. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle refusait de laisser la latino lui échapper donc sa seule solution était de lui prouver qu'elle était fiable... Elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de frapper fort tout en laissant parfois ses pensées vagabonder vers son heure de câlins torrides avec Callie... Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son ventre qui gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre la cafétéria. Elle s'acheta un sandwich et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux tables. Callie était installée seule un peu plus loin. La blonde hésita un instant puis réalisant que ce serait bizarre qu'elle ne la rejoigne pas, elle s'approcha timidement de la table._

Arizona: **Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ou ce sera bizarre ?**

Callie releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment : **Evidemment que tu peux t'asseoir, on est amies...**

 _Arizona lui rendit son sourire et voulut dédramatiser la situation en plaisantant_ : **Des amies avec certains avantages mais des amies quand même, c'est vrai...**

 _Callie rigola à sa remarque, soulagée que la blonde ait compris et accepté qu'elles ne soient pas un couple. Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu même si elle savait qu'il allait l'emmener vers un terrain dangereux_ : **C'est le problème quand on est amie avec un canon qui flirte sans arrêt...**

Arizona: **Tout ce que je retiens de cette phrase c'est que tu me trouves canon !**

 _Callie leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, elles furent rapidement rejointes par Cristina et Derek avec qui elles passèrent le reste de leur pause. Cristina passa tout le repas à lancer des petit sous-entendu à la latino qui essayait de la faire taire en frappant dans sa chaise. Alors que les deux femmes se chamaillaient en chuchotant, Derek s'approcha d'Arizona et lui tendit un bout de papier._

Derek: **Tiens voilà ce dont je t'avais parlé la fois passée... Content de voir que ça pourrait t'intéresser !**

 _Arizona le saisit vivement et le glissa dans sa poche_ : **Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire mais je pense que je vais tenter...** _Puis elle chuchota,_ **si tu pouvais le garder pour toi pour le moment par contre, ça me ferait plaisir...**

 _Derek lui fit un clin d'oeil et Arizona se leva de la table._

Arizona: **Bon, j'y retourne moi ! A tantôt tout le monde...**

 _Callie se leva précipitamment_ : **Je viens avec toi ! J'aimerais voir comment va Sika** _,_ _se justifia-t-elle._

 _Cristina avec un grand sourire moqueur:_ **Pas besoin de te justifier, on avait aucun doute sur tes intentions !**

 _Callie lui lança un regard noir et suivi la blonde vers les ascenseurs._

Arizona: **Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !**

Callie: **Désolée de te décevoir mais je dois juste aller vérifier l'état de Sika**. _Elle lui tira la langue et entra dans l'ascenseur d'un pas assuré._

 _Arizona la suivit sans rien dire puis dès que les portes se fermèrent, elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la latino. Callie n'essaya même pas de résister et plongea avec bonheur dans ce baiser. Elle pensait que d'avoir assouvit son fantasme un peu plus tôt dans la journée aurait calmé ses ardeurs mais pas du tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était replonger dans toutes ces intenses sensations. Callie sentit son coeur s'emballer quand la blonde frôla doucement sa cuisse. Arizona pressa son corps contre le sien et sentit la brune gémir lorsque sa cuisse se plaça contre son entre-jambe. La pédiatre souriait largement contre les lèvres de la latino qui ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer:_ **Même comme ça je sens ton sourire satisfait.**

Arizona: **J'aime bien avoir raison...** _Callie s'aprétait à répliquer mais la blonde s'éloigna d'un coup au grand regret de la latino qui la vit se tourner d'un air innocent vers les portes qui s'ouvraient._

Arizona: **On est au bon étage !**

 _Callie prit deux secondes pour se remettre et la suivit, frustrée par ce câlin assurément trop court. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la chambre de Sika, le sourire aux lèvres._

Callie: **Retire moi ce petit air satisfait de ton visage tout de suite !**

Arizona: **Oui, chef, tout ce que vous voudrez chef ! Je suis entièrement à vos ordres...**

Callie: **Et arrête de flirter !**

Arizona: **T'es sexy quand tu donnes des ordres...**

 _La latino lui balança une tape dans l'épaule._

Arizona: **Je suppose que je ne peux pas non plus faire de remarque sur le plaisir que tu me procures quand tu me frappes...**

Callie: **La ferme !**

 _Arizona éclata de rire, satisfaite d'avoir taquiner la belle latine. Callie réalisa à cet instant qu'il allait être difficile de s'en tenir à son plan initial et de garder ses distances, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à cette relation avec la blonde._


End file.
